The missing day
by rezakeene
Summary: A night of innocent fun turned Hermione's world upside down. When Draco Malfoy offered his assistance, she began to wonder if he really was her knight in shining armor or just a grand schemer. *Fanart by little Sapphire*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All the characters and situations of the Harry Potter Universe belong to JKR. I do not intend to make any profit from this.

A/N : Rated M for language and mature situations

* * *

The missing day

Chapter 1

* * *

"Hey Granger," a familiar quirky voice called her from the door.

Hermione, who was engrossed in the documents in front of her, didn't bother to lift her head to greet him. "Go away, Theo. Not in the mood."

"Your loss, Granger. Right now I am holding something in my hands, that you will be very sorry if you missed."

"Not interested in your games Theo. Last time, I had to scourgify my brain quite a few times, to get your naked picture out of my brain." Hermione replied stretching her hand far to reach for another stack of papers at the other end of the table.

"Is that supposed to be a joke? Let me tell you then, I am rolling on the floor now. But tough luck darling." He entered her cabin in long strides, depositing himself in the opposite chair. "This may not be as tempting as my pictures, but it could definitely catch your interest."

She looked at him with a fake smile and offered sarcastically. "Thank goodness, you have made yourself comfortable. What may I offer you? Some tea, coffee or a drop of draught of living death?"

"Calm down Granger. Wipe that grimace out of your face. Got some good news," and dropped a parchment in front of her.

"Theo, if this is one of your games, you will be in serious trouble. I am in the middle of something very important."

"Take a look will you," Theo said exasperatedly shoving the parchment into her face.

Hermione huffed and yanked the parchment out of his hands. She threw him one last glare and stared at the small writing on the parchment.

Theodore Nott sat back to enjoy the litany of expressions on her face as she started reading. Her face morphed from annoyance to interest and finally transforming into an expression of joy.

"You're welcome," Theo said with a smirk as she reached the end of the parchment.

Hermione looked at him with shock filled eyes. "I can't believe it. We did it. It wouldn't have possible without your help, Theo". Hermione said.

"Ofcourse, Granger. I am not going to let you steal all the limelight for this." That got a laugh out of her. "Come on let's go. We'll get some dinner." Theo said pulling her out of the cabin.

"No theo, not now. I am in the middle of another proposition. May be some other time," Hermione gently declined.

"For now I am going away. But tomorrow we are going to party. You have been working your pretty little arse off, lately. You need a break and the occasion calls for a party." Theo said dangerously wagging her finger. "No, Granger. I am not going to take a no for an answer this time. I am picking you up at 6 tomorrow". Theo walked out without looking back at her with a skip in his gait.

Hermione laughed at his antics and went back to her work. She took the proposition she was currently working on into her hands but her eyes darted to the parchment, Theo brought in. She took it into her hands skimmed her eyes over the statement that was the fruition of her past one year effort.

"I hear congratulations are in order."

"Harry! Nothing gets past you." Hermione said eyes sparkling in glee at the sight of her best friend.

"Being the boy-who-lived has its own perks. I am coming directly from a meeting with Kingsley and Percy" Harry came in taking the place Theodore Nott had just vacated. "You're sure about this." His concern was clear in his eyes.

"Harry, we talked about this. They need this justice." Hermione said going back to her reprimand mode.

"I am not arguing with you Hermione. I totally support what you are doing?" Harry said sheepishly when Hermione glared at him. "Alright. I am a little worried."

"What the ministry did with the death eaters was brutal Harry. Most of them didn't receive even a trial. Thanks for your direct interference, Malfoys got a chance, but most of them are rotting there without a hope."

Harry moved uncomfortably in his chair. "Hermione you know, I am not saying that."

"Well, you are not exactly saying the opposite either. Do you know Stan Shunpike is still in Azkaban?"

"I know Hermione. I understand why you are doing this." Harry said with resignation. "I will try to support you however I can."

"That means a lot to me Harry. Finally I got an approval to reopen all the cases against them. And I may disturb you from time to time." Hermione said throwing a wink at him.

"You are welcome to do more than that", Harry said glancing adoringly at the picture frame adorning her table of all three of them. It was taken right after her graduation. Both Harry and Ron were in Auror trainee robes while she was in hogwarts' robes. He had the same one at his desk. "So you and Nott huh? Date tomorrow?"

"He's just a friend Harry. Besides his heart is set on somebody else." Hermione looked up from her parchments. "Without his help this wouldn't have been possible. He helped me appeal to the wizenagamot with a different perspective. He's got a real talent in magical law." She looked up at her friend and offered an invitation. "You are welcome to join us. Get to know him a bit."

"No thank you. I will take your word for it." Harry said getting up from the chair. "Come by Burrow the day after, for Sunday brunch. All of them complain that they hardly get to see you these days."

"Its awkward Harry. You understand don't you? Ron and Susan would be there."

"Come on Hermione. It's been six months. And you had what I call the most amicable break up ever. You both get on fine when ever you had to share the same work space." He scooted closer on the table and whispered. "Besides, Molly would happily kick Ron out, if she came to know that felt this way."

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll come," she said laughing and got up from her chair. She reached out to ruffle his hair messing up his already unkempt hair.

"Hermione! It's taken a while to get my hair to behave and now you got it all messed up."

"Aw! Harry. You know nothing but this messy hair will suit you. I'm sure Ginny would love this. Where are you meeting her?" She teased a red Harry until he was out of the door.

"I am going down to her practice and don't forget Sunday. We will wait for you." He paused and glanced over he shoulder. "Get a move on. It's Friday evening for heaven's sake."

But Harry knew very well that she wouldn't be leaving the office for atleast few more hours. By the time Hermione reached home it was almost midnight.

"Come on old boy", Hermione cooed looking at crookshanks who was curled up warmly on her armchair. He gave her what could have been an incredulous look on his squashed face and turned his face away.

"Oh! You poor thing." Hermione continued with her talk, preparing the cat his meal. She took the bowl and placed it in front of crookshanks and encouraged him. "Eat up you little brute." The cat without sparing another glance at her, lunged into the food.

She moved to the kitchen and took out some leftovers for herself and warmed them up for her dinner. She sat calmly at her kitchen table, slurping the soup and slowly mulled over the events of that day. She finally got the appeal she had been working so far. Now she had lots to do.

The next day dawned to a bright sunny morning. She got her day planned out. She would be visiting her parents for lunch and she had her weekly grocery shopping. Apart from that nothing was important. That was her usual Saturday routine. She was home by afternoon after successfully finishing those things. Hermione slowly took out all the material needed for the case and flopped down on her table.

She had an inclination that she might be forgetting something important, but nothing came to mind. She was in the middle of her list when the door buzzed bringing her back to the world.

She went out to the door thinking about who would be coming at this hour. She opened the door to see a casually dressed Theo waiting for her.

"Oh my Granger! You definitely know how to impress a man." He offered a sarcastic quip and strolled into her flat.

"Oh! We were supposed to go out," Hermione mumbled trying to recollect their conversation from yesterday. "You look great Theo, but see I forgot. And now there is no point in waiting for me. Why don't you go ahead and enjoy your evening."

"There is no way I am leaving you today. We've been over this from a long time. Come on, he dragged her to her bedroom and pushed her. Don't make me come in there and dress you." He threatened in a mock glare.

Hermione gave up and went to her closet to pick a most comfortable outfit for the night. She didn't have a pathetic wardrobe. Even though she preferred to dress in comfortable wear, she owned some very pretty dresses. She chose a simple black wrap dress and light makeup to go with it. With a pair of nude pumps she was ready in less than usual time. But before she ventured out to the living room her eyes fell on her favorite grey scarf. It was a gift given by Ginny and it was one of those accessories that matched with most of her dresses. She affectionately pulled it from the stand and nuzzled into the softness of the material. Hermione wrapped it around her neck and leisurely walked out.

But by the time she came to the living room, Theo was nowhere. But crookshanks was in the armchair where Theo was supposed to be sitting. She heard a loud clank from the kitchen and she rushed there.

"Theo, what are you doing with salt?" Hermione asked looking at the tin in his hands.

"This is salt?" Theo grimaced pushing the tin away.

"Honestly, Theo. You have been here enough times to know which is salt and which is sugar."

He poured the entire cup of tea into the sink. "Another waste. I thought that was the sugar."

"Come on, Theo. Let me whip you one," Hermione said taking another cup from the stand.

"No time Hermione. You need to be out there. We are going to have a night you will never forget." Theo said taking the cup from her hand and putting it back into the stand. "The night awaits us." He said flourishing his hands guiding her outside.

"I admit, it's good", Hermione said slowly sipping her drink at the table in the newly opened pub in the diagon alley, Dragon's eye. They have directly apparated to this place from her flat. She knew Theo had a versatile knowledge of all kinds of hangout places.

"Look at you, Hermione. Reaping the benefits of my intelligence," Theo beamed at her gulping his drink.

She rolled her eyes at him and mumbled pointing to the drink in her hand, "Right so what's this thing called?"

"That my dear is my own concoction. A lighter variant of firewhisky for lightweights like you."

"Wow, you basically got me here to nitpick."

"Yes, ofcourse. It's fun you know." He looked around at the dance floor and it started to slowly fill up with the couples for the evening. "Say, Hermione. How are your dancing skills?"

"Is that how you ask a girl to dance? I am terribly disappointed." Hermione said placing her hand on her chest. But she couldn't stop the smiling.

"I don't want to embarrass myself there, you know. I have got a reputation to maintain." Theo said adjusting the collar of his shirt.

"Well you work on maintaining your reputation, while I go get another refill." Hermione said pointing to her now empty glass.

"You hurt me Hermione, what kind of gentleman do you think I am." Theo said pushing her back into her seat. He winked at her taking a bow and walked straight to the bar. Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics and moved her eyes to the dance floor.

The light number had just changed to an upbeat one as new people flooded onto the dance floor. Hermione's legs automatically started tapping to the new tune as her body hummed to the vibrations in the air. She had never been a forward dancer, but she did enjoy a nice occasional rhythm. May be she could consider Theo's earlier dance proposal. She chuckled herself at the thought and looked to the bar, thinking what delayed Theo in getting her drink. She saw him engaged in a conversation and when she careened her neck she saw whom was he talking to. He was quite distinguishable even in the sea of people with his blond hair and impeccable dressing. Hermione had to bear his presence from time to time whenever he dropped at their workplace to meet Theo. After all they were friends. As if on cue, both of them turned and started towards her. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Here it is Hermione," Theo said offering her drink.

"Granger," Draco Malfoy greeted her with a nod. He had been adequately courteous during their untimely meetings. Even though Theo and she worked together, her interactions with Draco Malfoy never advanced further than a polite greeting.

"Malfoy", she returned his greeting.

"Congratulations to both of you. I got the news from Theo. It definitely is a noble thing for you to take up. You are reaching out to people who are living beyond hope. I extend any kind of assistance I may be able to offer to."

Hermione was looking at him with a baffled look. Surely, she must have been drunk, if she was hearing such kind of words from Draco Malfoy. Before she could recover and respond Theo answered. "We will keep that in mind, mate. Now, don't let us hold you back, your date must be waiting."

"Granger," Malfoy gave another nod to Hermione and patted his friend on his shoulder disappearing into the sea of people.

"He is something isn't he?" Theo asked Hermione who was still staring in the direction Draco Malfoy vanished into.

"I wouldn't know," Hermione muttered taking her drink. "I know nothing about him. This must be the only conversation I have had with Draco Malfoy if you didn't consider the physical and magical confrontations."

"I remember his whining about, you breaking his nose."

Hermione let out a loud laughter at Theo's words gathering the attention of few tables around them. "He was such a spoilt boy then." She paused for a second and spoke again in the same high voice suddenly realizing something. "I am loud", and burst into peals of laughter.

"You are a lightweight" Theo said shocked at her outburst.

"Or the concoction you gave me is rather questionable." She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't need to drug somebody to get what I want. I have other charms." He answered in a smug way.

Hermione didn't keep count as she downed a drink after drink. She definitely was feeling a lot more relaxed than before.

"Are you alright, Hermione," Theo asked when she got a dopey look on her face.

"Oh! I am great. I am better than great. I am greater," she squealed. "Come on, Theo lets dance." She didn't wait for his answer as she dragged him onto the dance floor.

Hermione's head was swirling but she felt ecstatic. Her intention was to start her dance with simple elegant moves but her body seemed to be following a different set of directions. But she didn't care; she was having the best time of her life. "Theo, you are such a doll. Thanks for doing this," she spoke to him trying to convey her message over the high noise levels.

"Anytime Hermione. I am glad you liked it. That's why I have been asking you to come out, have some fun. It's good for you."

"No Theo, its not good. Its greater," She let out another squeal of joy and immersed herself into the music. She didn't realize how long she stayed on the dance floor or with how many she danced until Theo was dragging her back to the table. "Why are you bringing me back? I was having so much funnnn".

"Hermione, you were just about to offer fucking Mclaggen to come back to your place. I don't think you would be too happy about that tomorrow".

"What's wrong with that? He is so nice."

"Yeah very nice. He was having face-to-face conversation with your breasts for the past 15 minutes." Theo said with annoyance.

Hermione giggled at his words. "Oh! Theo. You are such a nice person. Maybe I should invite you to my place."

Theo groaned and caught his head. "Hermione, you are no condition to stay here anymore. It's not safe".

She nodded and hugged him. "Thank you so much Theo. Today was amazing."

"All my pleasure Hermione. Now come on, lets get you home." Theo said guiding her to the gates.

"Stop right there! Theo. I know how to get back. I will go on my own."

"Hermione, you are in no condition to apparate. You might splinch yourself. I will drop you home."

Before he finished his words Hermione took her wand out and disappaarted, only to apparate just a few feet away. "See, I didn't splinch. Trust me I am fine Theo. But you wouldn't offer your grateful service if you saw who just walked in." She said wagging her eyebrows tilting her head towards the door.

Theo knew who exactly had walked in without even looking in that direction with that expression on Hermione's face. His eyes darted to the door and he awkwardly met the ethereal blue eyes of Luna Lovegood.

"Hi Hermione," Luna came closer giving a quizzical look at her friend. "You look radiant today. I see you have finally given up hoarding wrackspurts. Your head seems less fuzzy today." She turned towards Theo and gave a smile. "Hi, how are you?"

"It's good to see you, Lovegood." Theo said his smirk attitude taking a backseat as a pink blush crept up his cheeks.

"I can see that you felt more than good to see me, Theodore. I hope you don't mind me calling you that." Luna said moving her eyes to a giggling Hermione.

"Luna, great to see you too." Hermione greeted her friend through her giggles. But her eyes were teasing a blushing Theo until he glared his eyes at her.

"You don't need to tease Theodore, Hermione. I am well aware of his intentions and I've already decided to take a drink with him." She said offering her hand to him. "Whenever you are ready."

Theo smiled at her and nodded his head in uncertainty. But Hermione winked at him and encouraged him to go on. He obliged as he fell in step after the blonde witch, toward the tables. Hermione gave a contented sigh looking at the retreating pair. She lifted her wand into the air to disapparate. But her eyes fell on the people on the dance floor and her steps inadvertently headed towards there. It definitely was going to be an unforgettable night, Hermione thought as her body swayed to the music.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : pgoodrichboggs : Thank you so much  
**

 **annaea3077 : Thanks a lot**

 **lrmorena : Thanks so much  
**

 **White bishop : It really made my day to receive your support for my new story.I'll definitely keep your suggestions in my mind, while the writing future chapters. Thanks again for your review.**

 **Thanks for all those wonderful people who followed and marked this as favorite.**

* * *

The missing day

Chapter 2

* * *

Hermione groaned as she struggled to open her eyes. The eyelids were unbearably heavy as she tried to pry them open. One of them complied letting a ray of light pass through her sleep addled eyes. The light stung her sensitive eyes prompting her to snuggle back into the pillows. She tried to stretch her body trying to feel the surroundings. Everything felt familiar. She tried to open the eye under the protection of pillow and was relieved to find her favorite soft and worn out mint green sheets. She plunged her hand into the pillows and looked for her wand. But instead she met with something else there. It looked like small vial. She casually threw it away, thinking she must have taken some sober up after coming back to her house.

She took some time thinking about how exactly she came back to her flat. She remembered having a lot of drinks last night with Theo and a hell lot of dancing. She had few flashes of arguing with someone. Might be Theo. The light was much more pleasant now but on the other hand her head felt like exploding. She squinted to see the clock on the wall. It showed it was almost mid morning. Glad it was a Sunday. She thanked for the weekend and tried to pull the sheets over her head. But there definitely was something on Sunday; she scratched her hairy nest attempting to coax whatever was hiding in there. And then it hit her. "Burrow, I promised Harry I will come". She jolted from the bed causing another bout of headache. Her wobbly legs took her to the bathroom in need of a hot shower.

"Ah!" Hermione splashed water on her face as she tried to regain some semblance of thought. She had to hurry she didn't have much time. She looked down at her dress from last evening. Why didn't she change into her pyjamas? She cursed herself for ruining another dress. It looked fine but she didn't help but notices that there were some noticeable rips on the sides. Was it crookshanks again? Its been a while he had done this kind of act. But now is not the time to think about it. She quickly divested her dress and stepped into the shower. The scalding water helped to relieve some more pressure sitting on her head. She just hoped Molly wouldn't mind her being a bit late.

She put on a casual summer top and her yoga pants. She tried her best to look casual and cool at the same time, as if she wasn't trying to look too hard to impress her position as single for Ron. She had few dates after Ron but none were satisfying. Sometimes she felt may be if she had been a little hasty in ending their relationship. Here she was the one who suggested taking a break. Ron who tried to keep their relationship in tact had already found a person he liked and already in love. Hermione told herself again. This was she wanted, atleast one of them was happy.

She approached the fireplace and hoping everybody at Burrow would be too busy to notice her late arrival. She threw a pinch of powder and looked at burning green flames. She stepped in yelling, "Burrow" and closed her eyes.

When she stepped out of the fireplace at Burrow, she was welcomed to a very unusual site. There was no boisterous laughter, harmless pranks or gentle admonition of Molly Weasley. In fact it was downright calm and peaceful. She carefully trudged out of the fireplace, expecting someone to jump out of the shadows. But as she made her way into the kitchen she found that indeed there was nobody in there.

"Molly", she called out tentatively, finding the kitchen to be empty as well. May be they were outside, Hermione suddenly thought. Since it was a nice spring morning, there was every chance that they have arranged for a picnic style brunch out in the garden. But the stillness of the house and the too tidy kitchen told her, that may not be the case. But she moved to one of the windows to check anyways. There was no brunch but she might with a friendly sight there.

She opened the door that led to the gardens and ventured outside, her tired body soaking up the sun. She approached the figure on one of benches who were busy snoozing under a large hat, knitting needles that lay limply in her lap.

"Molly", she greeted the woman whom she thought would have been her mother-in-law someday.

Molly woke up with a jerk at the young girl's greeting. She returned her greeting with more enthusiasm albeit her initial shock. She gave the girl a bone crushing hug and spoke, "Hermione! How nice to see you dear"?

"Molly, same here. Sorry I woke you up." Hermione said her eyes dancing in happiness. Burrow was and will always be very special to her. Molly and Arthur always assured her that she would always be a daughter to them in spite of her relationship with Ron.

"Nonsense, dear. It's so good to see you. You look a bit peaky dear. And you are right in time for lunch. Come on lets fix you some." Molly said guiding her back into the house.

Hermione was confused now. Why was Molly dozing outside instead of creating her magnificent Sunday brunch menu?

"Now dear, would you like some sandwiches? Or I have some roast leftover from yesterday".

"Molly! Where is everybody?" Hermione asked thinking that she had enough.

"Everybody who dear? Are you talking about Teddy and Andromeda? Andromeda is spending time with her sister this week and has taken Teddy along with her". Molly said slicing the cheese and meats.

"No, I meant everybody else. Why aren't they here?" Hermione asked pointing to her surroundings.

"Why are you expecting somebody? Did you make plans to meet with someone here? Ginny, Harry or Ron?" Molly asked in the same tone.

"I thought they came every week. That's what Harry told me. Since I missed quite a few brunches lately, I thought I could come down and meet everybody", Hermione tried to explain.

"That's very nice of you dear. You should really come down more often. We miss our little Hermione." Molly said giving a light pinch to her cheek. "But yesterday would have been more ideal, if you wanted to meet everybody".

"Is it? What was yesterday?" Hermione asked guiltily thinking she might have forgotten some body's birthday or any other major thing.

Molly knotted her eyebrows in confusion. "Are you feeling ok Hermione? All the workload you have been taking might be getting to your nerves dear." She came dangerously close to her and sat down in front of her, "So don't you really remember what happened yesterday?"

Hermione shook her head, a sheen of sweat forming on her forehead.

Molly leaned further closer and whispered, "It was Sunday", and burst into a peal of laughter at the stunned expression on Hermione's face.

"Oh! You scared me there, Molly". Hermione said placing one of her hands on her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. "No Molly you must have been mistaken. Today is Sunday".

"If that was the case, may be I was not the only one who was mistaken. All the people who came for brunch yesterday should have been mistaken as well." Molly said chuckling away moving to arrange the sandwich for Hermione.

"It can't be. I was sure it was Sunday", Hermione said musingly and then she suddenly stood up from her chair. "I should be at work. Sorry Molly for the confusion". She said moving towards the door.

"No, young lady. It's not happening. The world's not going to turn upside down if you are a bit late to the work. Come on eat up. " Molly said fixing Hermione with a mock angry glare.

Hermione had no other way but to listen to her. She came back and slumped down into the chair taking the delicious looking sandwich a hearty bite.

"So tell me dear. What's new with your life? Harry mentioned you got the approval you were working for."

Hermione nodded and gulped the bite. "Yes, finally. Hopefully wizenagamot will try to understand these issues in a different point of view."

"But Percy was saying it's just a waste of time." Percy was reunited with his family just before the final battle. Although he may have sided with his family and order during the war, his opinions were still bureaucratic. He still thought ministry is always right. He was one of the main opponents to her proposal all this time.

"I understand that he may not agree with me. But that doesn't make him right. I am sorry Molly, but what I am trying to do just to give them an opportunity to explain themselves", Hermione had faced a lot of objection since the beginning of this. She had not stopped then and she wouldn't do it now.

"So, any new boy caught your interest?" Molly said trying to navigate the conversation to safer topics. "I heard you were working with a boy from the same year as yours".

"No! Theo is just a friend. Besides, he is interested in Luna. From the state of things where I left yesterday, she might be bringing him here soon", Hermione said giggling at her wording but missed the tiny concern in her eyes.

"I really wished it would have worked out between you and Ron." Molly said bringing out a piece of chocolate cake.

Hermione gulped. This was new, as Molly never talked about her relationship. Sure they expressed their regret when they announced their break up but they never brought that in their conversations. "So you played a neat trick on me there. For a second I thought I had definitely missed some important occasion."

"Well, dear. It was really entertaining to look at your face".

"That is the cue anybody would need, as to who exactly is the mastermind behind the Weasley Wizard Wheezes". Hermione said digging into the delicious chocolate cake.

Molly smiled though a shade of pain tainted her smile and Hermione realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry. Apparently I've lost the ability to think before talk." She said moving closer to the older witch. Hermione hesitated for a second but hugged the grieving mother.

"It's alright dear. He was never far in my thoughts. Always lingering on the surface, teasing his old mum." She wiped her tears and looked at her empty plate. "Oh! Let me get you another slice. You've hardly eaten anything".

After another liberal helping of her delicious cake Hermione slowly bid Molly goodbye, with a promise to visit more often.

He was about to step into the floo she heard the older witch's voice. "Many people are not so happy about your appeal, Hermione. Not just the people who were affected by the deatheaters." She came closer and squeezed her shoulder. "People who have cleverly escaped their sentence are also cautious about this." When Hermione tried to start her tirade again, Molly shook her head and smiled. "Just be careful." She smiled at her motherly affection and nodded.

Hermione contemplated going back to her place and changing before going back to work. But she already lost most of the productive time, so she directly flooed to the ministry and then took the lift to magical law.

When she entered her office, nothing seemed different. The documents she had been working on, before she left for home on Friday, were still neatly arranged. Her thoughts about the mysterious Sunday were gradually pushed back into the recesses of her mind as she plunged into the work.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : My heartfelt thanks to all those who've followed and marked this attemtpt as a favorite.

Imogen : Thank you for your kind words. I really need all the support I can get.

pgoodrichboggs : Thank you. It is some plot bunny that had hoarded my mind. We'll be dealing with a lot of clues and I do welcome a lot suggestions.

White Bishop : Thank you so much for your review. This is a new thing I'm trying and I hope it'll be convincing. I sincerely hope you'll reconsider giving your reviews as they are my source of a broader perspective.

Guest : Let's just wait and see her perusal of things.

lrmorena : It's curious that you spotted that vial. Thanks for your review

LuckyMascot : Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you found it interesting. It really took a while for me to update this story, but I'll try to update atleast once a week.

* * *

The missing day

Chapter 3

* * *

"Granger," a loud call interrupted Hermione on her way to the lifts. Her sleepless night was having a great impact on her morning. She had spent most part of the night considering various possibilities pertaining to her missing day. The bitter coffee she had gulped down before starting to work, hadn't aided her as much as she hoped.

She turned back to see as she didn't recognize the voice of the caller. She scrunched her face wondering who would be calling her in the morning. Most of her friends never came in this early.

"Parkinson," Hermione muttered as the person approached.

"The one and only," Pansy Parkinson said walking gracefully towards the lifts. Hermione stayed rooted to her spot. Why was she talking to her like an old friend? Hermione's eyes never left the Slytherin girl who was a bane to her existence in her school years of course apart from Draco Malfoy. "What are you waiting for her? Come on. The lift's not going to wait for you." Pansy huffed in an impatient manner. Hermione moved to the lifts with a skeptic look on her face. Once they both were in the lift, Pansy turned to Hermione and exclaimed. "Looking well Granger. Miracles are indeed possible."

"What are you doing here, Parkinson? Last I heard you were engaged to be married to some Aristocrat from France." Hermione was indulged with these tidbits from time to time with the courtesy of Theo.

"Is that how you greet an old schoolmate? I am terribly disappointed. We meet almost after these many years and that is first thing you ask? You Gryffindors will never learn manners. And no Granger I'm not engaged any more. That bastard backed out after my father was put in Azkaban," Pansy said to her and turned to the visual of moving floors through the lift doors. "Just came to talk to you. Thought may be we could have some breakfast together before I leave for France. Theo keeps on telling, how wonderful you are and nowadays Draco also said some very interesting things about you. May be its time I found out truth in their words."

Hermione stiffened at her words. Theo, she could understand but what did Draco Malfoy had to say about her?

"Here we are. Come on Granger." Pansy said stepping out of the lift doors.

"This is not my floor," Hermione said getting out.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. Use those big brown eyes of yours for once. This leads to the cafeteria." Pansy said leading the way. "Don't you tell me now that you've never been here."

"So you just came here to have breakfast with me?" Hermione said slightly shaking her head, choosing a table at one of the corners.

Pansy took the seat across her glancing at the table with a disgusted look. Casting an impervious charm on her clothes she sat primly on the chair. "Don't they clean this place?" She looked up at Hermione's skeptic look and gave a sarcastic smile. "Why is it so hard to believe that I have come here to meet you?"

"Because it is me you are meeting, not Theo or Malfoy."

"Look Granger. I know you are a friend of Theo's and you are working on a proposal in favor of those imprisoned without any trial." She took a sip of her steaming coffee and cast her eyes downward. "My father's one of them. You could think this is my way of saying thank you."

Hermione nodded even though the rationalist in her mind kept churning her wheels.

"Since the thanking part is over. Let's get to this gossip ok. Who is this mysterious girl who got Theo's attention?" Pansy asked taking a delicate bite of her butter croissant.

But before Hermione began to answer, she caught Theo walking into the Cafeteria looking for someone. Hermione lifted her hand to wave at him trying to catch his attention.

Pansy turned around and stood up to greet one of her oldest friends, "Theo."

"Good to see you here, Pansy," Theo said giving her a hug. He turned to Hermione and greeted her, "Morning Hermione".

"You never came this early Theo," Hermione said resuming her breakfast.

"I knew Pansy was going to assault you this morning, so I came to rescue you," he said getting a coffee for himself.

"I don't need your protection, Theo. I can handle her myself", Hermione said with a confidence.

"Of course, I have no doubt in that". Pansy answered this time.

"Well, I'll let you two catch up", Hermione said getting up from her chair. "And Pansy, I am not doing anything as a favor. I do what I believe in. There is a muggle saying, 'It is better that ten guilty persons escape than that one innocent suffer'. I am a strong believer in that. Thanks for the breakfast". She said to a stunned Pansy and turned to Theo, "See you at work". And with those words she headed towards her floor, without giving any chance to both the Slytherins to stop her.

Hermione heard Theo's amused chuckle floating behind her as she moved to the lifts. The one that came was full to its brim as it stopped at the floor. Hermione looked at the state of it and stayed back gesturing to the liftman to continue. "No Ms Granger we have enough space. Please come in". Hermione gulped as she saw many new faces in the lift. But the pleasing liftman was pushing a portly man's bulging tummy back into the lift creating enough space for her to step in. She obliged and stepped into the lift muttering her sorry for the inconvenience she caused.

As soon as the lift started moving, a sense of some one watching her, pricked at Hermione. It is really not that uncommon when you are in a heavily crowded area. She tucked one of the stray curls behind her ear and cast a surreptitious glance in her vicinity. Nothing was unusual. Most of the heads were prodding into the current edition of Daily prophet while the others were engaged in their morning chatter. But one particular blond head had caught Hermione's attention.

Draco Malfoy was gazing at her with a strange look in his eyes. His posture seemed relaxed amongst the people surrounding him. As he caught Hermione's attention he threw her a salacious wink totally inappropriate between just acquaintances, dragging his hand over his neck. Hermione's eyes went wide at his bold gesture and she turned her face immediately but was now looking into the face of a terrified Dennis Creevey.

"Dennis," Hermione addressed her fellow Gryffindor trying to contain her racing heart.

"Hermione, nice to see you. How are you doing?" Dennis mumbled his own greeting gripping the boxes he was holding, into a tight hold.

"Great, it's nice to see you too. Do you need help with those boxes?" Hermione said offering assistance.

"No, it's alright", Dennis said his hands becoming red at the pressure. Hermione looked at him and sighed. His brother's death had been a great blow to him. It took various months for him just to come out into the people.

"How are the things at the conclave?" Hermione asked. She knew that the relatives of the deceased people from the war formed something akin to a conclave to draw support from one another. They met each month to discuss individual progress while they've invited many of the people who've participated in the war to give a motivational talk. It had been quite an encouragement for all of them but it still did not inflict the confidence Dennis lost, with his brother.

"They are good. You should come sometime." Dennis said. But his eyes went wide as he caught something above her head. With a slight head tilt, Hermione knew where exactly Dennis was looking at. Draco Malfoy was heading towards her, carefully maneuvering himself among the people with a scowl on his face. Hermione some how felt constricted and now may not be the right time to engage in a conversation with the Malfoy scion. So as soon the lift doors opened she hopped out of it sprinting towards her office.

She kept on peeking over her shoulder to catch any flash of that familiar blond but relaxed when her office came into her view before him. She retreated into the safe confines of her office thinking about Slytherins and their sudden interest in chatting up with her.

She got engrossed into her daily share of chores until a sudden boisterous laughter erupted from her adjacent cabin. One of them was definitely Theo and hoping the second one is not Malfoy, Hermione got up from her seat stretched her aching neck. She ran her fingers through her hair wincing when she suddenly hit a particular spot behind her ears. She gathered all her hair into a messy bun trying to think how exactly did she get hurt there. As another laugh exploded from the adjacent cabin, her curiosity got the better out of her. She meant to take only a peek without exposing herself, but all three faces were glued to her entrance and pretty much she was caught red handed.

"There you are, Granger. We were just wondering how long would it take to get you out of your seat. And it seems I won the bet". Pansy Parkinson remarked nonchalantly while Theo tried to smother his chuckles. Hermione glared at them but her glare turned to surprise when her glance fell on the third occupant of the room who was in a similar condition as Theo.

"Harry! It's you. I thought you were someone else." Hermione said thinking about the unusual greeting she received from a particular blond.

"Draco?" Theo asked. When Hermione nodded tensely, he continued. "He was here asking for you a little while ago. Why? Were you expecting him?"

"No, why would I?" Hermione said moving closer to her best friend. "What are you doing here?" She asked Harry. Before he could answer Hermione turned to a haughty looking Parkinson and queried her, "I thought you said you were leaving."

"I am on my way, but let me collect my winnings. These two were convinced that it is impossible to get you to move until there was another dark lord." Hermione saw a shade of pain glaze her eyes at the mention of Dark lord but she put her mask of sarcasm immediately and continued.

"And what did you say?" Hermione said crossing her hands over her chest.

"Well, I just implied you are as nosy as anyone around. I knew you would be intrigued to see." She turned to other two and said, "Pay up Theo. And you Potter, I expect your autographed picture by tomorrow".

Harry answered her question by a nod.

"So what do you do in France, Parkinson?" Hermione asked mildly amused by her antics.

But Theo answered for her, "She runs a gallery in the wizard France."

"And with this signed photograph of Potter, I will be sure to raise enough funds for the season", Pansy said with an air of arrogance.

The statement was enough to make Hermione take a second look at her. She never expected that. Pansy had always been the precious pureblood princess. She may have imagined her as the next at some point of time and she definitely fit that picture but after hearing everything now, Hermione couldn't help but look at her in a renewed admiration. She definitely has taken a hold of her own life and crawled out of her father's influence.

"Harry, how did you get roped into this?" Hermione approached him as he playfully swung his arm over her shoulders.

"I was coming to meet you and these two were hunched over the table discussing something pointing to your cabin. So I came to check what's happening and they trapped me into this ridiculous bet. If you had waited for few minutes, I could have easily won that bet", Harry said. "I believe you were the one who suggested, I should start socializing with him," he added in a whisper.

"Shame on you Harry Potter, betting at the workplace," Hermione said moving out of Theo's cabin.

"Wait up Hermione," Harry said following her. "What are your plans for today evening?"

"As for now, nothing. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked her gaze still on Theo's cabin. She heard their goodbyes so she expected Pansy would be walking out in few moments.

"Well it's this thing and I need your help on that". Harry gulped sheepishly.

"Well if it's something related to Ginny. I better steer clear of it. She had given me a stern warning about helping you. Why don't you use that intelligent brain of yours hidden under this mess". Hermione said playfully ruffling his hair. By the time Hermione's gaze turned to Theo's cabin Pansy was out and walking toward the exits. She waved goodbye at Harry and Hermione. "Go on, Harry," Hermione said nudging him away towards the stairwell.

"If you say so," Harry grumbled under his breath giving a nod to Pansy and went on his way.

"Parkinson wait," Hermione called effectively stopping Pansy in her step.

"What is it Granger," Pansy stopped in a puzzled manner and asked leaning on her foot.

"I'm really glad, you've taken the first step in starting a new friendship." Hermione smiled at Pansy's confused state. Hermione extended her hand towards Pansy and said, "New beginnings."

Pansy looked at Hermione's hand and shook it giving a scrutinizing look. When Hermione returned her handshake with the same enthusiasm, Pansy gave a smile, which Hermione was sure she had never seen before. "Pansy," she introduced herself. "I just can't wait to go on those amazing shopping trips with you," Pansy said enthusiastically. When Hermione's eyes went wide she let out an amusing chuckle. "You should see your face, Granger." Pansy's amusing chuckle turned into a jaunty smirk as she checked out something craning her neck. "Seems like you had some wild night, Hermione," Pansy said running her fingers behind her ears.

"What are you doing?" Hermione winced again as Pansy's hand ran over a sore spot.

"How the hell did you get nail marks here? Even better, who gave them to you? I didn't know, you were this kinky, Granger. I can totally imagine what position you were in to get these marks here."

"Nail marks?" Hermione whispered, her heartbeat rising to a very high rate as she touched the healing indents behind her ear. First, a missing day and now unidentified marks on her body, Hermione's mind went into an alarm mode.

But before she could react properly Pansy continued, "You Gryffindors really are something. Honestly speaking, I would've never thought I would be willing to be friends with any of you." Pansy said smiling at the weirdness of her words.

"Same here, Pansy." Hermione complied absentmindedly.

Pansy then turned to Hermione as they came to stand by the stairs. "This has been a very enlightening …". Pansy didn't get to finish her sentence as a red light hit her squarely in her chest. Her eyes went wide at the oncoming light. It was a stunner but the intensity of the spell had made Pansy topple over the railing making her fall to the lower floors.

Hermione reaction was fast enough as she quickly pulled out her wand and pointed at the falling body of Pansy yelling, "Arresto Momentum." The spell slowed her fall but Hermione could hear the crunch of her bones when her limp body hit the bottom floor.

People who were in their vicinity rushed down the stairs to Pansy. But Hermione who was rooted in her spot looked around hurriedly to catch any glimpse of Pansy's attacker. But over the sea of people, she couldn't pick any suspicious person. She groaned loudly and looked down. Harry who had left just before them was now rushing towards the place.

But instead of racing to the affected person, Hermione turned back towards her cabin.

Theo was in the middle of writing something when a breathless Hermione appeared near his door. "Theo", she called in a panting state.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Theo asked getting up from the seat, a panic spreading his face.

"It's Pansy. Somebody attacked her."

Theo rushed out of the door making way through the people. By the time the pair reached there, they saw she was being lifted into the arms of Harry Potter. Harry caught her eye and gave her a nod.

Hermione looked at Theo who was looking at the scene, had gone deathly white. "Is she?" he mumbled.

"No, she's not dead, Theo. Come on, Harry will be taking her to St. Mungos. Let's go there. I will tell you everything on the way".

Theo did not move his eyes fixed on the retreating figure of Harry.

"Don't worry, Theo. We will get to the bottom of this." Hermione said assuring Theo and leading him to the apparition point.

* * *

A/N: Stairwells at the Ministry might not have been mentioned in the books or the movies, but I just thought its common in any kind of architecture. Let me know your thoughts. Please R & R.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the follows and favorites.**

 **lrmorena: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review**

 **White Bishop: I understand what you said by juggling balls. I promise I've a plan. But it's definitely going to take some time before everything could become clear. Thanks for a wonderful review**

 **Imogen: Oh! Thank you so much**

 **pgoodrichboggs: Yes, too bad she couldn't remember. Thanks for your review**

 **nostalgiakills: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you liked it**

 **LuckyMascot: Thank you for your amazing words. There are many more missing pieces to this puzzle, we just have to wait until everything falls into place**

 **Guest: Thank you, dear guest.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Hermione kept on swirling the amber liquid in her glass. She was standing in a corner, away from the usual noise of the party. Wherever her concentration might have been, it was definitely not on the drink she was holding. So when the liquid threatened to escape the confines of its holder, she didn't notice until another arm gripped her hand to stop the disaster.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. That's some good liquor. You don't go wasting it on the floor. You just give it to me." Ron Weasley appeared on her side coaxing the glass into his hand. He gulped down the whole drink in one go and smacked his lips. "That's good stuff."

"Ron," Hermione smiled at her friend. "How are you?" She unconsciously reached for her hair tugging it, so that it covered her ears completely.

"I'll say, better," Ron said casually standing beside her, his hands tucked into his pockets. Hermione smiled at his gesture. Some things never changed. Apart from the awkwardness that accompanied their break-up, nothing much has changed. She could still read him like an open book. "Now that the rush at the ministry had come down a bit, we all could catch a break."

"I know," Hermione said sadly. "I still can't believe it was Dennis."

"Bites me. But no more talk about that." Ron dismissed and turned to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Hermione said again. The Pansy incident had a taken a toll on everybody. The attack had taken place in the ministry, in the middle of the day and with most of the Aurors close by. And the most alarming fact was that Dennis Creevey had voluntarily surrendered claiming guilty. Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts. "How's Susan? Where is she tonight?"

"She's off to St. Mungos. It's her shift tonight." Ron said fondly thinking about his girlfriend. "It's wonderful to have a nurse at home. The other day, when we were trying a particularly tricky position, I cricked my back and she cleared it with just a snap of her…," he trailed off as he caught the awkward expression on Hermione's face.

"Too much information," she said looking in another direction. Sure Ron was her friend again, but she's going to draw a line at these discussions.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Ron said sheepishly.

"Right, Where's Harry?" Hermione asked moving to safer topics.

"Saw him around here some time ago," Ron said craning his long neck to look among the crowd. "There he is."

Hermione turned her head to see in the direction Ron pointed. There he was the boy-who-lived trying to sing a song using the empty bottle in his hand as a microphone. Ginny who was sitting in the opposite chair was in a similar position doing an even worse job. Hermione couldn't help when a smile grazed her lips. It was nice to see him like this. Being an Auror was in itself very demanding and the strain from the past two days had been quite hectic. They hardly found any time for this kind of silly and crazy moments. Harry had organized this little party for Ginny, on their first win of the season at the leaky cauldron. It was a break he deserved, Hermione smiled as she thought about the time when he approached her to help plan this little bash. Hermione had outright refused to take part in the planning. So everything that went into the party was from Harry and Ginny wouldn't want it in any other way. She had been pleasantly surprised when at the whole situation and Hermione couldn't be any happier for her friends. That's why her missing day was still a secret that only she knew.

"Want to join them?" Ron asked. "We can't make it any worse."

"Oh I can", Hermione laughed and nudged Ron ahead. "You go on". Hermione said taking a place at a table at the back.

Ron moved to the front, joining his sister and his best friend. He put his long hands on both their shoulders and all three of them broke into the most unbearable version of "Hoggy warty Hogwarts."

She relaxed into the chair enjoying the cacophony of the noises.

"Granger."

She was so consumed in their fun that she jumped out of the chair at the unexpected greeting.

"Malfoy," she said composing herself as she turned around. "What are you doing here? Is Theo with you?" Hermione asked looking over his shoulder.

"It's a pub, Granger. I trust that you know why people come here. And as for Theo, he is going to join me soon." He said taking a chair beside her.

Hermione looked at him in confusion. Why was Malfoy suddenly talking to her like an old friend? And why the hell is he sitting beside me? Their forgotten encounter in the lifts suddenly flashed in front of Hermione's eyes.

He must have caught her confusing stare as he asked her. "Why are you looking at me as if you have seen a ghost?"

"Nothing," Hermione said looking to the small space between them. Their knees were almost touching and Malfoy didn't bother to move them.

When Hermione tried to move he caught hold of her knee and stopped her. "Come on Granger, why so shy? I don't think your friends would mind. I might even suggest few places these lovely legs could go?" Draco said teasingly.

Hermione was too shocked to speak. She didn't understand a single word. What the hell was he talking about?

"I can still taste your lips, you know," Draco said his voice toned down to a husky whisper, as his eyes fell on her lips. "They were intoxicating that night."

"What night?" Hermione's words came out abruptly. She pushed his hand forcefully, that was slowly caressing her knee.

"Oh! You want to play coy. But remember Granger, two can play your game."

"Stop speaking in riddles. What exactly are you talking about?" Hermione had enough. Her voice boomed as she yelled rising from her chair. She then noticed that the pub had gone quiet and all the eyes were now concentrated on Malfoy and her.

Harry and Ron were the first to reach them it was Harry who questioned, "What is it, Hermione?" Hermione saw Harry holding Ron back with a tight grip on his hands.

"Nothing", she mumbled and saw Malfoy's face. He was looking at her with an intriguing look.

Harry looked at the pair while Ron pulled her to a side. "Why don't you join us, Hermione?" Ron threw an angry glare at Draco while Hermione followed him with an unidentified guilt. Draco Malfoy definitely knew something.

"The Ferret's giving you trouble?" Ginny asked as Hermione joined her at the table.

"It's Malfoy. What do you expect?" Hermione said taking a drink.

"I thought he was over all those prejudices," Ginny said giving Hermione a quizzical look.

"No, it's not about that muggleborn nonsense. He's being his usual pratty self."

"Harry seems to be getting on fine with him", Ginny said pointing in their direction with her glass.

Hermione saw that it was true. Harry was indeed talking to Malfoy. But Draco Malfoy's eyes were surreptitiously fixed on Hermione. Neville, who had been talking to his girlfriend behind the counters, soon joined Harry and all three of them seem to be talking amicably. Neville and Malfoy's friendship was the most surprising changes after the war. Neville had started his apprenticeship at St. Mungos trying to earn a specialization in medicinal plants.

Even though the Malfoy family was pardoned for the crimes they have committed under the name of Voldemort, their family had lost all their reputation. Draco Malfoy had taken the responsibility of restoring it on his shoulders. So his first step was volunteering at St. Mungos and also working towards a specialization in potions. He faced an unmitigated hatred and Neville was the first one to extend a hand of friendship.

Even though Harry maintained a cordial relationship with the ex-deatheater, Neville formed a true friendship with him. When Hermione asked Neville about these developments, he mentioned that there were some circumstances in their seventh year, where Draco had covertly helped him.

"Neville's glowing. I heard he is going to take the next step with Hannah", Ginny said.

"Wow, that's great". Hermione truly felt happy for Neville. Hannah Abbott was such a sweet girl. Hermione wasn't that much acquainted with the Hufflepuff girl when they were at school. But she found their company quite enjoyable whenever they met.

"She was a such an enthusiastic participant in the Dumbledore's army," Ginny chimed in.

"Yes, I have heard all your adventurous stories quite often," Hermione said relaxing into her chair. Soon Harry joined them at their table. Neville also stopped by their table to greet them and then moved onto the counters. Harry scooped Ginny up and placed in his lap while she gave him a smacking kiss straight on his lips.

Hermione gave a sideward glance at Ron to see his reaction. "I see that you are taking this quite nicely," she said pointing to the obvious PDA in front of them while Ron looked at them with amusement.

"It's alright. This seems nothing after what I have walked on at Burrow recently," Ron said shuddering at some disconcerted memory.

"Then all my efforts had gone waste. There is no fun in this anymore". Ginny said getting down from Harry's lap giving his pouty face a small peck. She turned to Ron and asked. "Whom did you walk on, by the way? Bill and Fleur?"

"Worse," said Ron.

"Oh! Don't tell me it is Percy and that girl he brought home," Ginny said grimacing at some thought.

Ron shook his head while Hermione sat back to watch the banter between the siblings.

"Oh! God. So the only possibility left is…," Ginny said her eyes gone wide and yelled in a voice reminiscent of her mother. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, are you telling me that you have walked on Mum and Dad?"

Both the girls at the table smacked Ron on either side of his head making him yelp, while Harry sat there with an unsettling expression.

That's when Hermione saw Draco Malfoy on the other side of the table his eyes boring into hers. Theo had joined him, but he didn't see her yet. Malfoy lifted his glass at her in some kind of weird greeting and sipped the liquor. Hermione felt the burn down her own throat as he gulped the drink. Malfoy gave her a wink and turned to Theo to resume their discussion. Hermione turned to her own friends and tried to participate, pushing Malfoy and his strange actions to the back of her mind.

Hermione rose in her seat in search of the ladies room after a while. She was nowhere tipsy carefully considering the amount of alcohol she threw in her gut. As she went into the room, she met Theo who was coming out of the men's room.

"Hermione," he greeted her with a surprised grin on his face.

"Theo! Nice to see you." Hermione returned his greeting with a hug.

A sudden laughter from their table has suddenly erupted that caught Theo's attention. "What's your little party about?" Theo asked gesturing to their seating area.

"Harry had put together a little party for Ginny. It's their first win of the season." Hermione said noticing a sad look on Theo's face. "How's Pansy?"

"She's doing ok," Theo said with a melancholic look.

"How's she healing?" Hermione asked a concern gracing her features.

"She's healed say physically. But the events had pushed her into some kind of mental setback. What did Potter say? Any leads?"

"Dennis Creevey had surrendered himself to the Aurors, claiming guilty. I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't know. Is that the bumbling kid from the archives?" Theo asked in confusion.

"He'd not been himself since he lost his brother," Hermione said with a sad look.

"He gave up by himself?" Theo asked again. When Hermione nodded Theo shook his head vehemently. "It doesn't match Hermione. Why would he try to kill her inconspicuously one day and immediately back out and surrender?"

Hermione stayed silent for a moment and thought about Theo's words. "The Aurors are still working on it. Even if Dennis is the wrong person, they won't give up until they find out the real culprit."

"They are doing a great job, aren't they? Having parties here, instead of working to find out who exactly was behind the attack," Theo seethed clearly angry at their progress or the lack of it.

"Theo! You do know how exactly it works. I don't think whoever did this, didn't mean it to be a fatal attack. If not for the position she was standing in, she wouldn't have been hurt at all. Harry and his team are trying their best." Hermione tried to supply a validation. Theo had been very downtrodden for the past few days. Even at work, he hadn't been putting his total concentration.

"Yeah right!" Theo grumbled under his breath. "I know you always support them, even if they are not doing their job properly."

"Theo, calm down mate," Malfoy spoke from behind Theo. "If she said the Aurors are putting in their complete efforts, I'd believe her."

Hermione gave a skeptic glance at the blond while he moved his friend by his shoulders. Where did he come from?

"Of course. I believe her." Theo snapped at his oldest friend.

"Theo," Hermione stopped him before they rushed away from the scene. "Don't lose your faith. We will definitely get to the bottom of this."

"Hermione, can't you understand what this means. Whoever did this, did not just attack Pansy. They are aiming for the death eater families or at least the survivors. We don't know who is going to be their next target." Theo fumed.

"That is ridiculous Theo. It couldn't possibly be that." Hermione huffed.

Theo gave her an incredulous look and left the place shaking his head. Malfoy pinched the bridge of his nose and stared at the retreating person.

"You can't be that daft, Granger," Malfoy told stressing the point his friend had merely stated. Unlike Theo, Malfoy appeared quite calm and composed. He wasn't agitated like Theo. Hermione's mind couldn't get a grip on the situation and that made her incredibly edgy.

"You're calling me daft? The attack on Pansy could not be taken as a threat to all the people related to deatheaters. It could've easily been a personal issue. The Aurors are working on it and soon it would be resolved."

"You live in a bubble, Granger. Not everybody is like you. Pansy and Theo have grown up together. She was like a sister to him. He had been in that mood since he had seen Pansy in that state", Malfoy said leaning onto the wall. "Anyways, don't worry your pretty little head over it. Theo had always been like that. Give him some time. Now onto the more important issue, why are you behaving like this?"

"Behaving like what?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"Pushing me away. I thought you had fun the other day. I wouldn't mind a repeat performance and definitely look forward to something more," Draco drawled entering into her personal space.

Before Hermione's face grew red in anger she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the face of one of her more composed friends.

"Malfoy," Ginny exclaimed.

"A more sensible Weasley, I hear congratulations are in order," Draco said. Hermione noted the sudden change in his attitude.

"Oh please! The Harpies win was predicted even before the game had started. It really wasn't that much of a competition. There is no fun in the game until it is played between equally strong teams or equally weak."

"Truer words were never spoken," Draco said nodding to the pair. "Granger, Weasley". He sauntered back to the tables.

"What does he want?" Ginny asked pushing Hermione into the ladies room. "And don't give me that usual shit about 'Malfoy being a prat'."

"No, I won't. They were worried Pansy and what could the motive behind it."

"Is that the case Harry's working on?" At Hermione's nod, she gave a pondering look. "What did Harry think about it?"

"It's not my place to tell him to how to do his job."

"When did Harry disregard your word? Besides you might be helping him to see a new angle in that." Ginny said touching her makeup.

Hermione smiled at her friend. She knew why Harry Potter fell for her head over heels. She was sharp, blunt and straight to the point. She never saw two people more suited to each other than those two.

"Is that all the ferret wanted to talk about?" Ginny asked eyeing Hermione from the mirror with a smirk plastered on her face.

Hermione caught Ginny's eye in the reflection and her hand immediately adjusted her hair. She replied rather hastily, "Yes" and disappeared into one of the stalls.

Ginny was waiting for her when she came out. "So, nothing between you and the pureblood prince."

"Who uses that word anymore?" Hermione said rinsing her hands.

"Apparently I do."

"There is nothing. If there is something you'll be the first to know. Satisfied?" Hermione said placing her hands on her hips.

"Very, let's go. So are we on for tomorrow?" Ginny asked moving to their table.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that. How about we reschedule? I have something important I need to attend to."

"Oh no! Not again Hermione. This had been planned long ago. Besides tomorrow is the only time I'll be available. If you say it's not possible, I might as well head back to the camp tomorrow" Ginny said resuming her place in Harry's lap, placing a not so subtle kiss on his lips making him grin like a fool.

"What is this plan you are talking about?" Harry asked looking at the girls.

"A girl's day out," Hermione said looking glum.

"Come on, Hermione. If anybody could use that it would be you." Harry said pleading with puppy eyes.

"Please, Hermione go. At least for my sake. I wouldn't be able to keep my dinner down if I see Harry's face like that even for a moment more." Ron said his grimacing face making his point even clearer.

Hermione looked back and forth between her friends and conceded earning three jubilant shrieks from the table. That had definitely caught the attention of the other occupants in the pub, but one particular person glared at them.

Theo had got up from the table, threw the entire drink down his throat and walked out of the pub. Malfoy got up from the table and offered a nod to them and followed his friend out.

It was Hermione's turn to stand there trying to grasp the depth of their actions.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much all you wonderful people who have followed and marked this as their favorite**

 **sarenia: We'll be knowing everything soon. Thanks for your review. I'm glad you're liking it so far.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your review. I do have some possibilities, but soon you'll be finding about them.**

 **pgoodrichboggs: Yes, that definitely is a possibility. But we just have to wait and find out. Thanks for your review.**

 **White Bishop: Thanks for your amazing review. I'll definitely think about the things you've mentioned. Your insight is always welcome and it definitely broadens my perspective. Your reviews are always great and I'm so grateful for them.**

 **LuckyMascot: Thanks a ton for your amazing words. I'm so very glad that you are liking it. Yes, there definitely seems to be some kind of mystery between Draco and Hermione ;)**

* * *

The missing day

Chapter 5

* * *

"Ginny, if your idea of day out was to check out Quidditch supplies all day long, you should have invited Harry." Hermione groaned as Ginny perused another pair of chaser gloves.

"I will end up with things more suitable for a Seeker than a Chaser." When Hermione opened her mouth to suggest a different partner Ginny snapped at her. "Don't even think about suggesting Ron. You very well know how that's going to end. Besides, we are here for not even half an hour." She gave a quizzical look at Hermione and asked, "Why aren't you wearing your gray scarf? It really goes well with this." She said pointing to Hermione's attire.

Hermione wanted to wear that one. But when she checked her wardrobe for that particular thing when she was getting dressed, it was nowhere to be found. It was strange because she took particular care to that piece. The last time she had worn that was when she went out with Theo the other night. The wardrobe needed a good rearrangement. She waved away Ginny's questions for some other time. "How long do you plan to check those things?" Hermione asked coming closer to have another look. "They all look the same to me." She gave another glance around and found a sturdier one. "Here take this. It seems strong enough." She thrust a strong looking glove kind of thing into her hands.

Ginny gave another quizzical glance at the thing in her hand and burst into a sudden laughter. Hermione didn't quite understand what made her give out such an outrageous reaction.

"Oh, Hermione! It is supposed to give the utmost protection, but not to your hands." Ginny tried to utter few words through her peals of laughter.

"Meaning?" Hermione crossed her eyebrows.

"It is a protection for family jewels." Ginny picked up and thrust the label into Hermione's face.

'You have one for that?"

"Of course. One doesn't have to worry about squishing precious things while playing a game."

"I didn't know that and I've read Quidditch through the ages."

"Well, it is one of the recent developments," Ginny said giving it another look. "Maybe I'll take this one. Harry could use one. He's practically sore after a Quidditch game. This will definitely help him to use his mmph..."

Hermione clamped her hands over Ginny's mouth stopping the words at their origin. "I don't need to hear about that."

Ginny laughed pushing her hand away. Their shopping went on, in a liberal paced way for the next hour indented by Hermione's irate comments on some of the items and their history. Finally, they stepped out of Quality Quidditch supplies with a full bag. They stopped to have a quick lunch at Leaky cauldron and then proceeded to Madam Malkins.

"They are last season, Hermione," Ginny pulled Hermione away from a pair of mint green robes Hermione was eyeing. "What you need are these." She said dragging her to the new display.

Hermione had to agree; they definitely were sleek and trendy. A particular green number had caught her attention.

"You seem to be inclining towards to shades of that particular color," Ginny said when she followed Hermione's eye. "Is that the effect of the company you are keeping, nowadays?" There was no malice or accusation in Ginny's words, just a playful teasing lilt.

"Ginny, Theo and I have been friends for quite some time," Hermione spoke casting a wary eye around.

"You and I clearly know that I'm not talking about him," Ginny said with a wink.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Hermione said hastily.

"I know you were hiding something about your conversation with Malfoy, yesterday. I didn't press because we had company. But today I'm not going to leave you until you spill everything." Ginny said in a serious tone. The playful teasing lilt was now gone and Hermione knew immediately that she meant business.

Hermione sighed and looked at her friend. "I don't know where to begin."

Ginny's face suddenly became very interested looking at Hermione's acquiescent expression. "How about from the beginning?"

Hermione didn't reply but simply lifted her hair that was hanging over her shoulders. Ginny's loud gasp was enough for Hermione to know that she had seen the evidence.

"Hermione, what's this? They look good, honey." Ginny said lightly brushing her fingers making Hermione wince. "Who did this?"

"I don't know," Hermione said and looked at her friend. "I don't remember."

"Hermione, this is serious. These definitely seem like some reminders of a great night," Ginny said. "What do you mean, you don't remember."

"I meant, I don't remember a thing. Who did it or when did that happen or where?" Hermione said in a low voice.

"Where exactly does Malfoy come into this picture?" Ginny said dragging Hermione to a corner adjacent to the new robes' display piece.

"He made some inappropriate comments about me," Hermione stopped with hesitation.

"Well, that's nothing new," Ginny said nonchalantly.

"No. He was talking about a night we spent intimately," Hermione's voice dropped down to a whisper.

"Okay," Ginny said dragging the word, with a mischievous smirk in place. "So, you think these are his marks."

"I don't know. It is possible." Hermione said adjusting her hair again to cover her ears and shoulders. "But there's something else," Hermione said absentmindedly brushing her hand on the fabric of the robes, she was checking a moment ago.

"What is it?" Ginny asked squeezing Hermione's shoulder. Sensing Hermione's hesitation she continued, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know. Maybe later?" Hermione tried to divert the topic. "So what do you think, about these ones?" She said running a scrap of material on her hands.

"Come on, Hermione. You can't fool me," Ginny wasn't easily swayed.

"It indeed is a beautiful color and goes very well with your skin tone," a dainty voice interrupted their conversation. Both the girls suddenly turned around to face the Malfoy matriarch.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said immediately trying to gain some composure. But Ginny just gave a curt nod.

"You should definitely take that. It's such a beautiful and delicate design. It complements your bone structure," Narcissa Malfoy spoke about the technicalities.

"Thanks," Hermione said somewhat uncomfortably. "We were just looking. It's nice to meet you here." Ginny was already moving to the next aisle leaving Hermione to deal with their unexpected guest.

"Is there an occasion, you are planning to wear this on?" Narcissa asked Hermione.

"Well not exactly. As I said, just looking. It's quite a nice collection."

"Thanks. Not all of them are mine," Narcissa said politely when Hermione looked at her with confusion. "It's just a hobby I have taken up recently. Madam Malkin borrows some of them."

"Oh! I didn't know you were into designing," said Hermione. By this time, even Ginny joined their conversation, clearly amused at these new revelations.

"Did you design these? They are brilliant" Ginny said directly asking the person in question.

"Thank you, Ms. Weasley," Narcissa replied curtly. She looked at the clock on the wall and turned to the girls. "Well, I must be off. It was nice meeting you both." She turned to Hermione one last time and told her. "You definitely should take that." With that, she turned, her robes billowing behind her and vanished outside of the shop.

"These are definitely good" Ginny exclaimed after Narcissa Malfoy left.

"Yes indeed," Hermione said in agreement. "If you are finished here, I would like to go Flourish and Blotts," Hermione said pulling the young redhead into the shop.

"Well, I need your help." Ginny pulled her into the interiors of the shop. "I couldn't decide between these two," Ginny said picking up two skimpy pieces.

"Considering you are buying these things to indulge in unspeakable things with a man who is practically my brother, I say no comments," Hermione said crossing her arms.

"So the gold one?" Ginny said pushing the said one towards her.

"Yes the gold one," Hermione consented. Her eyes fell on a boy who was working in the hats selection. The boy quickly turned his gaze to the other side as soon as he realized he caught Hermione's attention.

Ginny looked up to see why she had gone suddenly silent and her eyes followed the same path as Hermione's path. "Another Golden trio fan, I guess," she snorted and resumed her activity.

But Hermione wasn't convinced by the faltering looks she saw in that boy.

"Ok, let's go then. Or are you interested in that one which is winking at you in your favorite color," Ginny said pointing to a naughty green number.

"When I find a man who is more interesting than that one, I will think about it, now let's go," Hermione said dragging Ginny to the counters looking for the boy who had disappeared from her vision.

"One more thing Hermione, I need to get one of the dresses adjusted to my size. It wouldn't take too long." But looking at the exasperated look on Hermione's face she conceded. "Fine, you go on to your bookstore. I will meet you there."

"Finally, now don't spend the whole day here. As soon as you finish, meet me there."

Hermione then proceeded outside mentally listing the new volumes that were released recently and which had specifically caught her attention. Diagon alley was a bit packed that day and she found herself dragging between the people on her way to Flourish and Blotts. It hadn't been more than five minutes she had left Madam Malkin's, Hermione felt a sharp object digging into her lower back. She stiffened, her hand instinctively moving to her pockets for the wand hidden there. But a hand stopped her actions and there was an unmistakable whisper of 'Imperio' as a wave of inexplicable happiness washed over her.

A harsh voice whispered into her ear. "Not a word out of that pretty mouth. Put your hands in the front sweetheart and walk towards the Knockturn alley." The object further dug into her body producing a sharp pain from that point. The assailant moved his other hand to her pockets checking for her wand. He roughly grabbed the long stick and pulled it out of her pockets. Hermione was vaguely aware of his actions as she rejoiced in the feeling of worry-freeness. She felt like floating over a wave of cheeriness to the voice that was guiding her. But somewhere in the depths of her mind, there was a tug that reminded her not to obey.

When her feet didn't move her assaulter gave the object a sharp turn making Hermione wince and her feet moved towards the said place. She was standing at the beginning of the dodgy lane in no time. Her assaulter gave her a hard push into the abandoned lane. "Don't worry my dear girl, you'll be out of here in no time. And nobody else's going to find you."

Hermione heard those words and she felt like screaming at the top of her voice. But she couldn't and instead felt a sharp sting on her palm. There was a serious battle going on in her head. She noticed a hood covered the assailant's face but the voice was familiar.

"You always had a wild streak, Hermione. I always liked that about you. Slapping me under Imperius is very impressive but not very surprising. But we will save that play for later ok. I'm not going to lose you like last time. Now be a good girl and listen to me." He spoke in a softer tone to her and turned to the other side and yelled, "What are you waiting for?"

Hermione's brain went into a panic mode as she heard a new pair of footsteps from behind her. She was trying desperately to fight off the curse that was making her lose control. Her panicked eyes darted from side to side to catch any possible glimpse of her escape. She knew if they reached her, it's over. Without her wand, nothing could be done. Various thoughts were passing her mind but her body was still uncooperative. She scratched the recesses of her brain for any type of solution. But at the far end of her vision, she caught an unmistakable sight of a pale blond hair that could belong only to Draco Malfoy.

With a new hope in her heart, she tried harder. She wouldn't give up. She tried to focus her control on her arms to wave. When that didn't work she tried it on her voice. Apart from few whimpers, no sounds came out. There were two strange and strong arms gripping her shoulders trying to steady her. Hermione noticed his grip was far rougher and tighter than the first guy. She tried to get a look at his face, but his face was hooded too, just like the first one.

"You know where to take her. And keep your eyes and ears on alert. I have to get back to my work." The first guy gave the instructions while Hermione was desperately trying to break the curse. The grip on her tightened, as he clearly didn't give up. Hermione's eyes glanced back to the place where Draco Malfoy had been and her heart sank seeing that he isn't there anymore. "I will see you in the evening. Meanwhile be extra careful. The wards we have already setup should be enough, but never let her get out of your sight." The first guy dished out various instructions. He then gave a pat on Hermione's cheek muttering, "See you soon," and vanished from the lane.

Hermione started kicking in a relentless fashion as soon as she saw her captor picking his wand out. He was quiet but she knew from his grip that he was very strong. But all her hopes went out in the drain when she felt the familiar sensation of squeezing from all sides. He had disapparated them out of there. To where was the real question? She looked around her desperately trying to catch any clues of the location she was brought to. The Imperius that was acting on her vanished gradually as the caster was not holding her at the wand point. But before she could register anything she heard a telltale sound of a punch and a loud hiss following that. The tight hold on her was loosened, as her assailant clutched his bruised jaw.

"Granger, behind me," a voice yelled at her and she saw Draco Malfoy taking his wand out pointing at the man who still had a hand on Hermione.

She gave her captor a good kick in his shins and tried to get away. When he did not retract Draco pulled her, effectively releasing her grip. She lost her footing and stumbled to the ground. Draco's concentration got a bit distracted as he extended his other hand to help her. But the assailant was quick. A red stunner was thrown in their direction, but they were able to dodge it as Draco pulled Hermione to her feet. They made a beeline to the nearby tree.

"Where's your wand?" Draco asked a panting Hermione.

"I lost it. That bastard took it from me."

"I am not allowed to use harming spells. If you can stun him, we can get back." Draco said offering his wand.

Hermione stared mutely at his gesture. This felt like an intimate action and her fingers hesitated to touch the small piece of wood.

"I really appreciate your honorable nature, but we are running out of time," he said pointing to the man who was almost on them.

"Right," Hermione said grabbing the wand and turned around yelling, "Stupefy."

But he dodged it catching Hermione by her hair. Draco landed another punch on his bruised jaw while Hermione's stunner finally found its target. The assailant landed on his back with a bulky thud.

"Thank you Malfoy," Hermione said leaning onto the tree. Her body sagging and her breath getting even, she looked at her surroundings and her savior. "How are you here?"

"I was shocked to see you in the Knockturn alley in that state. Before I could react they were apparating you. I was able to catch the hem of his robes in the very last second." He then went around the tree and poked the limp body with his foot not paying attention to her looks. "Granger, do you know him?"

Hermione heaved herself up and looked at the face as Draco moved the captor's head by his foot. Hermione squinted trying to decipher a not so unfamiliar face.

"I don't know who that is, but I have seen him earlier today," Hermione said thinking about the time he saw the same boy in Madam Malkin's.

"Let's go. I think I can apparate all three of us back." Draco said trying to lift the unconscious man.

"Wait, Malfoy," Hermione said tentatively reaching for his hand. "I don't know how to thank you for today."

"I'm sure you can think of someway," Draco answered as his trademark smirk danced on his face. "But first let's get back. If he brought you here, there may be more of them lurking around."

She took his offered hand and this time welcomed the squeezing sensation of their apparition.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to all who have followed and** favorite'd **.**

pgoodrichboggs **: I know, that would've been an interesting experience. More to come in this chapter.**

 **White Bishop: Thank you for a great review. I'm really glad you found it engaging. Your words definitely give me a confidence boost. Coming to the characters introduced, many of them are going to play a major role in the upcoming plot. I'm still working on the pace of the story. Currently, it may seem slow-paced, but I'm still building the premise, soon we'll get there. Mystery is very new to me. So I'm trying to do my best. I kindly request you to bear with me. I'm not sure if you caught my thank you note for your spectacular reviews for the last chapter of 'A fine thread' that I left through archiveofourown. So I'm just going to say that they were truly magnanimous and I really couldn't find words to convey my gratitude.**

 **Guest: Draco surely behaves like he doesn't know that something's amiss in Hermione's life. We'll get there soon, probably**

 **Amykay19: Thank you so much. Yes, soon we'll get there.**

 **Svowles: I'm really glad you found it interesting. Mystery is something new for me, so I'm trying. Your words flatter me. But thanks for your review.**

 **LuckyMascot: I'm glad you identified that little sentence. He definitely used again. We'll be soon getting to the missing day part.** Draco **was indeed her knight in shining armor. We'll just have to wait and find out. Thanks for the review.**

 **thepantomimefairy17: I'm so glad you liked it. Thanks for your review.**

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee: Thank you so much dear friend. Your reviews were amazing. Yes, this is really a new plot direction I'm trying. Hope it will keep your attention and keep you entertained.**

* * *

 **The missing day**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"Come on, Hermione. Let's go home," Harry Potter approached a worried Hermione, who was waiting in his office.

"Everything's settled?" she asked getting to her feet. When Harry nodded somberly she asked, "Where's Malfoy?"

"They're taking his statement. Once that is done, he's free to go."

"I'll wait for him," Hermione said resuming the seat.

"You've been through a lot today. You need to take rest." Hermione ignored his pleas and brought her knees to her chest stating her decision. With many questions dancing in her mind, she waited for the man who saved her.

Harry sighed and took the seat in front of her. "Care to tell me what exactly had happened, not the edited version you gave the Aurors? Malfoy said that he'd seen you with some strangers and the gestures were not friendly."

Hermione leaned onto her knees with her forehead resting on them. "I haven't edited anything, Harry. I was imperiused and taken to the Knockturn alley, from there they tried to apparate me. That's all." Her body shuddered as the memory of her captor's harsh words echoed in her mind.

"You're safe here. We'll get to the bottom of this," Harry said taking her hand into his.

"Funny you should say it. Those were the same words I told Theo after Parkinson's attack," Hermione whispered.

"We did get to the end of it," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione stayed there thinking as Theo's words rang in her mind. "So Dennis did that?"

"Mmhm," Harry said avoiding Hermione's gaze, looking for some kind of parchment on his table.

But Hermione didn't miss that. She chewed on her lip and asked, "Theo had few doubts about Dennis' actions. Somehow he didn't think Dennis could've done that."

"But somehow he did it. You know that. He surrendered himself." Harry said getting up from the chair.

By now Hermione's doubts confirmed, "What are you hiding Harry?"

"Nothing, Absolutely nothing at all," Harry said somewhat uncomfortably.

"If there is nothing, why did you deny it twice? You can't fool me, Harry." Hermione said fixing him with her glare.

Harry dropped his shoulders visibly, "Nothing could get past your brain huh? Well, I suppose I could just tell you." Harry said squishing the end of the parchment he was holding in his hand. He looked at her and continued, "But you've to make sure that this information doesn't skip this room."

"Harry Potter, are you saying, you don't trust me? I've been ambushed and almost kidnapped today. But your statement had hurt me the most." Hermione's voice boomed in the room as she rose from her seat.

"Hermione, please. You know I didn't mean it in that way. First, calm down will you? You don't need more stress." Harry said Coaxing Hermione into the chair. "You know, you are the only person whom I can trust with my life." Hermione sagged into the chair and Harry crouched down on the floor beside her. "Dennis had been imperiused. I think whoever had attacked Parkinson wanted the attention off them. With the investigation going on, it was getting difficult for everybody. Maybe they just wanted the investigation to stop or they want Dennis Creevey to be framed. Dennis was a victim in that ploy."

"When did you found out?" Hermione asked.

"It's been two days. It's been cleverly planned. They might've interpreted all kinds of questions that could come up and they've engineered proper responses. Since I knew him personally, I was able to differentiate between those answers. He was definitely cursed and definitely a very strong one. Apart from the head of our department and me, nobody knows. I'm still doing the investigation, but more covertly."

"That makes sense. The person behind all this would be alerted if all this came out. That's a good call." Hermione said leaning onto the backrest.

"You don't give me enough credit, Hermione. So are you going to tell me now?"

"What happened to that boy?" Hermione asked.

"What boy?" Harry asked.

"The stunned boy we brought with us. The one who tried to kidnap me," Hermione explained in a sarcastic manner.

"Boy? Don't call him that," Harry sneered. "He'd been properly detained."

"I saw him today morning at Madam Malkins. He appeared suspicious. Maybe I should've paid more attention."

"Don't worry, Hermione. We have him in our custody. We'll get to the main person behind him."

"I know you will, Harry. But let me know if I can be of any help. The first person who cursed me sounded familiar." Hermione said rubbing her temples. "But I'm not able to place him."

Harry nodded his head in deep thought. "Who could it be?"

"I really want to find out," Hermione asked looking to the door. "Why is it taking so long for Malfoy?"

"We have to follow the process, Herms. I guess they should be finishing soon." Harry said with a smile catching the disgusted look on Hermione's face. "Sorry, I forgot you hate that name."

At the same time, a knock on his door alerted both of them. Harry Potter went into a full business mode and unlocked the door with a wave of his wand letting Draco Malfoy enter the room. "Thank you for saving Hermione." Harry's words were sincere. As the blond acknowledged Harry asked him, "They have taken your statement?"

"Yes," Draco said in an arrogant way and turned to Hermione.

"Malfoy," Hermione started but Draco fixed her with a quizzical look.

"What are you still doing here?" Draco asked pointedly. "I thought you'd gone back home." Then a naughty smile crept up his face as he asked, "Were you waiting for me?"

It took a minute for Hermione to respond, but she chuckled mirthlessly. "Yes, I was waiting for you. I really wanted to thank you for rescuing me there. I really don't know what would've happened to me, if it weren't for you." She then did a thing that made Draco freeze into a state of shock. She hugged him and whispered again, "Thanks. I don't know how can I ever repay you."

Draco gave Harry Potter a questioning glance trying to ask what was happening. Harry awkwardly responded with a gesture indicating Draco to give a pat on her back.

"Anytime, Granger. Anytime." Draco said as she smiled and pulled herself out of his embrace. "I can handle a sexy Granger, but not this," he continued earning confused glances from the Gryffindors. He then came closer to her and whispered, "As for repayment, I'll take one of those delectable kisses any time of the day."

When he heard the sharp gasp from Hermione, he took her hand and gave a kiss to her knuckles. Then he nodded at shocked Harry Potter and quickly walked out of the door.

"What was that?" Harry Potter asked a stunned Hermione who was still gaping at the door through which Draco had exited.

She groaned holding her head and slumped into the chair. "Are you dating him?"

She shook her head but didn't look up to see her best friend's perplexed face. "No, I'm not."

"Then what the hell was that? Is he threatening you or something?" Harry asked with concern.

"No, it's complicated. First, let's get home. Can you come with me? I just need to lie down." Hermione said finally giving in to the exhaustion the day brought in.

"Not your place Hermione. We're going to the Grimmauld place. Ginny's already waiting there and we need to secure your place before you go there." Hermione knew when to pick her battles and she knew this one she is not going to win. Event though she longed for the comfort her bed offered at that time, she needed the warmth of her friends more. She conceded and followed him out of the door.

The Grimmauld place was still dark and dingy, but the overall atmosphere looked uplifted. Harry guided Hermione to the couch and as his hand touched small of her back she let out a yelp.

"You ok?" Harry asked and they heard another pair of hurried steps from the stairs at the same time. Before Hermione could settle into the couch, Ginny Weasley enveloped her into a tight embrace.

"Thank Merlin! Don't you scare me like that Granger," Ginny spoke in a tone quite similar to her mother. "I'm so relieved to see you here, whole and sole."

"I'm not so sure, Gin," Harry said looking with concern. "Why did you scream like that?"

"It's probably nothing," Hermione said reaching the spot on her lower back, that made her scream in pain. "That is where he'd poked me with his wand. It is kind of sore."

Ginny who listened with a concern similar to Harry, suddenly broke out into laughter. When Harry and Hermione gave her incredulous looks she tried to stifle her laughter with her hands. "I'm so sorry. That was totally inappropriate. Where exactly did he poke you with his wand?" Ginny asked with an innocent look on her face making Hermione smile. It was in no time that both the girls were giggling, making Harry groan.

"This is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard," Harry said and turned to Hermione. "Are you ok? Maybe it would be better if you get it checked at St Mungos. I'm sure Neville might be there, still."

"I think I'll be ok," Hermione said closing her eyes leaning into Harry's one handed embrace as he sat down beside her. "I lost my wand again." She sighed thinking about the first time she lost her wand in Malfoy Manor on one of the foulest days of her life. When she got her second wand from Mr. Oilivander, she sensed the renewed warmth in her fingers when holding that piece of wood. She felt like she lost the connection between both of her worlds without that piece of wood.

Harry gripped Hermione's hand and smiled at Ginny. "I'll get something to drink." Ginny nodded taking Harry's place beside her friend and put her hand around her shoulders.

"What's this new problem? First Parkinson and then you?" Ginny said looking at Hermione with a guilt-ridden look. "I feel terrible. If I hadn't been so engrossed with my stupid shopping, I would've joined you on the street and this wouldn't have happened."

"Enough of that Ginny. I agree that if you were with me you would have definitely kicked his arse. But it isn't an ideal situation, you want to get trapped with a friend," said Hermione. "For once I'm glad that you weren't in the way. Harry had already lost so much. If you were hurt, it would've been a terrible blow to him."

"You speak as if Harry doesn't feel a thing if you're hurt. Do you even understand what you're saying, Hermione? The whole world knows how much you mean to him. But that's not the whole point here. Who would be so stupid to attack you and kidnap you from the middle of such a busy street?" Ginny said sitting upright in her place.

"Our plans were not finalized till the last minute. I haven't told anybody that we would be going there." Hermione said pondering. She looked up at Ginny and saw that she also was shaking her head confirming Hermione's thoughts. "It is just our discussion yesterday at Leaky cauldron that had hints of our visit."

"Do you think somebody at the pub must've overheard?" Ginny asked.

"It definitely seems like that," Hermione said rubbing her temples. "Who would have done it?"

"Done what?" Harry appeared with a plate filled with different biscuits and a pot of steaming tea.

"Thank you, Harry, a tea would definitely help," Hermione, said taking a cup as Ginny poured the hot liquid.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny said taking a seat adjacent to Harry. "It was a long day. And I have to get back tomorrow."

"Do you have to?" Harry said brushing a lock of her red hair behind her ears. "Probably another day wouldn't hurt."

Hermione smiled looking at their affection. There was another tug in her heart, hoping a similar kind of endearment in her life. She caught Harry looking at her and she asked, "what?"

"You were talking about somebody doing something," Harry said.

"No, it regarding our trip to Diagon Alley," Hermione said chewing her lip. "We are missing something important here."

"The whole situation is so confusing," Harry said. He then turned to Hermione and asked her, "What is up with Malfoy?"

"Right, what is up with the sneaky Slytherin?" Ginny asked immediately after Harry. "You were about to say something about your marks in the morning."

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed catching her head.

Harry's eyes went wide and there was an unmistakable sound of floo, before he could ask Hermione to elaborate. A worried Ronald Weasley stepped out and approached Hermione and asking her, "How are you?"

"I'm ok, Ron," Hermione said giving a tired smile sneaking a glance at Harry who was looking at her in a puzzled fashion.

"Everything set Ron?" Harry asked Ron getting up from his place.

"I've strengthened the wards at Hermione's place. It'll be safe if you want to go back to your place later." Ron said answering Harry's question and Hermione's glance at the same time.

"That's good. Now I can go back to my place." Hermione said with a nervous smile.

"Not so fast. You haven't said anything about marks." Harry said dragging her by her hand.

"What marks?" Ron asked as Ginny sniggered.

Catching Hermione's groan, Ginny started on her behalf. "Apparently Hermione had a decadent night experience with none other than the Slytherin prince."

"Ginny, I never said it was Malfoy," Hermione shrieked earning horrifying glances from her best friends.

"When did this happen?" Harry recovered first and asked her.

"It might've happened the night I went out with Theo," Hermione muttered.

"What do you mean might've happened? Don't you remember spending time with that ferret?" Ron asked in a clearly disgusted tone.

"Ron, I'm thoroughly beat today and I won't hesitate to hex you into the middle of next week if you take that tone with me," Hermione hissed.

"Ron, don't you have a bloody control on your tongue?" Ginny glowered at her brother.

Harry sensing the menacing glares from his best friend and his girlfriend, slowly moved to Ron and pulled him out of their rage range, "Calm down, mate."

Hermione fixed her narrowed eyes on Ron and continued. "I don't know, ok. I don't remember a damn thing." She yelled and collapsed into the chair and a deluge of uncontrollable sobs taking over her.

Ginny sat down beside her and stroked her hair as the older girl vented out all the tension that had hoarded her mind. She looked at her brother and her boyfriend and snapped at them, "What's wrong with you both. Behaving like idiots. Have you any idea what she had been going through?"

Hermione gulped and bit back her tears. "I'm sorry. It's not their fault." As her friends approached her, she understood the question in their eyes. "I don't remember a thing. Trust me. All I know was, I was at the pub dancing and the next thing I woke up in my apartment after a complete day."

Hermione heard Ginny's sharp gasp and looked at her, "Yes, I'm missing a whole day in my life. I don't remember what I did or where I was."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked while Ron looked on wide-eyed. "Hermione, this is serious."

"I wanted to, but you were busy with the attack on Parkinson and I just couldn't find the right moment."

"To hell with anything else. You always come first, Hermione. You should've told us." Harry said while Ron nodded his head with fervor.

"Where does the Slytherin prince come into the picture here?" Ginny asked waving a hand at the boys' display.

"Yesterday at the Leaky cauldron, he came to me quoting some things that implied I might've done something with him," Hermione said trying to gain a balance. She took a deep breath and muttered, "There are some unexplainable marks behind my ears."

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill that pathetic little ferret." Ron growled at the end of her words. Ginny swiftly went to her brother and stopped him by his shoulder.

Even Harry looked quite alarmed. He approached Hermione and asked, "Do you think he forced himself on you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. My thoughts are so confused, from that day. Everything seemed to go downward." Hermione said as a layer of mist spread through her eyes.

"Do you know what I think? This is Malfoy's entire elaborate plan. I am even starting to doubt that he may be behind what happened today," Ron said sneering.

"If he's behind that, why do you think he saved Hermione?" Harry asked approaching Ron. Hermione, who was still in shock after hearing Ron's words, saw some kind of contemplation in Harry's face.

Ron roughly ran his hands through his hair and spoke, "I went to the ministry looking for you after I've checked the security wards at your place." He then turned to Hermione and told her, "The guy you stunned and brought back to us was under Polyjuice."

"Did it wear off? Did you catch who was it?" Harry asked as Hermione at him looked anxiously.

"Goyle," Ron said with disgust clearly written on his face.

"Gregory Goyle?" Hermione asked. When Ron nodded she took a sharp breath.

"I think I may have to agree with Ron at this point," Harry said scratching his stubble. He turned to Hermione who was still mulling over the new information, "It is possible, Hermione. The whole situation appears dodgy."

"No, Harry. Draco himself brought Goyle to the ministry. If Draco was behind my kidnapping all along, why would he bring Goyle to the ministry? He would have been his accomplice," Hermione asked catching her head. Hermione had enough. The exhaustion was getting better off her. She groaned, "I need to lie down."

"Have you both lost your minds," Ginny yelled suddenly. "This is not the right time for your theories. I'm not saying they are completely wrong, but now is not the time." Ginny said gathering a trembling Hermione into her arms. "It's ok, honey. You are exhausted. You don't need this right now. You need rest. You can discuss all those theories when you are in a proper state of mind." Ginny slowly cajoled Hermione, at the same time sending menacing glares at the other two.

"I think you're right," Hermione said getting up from her place, too quickly. "I think I'll head right away."

"Hermione wait. You can stay here with us. Without your wand, it's not going to be safe for you to stay alone at your place," Harry called as Hermione headed to the fireplace.

"My place is properly warded, Harry. And the first thing tomorrow I'll head to the Diagon alley for a new wand." When all three pairs of concerned eyes locked onto her, she assured all of them with a smile, "I'll be ok. Don't you worry about me?" With a wave to all her friends, she stepped into the rising green flames and disappeared into them.

By the time Hermione came home, it was very dark. She moved into her room and went for a change of clothes. As she removed her top her eyes fell on the mirror. She moved closer to it and twisted in a way, that she can get a closer look at her body. She started taking off her clothing one by one. As her undraped body came into view, she started to examine for any other visible implications. The purple scar that ran along her midsection was still glaring at her. The one on her neck from Bellatrix's dagger was lying behind the shadows and various other minor things that adorned her body throughout her journey were lightly glinting in the dim light. As far as she knew there were no new marks. She slightly angled her body trying to glance at her back.

A loud knock on the main door got her alarmed. She pursed her eyebrows thinking who might be at this hour. She quickly dressed and went to the door taking a peek through the peephole. When she saw the black hair she smiled and opened the door.

"Theo, come in," Hermione smiled warmly inviting him to come in.

"Oh! Thank Merlin. You're home. How are you?" Theo said turning her towards him by her shoulders.

"I've been better," said Hermione hugging her favorite Slytherin. "Just came back from Harry's." With Theo, it was always different. He brought a sense of ease with him.

"That's where you were? I've been paying you hourly visits since I came to know. Draco told me about everything. I just hoped you weren't hurt." Theo said leaning back into her couch.

"Didn't Malfoy say I was alright?" Hermione said flopping down on the armchair.

"Yeah, he said. I just wanted to make sure. You are not one who goes about parading about your problems."

"Thanks, but seriously I'm fine."

"First Pansy, then you. I was so worried." Theo said clutching his head.

"I don't know what's going on? But we will find out." Hermione said taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I came here to comfort you and you are comforting me," Theo said with a smile. "Draco said, you lost your wand," Theo said after a while. When Hermione nodded her head, "This is bad news, Hermione," he continued.

"Tell me about it."

"I am sorry for lashing at you yesterday," Theo said after a few seconds.

"I understand. I might've done the same in your place. I would be worried the same if it were my friends."

"You realize that these were the same words you said to me for the first time we met after the war," Theo smiled. "And no, you wouldn't. For you my dear, ethics always come first. Knowing that about you and behaving like what I did, it was inexcusable." Theo said with true remorse.

"Think nothing of it, Theo."

"I know you'll forgive me. I know I can charm you," Theo said affectionately.

"You wish," she said and looked at him. "Did I ever thank you for what you did back at school?" When Hermione returned to Hogwarts for finishing her education, Theo was the only one from Slytherin that had come back for his NEWTs. Slowly they warmed up to each other. He was the one who had proposed to have study sessions together and she came to learn about his attraction towards the blonde dreamy Ravenclaw. Theo many times stood up to Hermione when younger Slytherins blamed her for their parents' and relatives' incarceration. That was one of the main reasons she had taken up the charge of the bill, to get all of them a proper chance of trial.

"One more time, wouldn't hurt," Theo said finally taking a sip of his tea. "Don't you have anything stronger?"

"I have wine if you're asking for alcohol," Hermione said giving the situation a technical analysis. When Theo snorted she continued, "No, I don't hoard firewhisky. I already had enough experience after that night." Hermione said shuddering slightly.

"What experience," Theo asked with curiosity.

"It's nothing. I had some weird hallucinations after that night, we went to that pub." Hermione wasn't sure of sharing the information of her missing day with Theo. He was already going through a lot and this would be just an addition.

"Why didn't you tell me? See Granger that's why you should've let me drop you home that night."

"And drag you from your companion." Hermione laughed. Theo nodded at her explanation with a small blush.

"So, Hermione what have you got for dinner?" Theo asked. When Hermione scoffed, "So take-out then?"

"Theo, I'm really knackered. I just want to head back to bed." She said in an apologetic tone.

He looked at her pointedly and spoke. "Let me tell you something, Hermione. I know you are very strong and nobody could take that from you. Now that point is clear, I'll tell you what I'm going to do. When Draco told me that you lost your wand, I thought at least you would be here with at least one of your friends." When Hermione started to say something he stopped her. "I'm not finished. I don't know how you guys work, but you'll not be here alone until you have the security of a wand. So we're going to get takeout and I'm going to stay the night. We could have a slumber party."

"But," Hermione started to say.

"No, I don't want to listen. Now, where are the menus?" He said checking her drawers.

"I don't think it is necessary."

"Too bad for you. I've already made myself comfortable."

Hermione knew there is no point in arguing with him. She approached Theo as he was perusing different menus and asked him, "Theo, what else did Malfoy say?"

"Say what?" When Hermione glared he smiled. "Nothing, he told me what had happened and how he was able to catch at the last minute," Theo said nodding to her. "You are lucky that he was there, Hermione." Hermione nodded at those words but somewhere in her conscious Harry and Ron's doubts had echoed.

"What do you think about Malfoy?" she asked him. "I know he's your friend."

"Draco had changed Hermione. I know people still hold prejudices against him and he is an arrogant prat. But his intentions were always straight." He turned to Hermione who was chewing on her lip. "You and your friends have never given him any chance. But he might amaze you." He picked up the Chinese menu and showed it to her. "I love their egg rolls. Will you do the honors?" He asked pointing to her phone.

"Yes," Hermione said absent-mindedly, taking the menu from him. She walked to the phone thinking about Theo's words. She placed the order and looked at Theo who was already comfortable in her armchair browsing through her TV channels. She told him that she'll be back in few minutes and moved to her bedroom.

She sagged onto the door thinking about the events of that day. One thing was sure that Draco Malfoy had been a part of her missing day. Ron's words might have made sense to some part, but somewhere in the bottom of her heart, she knew that it was wrong. Maybe it is the way, he rescued her or the way he kissed her hand, her addled mind wasn't sure. She got up making one final decision. Draco Malfoy had answers to her questions and she's going to get them.

* * *

A/N: I know we still haven't gotten to the mystery part yet. But I promise we're not that far. So what do you think might have happened during that mysterious day. I welcome you to share your opinions


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thankyou everyone who've extended their support to this attempt.**

 **sarenia: Your wish has been granted in this chapter. I hope you'll like it, Thanks.**

 **White Bishop: Thanks for a great review. I'm extremely thankful for the suggestions you've mentioned. Your thoughts about a particular skill-set for a character were intriguing. If you ask me they can definitely mold the story into the direction intended to. I'll keep them in mind while developing it. Your reviews are always great. Please consider my thanks as a symbol of my gratitude to your skill, knowledge and time and it was not my intention to pressurize you to write a review. You've been gracious and I'm very grateful for that.**

 **Guest: We'll get there soon.**

 **SVowles: Thank you so much. I'm trying to build the story block by block. So it may take a few chapters to get to know what exactly happened on missing day, thanks.**

 **pgoodrichboggs: I'm sure Hermione is going to try each and every way now, thanks.**

 **ASJS: I know. I hope this chapter will give you some answers about that. Thanks.**

 **LuckyMascot: Oh thank you so much. I'm glad you liked so far. Hopefully, you'll like it how it's going to proceed. Thanks**

 **There are few parts in the chapter, that happen in a memory. I've differentiated the lines by italics. I hope it's not confusing.**

* * *

 **The missing day**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"It's really not bad, for a muggle restaurant," Draco said looking at his surroundings with an appraising glance.

Hermione rolled her eyes and put the menu down. "Thanks for coming, Malfoy. I wasn't sure if you would be willing to come."

"Why wouldn't I?" Draco asked leaning back into his chair.

"Somehow, you never gave me the impression that you're interested in muggle things," Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"You are the personification of all things muggle, and I find you deliciously interesting," Draco said giving her a wink. "And this place is not so bad. We've limited options with wizarding things, so one should definitely venture out."

Hermione couldn't help when a gentle shiver traveled through her spine at his words. She cleared her throat and answered his smirk with a pointed glare. "I've something very important to discuss with you and I think it's best to have that discussion here instead of Diagon alley, who knows what kind of bugs are hovering over you."

"So you know Skeeter's secret?" Draco said, "Impressive." He lazily waved for the waiter without moving his eye from her. "Do you come here often?"

"Sometimes, usually for lunch. I didn't know why you insisted on breakfast." Hermione said as the waiter approached the table. Hermione simply ordered a simple assortment of various fruit with English breakfast tea. And Draco gave an elaborate order of his choice and topped it off with coffee.

"Wow," Hermione muttered, as their order was placed in front them. "That does look delicious," she said eyeing Draco's platter.

"I would offer to share but, I don't want to mess your healthy routine," Draco said with a sarcastic tone taking a healthy bite.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "It's not like that. I'm all for hearty breakfasts, but my body still hasn't recovered from yesterday. And Theo insisted on Chinese takeout last night. So I'm just watching."

She saw a twinge of concern and then followed by something else, passing through his clouded eyes. He nodded his head and chewed on his food silently. "I was a bit surprised to receive your owl, in Theo's handwriting. Does he stay the night often?" Draco asked and Hermione didn't miss the light sneer in those words.

She bit back the retort on the tip of her tongue. After all, the man in the front did save her. "I was answering Harry's floo call and Theo was just helping out. Coming to Theo staying over, I don't think I need to make it clear to you, what I do with Theo is my business."

Other than a moment of lapse in his eating, there was no change in his demeanor. He finished his bite and looked at her. "There is a reason for my insistence on a breakfast meeting," Draco said dabbing his mouth with his napkin. "Theo mentioned you were going to Diagon alley in the morning." When Hermione nodded her head in confusion, "Can I trust you that you've secured this place?" He said motioning around him with his finger.

"You can," Hermione said her brows still bunched.

"Well, I suppose I can you give you this," Draco said taking a familiar thing from the inside pocket of his almost black tailored suit.

Hermione gasped and immediately stretched her hand to take it. "I understand this was the reason you were going to Diagon alley in the morning," Draco said twirling a long stick between his fingers.

"That is my wand," Hermione almost yelled. "Where did you find it?" Hermione tried to reach for it but Draco just lifted his fingers a little higher making it unreachable for her fingers.

"What is this? No great words of gratitude or anything? I expected at least some kind of sophistication from the brains of golden trio. Alas! You can have it." Draco said with a mock disheartenment sliding the wand into her waiting hand.

But Hermione didn't hear anything. The awareness of her wand between her fingers renewed the strength and vitality she had been missing since yesterday. A tiny tear escaped the confines of her eye and rolled down. She haphazardly brushed it away and whispered, "Thanks." She lifted her eyes to look at him and found him gazing at her with an intense look. "Where did you find it?"

"I went back to look for it. I guess those bastards haven't cleaned up after and I was lucky enough to find it." Draco said sipping his coffee. "Did you find out anything about that person?"

Hermione bit her lip in thought. Ron and Harry's doubts came to her mind. Their doubts are taking deeper roots with this new development. How exactly did he get her wand? With that doubt still lingering in her mind, she thought it would be safe to hide the identity of her captor. She looked at him and shook her head.

But Draco gave her a pointed look. It seemed like he caught her hesitation. He just nodded at her after a minute of his perusal.

"I really am grateful for your help," Hermione said sincerely. "I was handicapped without this."

"Any time Granger," he said with his arrogant smirk returning to his face his eyes locked on her fingers that were caressing the piece of wood. "You have beautiful fingers."

Hermione felt a tiny shudder as his scrutiny and cleared her throat for a good measure to capture his attention. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm all ears," he said with a voice that made her voice tremble.

"You were talking about umm.. a kiss," she said the words as quietly as possible looking at a particular circular pattern on the table cloth, but they definitely reached his ears.

"Not a kiss. It was the kiss," Draco said his voice going down a decibel. Hermione could actually swear that the room might have got a lot hotter with those words.

"Are you sure, it was me?" Hermione asked simply refusing to meet his gaze.

"Very much," Draco said her fingers now tracing the same pattern Hermione's were locked on a moment before.

"I don't remember it," Hermione spoke quickly and finally looked up to meet his eyes.

There was clear confusion in his face, now. "That had never happened to me. My partners describe their experiences with me as exceptional," he said haughtily. "Nevertheless, we could correct it right away."

"Malfoy, that wasn't an insult. I believe your words," She replied. "I don't know how to say this but something has happened."

"Ok," Draco said drawling the word.

She clutched her head and looked at him. The warmth had vanished from the room and in that place, a deadly silence was ringing around them. "I'm missing a day from my life."

Draco was looking at her with a very befuddled eye so she went on further with her explanation. "Do you remember the night we met at the pub? I don't remember what happened next. When I woke up, what I believed was the next day, it turned out to be the day after. I have no clue where I've been or what I did?"

"So you don't remember a thing?" Draco asked.

"Yes. The only clue I could find was you," Hermione said. "I need your help. What happened with us?"

"Wow, this is one of the most embarrassing things," Draco huffed. "Here I was thinking, you've finally noticed me. And you just had to go pour a glass of iced water on me."

"Finally noticed," Hermione scoffed. "You were always there, Malfoy. It's hard not to notice you."

"Yeah, I do my homework," Draco said with an arrogant smile.

"Malfoy, please if you could tell me what happened that time?" Hermione said with a pleading look.

"I've got a better idea," Draco said with a mischievous look.

"What's that?" Hermione asked with a doubt.

"I can show it to you," Draco said signaling the waiter the end of their breakfast.

"I called you, let me pay for the breakfast," Hermione said as Draco reached for his pocket. "Do you even have any muggle money?"

"You insult me, Granger," Draco said taking the correct amount of money and slipping into the pouch.

"I have a pensieve at my place. But I can understand if you don't want to come there." Draco said rising from his seat.

"Oh! I usually go to the ministry if I needed to use one," Hermione said. "But I don't think it is the right place for us now. Can I make another request?" She asked looking at him.

"Go on," he replied curiously.

"You could bring it to my place. I don't think I'm ready to come to your home. It's really not an ideal place for me right now," she said with dejection. Showing her weakness to the least person who could understand was definitely one of the lowest points of her day.

But she felt she might have been wrong, looking at the concerned look on his face. He quickly composed himself when he caught her looking, "As I said I understand."

"Great. I'll open the floo for you," she came closer and unconsciously pulled him down by his shoulder and whispered her address. Through the midway of her whisper, she realized her mistake. She slowly moved back and mumbled, "Sorry."

"Feel free to do that anytime. I don't mind." Draco said rubbing his earlobe where her hot breath still lingered. He then opened the door and waited for her.

They moved to a hidden alley and with a final nod to each other both of them disapparated to their respective locations.

Hermione didn't need to wait for a long time. Draco was ingeniously quick. He had set up the pensieve on her coffee table. He slowly the extracted the memory out of his head and swirled the contents into the silvery surface. She was sitting there anxiously rubbing her hands together. She didn't know what to expect. No, that's not true. She might have an idea what to be expected and that's what made her nervous. And this is her first clue in unraveling the whole mystery surrounding the day that had mysteriously vanished from her life.

"Trust me, Granger. It was a remarkable experience. Just for one stop analyzing everything and enjoy the ride." He extended his hand to her and gestured her to take it.

"You want to go in there with me?" She asked pointing to the pensieve.

"Obviously. Why did you think I'd miss an opportunity like this?" he said wagging his eyebrows.

"I suppose not," she said taking his hand. "Here goes nothing," she muttered and lowered her face to the cool surface. She was tumbling into a swirl of activities and finally let a breath out when her feet found ground. She felt another presence beside and knew that Draco had landed.

"Wow, this was that night at the pub," she mused taking in her surroundings. There was a lot of activity going on the around them. "That was one hell of a night."

"Yes, it was," Draco replied.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked peering onto the dance floor. She remembered one thing about that night. There was a lot of alcohol and a lot of dancing.

"This is my memory. So you should be looking for me." Draco said pointing to a table in the lone corner. And Hermione indeed saw Draco there with another woman.

"So what happens now?" Hermione asked following Draco's steps but her eyes still fixed on the dance floor.

"You get to see the whole show, Granger. Have some patience," he said moving along.

 _"Do you want to dance?" Draco asked the woman in front of him._

 _"No thank you, I don't want to get my dress dirty," She replied haughtily giving a disgusted look at the crowd._

Hermione pursed her eyebrows at Draco's date and asked, "She seems familiar." She was very beautiful except for the scrunched expression on her face.

"She's Pansy's cousin. I don't know, what Pansy thought when she introduced me to her? She said the girl was into pub culture. That's why I decided to come here," the Draco beside her replied. "It was as dull as watching the paint dry. Who comes to a pub just to watch?"

Hermione chuckled and asked, "How's Pansy?"

"She's coping. It's not everyday you fall to your death. Lucky for her, you were there," Draco said with a smile.

 _"Draco, I'm going to powder my nose," the woman rose abruptly and declared._

 _"By all means," Draco said pointing in the general direction._

"Anytime, now," Draco said with a nostalgic smile.

Before Hermione turned in the direction Draco was looking at, her eyes went wide. There she was stumbling her way through the crowds. Hermione gasped at the state she was in.

 _"Draco," she cooed slumping in the empty chair across the table._

 _"Granger," Draco asked with a shocked expression. "Are you alright? Where's Theo?"_

 _"Shhh," she said placing her finger on his lips and whispered in his ear, "I'm hiding from him." She was half lying on the table and was trying desperately to keep the other half in the chair._

 _"Why are you hiding from him?"_

 _"He wants me to send me home. And I don't want to go home. I want to have so much fun," she giggled as she gave up her attempts to keep her seated on the table._

Hermione looked around in panic, searching for anybody who is witnessing her outrageous display. But luckily for her, Draco's table was sealed away from the usual sights. She visibly relaxed, turned around and shrieked. "What's wrong with me."

Draco was totally amused, "Oh! It gets better."

 _"Granger, what are you doing?" Draco was asking Hermione who made herself comfortable in his lap. "It's not that I'm not enjoying it, but I'm here on a date."_

 _"Poor Draco! I'm sorry," Hermione giggled again but never made any attempt to get down from his lap. She was looking intensely into his eyes. She lifted her hand and ran her finger over his cheek. "You have beautiful eyes. Not the traditional kind. Yours are soul piercing, awakening something that has been buried deep within and not to forget, so sexy." She slowly lifted herself from his lap and placed her lips on his closed eyelids. Draco sat there frozen at her actions. His hands were hanging on both his sides limply. But Hermione didn't stop. Her eyes were now on his lips and she was staring at them like a thirsty person looking at the water. Her tongue darted out wetting her lips, "I've wondered what's beneath this."_

 _"This?" Draco murmured._

 _She laughed then, "Yes, beneath the mask you wear."_

 _"Granger, you are drunk," Draco spoke trying to maintain his position on the chair, as Hermione pushed him into the backrest._

 _"Yes," she breathed and traced her thumb across his lower lip. "But your eyes tell me everything."_

Hermione had to move closer to the pair to hear their words as they were coming out as a mere whisper. But Draco stayed there admiring the pair.

 _"Do you want to know, what they're telling me now?" Hermione asked encircling him with her legs. Draco mutely nodded his head. "They're telling me that you want to kiss me."_

 _Draco made a low grunt at her words and Hermione now looped her arms around his neck as her lips were hovering near his. "Do you?"_

 _Before he answered her question she pressed her lips against his mouth._

Hermione banged her head on the table, just as the sounds of slurping and hissing permeated the air.

"Do you want a real feel of what's happening there? I can give you a demonstration." Draco said cockily relishing in that experience. "You have a very talented tongue."

"You're clearly enjoying this aren't you?" Hermione yelled angrily. "You're taking advantage of me."

"The evidence is right in front of you. You were at my table, you approached me and you were sitting on me. Need I remind you that I've already told you about my date."

"Then why didn't you push me away?" Hermione asked in a high tone.

Draco rolled his eyes and pointed to the snogging pair at the table.

 _"Granger," Draco managed to muffle as he gently nudged her. Hermione winked at him, with his lower lip still caught between her lips. "This isn't the right time," he said anxiously looking towards the ladies room._

 _She released his lip with a pop and leaned her head on his chest. "Your heart's racing," she giggled again._

 _"Hermione," another voice called her._

Hermione whirled around to see Cormac Mclaggen approaching the pair in urgency.

 _"What are you doing here?" he came closer and roughly dragged Hermione down from Draco's lap._

 _"Mclaggen, Watch it," Draco got up with a sneer and steadied Hermione. "You alright there, Granger."_

 _"Tonight's so much fun," she squealed and gave Draco another kiss on his cheek._

 _"Hermione, don't touch that death eater scum," Mclaggen yelled again possessively draping an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, we'll continue our date at some place else. We're going home."_

 _Draco stopped them and moved into their way. "Did you come with him, Granger? I thought you came with Theo," Draco asked in suspicion._

Hermione was watching the interaction with a rapt attention, trying to catch any kind of clues of what might've happened next.

 _"Theo's with Luna. They look so cute together," Hermione mused dreamily._

 _"Come on Hermione, Let's go. You don't need to answer him," Mclaggen said maneuvering her away from the table. Hermione went along but her eyes remained fixed on Draco._

 _Draco tried to follow but the woman he was with chose that moment to enter the scene, "Draco, who're you looking at?" She asked trying to follow his gaze._

 _"No one," Draco mumbled resuming his place at the table but his eyes fixed on the dancing girl on the floor, who was slowly disappearing into the crowd._

Hermione was about to ask about what's going to happen next, but she was thrown out of the activity around her. In the next minute, she was back in her living room with Draco beside her.

Both of them sat quietly for the next few moments. Hermione was staring at the wall unable to find words. She got up from the chair and started pacing around the room.

"Is that all happened?" She voiced her doubt looking at Draco finally.

"Yes. You vanished with that Mclaggen. I haven't seen you after that," Draco answered.

"What could've happened?"

"I have few theories, but we need more proof," Draco said running his hands through his hair. "So you don't remember any of that?"

Hermione shook her head and came closer to him, "I'm sorry to jump on you like that."

"You don't need to say sorry. Even though you don't remember it, it was a very memorable experience for me," he said. "But I would've been happier if both of us were in our right state of minds."

"Agreed," Hermione said and sat on the chair. "I thought these marks happened with you," she said running her fingers over the small healing indents behind her ears.

"What marks?" Draco queried.

"Umm these," she said moving her hair.

Draco remained silent, "Did you think, you got these from me?" Hermione nodded stating her approval. "Sorry break your bubble, Granger. These aren't some sweet remembrances, princess. It looks like you've been mauled."

Hermione's heart sank into her stomach at his words and she managed to squeak out, "What?"

"They are some serious marks of an injury," Draco declared. "Trust me. Somebody even managed to heal them hastily and made them look like some nail bruises."

Hermione's head started swirling. She had been under the impression that, she and Draco might have had a drunken night together. But his statement pushed her into a new state of panic. Hermione's head dropped into her hands and let out a sob. She felt an awkward hand on her knee and heard Draco's words. "Whoever had done this, is going to suffer. We'll get to the end of it, Granger."

* * *

 **A/N: I know apart from the kiss, Draco said nothing had happened. Do you think Hermione should believe him?**


	8. Chapter 8

The missing day

Chapter 8

* * *

It was dark. There was no light in her proximity. She could hear her own heartbeat, but she didn't stop running. Her feet felt heavy but they didn't stop. Her eyes were darting backward glancing over her shoulders. The Labyrinth of never ending rooms loomed over her. But whatever turn she took, threatening pairs of footsteps followed her. She narrowed her eyes as she saw an isolated room up ahead under the little moonlight that peeked through the dilapidated roof. With a renewed hope, her legs found a new pace. She reached the hidden room and snuck into it. She dragged her body into the wall and stamped her palms on her mouth to mute her panting breaths.

Not a minute later, there were some hurried footsteps outside her room. Hermione's heart started racing again and she plastered her body onto the wall. The steps quickly passed her and Hermione gave a relieved sigh, removing her palms from her mouth slumping down onto the ground.

But she wasn't given a respite as two large hands clamped on her shoulders. "Do you think you can run away?" The voice was harsh and Hermione began to struggle under his bruising grip. "There is no use in fighting," The hooded person spoke. His grip moved to her hair and roughly pulled her up. Hermione shrieked in pain. "Come on, sweetheart scream." His nails were digging into her neck and the sensitive part behind her ears. Hermione felt the trickle of blood down her neck. There was a sound of hurried steps and she desperately tried to escape. Familiar faces came into her blurring vision in the faint moonlight but her body went slack by the red light hitting directly into her chest.

Hermione shot straight up on her bed, heavily panting. She looked around her and exhaled a relieved breath, seeing that she was in her own bed. She looked on her side table to look at the clock. It was almost morning. Was that a dream, she wondered? But everything had felt so real. Her fingers found the spots she thought she was hurt, but she didn't feel any blood. She moved into her bathroom and sprayed cold water on her face. She tried to recollect any details of that horrifying dream. But now everything seemed so vague. But one thing was sure that the voice of the hooded person was so familiar. But some small detail is missing and she couldn't place it. She groaned in frustration and moved to her kitchen and set up her coffee machine for something strong.

Draco Malfoy's words have been swimming through her mind. After his big memory reveals yesterday, he had stayed with her for some time, running through various theories. He had even advised her to meet up with him to get a medical evaluation. Hermione had immediately agreed hoping she would get a better idea of what could've happened. She avoided Harry for the rest of the day, claiming she needed some time alone and promised to meet him for lunch the next day.

Hermione's step faltered as she stepped out of the lift. She ran her sweaty palms on her dress trying to smooth it out. The floor was busy. People are going on their usual errands for the morning. She cast a cautious glance around and moved forward.

After unnerving revelations the day before, Hermione had a lot on her plate. She had never let her personal woes disturb her work life. Even though the fear of the unthinkable made her weary, with a determination she had dragged herself out of her house. She heeded Draco's warning to keep herself surrounded by people she trusted. She chose a later time to arrive at the ministry foregoing the idea of an early arrival. She had a list of things on her mind and she definitely had a plan.

Her steps were quick and her gait was unsteady. She relaxed when she found Theo near the door of her cabin. Her pace picked up as she noticed the angry glare on Theo's face. Something wasn't right. She understood his expression as the other person came into view.

"I'll tell her when she comes and she can decide what to share and what not to. After all, it is her project," Theo's voice was nowhere gentle.

"Of course Mr. Nott. I know it is her project. That's why I suggest you stay away from this. She doesn't need biased support from people like you," Percy Weasley exclaimed in a methodical manner.

"I would choose my words very wisely if I were in your place," Theo said with a slight drop in his voice that it sounded a bit threatening.

"Percy," Hermione approached the pair. Theo gave a reassuring nod to her concern, while Percy gave her a calculated greeting.

"Hermione. I trust everything's going well," Percy said opening the door for her. Harry told her that the attack on her was now kept under hush, so she believed Percy inquiry was just a greeting.

"I'm well," she said entering her office. When Percy went on to close the door, she stopped him and called out, "Theo, aren't you coming inside?"

"That's not necessary Hermione. I just wanted to discuss your approach. I was talking to Mr. Nott about the same, but now since you are here, I don't think he's presence is required," Percy interjected.

"I beg to differ, Percy. The project equally belongs to Theo as it belongs to me. So I'm afraid, we both should be present in order to give you a detailed discussion," Hermione said and motioning Theo with her eyes, to come in.

Theo gave Percy a smug look while he followed Hermione into her room, with Percy still holding the door.

As soon as the three sat down, Percy started with his usual tirade stating the issues this particular attempt is going to bring up. Hermione, who had a terrible night, put on her nonchalant mask and let the words skim through her mind. Theo didn't even bother with that, who sat there with a bored expression picking the non-existent lint from his robes. But Hermione didn't fail to notice sharp glances from Theo's part, whenever Percy put his judgment on the prisoners' supposed fates.

"We totally understand, what you are trying to say Percy, and I appreciate it. We don't disagree with the fact that, people who've committed horrendous deeds deserved to be punished. But you are missing the whole point behind this. We just want them to give an opportunity for a trial. Don't you remember how those times were? So many of them were put under Imperius curse or didn't have any other option," Hermione explained.

Theo gave her an appraising look and turned to Percy, "Weasley, we are aware of how bureaucracy works and trust me we've followed all the norms and opened this petition."

Percy ignored Theo's words and continued to talk to Hermione. "You are striving to give a second chance to people like Umbridge?"

Hermione sank back to her chair. She almost forgot about that vile woman who was now being held at Azkaban. If anybody deserved Azkaban, it would be that abhorrent and vile person. She directed her whole rage into her eyes and spoke, "Sure, I'll get her a trial and make sure she's given the dementor's kiss immediately."

Percy flinched at the anger radiating from her eyes and Theo let out an amused chuckle at her words. "Weasley, It seems you haven't read the whole bill, properly. It not only gives an opportunity to those people who are in the Azkaban, but it will drag those people out into the open, who have very intelligently escaped their sentence."

When Percy looked at Hermione, she confirmed what Theo had said with a nod. "Yes, Percy. There were many of them happily wandering in our society despite their crimes. We meant justice to everyone."

Percy's face blanched at her words. Theo casually got up from his chair and approached Percy. He perched on the edge of her table and said, "We have a very big list of names. We know who had changed sides at the very last minute." When Percy looked up at him with panicked eyes Theo quietly said, "Nobody would be able to weasel their ways out."

Percy abruptly rose up from his chair and stumbled towards the door, "You've angered many with this stupid bill. You'll regret your actions, Hermione." Before Theo or Hermione could give him a good comeback he vanished out of the door.

Theo turned to Hermione who had her head in her hands. "Why do you let people talk to you like that?" When she didn't respond he moved to the water jug on her table and poured a glass for her. He then slowly pulled her hands from her hair and pushed the glass into them. "Drink," he told her lifting it to her lips.

"Thanks," she said taking a good gulp. "I wasn't prepared for him. Do you think he'll do something to the proceedings?"

Theo shrugged and said, "You know him better, Hermione. But we'll worry about him later. So are you going to tell me, what's bothering you?"

Hermione put the glass down and lifted her face and spoke, "I'm meeting Malfoy in the afternoon."

"Should I need to threaten him to behave?" Theo asked with a smile. When Hermione didn't respond with her usual retort, Theo asked in concern, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head looking down but her attempts were futile as her tears streaked down her face dribbling onto the parchments on her table.

"Hermione, you're scaring me. Did Draco do something, yesterday?" Theo asked coming to her side.

"He helped me, Theo," Hermione said brushing her tears. "It's a long story."

"Well, I've all the time in the world," Theo said settling into the chair across her table.

"No, we don't. As I'm not going to be available in the afternoon, I have got a bunch of things to be done now." Hermione said pushing her melancholic thoughts away. "I'm meeting Harry at 12."

"Potter's coming with you to meet Draco?" Theo asked in doubt.

"No, it'll be just me. This is something I have to do alone," Hermione declared.

Theo was looking at her in anticipation, but Hermione simply chose to say nothing at that time. She knew Theo was a good friend and he would be with her giving any kind of support, but this time she needed clarity. Already too many people were involved and if she could save Theo some trouble she would do that. Theo squeezed her palm and said, "You can tell me anything, Hermione."

"I know. You are one of those few people I can trust with my life," Hermione smiled for the first time that day. Theo nodded and retreated to his place.

Hermione pushed all the agitation to the back of her mind and pressed her thoughts into the present. That was one of the advantages she had with her discipline. Whatever may be the state of her mind, when she has a task at her hand, she would give one hundred percent to it.

She was startled at the sudden knock at her door. She checked the time and huffed. It was almost 12. She hastily pushed the parchments into her locker. All the details she had accumulated over the evidence of her first client have now tucked away into the safe confines of her drawers. "Come in," she called out hoping the visitor wouldn't take much of her time as she has to go and meet Harry.

"Malfoy," Hermione exclaimed in surprise. "I thought of coming to St Mungos on my own."

"Morning, Granger," Draco Malfoy sauntered into her office and occupied the seat across her. "I was in the ministry on some work. I thought we could go together." He said gazing around her room. "Did you have lunch?"

"What?" Hermione asked with the same surprised expression.

"Lunch Granger. It's food that supposed to be eaten at that time of the day, where the sun is usually high in the sky," Draco said in a nonchalant manner.

"Are you serious?"

"Pretty much. I'm hungry and looking at you, I can say that you are too. We can badger out a minute in our schedule for a quick bite. What do you say?"

"No, I don't think it's possible. I'm meeting Harry now, to update him on Cormac Mclaggen."

"Fair enough. We can stop for lunch after that," Draco said getting up from his chair.

"You're not coming with me," Hermione said folding her hands.

"Of course I'm coming. I'm your only evidence," Draco said opening the door.

Hermione took a deep breath and stood up from her place. She understood it was a pointless struggle that she wasn't going to win. She collected her bag and strode past him, giving him a not so subtle shove on her way, earning a throaty chuckle from him.

Hermione swiftly moved away expecting Draco to follow her, but when she looked around he was still at her door and appeared to be in a discussion with Theo. She rolled her eyes and walked back. But as she approached the pair, their voices became hushed and a somber expression taking a stand on their faces.

"Why aren't you coming?" Hermione asked Draco. She turned to Theo and said, "Can I hope you're giving him some well-placed threats," she asked them with a smile.

Theo scrunched his eyebrows and gave her a tight smile, "Yes. That's what I've been doing."

Draco gave a nod and turned to Hermione, "Let's go." He offered her his arm but the playfulness what Hermione saw just a moment before had vanished from his face.

Hermione tried to ask Theo but he smiled at her saying, "Take care, Hermione."

Before she could contemplate their serious moods, Draco gave her a tug.

"What's that about?" Hermione asked when they were alone in the lift.

"Nothing," Draco said. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it."

"What will the procedure contain?" Hermione asked pinching the hem of her shirt. When Draco suggested she get medically tested for any kind of assault, she thought it was only logical to do that. But she didn't know if she was ready to know the results or how to face the consequences after.

"It's nothing much, I just want to take your blood sample," Draco said. When Hermione nodded with a hesitation, Draco smirked. "So the Gryffindor's bookworm is worried about a little blood sample."

"No, it's not that. I'm just worried, what we might come to know." Hermione said stepping out of the lift.

"What are we meeting Potter for?" Draco asked falling in her step.

"I tried to contact Cormac, but he didn't reply me back. I'm not sure where he works. Harry knows about him so I just want to drop a word to him." Hermione said approaching Auror's office. It was as usual bustling. She ignored the looks some of them were throwing at them and marched straight to Harry's cabin.

But she was a bit perturbed to find it locked.

"Potter's not here. He went on an urgent mission not a while ago," one of Harry's colleagues came close and told her.

"Oh! That's alright," Hermione said nibbling on her lip. "I'll catch him later."

"I can give him a message," the person said handing her a parchment.

"Thanks," Hermione said taking it from his hand.

 _Harry,_

 _Can you find some information on Corman Mclaggen for me?_

 _Hermione_

She quickly scribbled out few lines and was about to hand it to that person's waiting hand.

Draco immediately grabbed her hand and stopped her. He slowly bent towards her and whispered in her ear, "Don't trust anyone Granger. Make it obscure, so that only Potter could read it."

"Right," she said and bit her lip. She took her wand out and uttered the spell to shield it from prying eyes. She handed it to the person in waiting and muttered, "Thanks."

All the while Draco stood there his expression carefully guarded and scanning the area around him. Hermione saw all this and but chose not to comment as they exited the place.

"Shall we directly head to St Mungos. My stomach can't process any food right now." Hermione said once they were out of ministry.

Draco gave her a pensive look and seemed to be contemplating his answer. Draco finally gave a nod she immediately apparated to St Mungos. Draco appeared a moment later in the lobby of the busy hospital. "I could've apparated both of us directly to the healers' entrance. You just had to run," he said in an annoyed voice after meeting her.

"I didn't know that," Hermione retorted. "You should've told me."

"Forgive me for thinking that you may desire some kind of discretion," Draco said moving to the lifts without waiting for her, leaving Hermione confused. Of course, now everybody will know that Hermione Granger had come to St Mungos with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione glared at his blond head as she followed him and she could easily picture the stupid smirk plastered on his face at her expense. But in her hurry, she didn't notice the other person who was just coming out of one of the rooms until she stumbled into them.

"Susan," Hermione greeted the other girl helping her pick up the notes that had unceremoniously fallen onto the ground. But she was a bit surprised to see the other girl was staring at her in shock. Hermione carefully placed the stack of papers into her hands and tapped on her shoulder, "Susan?"

"Hermione, wh what are you doing here?" Susan Bones stammered clutching the papers to her chest. Hermione was confused at her greeting. They might not be the best of friends but they got on well. When Ron started dating her, Hermione had been quite apprehensive to meet her. But apart from the awkward initial meetings, Susan had been quite warm and friendly.

"Nothing important," Hermione said casting a glance towards the lifts. "How are you? It's been a while we haven't met."

Susan uncomfortably laughed, "Yes, we should meet sometime for drinks."

"Granger," Draco Malfoy called to her and pointed to his watch.

"Coming, Malfoy," Hermione replied. "I've got to go, but we'll catch up soon."

"You came with Malfoy?" Susan asked with a doubt in her eyes.

"Yes," Hermione answered tucking her hair behind her ears. "He's helping me with something. See you later, Susan."

Susan appeared to be nodding but as Hermione moved forward Susan tugged on her arm. "Are you feeling, ok?" Thinking Ron might've told her about her attack, Hermione sighed and nodded. Susan apprehensively released Hermione's hand.

She finally said goodbye to Susan and reached Draco who'd been waiting for her with a very annoyed expression. "If you are done greeting and talking with all your friends, shall we?" He said pointing to the doors. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him. He guided her to the top floor at St Mungos. This was the research wing of the hospital where most of the interns are given an opportunity to experiment. Both Neville and Draco worked on the same floor.

"This is very remarkable," Hermione said looking around. His cabin was the most organized of all and Hermione was so pleased to just look at all the tiny vials on the walls and different cauldrons sporting different colored fumes. "Where's Neville's?"

Draco smirked at her and pointed to the one just adjacent to his. Draco went on searching for few things from his cupboards and motioned her to take a seat in one of the chairs.

Hermione got herself comfortable and tried to calm her mind. But the dream she had in the morning hours, was so vivid, it kept haunting her throughout the day. On top of that Percy's encounter, it was a tiring day for her and she expected it's going to be like that until she found out what exactly happened during her missing day.

"This is one of my creations." Draco showcased a cobalt blue potion in his hands. "Just need to add your blood to it. It's going to release a different kind of vapors. Each of them indicates any potion running through your blood stream." He then put the vial down and took a sharp needle attached to a transparent syringe.

"Fair enough," Hermione said rolling her sleeve upward. She closed her eyes feeling his warm fingers on her hand. But a few second passed the sting didn't come. She opened one eye and looked at Draco. He was standing there with the needle in one hand but his eyes were fixed on her arm. Hermione understood her mistake and pulled her hand back. "Sorry, forgot about that."

But Draco didn't listen. He slowly took her hand into his and reverently ran his fingers on the hideous word that marred her hand. "I thought you got rid of it," Draco asked without moving his eyes from her hand.

"I may have tried to remove it for cosmetic reasons or but I'm not ashamed of it. People like your aunt don't get to define me. I'm a mudblood and I'm very proud of it." Hermione stated and gently removed her hand from his careful scrutiny. "If you've problems with that, you can use my other hand."

"No, it's fine," Draco said with a stoic expression, moving his fingers upward reaching the joint of her elbow. He searched for the hiding vein and pierced it with the needle.

Hermione bit her lip at the needle sting, but her eyes were fixed on his face. He seemed so engrossed and meticulous at what he was doing. She couldn't help but admire the intensity of his eyes and the clench of his jaw as he gripped her hand with a gentle pressure.

"It's done," Draco said looking at her mischievous look. "But don't stop on that account. Please continue with your perusal."

Hermione flushed with embarrassment at his words. She heard his flurry of actions with his tools as he lowered the thick liquid into the potion vial drop by drop.

"Malfoy," Hermione called in hesitation. He looked up at her and waited for her to continue. "With this would we be able to find out, um, if I was, you know, raped?" It took a great deal of courage on Hermione's part to get those words out.

"No," Draco curtly replied and turned to the vial. "You need to go for conventional methods for that," Draco said turning to her. "I can help you out there, but I have a feeling you may not be comfortable with that. If you are comfortable with either Bones or Longbottom, I can get them for you."

"You know Susan?"

"Bones?" Draco queried. When Hermione nodded he continued, "We work in the same building, Granger. We're supposed to know each other. Yes, she is usually good at what she does and we've been acquainted. She usually comes to help Longbottom. I think she's friends with his girlfriend Abbott, I guess."

Hermione nodded and looked at Draco, "Susan's dating Ron."

"That must be the reason, she'd been messing up pretty bad lately," Draco chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said.

"Well, she'd mixed up some potions the other day and the patient ended up with no bones in his legs." When Hermione's eyes went wide he snorted, "But in your case, it doesn't involve any potions, so you'll be fine."

"I'll think about it," Hermione said in thought.

"It's always safe to be informed," Draco said as if sensing her doubt. "This is going to take a while. Now! How about we catch up on our lunch?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to miss out any of the details," she said pointing to the potion.

"It runs through various stages. The first one's not going to start for the next hour. And the last one is going to take 24 hours. So we have plenty of time."

Hermione didn't know that she could have such a great time with Draco Malfoy. His dialogue was challenging, his ideas were innovative and his perception was different. Hermione had definitely forgotten all the worries for a moment there. All the nightmares that were plaguing her mind took a step back as she involved herself in a deep conversation with him.

She followed him to his workstation after their lunch and Malfoy informed her that he would update her with the results, once the process is done. He then escorted her to the special entrance allocated to the healers and bid her goodbye.

Hermione's rest of the day was uneventful. But she was a little disappointed that she hasn't received any reply from Harry.

She was almost finished for the day and was packing up. Theo's cabin was empty and she thought he might've gone early. Suddenly, a small paper airplane shot at her through her door. She picked up the inter-departmental memo and opened it. She sighed looking at the messy scrawl that could only belong to her best friend. But as the words became clear, she was hit by a new wave of panic.

The paper dropped to her lap and the words glared, mocking at her.

 _Hermione,_

 _Don't freak out, Cormac's dead. Just found his body. There's something you've to see. Come to Grimmauld Place._

 _Harry._

* * *

 **A/N: Story had definitely taken a darker turn. So what are your thoughts? What would've happened to Cormac? Is it connected to Hermione's missing day? I love to know your thoughts. Please read and review.**

 **This chapter had definitely got the most lovely response I have ever received. Thanks for all the follows and favorites.**

 **Chester99: We'll be dealing with that part in the coming chapters. I've to agree with your theories about Draco and Cormac. I would like to know what you thought about the developments in this chapter. Thanks for your review.**

 **AllyBabyPebbles: I'm so glad you liked it. I wasn't sure how it would be received, but after reading your review, I was so happy. Thanks for your support and I hope you like what's going to come in the next chapters.**

 **Guest: We just have to wait and see.**

 **pgoodrichboggs: Thanks for sharing your response. The next few chapters are definitely going to deal with all those issues.**

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee: Yes, as it seems, you shouldn't be able to tamper the memory in the penseive, but there is every chance that he might've withheld some. Regarding Hermione's fate, we'll be knowing soon everything. Thanks for your review.**

 **sarenia: I like the way you think. I'm sure Hermione would definitely think about all those for sharing your opinion.**

 **SVowles: Thank you so much. Such a cute picture**

 **White Bishop: Thank you so much for sharing an amazing review. I'm pretty sure I'll be running out of words to thank you very story has definitely taken a darker tone. I guess with Mystery genre, you have that advantage to maneuver your character elements while establishing their motives and I agree with your analysis of character development. I'll keep that in mind. I've taken your advice and read the story you suggested and I've to agree it was a very interesting read.**

 **lrmorena: I know, the fear of the unknown is always scary. Thankfully, she has the support of all her friends.**

 **Random person in wonderland: I promise, more Dramione moments are going to follow. Thanks**

 **Soon17: Oh thank you so much. Sure more Dramione moments soon.**

 **LuckyMascot: I'm so glad you liked the chapter. Yes, Hermione seems to have been pushed into a corner and she is looking for a hope in any direction possible. Thank you so much for your review.**

 **Nastytashy: I know. He's everything Hermione doesn't want in a guy. I'm glad you liked the chapter.  
**

 **NikeCeleste13: Don't worry, I guess Draco will definitely draw some very interesting moments with her in the next few chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING : Mentions of drug usage and effects

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"You're freaking me out, Harry," Hermione said exasperatedly. It's been nearly fifteen minutes, she was sitting at the table and Harry had yet to speak. "Is he really dead?"

"Yes," Harry said taking a big swig of the golden colored liquid.

"Tomorrow is another working day, Harry. I don't think it'll help you to start drinking this early," Hermione said putting her hand on his, lowering it down. "Tell me."

"You're right," he said looking at her. "Before I tell you anything, please remember we're all here with you."

She pursed her eyebrows thinking but nodded her head and squeezed his hand telling him that she's ready to hear whatever he said.

"We got a report saying Cormac Mclaggen was missing from work since a week. So in the morning, a team of us went to his place, trying to gather some information. But his place seemed untouched and everything was clear. When I came back I got your note asking about the same person. I was about to contact you then and there, but we got a tipoff that he may be with the muggle police."

"What was Cormac doing in the muggle world?" Hermione asked.

"No idea. I took off immediately and believe me it wasn't easy to persuade them. Finally, I had to use Confundus to get them to let me in. I was shocked to find that I was lead to his dead body," Harry finished.

"Wow, it feels so surreal. I can't believe he's dead." Hermione said leaning back in her chair. "How did he die? I mean injury or anything?" Hermione's heart was racing. Last she heard or saw Cormac was in Draco's memory and that too with her. There was a small pit growing in her belly taking in all those details.

Harry slowly stood from his place and moved his hand inside his robes. He slowly dragged out a gray colored material and presented it to Hermione.

"Where did you find it?" Hermione asked taking her favorite scarf from her best friend. "Did I leave this here? I've been looking for this since few days," she said nuzzling her face into the soft material. But she removed it immediately and ran her fingers through it. She came to Harry's side and asked with a smile, "Did you use this to polish your broom? It looks horrid."

Harry looked somberly and said, "Hermione, muggle police said it was the murder weapon. Cormac seemed to have strangled to death with that."

The words came out in a mere whisper but Hermione fell back into the chair with an unknown force. "What?" She was able to mutter a single word after she pushed the offending material onto the table.

"That was the murder weapon, according to the police. They found him in an abandoned school building. He had bruises around his neck and this was found on him. The police are suspecting, there was a woman behind his murder," Harry said.

"Just because this was found on him, it doesn't mean he was killed by this or by…," Hermione said defensively rising from her chair. The implications of Harry's words were too much to handle for her. How can that be possible?

"Of course," Harry said coming to her and put his hands on her shoulders calming her down. "It doesn't mean anything Hermione. I managed to slip this away from their evidence. I just wanted to be cautious. I talked to Kingsley and tomorrow we will be bringing his body back. Once it comes into our jurisdiction, I won't be able to do anything. So I just wanted to be sure, that it couldn't be traced back to you." He guided Hermione to the chair and sat down on the floor beside her. "Did Malfoy say anything about your missing day?"

"Nothing important, but he said I went with Cormac," Hermione said as her eyes started to sting.

Harry nodded and asked her, "Do you believe his words?"

Hermione bit her lip and thought. Draco Malfoy's actions definitely seemed normal and there was nothing out of place. She looked up at Harry and nodded. "Yes, I believe him. He showed his memory to me, Harry. It was crystal clear, no tampering at all."

Harry got up from his place and started slowly pacing. "Mclaggen had a history of tricking girls into coming with him. There were few complaints against him in the past stating that he drugged them, but he always escaped because there was no evidence."

"Since when was he missing?" Hermione asked in hesitation.

"Same time around your missing day," Harry said resuming his seat. "Don't come to any conclusions, right away Hermione."

But Hermione didn't process any of those words. The inevitable wringer was hanging right there in the air. Was she responsible for Cormac's death? Did she have it in her to kill another person even under the influence of drugs? The thought itself brought a chill down her spine. She glanced at Harry with panic and whispered, "I'm scared, Harry. Do you think I did it?"

Harry was on her side in the next moment holding her in a tight embrace. "I know you didn't. Trust me, Hermione, you would never do that," Harry said brushing the tears away from her face.

Hermione's agitated mind was on an overdrive. She pushed Harry away from her and yelled at him. "Don't touch me, Harry, I'm a murderer."

"Hermione, please. You are not a murderer. We don't even know what exactly had happened. If I thought you'd take the blame on yourself, I would've kept all of this from you," Harry said taking hold of her shoulders.

She sunk into his concern and let out strangled sob. "What if it is true and I really killed him?"

"Then I'll protect you. Nothing can touch you, Hermione. I promise you this," the boy-who-lived gave her his promise.

His soothing comfort usually relaxed Hermione. She had her friends' support and whatever she had ahead she would face it. But she didn't gain that warm feeling this time as she saw fear wherever she looked. Harry desperately tried to help her fight that fear. The cognizance of such heinous crime on Hermione's part, made her cringe and burrow into the deepest parts of her heart and never surface.

She needed something else, something more than her best friend's comfort. The small doubt that she might've done it that came up in Harry's words was unbearable. She needed some evidence or at least some blunt assurance that she hadn't committed such an act. Without that she might as well go and surrender herself. She abruptly got up from her place and headed to the fireplace.

She heard Harry's voice calling after her. "Hermione, stop. Where are you going?"

"I need to go," Hermione said taking the floo powder into her hands.

Harry pulled on her hand and stopped her. "I can't let you go like this. We need to talk. You have to promise me that you don't go and do something foolish."

"Like murdering somebody," Hermione spat trying to relieve her hand. Looking at Harry's shocked face the guilt of hurting him crept up her mind, after all, he was just trying to help. "I'm sorry. I'm not in my right mind. Don't worry. I'll be at my place. But I need to be alone."

"I'm worried. You're spending a lot of alone time. I'm your best friend, let me take care of you," Harry tried to persuade.

"I know you're trying to help and I really appreciate it," Hermione said stifling a sob. "But I just can't take it anymore. Each and every day I was being pushed into a ditch. I'm just waiting to see that day when I wake up and I find myself buried deep."

Harry let her hand go and looked at her face.

She tried to smile and reassured him with a squeeze. "I'll be ok, I promise. I'll see you in the morning." She stepped into the warmth and let her tears free.

She didn't how long she sat there in front of her fireplace, blankly. She threw her coat away and cringed when her cat yelped in pain. She went and scooped him up and crouched in her armchair.

A thought struck her mind and she immediately reached for a parchment. She scribbled a quick note and called for her owl. With the owl perched on her shoulder and her cat snuggled in her lap, she waited for a moment to gather her thoughts. But she found no other option at that time or she couldn't wait until next day for any kind of answer. She sealed the parchment and sent it away with the owl.

"What's with this darkness, Granger?" His aristocratic drawl echoed in the dark house. "Where are you?"

Without a sound, light burst into the room as she flickered her wand and Hermione muttered, "here." Crookshanks lazily crawled out of her lap and Hermione groggily muttered, "Hi, thanks for coming. I hope I didn't disturb you from your work."

Draco took the couch and looked at her. "I was certainly shocked to receive your message. But no, that wasn't a disturbance. I was at the ministry. My work had been set up to record the results automatically."

"Is that safe? Are you sure nobody would mess with that?" Hermione asked.

"It is my workplace, Granger. It's very sacred to me. I take proper precautions for everything. So don't worry." Draco said with an amused chuckle but that dropped immediately looking at her somber expression. "It's not that I enjoy your company but is there any special reason you've asked me to come urgently?"

Hermione sighed and turned to his side leaning her face on her palm. Before sending him the note, she was very sure that Draco Malfoy would have some answers for her. But seeing him in person, the nervous pit in her stomach had just grown double in its size. Now that she had some time to think, her mind was a bit relaxed and she began to regret the idea of inviting him to meet her right away. She took a deep breath and muttered, "Just wanted to talk to you."

Draco raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Ok. That's good. Do you have a topic on your mind or do you want me to choose? I'm particularly lenient towards anything related to the mystical art of studying human bodies." When Hermione stayed in her place without any reaction, he continued. "As both of us are more knowledgeable about one's own, may I suggest studying each other's?"

Hermione smiled at his words. Draco Malfoy might have been flirting, but his words definitely knew how to make an impact. "No not interested." She corrected her posture on the chair and looked at him. "I don't know who else to talk to. Only you seemed to the be right person who would understand my position."

"What happened to the chosen one? I'm sure he'll be with you at a moment's notice," Draco said looking around her place. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"What is it with you Slytherins? Always looking for something to drink."

"Correction Granger. Not Slytherins, normal people."

"So you think I'm abnormal," Hermione asked slightly taking offense at his words.

"No, you're not abnormal. You are above normal. We normal beings could only dream to be like you," Draco said stretching his arm on the back of the couch. "So you didn't want to discuss with Potter but wanted to discuss with me. Very curious, indeed. Is it related to your missing day?"

Hermione drooped her shoulders and let her gaze down, "I just came from Harry's. He gave me some disturbing news. What else do you remember from that day? Any minute detail related to Cormac Mclaggen would be a great help."

"I told you everything I remember Granger. I even showed you the memory. That is the only knowledge I have about that day or that prick."

"Harry told me that, Cormac's dead, Malfoy," Hermione stated looking straight into his eyes.

Hermione registered a moment of alarm in his eyes but Draco immediately schooled his expression. "Serves the prick right," Draco said nonchalantly.

"Cormac may not be the best person in the world, but he didn't deserve to die like that," Hermione said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Harry said he had a history of using drugs on girls."

"You're wondering, he might have done the same to you," Draco said voicing her doubt. When Hermione nodded he continued, "We just need to wait till tomorrow, Granger. You'll have all your answers."

"I was afraid of that," Hermione muttered. She gave him a nervous glance and asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"I know I sound stupid, but I don't know whom else to ask," Hermione asked with a sheen of moisture clouding her eyesight. "Do you think someone would be able to kill another person, under the influence of that drug?"

Draco looked taken aback at her question. "Tell me everything," his voice had an unmistakable command and Hermione gave into it.

"They found one of my garments on him and they think it was used to strangle Cormac," Hermione said between her sobs. "I killed him, Draco."

"Did Potter say that?" Draco asked with an incredulous expression.

"No of course not," Hermione said defensively.

"Then why did you come to this ridiculous realization?" When Hermione sat there with her hands in her lap without any reaction he answered her earlier question. "These drugs were used for sedation Granger. They don't give any malicious intent or strength to kill a person. In fact, they take away one's strength and perception making them incompetent."

"Really," Hermione asked with hesitation.

"Believe me, Granger. Even without them, you don't have it in you. You could never kill a person. Seriously insult him or break a bone or two. That is totally possible. But you are not equipped with that kind of ruthlessness to commit a thing like murder, even under the influence of a drug."

"But what if I did?"

"You didn't do it. That's it," Draco elaborated specifying every word.

"Oh, Draco!" Hermione spoke and threw her arms around is neck and cried into his shoulder. "I was so lost. I didn't know what was happening." She felt an awkward pat on her head. And she moved back suddenly realizing her position. "Sorry, I'm a total wreck."

"No, this is normal Hermione," Draco said with a smile. But Hermione's eyes went wide when her name came out of his mouth. "So you can call me Draco but I can't call you Hermione?"

She smiled and relaxed and placed her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for everything, Draco."

He draped a hand around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Anytime."

"I wish I could get a clarity on what's happening?" Hermione said after a minute. "How did I forget an entire day?"

"You know there are many ways to do that. I'm sure you don't need me to enumerate them." Hermione was still lost in her thoughts.

He slowly guided her face to look up at him and said. "Let me remind you something. You are very powerful. With your knowledge and influence, you are quite formidable. With your strength of purpose, you can make anything possible. I'm very sure you'll get to the bottom of this tiny hurdle."

Hermione blushed at his words. The amount of sincerity shone in his eyes at those words made Hermione's heart flutter. She didn't expect such kind of praise from him. She was suddenly aware of how close they were standing. The lack of air between them made her gasp as she withdrew from his embrace. But the git had the guts to laugh at her actions.

"Are you suddenly afraid of me," Draco asked looking at her.

Hermione shook her head and moved into her kitchen, "Wine?" She called out from the kitchen taking out the glasses.

"Trying to get me drunk?" his voice sounded just next to her and she shrieked almost dropping one of the fragile glasses. He caught it with a practiced grace and placed in her hand. "You are so clumsy."

"I'm not. You scared me, Malfoy," she said calming her racing heart. "So wine?" she asked dangling the bottle in front of his eyes.

He nodded looking curiously at the bottle in her hand. She felt his eyes on her the whole time as she poured both of them a glass. He gave her a short nod and moved to the living room. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows contemplating whether to ask him to stay for the dinner. It only felt just, after all, she was the one who invited him.

"Would you like to stay for the dinner?" she asked when they both finished their glasses of wine.

He turned to her and said, "I have already seen your kitchen and I don't want to impose."

"Oh! It's nothing. We could order some takeaway," Hermione said. But Draco was still apprehensive. "Theo usually likes it," Hermione said trying to assuage his doubts. But Draco immediately took it as a challenge and gave a look that said bring it on.

And thus she introduced him to the joys of the junk food and to the addicting pleasure of the insanely illogical muggle action movies. As she passed out on her couch tired, Hermione wasn't aware that she pushed the burdens of today and the fear of tomorrow into the recesses of her brain.

* * *

 **A/N: Why do you think Draco was so sure, that Hermione didn't do it? Please read and review.**

Thank you for all the wonderful support.

sarenia: I'm so glad I could keep your interest. Soon all the details would be divulged. Please be patient with me.

thepantomimefairy17: Thank you so much. Your words mean a lot. Mystery has been so enticing to me since I started writing. I'm trying my best.

Chester99: It seems like a lot of things are happening right now. Some are definitely connected while some are not. But thanks for being patient with me. Things will start to make sense soon.

AllyBabyPebbles: Thank you so much. I'm just trying.

White Bishop: I'm glad you liked the mystery part. I can't say anything about the tone of the story without divulging the mystery. I can only hope it keeps your interest. There are a lot of things happening right now. Well, I can't really say how many of them are connected. I'm new to this genre and I'm giving my best effort.

Myrddin Emrys The Third: Yeah, I hope you'll like what comes next.

Nastytashy: I'm glad you liked the characterizations. I'm trying to maintain them, while not getting flown away with the mystery I'm trying to build. Thanks for the review.

Green Eyed Lana Lee: Oh I absolutely agree. For now, each and every character seem to have their own secrets. But soon we have to bring them together. I just hope to keep your interest.

LightofEvolution: Thank you so much for the review. Even a single word of review gives me a great boost. I'm extremely glad you're liking it so far.

SVowles: Thank you so much for your review. I know many things are happening in her life right now, but she definitely has the right mind and support to face all of it.

LuckyMascot: Sorry, he's dead. There are many doubts regarding many of the characters. But I hope I can tie them together without leaving any loose ends. I'm glad you're liking the mystery but let me assure you that I'm trying my best and please be patient with me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

A sharp ray of sunlight hit her straight on the face and Hermione groaned. She struggled to open her eyes and screamed as her glance fell on the clock. She was almost late. But where was she? She wasn't in her bed but was snuggled up nicely on her couch while being draped up by her cozy blanket.

Then the events of the past evening washed over her mind. Draco Malfoy was with her. She looked alarmingly around but she couldn't find him. She rose from her place as she saw a note fluttering on the tea table.

 _I give up. It was an impossible task to wake you up. But I have places to be. Meet me at my workplace around noon. Most of your results should be ready._

 _\- D.M_

 _By the way, I should probably mention that I had a good time last evening._

Hermione smiled at his message and cradled the note in her palm. But when the clock ticked she rushed into her bedroom. She started rummaging through her wardrobe for a quick fix for that morning. She groaned when her hair got stuck among the hinges of the door. She took a deep breath and took a step back trying to release the stubborn curl that wound itself on one of the nails holding the door together. But as she moved closer to the door, there was an unmistakable crunch and a sharp pain in her heel. She harshly tugged the errant curl and sat down near the door cradling her aching heel.

She lightly brushed away the trickle of blood that started to flow from the offended area and looked for the culprit. She found the small broken vial that had caused all this. She lifted it up and examined.

It wasn't any of her usual potion vials or did it contain traces of any household potion. The purple hue that was sticking to its walls was glinting in the morning light and there was a faint smell of something rotten. She hasn't seen anything like that and she had to scratch her brain to recollect how exactly the vial or that potion came into her home. She limped to the bed and sat down on it. Then something hit her. A few mornings ago she'd woken up with that vial in her hand. With that recognition, she turned it around to look for any kind of markings on the glass vial. There were none. But she was disappointed and but definitely knew who could help. She made a point to discuss that with Draco when she met him in the afternoon. She muttered a healing spell at her heel and threw the small thing in her bag.

By the time she reached her office, it was already occupied. She expected Theo, but it was Harry. He stood up from the chair at the sight of her and began to say, "Hermione, I'm sor….."

But he didn't get to finish as Hermione pulled him into a hug. He stiffened a bit at her force but she could feel his smile against her forehead. "I'm the one who has to say sorry," Hermione said as she drew back. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"You know you are just putting me to shame with those words," Harry said with a smile. "I can't even begin to list how many times I've thought those words when it comes to you." She returned his smile and moved to her chair, when Harry asked in a timid voice, "How are you?"

"Surprisingly well," Hermione replied without hesitation. Before acknowledging Harry's shock she continued. "You really did help."

Harry narrowed his eyes and Hermione immediately averted her gaze. "Right I totally believe that and my next mission is to hunt crumpled-hawk snorkel." When Hermione stifled a giggle Harry asked softly, "You can't lie to me, Hermione."

"Crumpled-horn Snorkack," Hermione corrected instinctively. "Promise me, you won't blow your top," she asked guardedly looking up at him.

"Ok," Harry said dragging the word.

"I talked to Draco," Hermione said fiddling with her shirt.

"So you ran away from me and went to talk to Malfoy. And from when do you call him Draco?"

"Well not exactly. He sort of came to my place."

"Hermione," Harry began.

"Wait a minute, Harry. Before you go on making accusations, let me clear one point. He is the only evidence I've for my missing day and he is willing to help." She looked up at the clock and told Harry, "I'll be meeting with him in the afternoon. You're welcome to join me."

"Why are you meeting him?"

"To get my blood report. Basically to check if I've been given any potions."

"Do we have tests for that?" Harry asked as his eyes turning pensive.

"He said it was one of his own inventions," Hermione said as the same doubt suddenly rose in her mind.

"You should be careful whom you trust Hermione," Harry said. "Especially with people who are using unknown potions. Trust me, I have a very good experience with them."

Hermione laughed but her thoughts kept lingering on Harry's words. The feeling of security she got in the presence of Draco Malfoy was alarmingly surprising. But somewhere at the back of her mind, she felt protected in his presence. She couldn't exactly point her finger on that, but some of her gut instincts made him trustworthy. "Draco has changed Harry. I think I can trust him."

"I trust your judgment. But I wouldn't be able to accompany you. But keep me informed. We'll be dealing with Cormac today."

"What's happening with Dennis?" Hermione asked suddenly. "Did he talk anything about attacking Pansy?"

"He became more resigned. He's refusing to cooperate," Harry said moving to the door. "The situation's scary. So many things are happening. And we don't have a single clue. Each and every clue is leading to a dead end"

"I'm right behind you Harry. You can come to me at any time. Together we could at least find something," Hermione said trying to reassure her friend. "How's Ginny?"

Harry's face lit up at the mention of his girlfriend. "She's well. Can't wait for her season to complete. At least she'll stay here for some time."

"I'm sure she's wishing for the same. I'm so happy for you both," Hermione beamed.

Harry smiled sheepishly. He gave her a hand salute and disappeared from there.

Hermione slowly got immersed in her work for the day. Theo was nowhere in sight that morning. She went by his cabin twice but she couldn't find him.

As she sat down in her chair, with all the parchments concerning to her first case, Hermione's mind drifted to Theo's set of arguments. She agreed with him at that time but now she began to think she might've been a bit hasty. When Theo insisted on joining her on her project, his argument was the same as hers, but later on, it slowly shifted towards to a different perspective. Even though his father was among the people who were incarcerated, Theo's main orientation was towards the people who participated surreptitiously under Voldemort but claimed Imperius or coercion at the right moment and escaped imprisonment.

Hermione wasn't sure how Theo gathered the list of names, but she was clearly astonished to find some unusual names on that list. Pius Thickenesse, Cornelius Fudge she expected few of them, but Percy Weasley was also among them. And she was even flabbergasted at the addition of the last three names on it. The Malfoys, all three of them were there. She wanted to discuss that with him, but he avoided it, claiming even if Draco was almost like his family, no one should be overlooked under the name of the law. Maybe it was time to do her own research in these names, instead of relying on Theo's work.

Hermione pushed all those thoughts away and delved into her work. When she got a loud signal of grumbling from her belly, she realized it was almost noon. All she remembered was the junk bonanza she had last night. But she didn't have time for lunch. She quickly researched her drawers and came across a power bar. That'll have to do for now. She grabbed and headed to the lifts.

She desperately wished Draco would let her use the employee's apparition point, as she scrambled through the crowd at St Mungos. She relayed some polite greetings and headed to the research wing on the top floor.

But she groaned when she met with the empty cabin of Draco Malfoy. She slumped down in the chair and opened her power bar and started slowly chewing on it. Her eyes were fixed on the apparatus that was recording her results. Her curiosity got the better of it and she approached it. There was a parchment connected to it and Hermione assumed it that was the record, but it was empty at that time. It seemed strange. She had definitely expected to see some kind of mentions but nothing was there.

As she was standing there a purple vapor rose from the cauldron accompanied by a smell of rotten apples and disappeared into the thin air. As soon as that happened a quill that was positioned on top of the parchment started to scribble something on the parchment. Hermione saw that it was recording the details of the vapor, like color, smell, ingredients etc… Hermione was amazed to see that. She couldn't help but appreciate the expertise through which it was executed.

But something about the potion did not sit well with Hermione. It seemed familiar. Then she gasped and went for her bag and removed the small broken vial from her bag. Yes, it was the same potion as she immediately associated the smell and color. So that potion was in her blood stream. With a pensive thought, she pushed the vial back into her bag and started perusing the recorded information on that parchment.

Her concentration was suddenly distracted from a loud scream from the adjacent cabin. She turned to the wall the scream echoed from and noticed that it came from Neville's. So without any hesitation, she rushed into the next room.

"What's going on?" She asked as gently as possible, seeing Neville and to her astonishment, Draco who were bent over a person on the bed. Neville's eyes widened at her sudden presence but Draco gave her a curt nod and returned his attention to the person on the bed. "Is it ok?" Hermione asked gesturing to herself asking them if she could come in.

"Sure," Neville mumbled. She slid into the room but stayed behind, letting them continue their work.

The person on the bed was still, but his body was jerking up by a multitude of convulsions. Draco fingers were firmly on a small needle injecting a potion into his nerves while Neville kept that person's hands still applying pressure on them. Both of them are totally occupied in their tasks and Hermione stood there her attention totally fixed on them.

Once the potion in the small syringe was pumped into that person's body, he relaxed. Hermione saw his head was now slightly leaned onto the pillow and Neville and Draco withdrew from him.

Neville whose face looked so exhausted dropped into the nearby chair. Then Hermione got a good look at the person on the bed and her heart slowly became heavy at the sight of him. Draco looked at Hermione and smiled gesturing her to follow him to his room.

Hermione absent-mindedly followed Draco. She walked to Draco's cabin and sat down in one of the chairs. Draco was washing his hands when Neville came in.

"Hey Hermione, good to see you," Neville said and he turned to Draco and thanked him, "Thanks, Draco."

Draco gave him an asserting nod, his eyes on the apparatus recording the results.

"That was Lavender's dad," Hermione asked looking at Neville.

Neville nodded somberly and came closer, "Yeah, another victim of the war. Her death had shaken him to the core. I'm the only living relative he has," Neville said. "It's been these many years but he still faces those aftershocks." He then turned to Draco and asked, "How is that potion coming along?"

"Which one?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The variant of the forgetful potion you were working on. The foul smelling purple potion," Neville said. Hermione's interest immediately got piqued.

"Does he still need that? I thought those meetings were working out for him," Draco said seating himself in the chair.

"What meetings?" Hermione asked this time.

"It's that conclave they formed, where survivors of the war used to get together. Hannah introduced him. He was coping well till now, but suddenly he went back to his original state," Neville said with a grim shadow on his face.

"Hannah goes to those meetings?" Hermione asked.

"Well, sometimes. Whenever she feels vulnerable about her mother's death, she volunteers," Neville explained.

"So what is this Potion, you are talking about?" Hermione asked turning to Draco this time.

Draco smirked at her inquiry and muttered in a low voice, "Can't tell you. It's a secret."

Draco might've told that in a playful manner, but Hermione didn't think so. She gave him a narrowed look and muttered, "We'll see about that."

Draco looked amused at her words but didn't say anything to her. He turned to Neville and replied to him. "I can say it's in a beta stage. But I'm sure it's going to work."

"That's good then," Neville said getting up from his place. He gave Hermione a hug and spoke, "We should meet sometime. Hannah would also love that."

"Sure Neville," Hermione said affectionately. Neville then stepped out of the room leaving Draco and Hermione inside. "When did you leave yesterday?"

"Around midnight. You were lying there like a stone, Granger. And that bloody beast of your cat wouldn't let me sit in a comfortable position. I believe I left a note."

"I got it. Thanks for being there," Hermione said with a genuine feeling. She furrowed her eyebrows thinking again, why his company felt so comforting? When she looked at him, he was examining the parchment from the apparatus. His eyebrows were knotted and he was biting his lower lip.

"Draco," Hermione called getting his attention. "What's wrong?"

He covered his confusion immediately and looked at her. "Nothing." He said his fingers tensing around the parchment. "We have some interesting results. It seems you haven't been drugged after all."

Hermione was taken aback at these revelations. She was not drugged. It may be comforting, but now there wasn't any other explanation for her missing day. "Are you sure? Don't you think it's been more than a week and the results would be accurate?"

"Yes. The test would pick minimal residues of anything in your blood that would be traced back to a month. Rohypnol was never given to you."

"Then what would explain my memory loss?" Hermione said in exasperation.

Draco didn't answer but his fingers traced the recorded findings on the parchment.

"Draco, what is that?" Hermione asked pointing to the parchment.

"Nothing that concerns you," Draco said hiding it from her view.

"I think you are hiding something," Hermione said her eyes flashing with a tint of anger.

But Draco didn't pay any attention to her and began checking his cabinets quickly.

"I believe you are looking for this," Hermione said taking out the vial from her bag.

Draco's eyes widened as he lunged towards her, "Where did you find that?"

"First tell me what it is?"

"Give that back to me," Draco said his voice in a low growl. Hermione gulped and took a step back but did not relieve the grip on the vial.

"I know that it turned up in my blood work," Hermione said raising her chin. "I want answers, Draco. What is this bloody potion?"

Draco moved back in resignation. He sat in his chair with his hands in his hair. "It's basically forgetfulness potion. I was just trying to tune it in such a way that it lets the drinker to forget one particular event or time."

"I didn't know the potion could work in that way," Hermione said in confusion.

"No, it usually doesn't. It is my doing." Draco said holding his head. "I had this idea for quite some time. The results were always varied. Recently with the addition of salamander blood, I was able to achieve some positive results." He caught his head as if in pain and groaned, "Why can't I remember when did I last work on it?"

"How the hell did it end up in my body," Hermione's voice was almost reaching the top note.

"It was in my stores," Draco started. "I have no idea, how it ended at your place."

Hermione's head started swimming. She collapsed into the chair trying to gain balance. "What are the side effects?"

He grunted at her antics and said, "Memory loss."

"Apart from that," Hermione spat.

"Will you let me finish?" Draco huffed. "Mental imbalance." Hermione looked appalled at his revelations. "I know, I'm working on it Granger," Draco said coming closer and took her hands into his. "I really don't know how it came to you, Hermione."

"Get your bloody hands off her, ferret," a booming voice yelled from the door.

"Ron," Hermione gasped at the abrupt appearance. Ron Weasley stormed into the room with Susan Bones in tow. She was tugging on his robes while Ron's face was contorted in fury.

"What the hell are you doing here, Weasel? Get out of my office."

"I don't have any interest in your bloody office. I'm just here to take Hermione with me," Ron said pulling Hermione with him.

"We are in the middle of a discussion here," Draco said without moving from his place.

Ron turned to Hermione and spoke, "Don't believe a word coming out of his mouth, Hermione. He's a two-faced snake."

"Ron," Susan pleaded. "Not here."

"Ron, stop it. You are hurting me. Draco was just trying to help me." Hermione said trying to relieve Ron's grip on her hand.

"Help from him?" Ron scoffed. "He doesn't even know the meaning of that word."

"Watch your mouth," Draco growled.

"Oh yeah! You were trying to help, huh? Why don't you tell Hermione, what you did yesterday evening?"

"He was with me Ron," Hermione answered for Draco.

"What the hell were you doing with her? Planning another kidnap?

Hermione trembled at those words but Draco's deadly glare was enough to make Ron take a step backward, "You choose your next words wisely, Weasel." He then turned to Susan and spoke, "Get your boyfriend under control, Bones."

"Ron, come on," Susan pulled him almost to the door. But Ron harshly tugged his hand away and approached a trembling Hermione.

"Hermione, he was in the ministry for his friend or should I say, an accomplice." Draco's hardened stare was fixed on Ron.

Hermione remembered Draco's words from last evening when he said he came from directly from the ministry. She turned to Draco this time for an answer. He quickly averted his gaze huffing in anger and jeered, "I don't need to tell you anything, Weasel. Now get out."

Hermione's hurt was evident on her face but she didn't know the next words from Ron's mouth would hurt her even more. "He petitioned for the release of Goyle."

She felt the air chucked out from her lungs as she dropped to the floor while a loud crunch was heard where Ron's knuckles met Draco's cheek.

* * *

 **A/N: Please bear with me. I know it wasn't a pleasant turn in the story, but it was needed. Regarding Lavender's dad, I'm not really sure they were related, but I guess I've read some fanfictions where they portrayed Lavender and Neville as cousins and relatives. Both of them were purebloods so I kind of used it. Your feedback, ideas and thoughts are welcome. Please read and review.**

Thanks for all the wonderful support you have extended to this story.

Snowflake Dazzle: Truly my pleasure, thanks for your support.

LightofEvolution: Thank you so much for your wonderful words. It was a tricky chapter for me to write and I'm glad it was received well. I know many of them are aware of the seriousness of the drugs but it really terrifies thinking of the possibilities about that vulnerable state.

sarenia: Thanks for your review and lovely words. I'll try to keep in mind about the triggers and warnings even more carefully from now onwards. I understand when you say, some things couldn't be unread. I'm glad you liked how the chapter ended. I definitely thought about ending it with a kiss, but the situation didn't feel right for me. Fanfiction does some weird things with these reviews. Hopefully, I got all of it.

White Bishop: Thanks for a mind blowing review. You may have said, some of your reviews were not up to your standard, but they were always great to me. I'm trying to work on characterizations and I'll definitely keep your suggestions in mind. I'm really grateful that you shared your opinions. This chapter also mostly dealing with building the mystery part and some other things. I can only hope it was able to establish some more clues. I don't know, but yeah. I hope you enjoy it and provide me with your wonderful insight.

pgoodrichboggs: I should agree with you. But this chapter may have changed that opinion. I can't say your doubts are misplaced on Theo ;)

Chester99: Your insight is quite charming and I have to say that you may be going somewhere saying Draco might not have shown her any other memories. Let's just wait and see. Theo and Susan both are acting in a suspicious way, but who exactly is on point and who is not. Thanks for the review.

lrmorena: Thank you so much. Yes, I agree that if anybody is able to solve, it is Hermione. And I'm really excited for those revealing chapters. I hope you'll like it.

Guest: I'm really glad you're liking it. I'm a bit partial to Harry/Ginny pairing so I'm going to stick with that, but what do you say about Ginny/ Pansy pairing ;) Just kidding.

Guest: I really loved your angle on Susan. Definitely interesting. Soon everything would be out in the open. I just hope you'll like it.

LuckyMascot: Thank you so much for your really sweet words. I'm really glad you liked their conversation. It was such a tricky chapter for me and I didn't want to feel like it was forced.


	11. Chapter 11

The missing day

Chapter 11

* * *

"Honey," her mother's soothing voice traveled to her mind, waking her up from her drowning thoughts. "You haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

"I'm fine, Mum", Hermione said pulling her blanket closer. She felt the couch dip lower and a soft brush of fingers in her hair. She closed her eyes instinctively and leaned to the comfort offered by her mother. As the onslaught of her tears threatened Hermione, she moved her head onto her mother's shoulder.

Her mother might have sensed the wetness on her shoulder as she pulled Hermione into her embrace and whispered, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione swallowed the sob at the direness of her situation. She was seeking comfort from a person who loved her unconditionally, excused all her mistakes and embraced for just being her. Unfortunately, her mother was not in a position to understand the situation Hermione was in right now. Any details given now would just push her into a state of panic. "It's nothing, mother," Hermione didn't know what else to say.

"Harry had been trying to contact you. He even called me at the practice, this morning. If not with me, you could at least talk to him," her mother spoke lifting her chin up.

"I just need some time alone," Hermione said, pushing herself away from her mother's hug.

"You know, we are always with you, right," her mother said. When Hermione nodded, she got up and approached the door. "I'll bring something to eat."

Hermione wanted to protest but she had already shut the door leaving no room for argument. Hermione sighed and leaned back into the couch. This was her childhood bedroom. This was her world since she received her letter. She hasn't changed the room much, just a few additions over the years. Moving pictures and magic books prominent among those. Her eyes moved silently among those. They halted on the picture that was taken on her first day to Hogwarts on the platform 9 ¾.

There were so many people in the background and, she never really paid attention to any of them. She stood and walked towards it, as something caught her attention.

Behind her in the picture, in one of the corner, were two boys, with contrasting hair, standing shoulder to shoulder. Even at the innocent age of eleven, their stance was proud, while one of them was sporting a sneer; the other held a slightly somber expression. But there was something else that was very genuine about both of them. Ease, comfort and may be understanding. She lifted and ran her fingers on the tiny figures of Draco and Theo.

"Hermione," an airy voice spoke and Hermione jumped in fright. When she turned around a silver hare was dancing around her. "You have a beautiful garden," the hare spoke in Luna's voice and dissipated into the air.

Hermione stood there in confusion when her mother came back in saying, "Hermione, dear. There's your friend, downstairs." She gave a rather amusing smile and said, "Actually in the garden."

"Luna?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"Ah! Yes. I was wondering what her name was. It's been a while you've mentioned about her," Her mother said warmly. "I'm glad she's here. At least now you have somebody to talk to. Seeing you like this is really tough Hermione."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. Since those horrific revelations from Ron about Draco, she's not been herself. An unknown fear crept up whenever she thought of that day. It's been almost half a week she has been hiding from everybody.

Luna's sudden appearance didn't shock Hermione. She didn't think Luna was persuaded by somebody to come and meet her. Perhaps this is what she needed, conversation with a person who perceives the situation in a very different perspective.

"I'll bring some tea," her mother called after Hermione as she moved towards the door.

"It's ok, Mum. I got it," Hermione stopped her mother and made her way down to the kitchen. She could see the silhouette of her ethereal friend from the kitchen window. Hermione sighed and made preparations for tea. When the tray was full, she slowly nudged the door to the backyard with her foot and went into the small garden her parents maintained.

Luna was hunched over the ground, her gaze fixed on a small shrub in front of her. She was slowly stroking one of the leaves with a gentle touch. Hermione placed the tray on the nearby flat rock and crouched down beside her.

"Fascinating isn't he?" Luna exclaimed without moving her eyes.

Hermione bunched her eyebrows and peered closely. Then she saw a creature on the leaf. It wasn't that small. Almost looked like a lobster but in a hideous shade. "What is that?"

"A Mackled Malaclaw of course," Luna smiled, coaxing the small thing into her hand. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Um no," Hermione said putting her hands behind her.

"But you've already held it," Luna said going back to her unusual perusal. "But unfortunately you seem to be bitten by it." She said with a smile. "But don't worry, your bad luck seems to be over."

Hermione sat there totally baffled. She was sure she heard the name somewhere come up in the potions, but whatever Luna spoke it just went over her head. But she felt a small smile tugging at her lips at Luna's words. "I would need little more details."

"I've been following its trail," Luna said. "I remember that day at the pub. I noticed there was something strange about you. It seems I was right. You were bitten by this little guy." Luna said lifting small animal to Hermione's gaze. "I see you have experienced the side effects. Malaclaws bring bad luck with them. But don't worry the bad luck stays only for a week. Once it passes you would be given a gift."

Hermione gave a tight-lipped smile at her friend. She didn't understand her way of thinking, but Hermione was polite enough to keep her judgments to herself. She just nodded but couldn't resist saying, "There is no such thing as bad luck, Luna." She gave a pat on her shoulder and said, "Come on let's have some tea."

Luna pocketed the little creature into her bag and got up. They moved to the porch swing in one of the corners and Hermione poured a cup of tea and handed it over to Luna. She took it one for herself and both the girls settled on the swing. A few minutes of silence passed between them where both of them were just contented to just sit there and sip the tea.

"Did you meet Theo again?" Hermione asked breaking the quietness between them.

"No, I haven't met Theodore after that night. Though I should think of fixing that. He seemed interested in me," Luna said gazing into the last drops of her tea.

Hermione smiled and went for a biscuit in the tray. Luna took the one in Hermione's hand and turned to Hermione, "Did you have a good time with Draco?"

Hermione faced turned red at her random question. She didn't have an answer to that. It was definitely true, that she was beginning to trust him. He gave her a feeling of unknown security for whatever may be the reason. Did something happen between them, that she couldn't remember? And her subconscious mind retained that compassion towards him. But after that chaotic revelation from Ron, she just wanted to run away from Draco. She wanted to escape from the sense of protection Draco started to give. Is that a trick of her mind or what was it she didn't know. Even after hearing those words from Ron, somewhere in the depths of her mind, she wanted to believe that Draco was innocent. And she was extremely embarrassed about that. How could she believe someone, who may have been responsible for an attempt on her life? She made a promise to herself that she won't face him until she had all the facts right.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. You both are very intelligent. It's only just that you find him interesting. You needed a little push that day, to go to him and have a chat. I'm happy for you. Draco seemed quite changed. Life had not been that easy for him," Luna said peeling off a scrap of nail polish from her nails. "They had a difficult life."

"They?"

"Yes, Theodore, Draco and most of the Slytherins," Luna said absent-mindedly.

"I've to agree with you," Hermione said with a sad smile.

"But at least they have you," Luna said beaming.

"I don't understand," Hermione's face scrunched in her doubt.

"You are the voice of truth, Hermione. You were the strength behind Harry, in extension behind justice. If anybody can do them justice, it would be you," Luna said giving a smile at Hermione.

Hermione didn't say anything just kept on pondering her words. "That's not true. Truth doesn't need anybody's help. "

"Probably," Luna said closing her eyes and leaned back into the swing. "But it surely needs a voice."

Hermione didn't have an answer for that.

"Fear is one of the dangerous things in the world. It will turn any docile person into a monster. Everybody will have deadly weapons hidden inside. But fear is the quality that brings them out."

"Why are you saying this to me?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"No reason," Luna smiled in a mystical way. "How's your work going on?"

"I don't think I'm in a right state of mind to do anything," Hermione's tone was laced with despair.

"Maybe that's what they wanted you to feel," Luna said thoughtfully. "It would've been their wish, that you left your work voluntarily."

Hermione's brows scrunched up, "Who?" She asked her friend, knowing what her answer might be.

"People who're still in fear."

Luna's words gave Hermione a new thought to process. She began to doubt her judgment about all of them. People might have been simply at the wrong time or wrong place. "How can we help them? I mean how do we help to fight fear?"

"I'm sure you will work out a way to make them overcome that fear. You are that capable. But don't think of giving up. Don't forget your enemies are closer than you think," Luna said standing up from the swing.

Hermione mutely stood up behind her and followed Luna to the tiny shrub, "Thanks for coming Luna."

"You are welcome Hermione," Luna said taking hold of Hermione's hand. "Trust your instincts. Draco really did save you. He came after you when he saw Cormac dragging you out of the pub, after all."

Hermione looked at her with wide eyes too stricken to speak.

"I guess you didn't know that," Luna said with a smile. "The Slytherins are taught to act in a different way compared to ours. There is so much more to them than meets our eye. Now that your bad luck's over, just wait for your gift." With that Luna smiled and disapparated from there.

Hermione slowly walked back to the porch swing and slumped down in it. Why didn't Draco tell her about this? There are new questions now. But one thing was sure; she's not helping anyone by being holed up in here. If she wanted answers, she had to get them herself. Maybe Luna was right and her bad luck was indeed gone.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the support. Sorry a small chapter, but it was needed. I know this chapter didn't have any answers, but we're getting there.

Chester99: Ron's temper definitely is a thing to worry. We'll be soon dealing the aftermath of all that situation. Probably in the coming chapters. Theo is even more mysterious. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't much helpful in answering any of your questions, but this interlude was necessary to Hermione.

Myrddin Emrys The Third: Draco was at the ministry when he received Hermione's note. He had come to her directly from there. I hope that answers your question.

LightofEvolution: Many things happened in the last chapter. I won't say you are wrong with your guesses. We are getting there chapter by chapter. This chapter didn't help much, but yeah soon the things will be unfolded. Thanks for your review.

sarenia: Yeah, Draco did mention that. Too bad Hermione wasn't in a position to catch that point. But I'm sure she'll get there soon

White Bishop: Thanks a ton for an amazing review. I'm really glad you liked the chapter. There were many elements in the last chapter. I just tried to keep it balanced and not overwhelmed. I have most of the plot worked out and summarized, but still handling some issues here and there. Hope it will keep interested and motivate you to give me your much-regarded critique. Your recommendations are worth mentioning, in fact, I find the gesture very friendly. But let me tell you, I find the series quite interesting too. Thanks for sharing your opinion.

thepantomimefairy17: Thank you so much for your stars. Truly, I don't feel I deserve them, but you are gracious and I'm grateful for that. Yes, it definitely seems like a long chain and I just don't want to leave out anything.

LuckyMascot: Ron's one of my favorite characters and writing him was always such a great fun. But he tends to do that. I definitely not going to say anything about your conspiracy theory. We just have to wait. Thank you so much for your review.

Nastytashy: I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention. But I take your words as a compliment. Theo and Susan definitely act mysteriously. I've started working on the revealing chapters. Just hoping I won't disappoint. Thanks for your review.

Snowflake Dazzle: I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the review.


	12. Chapter 12

The missing day

Chapter 12

* * *

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked the woman in front of her, clearly in doubt.

"Positive," she smiled. "I won't give any confirmations until I've got all my facts and tests right. You weren't sexually assaulted."

Hermione let out a relief of sigh at the doctor's words. But her face still retained the pained expression.

"Hermione, I've known you since you were a child. If something has happened, you need to go to the police," the woman said with concern.

Hermione sat up straight. "Nothing has happened doctor. Even you said the reports are clean." Hermione looked at her and gave a nervous smile. "I'll be grateful if the news about these tests won't reach my parents."

"Patient confidentiality, Hermione. Even though your parents are my friends, I'm obligated not to share any information," the doctor replied with a grim expression. "Don't hesitate to reach me if you need any kind of help." She said squeezing Hermione's extended hand.

"Thank you so much. I know I could count on you," Hermione said getting up from her chair.

"Anytime," the doctor said with a smile as Hermione strode outside.

It was a great relief to Hermione. Though the test results ruled out the possibility of just sexual assault, she felt oddly relieved. One thing has been crossed out of her list.

She moved out of the muggle hospital and into a lonely alley. She looked around making sure no one was in sight and disapparated to Ministry of magic. It was almost lunchtime and she had an appointment with a very important person. Her steps were swift and calculated and her glances were guarded. She avoided meeting anybody and moved to the lifts. Even after getting off the lifts, she maintained her aloof demeanor and walked straight to her office.

It was not a minute after she had sat down in her chair there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Hermione spoke aloud waiting to see the cheerful face of her best friend, but it wasn't him. "Theo," she said with a slight surprise.

"Is it ok?" he asked with hesitation.

"When did you start asking permission?" Hermione asked pointing to the chair across her.

Theo smiled and strode forward. "Just checking. You haven't taken leave from work before." He sat down in the chair casting a concerned glance at her.

"Just needed to clear my mind. How are you?" Hermione couldn't help but notice the dark shadows under his eyes.

"Just fine," Theo mumbled but Hermione sensed uneasiness in his words.

"It was really not fair on my part to dump all the work on you, without giving you a fair notice," Hermione said brushing hair behind her ears. "I hope it wasn't a burden."

"It's nothing. Don't think much about it," Theo said casually but there was a tense response his body couldn't hide. "You have not been yourself for the past few days. Is everything all right?"

"No of course not. Why do you ask?" Hermione replied too soon.

"No, be careful ok. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you," Theo said his eyes bearing a concerned expression.

"I will," Hermione said taking his hand into hers and giving a little squeeze. "I met Luna the other day. She said she had a good time with you."

"Oh," Theo said. Hermione smiled when she saw a faint blush tinting his cheeks. "I had a good time too. She's unusually perceptive."

"That she is," Hermione agreed. "I think you should ask her on a proper date."

"I will," Theo said. But he turned his gaze away and continued, "Soon. Things are slightly out of control now."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Nothing," Theo said and got up from the chair. "I need to get back." He approached the door and looked back at her. "Since you were not here, I went ahead and filed our first case petition."

"What?" Hermione asked clearly surprised at his actions. "We were supposed to do that together. But anyway, did you get permission to meet them at the Azkaban for discussions?"

"No Hermione. It's not one of the prisoners. Our first client is Lucius Malfoy. We are supposed to open his file again." Theo said in a resigned voice and immediately stepped out of her door, without giving Hermione a chance to discuss.

It was Hermione's turn to sit there in shock. How did things turn this way? It was her goddamn project and things are progressing without her intervention and she was not at all happy. She got up from her chair with the thought of giving Theo a piece of her mind. But the shaggy head of Harry Potter greeted at her door.

"Good to see old Hermione back," he said looking at her angry red face. "I hope it's not directed at me. I was just a few minutes late," he said plunking on her table.

"Harry," Hermione smiled at him. "No, it's not you. Did you get the package?"

"Yes, right here," said Harry taking out a silvery material from the insides of his robes. He deposited his cloak on her table and looked at her. "Care to tell me your plan."

She took the invisibility cloak into her hands and looked at him, "Throw up a silencing and locking charm will you?"

Harry nodded and proceeded to do the same. He turned to her and gave her an expectant look.

"Ron told me some disturbing news, Harry. I just want to know how much truth is there in that."

"I gathered something like that from your words, Hermione. But why did you feel the need to doubt Ron's words? Do you believe Malfoy's innocent?"

"Harry right now, I don't believe anything. Except you of course. I need to do this before taking any course of action." Hermione gave an exasperated smile at Harry. "Today I went to a muggle doctor. She confirmed me that I wasn't raped."

Harry's eyes went wide.

"No don't worry. It was just a precaution."

Harry's face softened but the look of worry hasn't completely gone. "I can do it for you."

"No, Harry. It's not that I don't trust you, but this is something I should do it myself," Hermione reassured him. "At what time, they are meeting?"

"Don't worry, you have few minutes," Harry said. "But it is true what Ron had said. Malfoy had indeed filed a petition for Goyle's release. Goyle's arrest and identity were kept hidden. Apart from a few of us, nobody knew about him. So unless Malfoy was involved from the beginning, he wouldn't know about Goyle."

"Umm Harry. I don't know how to say this, but I have this weird feeling when it comes to Draco. Like you know a feeling of being protected. I know it doesn't make any sense after all he has done. That's why I need to do this," Hermione said with a pleading look in her eyes. It meant a great deal to have Harry's support not only as an Auror but as her best friend too.

"I trust your judgment, let's go," Harry said getting up from her chair.

Hermione got up and draped herself in the invisibility cloak. She saw Harry giving her a once over making sure that all of her was covered completely. He went to the door and opened it waiting for her to pass. He gave a shout out to the empty room, "All right Hermione, will see you later. I'll make sure nobody disturb you the whole afternoon."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his obvious declaration and followed him cautiously. Harry kept his steps calculated and taking extra care that she wouldn't bump into any hurdles. Luckily for them, the lift wasn't too crowded and they moved to the Auror office without any pauses.

Hermione saw Draco was already there. He was always completely composed, but something about his posture betrayed his stoic expression. There was a small feeling of guilt in her mind when she thought about the letter he had sent two days back that she didn't bother to reply. Hermione bit her lip and worried about her plan. But she already decided she wouldn't go back under any circumstances. So she quietly followed Harry. She saw Harry give a curt nod to him and Draco return the gesture.

Harry gave out casual greetings to few of his colleagues, always warning Hermione to stay beside him with hand gestures. He then led her to an isolated room at the far end. He used a complicated wand movement to open the lock.

Hermione entered after Harry with trepidation. The whole experience was unnerving and her steps were becoming clumsy. She ran her hand on her sweaty forehead. But her vision slowly moved to the cells in the far corner. Most of them were empty but she saw one was well lit. Harry beckoned her to follow him and Hermione got a good look at what was inside that room.

"Goyle, Come on," Harry said unlocking his cell.

Gregory Goyle was slumped in a chair his face in his hands. At Harry's call, he got up and walked to the door. His face was gaunt and his posture was resigned. He put his hands forward and Harry using his wand bound them together. He then guided him to the front of the room where a table and chairs were present.

Harry guided him into one of the chairs and spoke to him, "Malfoy wants to talk to you."

Hermione saw Goyle's eyes widen with an unknown expression. It was a shock at first, which turned into a feeling of hope. He nodded at Harry.

Harry's hands twitched and he turned his head. Hermione understood he was looking for her. She noiselessly moved closer to him and caught his hand. Harry took a sharp breath and muttered under his breath, "be careful." She gave a squeeze as her answer.

He then turned to Goyle and conveyed, "He'll be here in few minutes." Harry then turned towards the door and exited.

Hermione placed herself close enough to catch a hold of their conversation but not that close that they accidentally stumble into her. At her vantage point, she ought to have a clear-cut definition of Draco's words and expressions, which was her main goal.

But as she waited her eyes registered the pain in Goyle's face. His face was lacking in expression as he stuffed his knuckles into his mouth. Before Hermione did something foolish like comforting him, the door opened again. This time it was Harry and Draco trailing just after him.

"You get 10 minutes, Malfoy," Harry said but Draco dismissed that with a wave of his hand. Harry's eyes wandered around the room one more time and he exited.

Hermione got her very attentive listening ears on and waited for Draco to start.

Draco remained quiet, looking at one of his oldest friends, "Greg," he said sitting down in the chair.

"Draco," Goyle greeted with a relieved smile. "Thanks for coming."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Draco hissed his voice was harsh.

"I don't know. I didn't have any other option," Goyle murmured.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose looking down. "It's not going to be easy. The whole situation is a filthy mess, Greg."

"I didn't know I was going to be caught. He assured me that," Goyle muttered looking cautiously at Draco. "Imagine my shock, when you were the one who caught me."

Draco glared at him. "Care to explain, who is this he, you are talking about?"

"I don't know. I didn't recognize him. He was wearing a hood that covered his face. He offered me a job and security. You know how it had been for the past few years. My family lost all the money. With both my parents locked up and with my grades and reputation there were no jobs at all," Goyle explained in a painful expression.

"You should've at least come to me, Greg. We could have thought about some solution," Draco said with a strained expression.

Hermione was just standing there flabbergasted at their conversation. It was totally clear that Draco wasn't the person behind the kidnapping attempt. So how did he come to know about Goyle? She got the answer immediately.

"I was so shocked when Theo told me, they've arrested you," Draco explained leaning onto the table.

Hermione's breath hitched when she heard those words. "Theo," she whispered involuntarily. But the small sound didn't go unnoticed in the quiet room and Draco's head whipped in her direction.

Hermione snapped her palm on her mouth to stop any other unwanted noises. Draco's eyes lingered at that place for a moment longer but went back to Goyle.

"I thought you were thick but not to this extent. What were you thinking accepting a job about kidnapping Hermione fucking Granger?" Even Hermione winced at his tone.

"I don't have a single knut, Draco. And that was the only option at that time. Please try to understand. Please try getting me out of here," Goyle said in a pleading tone. Hermione also saw fat few tears rolling down out of his eyes.

"They're treating you well?" Draco sighed and asked next.

"Potter's surprisingly decent. He had been the one doing the interrogation. I've told him whatever I told you, but I have a feeling that he doesn't trust me," Goyle said rubbing his hand on his forehead.

Draco snorted at his words but comforted his friend, "I'm meeting my mother next. She arranged for some lawyer at the manor. I'll try to find something."

"Thanks, mate. I knew you would help," Goyle said with a hope in his voice.

"Of course, Greg. We look out for each other. But I need you to do something for me. Any details regarding that hooded man would be very helpful. Any little detail you can remember. It can help you and also her," Draco said patting on Goyle's shoulder.

"Her?" Goyle asked suddenly. When Draco grunted Goyle said in understanding, "Granger. Sure, Draco."

Hermione felt a surge of warmth towards the gray-eyed blond and she smiled. He was looking out for her.

"We will get you out of this, Greg," Draco said getting up from his chair.

"Thank you Draco," Goyle said and Harry appeared at the door at the same time.

"The time's up," Harry said addressing the two Slytherins.

"We're done, Potter," Draco replied sharply. He turned to Goyle and gave a final nod heading outside.

Harry moved to Goyle guiding him back to his cell. He removed his bonds and locked the door securing him inside. His eyes sought out for Hermione.

She approached him and whispered, "Thanks, Harry."

Harry sighed in relief and gave a smile and whispered back to the blank space beside him. "You got everything?"

"I think so. But I need some more information. So I'm keeping the cloak," Hermione whispered back and before Harry could say something she proceeded saying, "I'll meet you in the evening."

She could hear Harry's grunt but she didn't stop. She had to follow Draco Malfoy and didn't wish to lose his trail. As she exited the Auror office, she could spot Draco's head moving towards the lifts. She had to be extremely careful to not to bump into anybody and give herself away.

Finally, she was able to get into the same lift as him. She knew his destination, so that shouldn't be a problem. Draco with that discussion had cleared most of her doubts, but she just wanted to be extra sure before trusting him again.

The lift ride was unusually calm and Draco was poised comfortably in the front, his eyes fixed forward. Hermione gulped and looked carefully bringing the edges of the cloak together. When the lift bell dinged and the doors opened he was the first one to jump out.

Hermione hurried as the cool outside air hit her face. She looked around for Draco and her mind panicked when she didn't find him. She steeled her mind thinking about her destination the Malfoy Manor, readying herself to apparate out of there.

Before she felt the usual squeezing sensation accompanied by the apparition, she felt a tight squeeze of arms around her. Her screams were swallowed as she was transported to a different location through apparition.

She blinked to see the white gleaming manor in front of her. She whipped around to see her captor as they pulled off the security of her invisibility cloak around her.

"What the fuck, were you doing following me, Granger?" An angry voice of Draco Malfoy greeted her.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! 100 reviews. Thank you so much for all the support.  
**

 **So did Hermione walk into a trap and what's with all the urgency with Theo? As usual, I would love to hear your thoughts. Please read and review.**

sarenia: Thank you so much. I guess Hermione needed that push

lrmorena: Yes indeed. Thank you so much for the review.

Chester99: We'll be seeing Ron's interaction soon. This chapter was all about Hermione gathering her intelligence. Thanks for the review.

Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked Luna's perspective.

White Bishop: I'm really glad you liked the chapter. Luna was such an interesting character to write and I had so much fun thinking about her quirks. I really don't believe I deserve the praise you generously give. But your magnificent reviews really help to a great deal and I thank you so much for them. I'll keep your suggestions in mind as the story progresses and I hope to keep your interest.

LightofEvolution: Thank you for your lovely review. It was really uplifting. I was a bit worried posting the chapter with Luna, as it strayed from the usual narrative. I'm really glad it was received well.

Bronowyn:Thank you so much. I'm really happy you liked it.

LuckyMascot: Thanks a ton. Luna is one of my favorite characters. I've never attempted writing her just in the fear of tarnishing her character. But I'm happy you liked it.

LadySavage420: Oh Thank you so much. I hope to keep your interest as the story progresses.

Snowflake Dazzle: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked it.

Guest: Thank you so much. We just have to wait and see.

Guest: Thanks a lot. I had a great fun writing her.


	13. Chapter 13

The missing day

Chapter 13

* * *

"Malfoy?" Hermione breathed staring into his eyes. She could feel the anger radiating from them.

"Oh! Malfoy it is now, huh? What happened to Draco?" He said approaching her and Hermione had to take a few steps back. "What the is the meaning of this, Granger?"

"Malfoy, please. I mean Draco," Hermione stumbled. "If you could just give me a minute, I'll explain."

"Do you think I don't know how you people work?" He practically growled and stepped into her personal space. "You don't know anything. Even if that Weasel was your ex, you jumped on his bandwagon as soon as he barreled through that door. I even sent you an owl wanting to talk to you. But no, you the perfect Gryffindor wouldn't believe anything the big bad Slytherin has to say."

"Draco, please."

"I know what goes in your bloody mind, Granger. Once a deatheater, always a deatheater."

Hermione gave a mirthless chuckle, "Yes, that's the reason I'm working my bloody arse off to get everybody a decent trial."

"You chose to spy on me. It's a pretty lame thing even for you. I would've told you everything, if you just asked me," Draco said in an exasperated voice, running his fingers through his hair.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to gain a footing in the unknown ground. "Look Draco. Just try to stand in my position, ok. Just for a minute think about it."

Draco stepped back a minute and glared at her, "Ok."

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion at his sudden change of attitude.

"You asked for a minute, you got it. Now get to the explanation part. I've got an important appointment. Oh! You already knew about that, didn't you?"

"Right," Hermione mumbled biting her lip. "See Draco. You and I were never been close. But somehow with these recent situations, there was definitely a lot companionship going between us. And face it, your memory potion turned up in my body."

Draco huffed but didn't move. "Is that too bad that we became friends?"

"It's not that Draco. I don't know who to trust or not anymore."

"That doesn't give you a fucking right to spy on me."

"Maybe not. But I wanted answers." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "There are a hundred doubts swirling in my brain. Whatever turn I'm taking, there are unexplainable things happening. So you listen to me, loud and clear," she said poking into his chest. "You're worried about me spying? That's nothing. I'll go to any length until I got a crystal clear idea of what exactly is going on." Her eyes were flashing in anger and even Draco gulped at her reaction.

He sighed and moved back."I don't know how much this is going to help you or me. But I won't deny I've had my own intentions to come closer to you. But I'm not that demented to stage such a drama, just to gain your trust," Draco said looking frustrated. Hermione narrowed her eyes and raised her chin. "I'll come clean. We need to talk. But I have an appointment with a lawyer for Goyle's case."

"Right," Hermione murmured.

"I would've asked you if you're ok to come into the manor and wait, but it seems you've already prepared yourself for that," Draco said his steps proceeding towards the front door.

"Oh right!" Hermione turned towards the gleaming white manor in front of her eyes. "The thought had skipped my mind. But it's all right. I think it is time for me confront my demons anyway." She looked up suddenly at him squinting her eyes. "Hang on, how did you know I was following you?"

"It's your bloody perfume," Draco smirked.

Hermione cursed, "Damn it. But how did you recognize it?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow and scoffed. "Don't you think we've spent enough time for me to recognize your weird perfume?" When Hermione tried to retort, Draco waved it off. "It was all over that room. I didn't pay attention to it when I first came in there to talk to Greg. But when you so graciously gasped, I caught on immediately. I also knew about Potter's cloak." He turned to an embarrassed Hermione and asked, "I thought your spying ended there. Imagine my surprise when I smelled it again in the lifts. What I didn't understand was why did you follow me there. You should've got all your information from our discussion in the room itself?"

"Well, I just wanted to see what you were up to," Hermione said in resignation knowing there is no point in lying now. When Draco gave an incredulous look she lifted her hands and said, "Hey I was just trying to get …"

"Yes, some fucking answers. I know," Draco said nearing the house.

"Draco, stop," Hermione said pulling his hand.

"What is it?" Draco seethed.

"I understand you're trying to help Goyle, but I don't think whoever you're going to meet will be able to help. Trust me all of them are not so sympathetic."

"If you're suggesting me to give up. Then you can bloody well shut up."

"I don't like your tone, Draco. Here I'm trying to help you and with your attitude, nothing's going to happen."

"Right, what is it?" Draco stopped and turned to her.

"If you go for a lawyer, the whole case is going to become notoriously complicated. And the bill I'm working will get further hosed down. Trust me," Hermione said.

"He's my friend, Granger. I just can't leave him there," Draco said looking into her eyes.

"No, I'm not saying that. I'll work out something with Harry. And I'll make sure he gets a release. Trust me I think I can do it. But we need to keep this under wraps until we work out who this hooded man is?"

Draco stayed there stroking his chin. "I see no other choice, then. Let me just get rid of that lawyer waiting for me. Until then, let me take you to our Library. If you can just wait for me there, I'll wrap this thing. Then we'll talk," Draco said extending his hand.

But Hermione bypassed his hand and approached him, her eyes fixed on his face. Draco blinked his eyes and took a step back. "What?" he exclaimed.

Underneath his eye marring his pale skin was a faint purple bruise. "Ron?" she asked timidly her fingers touching the offending skin.

He closed his eyes at the contact. "Who else," he sneered.

Hermione frowned. She knew Ron's intentions might have been at the right place, but his actions were not. She needed to talk to Ron. She didn't need him to fight her battles.

"Will it lessen your pain, if I say sorry," Hermione said cupping his cheek.

"Will it be accompanied by your kiss?" Draco said lifting his eyebrow.

"Sure," Hermione winked and brushed her lips on his cheek.

"That wasn't the spot I had in mind," he mumbled.

"Now, get me to that Library of yours," Hermione said pulling his hand.

"Bossy," Draco grumbled guiding her to the stairs.

Hermione had heard rumors in her Hogwarts days about Draco Malfoy boasting about his Library being larger than the one at Hogwarts. He may not be totally right, but his Library was impressive.

He graciously opened the Mahogany doors. Gesturing her inside he took a gracious bow and left. Hermione laughed at his antics and tentatively stepped into her favorite place.

It was definitely extravagant. By the look of the exquisite settee near the fireplace it definitely seemed Malfoys' haven't lost much money, Hermione thought. She bypassed the sitting area directly to the aisles, her eyes casually perusing the titles.

She was astonished to see some distinguished muggle books amongst them. She smiled moving to the back, where she caught a glimpse of some very old tomes. Her steps automatically led there as she started examining some of the oddest and scariest titles.

The sudden burst of doors brought her attention back to the circumstances. She started going forward expecting to see Draco but held back when she different voices.

"Nice to see you, Andy. Thanks for coming. Nowadays it's getting really difficult to leave the house," a dainty voice spoke.

Hermione pushed herself back into the aisles avoiding unnecessary attention to her presence in their Library.

"It's alright," Andromeda said in a crisp tone. Hermione caught a sideward peek at both the sisters trying to eavesdrop on their not so clear conversation.

"Where's little Edward?" Narcissa asked before tentatively reaching her sister's hand. Both of them settled down into the armchairs.

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows. Edward? Then it struck her. Teddy's full name was Edward. She smiled at the realization. Teddy was such a great presence in Harry's life. He had taken his godfather duties quite to heart. The love, the boy brought in was amazingly soothing. They have spent so many afternoons together, immediately after the war. While Andromeda was grieving, Harry took up the responsibility of caring for the little boy and Hermione and Ron were always there to help.

"He's with Molly Weasley. I couldn't really bring him to the house where the monsters that killed his parents, lived."

Even Hermione winced at the sharp tone of Andromeda's voice. She tilted her head to catch Narcissa's reaction. But the Malfoy matriarch was the figure of composure. Being at that distance, Hermione didn't notice any difference at all in her. "Did you find anything?" Hermione heard Narcissa ask her sister.

"No, not really. You know it's not easy," Andromeda said in the same crisp tone. Hermione started to wonder, what exactly was wrong with her. Whenever Hermione met with Andromeda, she had been quite warm and compassionate. But Hermione didn't know about the variables of the sisters' relationship.

Before their discussion moved further, the Library doors opened again and this time Draco entered. Hermione groaned now she had to agree embarrassingly that she might have heard them.

"Aunt Andromeda," Draco greeted his aunt with a kiss to her cheek.

"Draco, are you finished already?" Narcissa asked his son as he greeted her in the same way.

"Yes, sort of. I was looking for Granger," Draco said moving his eyes through the aisles.

"Ms. Granger?" Narcissa asked in shock.

"Hermione?" Andromeda was equally surprised. "Why would she be here?"

Hermione groaned as she dragged her feet through the racks getting ready to face her embarrassment. She stepped into the sitting area with a smile.

"Hello Andromeda," she greeted her with a hug. She didn't give out Molly Weasley vibe but she had been quite warm. She then turned to Narcissa and spoke. "Mrs. Malfoy, I came with Draco. I was in the back looking at some books. I didn't mean to intrude," Hermione explained fidgeting with her hands.

"It's quite alright. Andy and I were just talking," Narcissa said with a smile, but Hermione noticed a flicker of confusion in her eyes.

But Andromeda looked quite spooked at the sudden appearance of Hermione. "Are you two together?" she asked abruptly, pointing to Draco and her.

"What? No, we're not. We're just working on something together," Hermione said quickly blushing. But Draco looked on smugly saying nothing. He just stood there thoroughly enjoying her discomfort.

"Oh!" Andromeda said in a relief. "For a minute there, I thought so."

Hermione didn't miss the bitter look that passed on Draco's face at his aunt's remark. He gave a nod to his mother and her sister and looked at Hermione. "Come on, we should be on our way," Draco said reaching for Hermione's hand and tugging her out of the room without giving her a chance to talk.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked rubbing her arm once they were out of the Library.

"Is the thought of us together so repulsive?" Draco asked looking straight into her eyes.

"Um, no, of course not," Hermione said with a slight hesitation.

"So if I asked you out, you would say yes?" Draco asked stepping closer.

"I don't think I'm comfortable having that discussion with you at this point. There are so many things happening right now," Hermione said looking into his eyes.

"I agree. But once this is over, I would like to take you on a date. I really find you quite interesting," Draco said grazing his fingers on her knuckles.

Hermione didn't know what to say. There was a debate going on in her mind between her rational thinking and her heart. She didn't totally trust him and she had heard about his dating history. But she couldn't snub the tendril of peace that sprouted in his presence anymore. She found herself nodding and saying, "I would like that."

Draco gave her a smile, Hermione was sure she hasn't seen him before. But it vanished immediately and in that place, a somber expression stood. "First things first, come on."

"Where are we going?" Hermione said walking quickly trying to match his strides. He had directed her into a corridor away from the main hallway.

"To the reason, I wanted your help. I won't deny that I had my own intentions to approach you."

Hermione didn't need his explanations. They reached to an isolated room at the end of the corridor. He pushed the door and took a peek inside. Hermione heard his sigh and moved closer to him to see what exactly he was trying to show.

There in the middle of the room was Lucius Malfoy lying on the bed. There was a bandage tied around his eyes.

Hermione frowned and tried to get past Draco. But Draco gripped her hand and stopped her. He shook his head and asked her to step back.

She gave him a questioning look but let him pull her out. He closed the door and spoke, "Somebody assaulted my father. We don't know who did it? He lost his eyesight. He was dumped on the Manor grounds with bruises and tattered clothing. The only thing he spoke after that was your name."

Hermione froze at his words. She wanted to ask so many things, but nothing formed on her lips.

"Look, Granger, there's no love lost between us, but he's my father. I don't support most of his ideas but this really was a step too far." Draco said leaning onto the adjacent wall. "I don't know what curse he was hit with, but there is no light in his eyes anymore. Turned him completely blind. He doesn't remember anything or recognizes any of us. Your name was the only thing he chanted from that day."

Hermione licked her lips and asked tentatively, "What day?"

"It's the same day, Granger. Your missing day."

* * *

 **A/N: I think I arrived at the crucial part of the mystery. The point where both Draco and Hermione's journeys are converged into one. Sorry for leaving at this point. Next chapter should be soon. I'm really grateful for the support you've extended to this effort of mine. Now, I'm asking you the question I've been refraining myself to ask. What do you think has happened on her missing day and who is responsible? Your feedback means the world to me. Please read and review.**

LightofEvolution: Thank you so much for a great review. Yes, Gryffindors are known for their rashness in their decisions. I'm extremely glad that you liked Draco. Hopefully, you'll like the turn the story had taken.

Chester99: I doubt, a silencing charm would've worked. We really can't trust those Slytherins with their senses. We'll get there soon. Thanks for the review.

thepantomimefairy17: I'm sure you'll continue to hate me after this chapter too. But sorry I had to stop it there. But the next chapter should be coming up soon. Thank you so much for the review.

AllyBabyPebbles: Thankyou so much for the review. Apparently, the Gryffindors forgot all about the capabilities of the Slytherins. I'm glad you liked what I did with Draco. Yes, Goyle's one of the harsh realities of the aftermath of war.

sarenia: I'm sure Hermione is more than capable handling Draco. I felt bad about Goyle too. But sadly that is one of the outcomes. I'm sure he'll be ready to help Draco.

ElizabethV: Thanks for the review. Theo's going to play an important role, but we just have to wait and see the truth about his intentions.

Myrddin Emrys The Third: I agree but I'm sure Draco would've caught her either way. Thanks for the review.

saroura92: I'm sure Draco's intentions are clear after this chapter. Percy Weasley surely seems to be quite agitated with Hermione's plan. Thanks for the review.

Bronowyn: Thanks for the review. I will. Reviews are such a great treat.

White Bishop: Thanks for another mind blowing review. I don't deny that I really look forward to your review each and every time. But it definitely isn't more important than your health. That said, I'm truly honored that you've taken the time to share your opinion regarding the chapter. It really means the world to me. I'm really glad you like how the story is progressing. I suppose some of the questions regarding Draco have been covered this chapter, but more to come soon. I understand the point you specified on justification. I'll work on that. All your suggestions are well received and thanks again for your time.

margbennington: I'm really glad you liked the plot and the interactions. Up till this point, I haven't thought of Blaise but I don't deny the possibility of his presence. Thanks for the review.

Snowflake Dazzle: Some of your questions might've been answered in this chapter. Thanks for the review.

lrmorena: True, it's like they need a reminder of constant vigilance. Thanks for the review.

LuckyMascot: Yes, Hermione has taken charge now. Theo's actions are really suspicious and coming to Goyle, we'll soon find out more. I'm really glad you liked the chapter and thanks a lot for the review.

mesa24: I hope you liked the reactions. Hermione was caught in the act but I'm sure she's capable handling him. Thanks for the review.


	14. Chapter 14

The missing day

Chapter 14

* * *

The green flames roared into life in Grimmauld place. Hermione stepped out of them and dusted off the soot. Her eyes darted to the kitchen, from where she heard a boisterous laughter.

Her steps were quick as she reached the kitchen and she found the reason for that laughter. Harry and Ron were sitting at the table and it was Ron who was laughing about some joke and Harry just sat there nursing a glass but his eyes fixed on the door.

"Ron," she said in a low voice, surprised to see him there.

Both pairs of eyes turned to her and Harry was the one who jumped to his feet immediately, pulling her into a hug. "Where were you? I've been so worried."

"I'm ok," Hermione said, giving a nervous smile at her green-eyed friend.

"Hermione," Ron was on Harry's heels as he asked concernedly. "How are you?"

But Hermione gently pushed Harry out of the way and narrowed her eyes at Ron. As a look of surprise passed on Ron's face, she gave him a well-aimed punch.

"What the bloody hell, Hermione?" Ron barked clutching his nose.

"That's for interfering with my life. I'm telling you seriously Ron, just keep your long freckled nose out of my life," Hermione glared at him.

"I'm your friend, Hermione. I was just trying to look out for you," Ron said moving forward.

"You remember that. You are just a friend," Hermione said pointing a finger at Ron's face. "Harry's my friend too. But I don't see him barging in and hitting people, for my sake."

"Harry's got a soft corner for that pointy git. If not for you and Harry, they all would have been rotting in Azkaban," Ron said now glaring at Harry.

"Ron, not again?" Harry said narrowing his eyes. "We've discussed that so many times."

"Ron, don't you try turning this onto us. What you did that day was inexcusable," said Hermione her expression turning a bit softer. "You're one of my best friends, Ron. I'm already going through a tough spot in my life. I don't need extra trouble."

"I know Hermione. I was trying to help. When that afternoon, Susan called me to say, that you were working with that ferret, I just lost it. I just wanted you to be safe." He then turned to Harry and said, "Didn't you tell her, how Malfoy was petitioning for Goyle?"

"I think Hermione has all kinds of answers to that," Harry said nudging Hermione's elbow.

"You do? How?" Ron asked with an incredulous look. "Did you meet Malfoy again? How could you trust that git?"

Hermione growled and tried to catch something in the air beside her for support. "It's my life, Ron. I'd say I managed it well, didn't I? Not only mine, I've saved your lives too, quite a number of times?" Hermione said in a composed voice. When Ron tried to say something, she lost it completely. "Ron, I swear. If you don't cut your attitude out, I'm going to hex you so bad with Ginny's Bat-Bogey hex, that you'll be cleaning your nose for months."

That did it. Ron took a step back and shot a scathing look at both Harry and Hermione and moved to the fireplace. But Hermione's hand shot up to stop him. "You said, Susan, told you?"

"What of it?" Ron said shrugging his shoulders. "She's my girlfriend. We share stuff," he said in an angry voice.

"Nothing," Hermione said in a thought. "Look, Ron, I didn't mean to offend you. But face it, you're quite hot headed and that's not helping me at all. Please," she said with a pleading look.

Ron sighed and looked at her. He ruffled her hair with a smile, "I trust you, ok. But don't go traipsing around with those Slytherins. There is already a lot of negative emotions going on around with your bill."

"I'll be careful," Hermione said hugging his torso. She didn't know why it had come to this between them. She sighed at the lost closeness and released him.

"Take care then," Ron looked past her to Harry and told him. "I'll meet you tomorrow." When Harry bid his goodbye Ron disappeared into the fireplace.

Hermione came and settled down into one of the chairs. Harry got her a butterbeer and put it in front of her. "Ron's not wrong you know."

Hermione looked around making sure that Ron had left and turned to Harry. "Are you expecting somebody?"

"No, why?" Harry asked in confusion.

"So, we won't be disturbed?"

"Yes," Harry said still in the confused expression.

"Harry, I can trust you right?" Hermione said taking his hand into hers.

"What kind of question is that? Of course, you can trust me. Did you find anything?" Harry asked giving her assuring squeeze.

"Yes many things actually, but first," she said and turned around and groped for something in the air beside her. She smiled when her fingers came in contact with the silver cloak. She winked at Harry and pulled the cloak revealing Draco Malfoy.

"About time," he grumbled fixing his hair. "Potter," he greeted a shocked Harry and turned to Hermione, "I started to think, you forgot about me. You don't know how difficult it was for me to just stand there hearing Weaselbee's words."

"Hermione, you need to do a lot of explaining," Harry said shooting a glare at Draco Malfoy.

"Of course. Hermione has to do the explaining. I didn't see you asking your pet weasel for an explanation. I thought you trusted her, Potter," Draco glowered at Harry.

Harry gave an incredulous look and turned to Hermione. "Why did you bring him here? That too in this way, totally hidden from sight."

Hermione took a deep breath and pushed the folded invisibility cloak into Harry's hands. "He was not the one responsible for my kidnapping Harry. I heard him talk to Goyle. But, we need to talk, that's why I had to ask him to accompany me. But I wasn't sure if you were alone. So, I had to use the cloak. Now I'm glad I did. Imagine the drama, if Ron saw him here." She said moving to the living room and gestured both of them to follow.

Harry and Draco looked at each other. Harry's eyes narrowed but Draco smirked while sauntering after her. By the time they reached the living room, Hermione had already started to work on something.

In front of her, there was a large white board, some sticky notes, and markers in different shades. She looked around and said, "I needed some clarity. I transfigured some of your things."

Harry waved it off.

"What are those things?" Draco asked pointing to the things Hermione had in her hands.

Hermione didn't answer as she started writing on the board. Harry took the responsibility of educating Draco about the muggle contraptions. "They are just some stuff muggles use to draw details."

Hermione started scribbling random names and incidents all over the board. And all of them were connected to the date that was hovering in the center of the board.

Harry and Draco were waiting patiently for her to finish. She heard their tapping feet amidst her scribbling but her concentration was fixed on the board in front of her.

For what seemed like fifteen minutes have been passed and she stepped back to peruse her work. She waited for a minute and wrote one last name, Susan Bones and drew a connecting line to the date.

"Why are you writing Susan's name?" Harry spoke for the first time after she had started drawing the connections.

Hermione turned around to face her waiting friend and nervously smiled at him. "I don't know. Just in case. Besides you've heard Ron. Why would she tell him that I was meeting with Draco, that too in the middle of her work?"

"Bones?" Draco scratched his chin. "Definitely, she'd been off kilter lately," Draco said pondering his own words. But his eyes suddenly lifted to something on the board. He strode to the board and pointed to something on the board. "What the hell is this?"

Harry sniggered and congratulated Hermione. "Great work, Hermione. I think you have covered everything."

Hermione groaned and turned to the glaring blond. "I had to put your name, Draco." She approached him and spoke, "It doesn't mean you're a suspect. It means you were also a part of it. I don't want to leave anything, out."

"I don't like that," Draco grumbled settling into the chair, while Hermione added the names of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy to Draco's bubble on the board.

"Why exactly Malfoy isn't a suspect anymore?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Because Draco and his family also seem to be the victims," Hermione said her eyes narrowing towards one single name on the board.

Harry followed her line of sight and looked at Draco confusingly, "I thought he was your friend?"

"He is, but clearly Granger thinks otherwise or maybe Theo was there just like me. Placed just because he was present with Hermione during that day," Draco said shrugging his shoulders. But Hermione noticed the tenseness in his shoulders at that gesture. Hermione's doubts about Theo's involvement weren't baseless. She had with a very heavy heart placed his name on the board.

"Draco, Theo was the one who told you about Goyle. That information was very guarded. Apart from the people who were involved, nobody knew about Goyle."

Harry knotted his eyebrows and appeared to be in thought. "Yes, Malfoy. That is very sensitive information." He turned to Hermione and asked her. "How did you know that Nott was the one who informed Draco about Goyle?"

"I heard Draco," Hermione said pointing to Draco. When Harry looked still unconvinced, she huffed and said. "There is a possibility screaming in my mind that Theo may be the one who hired Goyle."

"Ok, for a minute lets think, I believe you. Why would Nott want to frame Malfoy, then?" Harry asked.

"It's not only that, I was worried about. I'm beginning to doubt his motives to get involved in my work," Hermione said sneaking a glance at Draco.

Draco's face remained stoic. Hermione didn't know if it was because of her claims against his friend or his own doubts against Theo.

"When he joined me, he was all about supporting me. I initially thought that was due to his father's incarceration," Hermione paused and looked at the other two.

"Yes, Theo had been quite lost when his mother died. He didn't have a great relationship with his father, but he definitely got closer to him after his mother's demise," Draco said slightly scratching his jaw.

Hermione nodded with understanding. She knew about Theo's mother and how that affected the Slytherin. "Lately he had been navigating the bill to prosecute people who've escaped their sentence." She looked up at Draco and spoke to him, "He's already pushed your father's name, first."

Draco's look of shock was evident on his face, which was really new for Hermione. "My father?" Draco stammered.

"Yes, Draco. I was gone just for two days and Theo had changed the entire direction the prosecution was supposed to take. Something seriously demented is going on there." Hermione looked at Draco and asked him, "Is there any reason Theo's acting against your family?"

"Why would you say, family?" Draco asked hurt clearly evident in his eyes.

"He had not only put your father's name but yours and your mother's names are included as well," Hermione said moving to Harry, draping a hand on his shoulders and resting her head on his shoulders. She looked into his concerned eyes and released the single tear, she'd been restraining. "Something very serious is going on, Harry. Somebody is trying very hard to get me off that project."

Harry Potter gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry Herms. Whoever is doing this they won't stand a chance against us. I promise you."

Draco just sat there frozen, too shocked to say anything. Harry tapped Hermione and tilted his head towards Draco. She sighed and moved to Draco and sat in front of him on her heels. She took his hand into hers and said, "Any information you can tell us about Theo, would be really helpful Draco. Any small thing?"

Draco looked up at her swallowed a lump that got lodged in his throat at Hermione's revelations. "I don't know. Nothing comes to my mind, right now." He roughly ran his fingers through his hair. "After father's attack, I thought nothing would disturb me this much."

"What attack? What happened to Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked rising from his seat.

"He was attacked," Hermione said tapping on Draco's palm. "It happened on my mysteriously disappeared day. And that's not the most disturbing part, Harry. He's said only my name after that. "

"Why weren't the ministry notified about this?" Harry asked looking at Draco. "We could've been of any assistance."

"Right, all the Aurors would be put immediately on the duty to find out who exactly had attacked an ex-deatheater," Draco scoffed. "Face it, Potter. Many of the people, would've silently thanked the person who attacked my father."

Harry bit his lip and looked at Hermione.

Hermione stood up and walked to the board. "Draco's not entirely wrong, Harry. Nobody sympathizes with them. For Merlin's sake, they're not even permitted to cast a simple stunning spell." She cast a surreptitious glance at the board and spoke. "But Harry has got a point, this whole thing needs publicity."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow.

"Whoever had attacked your father, might've been under the same impression as you. But if we bring light to the fact that Lucius Malfoy was attacked, would definitely bring us quite the distraction we are looking for. We could gain that needed factor of sympathy towards your family."

"She definitely has got a point," Harry said giving Draco a sideward glance. "If you file a complaint, I'll give it the needed push. I bet Rita Skeeter is always looking for a juicy piece of gossip."

"Ok," Draco said after a giving it enough thought. "I need to talk to my mother first. But even before that, I've something else to confess."

Both Harry and Hermione turned to him with narrowed eyes.

Draco's glance was fixed on Hermione and Harry moved uncomfortably in his place. He turned to Hermione and told her, "I'll be in the kitchen." He took two steps towards the said room but turned back. "There is one more thing, Hermione. I tried my best, but the news about Mclaggen had got out. It'll be in the papers tomorrow."

Hermione nodded solemnly but thanked her friend, "I'll be alright." After hearing those reassuring words from his friend, Harry Potter resigned himself to the kitchen leaving Draco and Hermione in the room.

Draco got up from his seat and walked to her. "I have some memory gaps too." Hermione's eyes widened at his confession. "You remember the test, right?" When Hermione mutely nodded Draco continued, "I did that with my blood too. And the same potion turned up in mine."

"This is frighteningly weird," Hermione said chewing on her lip. "Who would want to erase both of our memories."

"I wasn't even aware that I've been missing some parts of my memory until I saw that bottle in your hands. I didn't remember how or where I used it last. But then as you pointed that small vial into my face, there were sudden flashes of memory."

"Of what?"

"Of you in your home. It's not all clear. All I saw was you holding the bottle in your home."

"It's disturbing Draco," Hermione whimpered.

Draco awkwardly patted her shoulder as she brushed her tears away. "Somebody gave me the potion at my own place. Anything else?"

Draco shook his head and said with a heavy voice, "I don't remember."

Hermione nodded and suddenly whipped her head at him as a sudden thought snapped in her mind. "It's your potion right? You can cook up the antidote," her eyes were gleaming hopefully at last.

Draco took a step back and smirked, "Already on it."

Hermione threw herself at him and gave Draco a bone-crushing hug. "That's the most wonderful news I've got recently. Oh! Draco, You are wonderful." She said smacking her lips on his cheek."That potion holds so many answers. Who had attacked your father, what happened to you, and what exactly happened on that blasted day."

"Calm down, Granger. There is still a small drawback. It needs almost a month to brew," Draco said with a grimace.

"Oh!" Hermione sagged. "But I guess I can wait. At least we have an option now."

"That we do," Draco said pulling her into a hug finally a hope blooming somewhere in their hearts.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this seems like a filler chapter. But they needed a clarity. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you with this update. The last week had been not so good. But I promise the next chapters are going to be interesting, or I hope so. Please read and review. Your feedback means a lot.**

AllyBabyPebbles: Thank you so much. I'm really not that good. I'm really nervous before posting each chapter. But the reviews really give me a lot of encouragement.

LightofEvolution: Hermione's really a beautiful character. She has the characteristics of all the houses in her. I'm really glad you liked the chapter. I really liked all your guesses and I won't say you're wrong. We are slowly moving to the revealing chapters and I'm just keeping my fingers crossed. Thanks again for a lovely review.

sarenia: Thanks for the review. Hope you liked the new chapter.

White Bishop: Thanks for another beautiful review. They are always very good and whatever you may say, I find them very helpful. I'm really sorry for the shorter chapters, but I'm just following the plot outline I've drawn up in the beginning. Probably the subsequent chapters may have a spike in the chapter length. I can understand what you said about not being able to read the whole story in one go. Mysteries are always like that, I suppose. I was really happy that appreciated the small elements, highlighting the visual experience. Thanks once again for an amazing review. They really mean a great deal to me and I feel so blessed that you've taken interest in this little effort of mine.

Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you so much. There is a lot more to come that Andromeda has to get used to.

Guest: We just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review.

Snowflake Dazzle: Some more of his reasoning in this chapter. I hope you'll like it.

Chester99: We'll know soon about Andromeda. I loved your theories. Do you think she handled Ron good in this chapter? Let me know. Coming to the connection between those two events, I'm sorry to say we have got to wait for a few more chapters. Thanks for the lovely review.

LuckyMascot: All your theories are very well received. But I'm sorry to say we need to traverse a few more chapters to get there. I'm sure it'll get more interested when they both try to solve it together. Thanks for a great review.

Nastytashy: I'm really glad you liked Luna. I was quite apprehensive writing about her. I know this chapter didn't give much insight into what had happened, but I promise the next ones are going to be more action packed. Thanks for a great review.

Danielle804: Oh! Thank you so much for your interest and review. Very soon, answers are going to be revealed. Please bear with me till then.


	15. Chapter 15

The missing day

Chapter 15

* * *

 _"_ _You can't do anything," Hermione was screaming. "Everybody will know the truth." Her hands were tied behind the chair she was seated on. It was a dark room and with a hint of light coming through the partially opened door. Her eyes trailed on the body on the floor at her feet. His platinum blonde hair was just like his son._

 _"_ _No one will know," a calm voice spoke from the shadows. "You wouldn't be in a position to tell anybody." Hermione kicked herself mentally as she couldn't place a face to that voice, which was again so familiar. She was a woman and she has an unspoken authority in her voice. Why is she having so much trouble identifying these people?_

 _"_ _What about him? Is he dead?" Hermione asked in a trembling voice, her gaze fixed on the limp body of Lucius Malfoy._

 _"_ _He is as good as," a new voice spoke. This voice was not as calm as the first one. Hermione shrieked when the owner of that new voice stepped into the light She didn't realize another person was present in that room until then. The hooded person spoke again. "Why must you act like this, Hermione?"_

 _Hermione's body was straining against the bonds that were holding her tight. Before she could yell at that hooded man, the female voice spoke again. "Not now. Get out of here. If not for you, we wouldn't have been in this position. Now move him out of here," she spoke pointing at the body._

 _Hermione heard him curse and bend down to lift the prone body. He tried lifting it without any success. He gave up and dragged him through the doors._

 _"_ _He is a person, you moron. Show some respect," Hermione yelled after that hooded man. He moved on without paying any attention to her words._

 _Hermione groaned and tried to drag her hand to her front. Suddenly there was another hand on top of hers, stopping her. Her touch was gentle but commanding at the same time. "We never wanted to hurt you, Hermione. You are a war hero and it is time you started acting like one. Hopefully, whatever fog has addled your brain will be cleared away soon and you'll be in your right mind. Those deatheaters don't deserve a place in our normal society," the female voice spoke again. It had an unknown warmth to it but the way she spoke made Hermione cringe at the words._

 _"_ _How can you talk like that? We all have fought for our rights to live equally in the society. Voldemort's defeat at Harry's hands is a new start for everyone to live in a non-prejudiced society. Please, don't do this," Hermione pleaded that woman. Her voice choked trying to get those words out._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, my dear. It's out of my hands," she said moving away from the room._

 _Hermione still sat there breathing heavily. She shook her head to get rid of the sleepy haze threatening to fall over her eyes and resumed her efforts to break free. She could feel the sweat trailing down her neck as a result of her rigorous efforts of breaking free. She groaned and sagged into the chair. The strain of the day finally got to her and she gave into the sleepy haze that was threatening her._

 _She jerked violently when a light whisper tickled her ears, "Stay still, I'm going to get you out of here." Her eyes shot up at the gentleness in the voice. She tried to take a look at the speaker. But the rope binding her hands came loose and Hermione groaned as the pressure relieved from her hands._

 _But two large hands covered her mouth, stopping her making any sound. "Ssh, we have to be quiet. We don't want unnecessary attention." She nodded against his hands. Hermione then got a good look at that person's eyes and she whispered, "Draco."_

 _But Draco didn't pay attention as he guided both of them outside. The place was new and it was very confusing. It resembled a poorly constructed Labyrinth and Hermione felt like they were roaming in circles, which was confirmed when Draco groaned as they reached the same corner again. Luckily for them, nobody crossed their path._

 _"_ _Do you know the way out?" Hermione asked pulling his collar down so that she could directly talk into his ear._

 _"_ _I thought I did," Draco grumbled._

 _"_ _Draco," Hermione began to tell the fate of his father, but a faint sound stopped her. Draco frantically looked around as they heard a pair of footsteps approach them_

 _"_ _This way," he roughly pushed her into a small door and immediately followed her. It turned out to be a small closet and they had to stand with their backs stuck to the wall. Hermione clamped her hands on her mouth, to stop her gasping breaths. The footsteps stopped just outside the door. She looked into Draco's eyes. He silently placed his finger on his lips gesturing her to stay silent. Their widened eyes were fixed on the door until the footsteps resumed and moved on._

 _"_ _That was close," Hermione spoke breathlessly and turned to Draco. "Where's your wand?"_

 _But before Draco could answer, the doors burst open and Draco threw himself in front of her, taking the incoming curse directly into his back._

Hermione woke up with a gasp. Her throat was parched and her pillow looked soaked in sweat. Her dream was extremely vivid and detailed; leaving her with no doubt, that it was indeed an erased memory.

Her hand reached to the water jug on the side table. She poured a glass and poured the cooling liquid down her dry throat. Though the dream was clear in her mind, she wanted to document it before she forgot any of the details. She gathered her wand and rose to her temples, dragging the memory out. She secured it into a vial taking it from one of the drawers. There seemed to be a lot of things happening around them. Now she had a proof that Draco had definitely come to her aid and Lucius Malfoy's attempt was related to her disappearance.

She tried to rest those tired eyes after that, but she couldn't. After having a tumble or two, she resigned and started to get ready for the day.

"What's the reason you had summoned me this early?" Draco grumbled getting comfortable in the chair across her. He looked impeccably dressed even at that early hour.

"I thought you were a morning person, Malfoy?" Hermione said sipping her coffee.

"This isn't fucking morning, Granger. The sun's not risen yet," Draco said pointing to her window, where they saw the purple hue that was tinting the horizon.

"Stop it, Malfoy," she said pouring a cup of coffee for him. "This'll freshen you up."

Draco took the cup and gingerly sipped it. "Merlin, what in the name of Merlin, is this drink? It isn't coffee," Draco grimaced putting down the cup. "Do you know about this white stuff called sugar, that is usually sweet and served with beverages."

Hermione rolled her eyes reaching for the sugar and mixing it with black liquid in his cup. "Do you want some cream?"

"Of course," Draco said incredulously. "How else anybody would drink it?"

"I don't sugarcoat anything in my life, Draco. For me, it's just plain and black," Hermione said sipping her French Roast.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes as he loaded his cup with sugar and cream and mixed it utmost care. He then brought it his mouth taking a sip. "That's more like it," he said smacking his lips.

Hermione smiled at his actions while Draco leisurely finished his coffee.

"Care to tell me the reason, you have dragged me to your place this early," Draco asked folding his hands across his chest.

"An important reason, yes. I'm really disappointed to say this, but your potion sucks," she said shaking her head dramatically.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked shooting forward from his place. "You take that back, right now, Granger. I've been told I was the best potion master right after Severus Snape."

"Clearly, people are delirious if they think so. But the famous memory potion of yours that was found in our bodies," she paused for the effect looking into his eyes and said, "doesn't work."

"Doesn't work? Then what do you call this?" he screamed pointing to his head. "As far as I recall, you and I both have missing dates from the calendar."

Hermione stood and pushed Draco back into the couch by his shoulders. "Yes it did manage to remove memories for a while, but I think there is a chance they might be coming back," she said taking a place just beside him.

Draco perked up at her words. "Why do you think so? What happened?"

Hermione sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned her head on the back of the couch. "Today morning I think I saw a part of that day, through my dreams. It was quite vivid and clear. And it wasn't the first one," Hermione popped an eye open and looked at him. Draco was looking at her expectantly. "Yes, you were there with me."

"Hmm, do you think we wouldn't be needing the antidote at all?"

"I don't know, but first. I just want to confirm something. Would you mind taking off your shirt for me?" Hermione asked in a timid voice.

"My my Granger. You are quite forward aren't you?" Draco asked with a hint of a smirk. But nevertheless moving his fingers to the buttons of his shirt.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Hermione said swatting at his arm. "I saw something in that dream, I just want to check."

"Whatever you say?" He had already unbuttoned the shirt and was tugging away sleeves. She rolled her eyes and helped him with his sleeves. But when she pulled the shirt away from him he caught her hand and whispered, "No funny business."

Hermione smiled at his tone but pulled her hand from his grip earning a hearty chuckle from him. Hermione's eyes were now fixed on his back. She apprehensively extended her finger and touched a small scar between his shoulder blades. It looked like an old injury.

She had seen Harry and Ron in this state many times before and she didn't have any problem touching their uncovered skin. But seeing Draco like this made her quite unnerving. Something definitely shifted between them. It seemed like she was crossing an unseen barrier. She saw a tiny stretch of goosebumps on his shoulders. She blushed thinking it was caused by her touch.

"I'm still waiting here, Granger. What made you want to caress my body?" Draco laughed and Hermione felt the little reverberations under her fingers.

Her mind sprung back into action at his words. Her eyes trailed down his spine and stopped on the large purple bruise. It was on the left side of his lower back and was almost fading.

"What happened here?" she asked tenderly brushing her fingers against the bruised skin.

"It feels a little tender. But I don't remember anything. What do you see?"

"Did you trip on something? Or maybe a fall from a broomstick?"

"I never once have fallen off a broom, Granger," Draco said looking at her over his shoulder.

Hermione reached for the discarded shirt and handed it over to Draco, "I'm afraid, what I have seen in my dream is true."

Draco put his shirt on, and turned to Hermione asking, "I think it's time you told me what you saw in your dream."

Hermione sighed and recalled her entire dream. Draco waited in patience as she recollected every small detail. Hermione snuck a look at him when she particularly explained the bit where she had witnessed Lucius Malfoy's vulnerable state. Draco's hand automatically found her shoulder, pulling her closer. She slowly leaned into his embrace as she finished the rest of her dream.

"Somebody messed up really bad," Draco mumbled lightly caressing her shoulder. "I can't wait to get my hands on them." Hermione sensed a slight growl underneath his words.

"I'm really sorry about your father. He didn't really deserve that."

"It definitely was one of the difficult things for me to see him like that. Maybe I should've been there with him."

"Are you angry at me," she sighed.

Draco gave her an incredulous look. "What?"

"I couldn't help your father," Hermione asked gingerly.

"Are you daft, Granger? We owe our freedom to you and of course Potter. If not for you and your arguments, without any doubt we would have been rotting away in Azkaban. I may not have said this before but I'm really grateful."

Hermione was looking at him in shock. She had never expected such words from his snarky mouth. And most definitely she'd never thought they would be directed at her.

"Potter I could understand. My mother lied for the sake of him, so the righteous hero would be obliged to help us. But it's definitely different in your case. I outright insulted you from the time you entered the magical world. I questioned your very existence in this world. You experienced so much hate from all of us," Draco said running a hand through his hair. "For fuck's sake, you were tortured in my home, Hermione."

Hermione was still in the state of shock. Where exactly was he going with this?

"If you wanted, you could've pushed all of us into doom, with a single word," Draco continued.

"Draco, stop. I don't understand what you're trying to say?"

"I have never met a person like you in my entire life Hermione," Draco said pulling her closer to him. "You are so selfless. You think everybody deserves a second chance. You are the epitome of everything that is right in our world," he said brushing his fingers on her forearm. "And you don't hesitate to put anybody back into their places."

"I thought you didn't know?" Hermione mumbled. When Draco raised his eyebrows, she continued. "That I prepared arguments for Harry for your case."

"I made sure I knew everything Hermione," Draco said looking into her eyes. "From the day you started with your bill. I tried helping you in every way possible. I was always there, you just didn't see me. That is the least I could do to the girl who saved me."

Hermione's heart thudded loudly at his words. His words and emotions were overwhelming. She never knew if those kinds of emotions were possible from a person like him. He had always been arrogant and proud. But seeing him like this open and bare, something evoked in her. Gazing into his eyes and closing the distance between them, she brought her lips to his.

She didn't register his shocked expression as her eyelids fluttered close. His lips were warm but slightly chapped. His body stiffened at her actions, but slowly they embraced. His hands encircled her waist as he dragged her closer. Hermione tilted her head deepening their kiss. Her hands surrounded his neck brushing the hair at the nape of his neck. She opened her lips inviting his tongue to explore. The sensation was magical as Draco gently caressed her with his hands, slowly burying them in her hair. He nibbled on her lips eliciting a deep moan from her throat.

They slowly drew apart, as her lungs urged for Oxygen. She let her head hang on his shoulder as she recollected her breath. "Wow," she whispered.

"Well, you are not wrong. It was surely better than your alcohol induced snog," Draco spoke in a low voice his hands running circles between her shoulder blades.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," Hermione said moving further, with the intention of putting some space between them.

"I'm not sorry, Hermione. Feel free to do that anytime," Draco said looking at her.

Hermione smiled a small blush tainting her cheeks. "Do you want to stay? We have to be at the ministry quite early. We could go together. Theo usually comes early. But if we have to get some information from his office before Harry makes a public statement about your father, we have to be there in half an hour," Hermione said looking at the clock. When Draco didn't give any answer Hermione asked him in a puzzling voice, "What's wrong?"

"I was the one to persuade Theo to join you," Draco said rubbing his palms together.

"Really?" Hermione asked. This was news to her. She had always assumed Theo took interest in her project according to his own interests.

"Don't get me wrong. He's very good at what he does, but a little misguided like me. He just needed some push to identify the correct causes. I just gave him a nudge. But the more time he spent with you, the more he became involved in your work. Until now I had no qualms regarding him. I thought we've always been in the same boat. We understood each other like no one could," Draco sighed sadly. "I know he was a bit resentful when his father was sentenced to Azkaban and my father wasn't. They both were equally guilty for their service to the dark lord. My father more than Nott Sr. But Theo didn't hold that against me or so I thought. He is, or should I say, was my friend. Why would he do this?"

"We don't know for sure," Hermione said urgently. "I'm sorry, I might be wrong in my doubts. But I agree with you, in order to get those answers, we have to get into his office," Hermione agreed. She looked at their empty cups, turned to him and asked. "Do you want another sugary overload?"

"No, I got a better option," he said swooping in and claiming another kiss from her lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful support you are bestowing me. I'm extremely grateful. Do you think is Theo is guilty or related in some or the other way? We might be knowing next chapter;) Let me know your thoughts. Please read and review.**

thepantomimefairy17: Thank you so much. Your words really made my day. The way you have broken down to different aspects, it was very sweet.

Guest: What do you think after this chapter? Thanks for the review.

LadySavage420: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter.

Danielle804: I think you're getting somewhere. I can't say you're assumptions are wrong but I can promise something would be revealed in the next chapter. Just hope you'll like it. Thanks for the review.

Chester99: I understand what you're saying. Hermione is one person, who would never need that kind of assistance. She may not be strong physically like Ginny, but she sure can kick somebody's ass. We'll be dealing with many factors in the next few chapters, so this one was a little quiet one between Draco and Hermione. Thanks for the review.

Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you so much. I wanted Hermione to do that to Ron, while watching the half-blood prince.

Bronowyn: Oh! I bet she did. Her inquisitive mind won't let her rest until she got all the answers. Thanks for the review.

LuckyMascot: Thank you so much for your lovely words. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Every review I receive from all my readers is such a source of encouragement. I hope you liked this chapter.

Squishynb1: Thanks for the review. I hope you liked the chapter.

Green Eyed Lana Lee: Thank you for your lovely review. I'm glad you liked the mystery. It's a challenging thing for me and I'm trying my best.

Snowflake Dazzle: It really wasn't that great, but thanks for saying so.

White Bishop: Thanks for an honest review. I appreciate it and I hope you feel better soon. Honestly speaking, I thought the last chapter fit the narrative or else I wouldn't have posted it. I'll certainly keep your advice in mind.


	16. Chapter 16

The missing day

Chapter 16

* * *

"Damn it," Hermione cursed clutching her finger. "He had never warded it with these many spells before." As soon as she touched the handle of Theo's door, she was hit by a jolt of shock.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked eyeing suspiciously at the door. "Theo had always been very careful." He took her finger gently into his hands and brushed at the tiny bruise that had already started to form on her finger.

"Yes, I'm sure. We always had access to each other's work." Hermione said with narrowed eyes. "But I have my own share of secrets too. He might have warded it magically thinking like a usual wizard, but I'm sure he didn't think of this," she said dragging a card from her purse.

"Is that something like an access card that'll let you inside?" Draco asked in curiosity.

"No silly, it's a normal card. Muggles sometimes use this to open a locked door," Hermione said running the card through the slot between the door and the wall careful enough to not to touch either the door or the wall. They heard a click and door swung open. She looked at Draco who stood there looking quite impressed. "Now there is a gap in the wards, slowly slide through, without touching anything. See like this," she said gathering her robes together, turned sideward and scooted inside.

Draco followed her suit and soon they were standing inside Theo's workplace. "That was a wicked trick, Granger. I'm impressed," Draco said with a smile.

Hermione blushed at his compliment. But before her mind gets all carried over, she cleared her throat and turned to look around Theo's table. Harry had his eyes on the lifts as discussed, in case Theo decided to make an early entrance. So they had to be quick. They could have managed to do this whole act in the night, but the ministry recorded every entrance to the department and their presence at that hour could have raised suspicions, so it had to be done in the morning before everybody started their workday.

"Any special Slytherin hiding places, we've to look for?" Hermione asked checking the drawers.

"If he had learned anything from his father, then he would have a box with his family insignia that would open only through his ring. But that wouldn't be the one you should look for. Adjacent to the box there would be a tattered folder that looks like a bunch of useless documents put together," Draco explained looking through his shelves.

"Ok, I don't know where you are going with this," Hermione said opening the lowest drawer to her perusal. "But there are two objects in here that fall into those exact descriptions."

"Don't touch them," Draco said lunging towards her. "We don't know what kind of protections spells he is warding them with."

"I know that," Hermione said withdrawing her hand, suddenly feeling foolish. "So what's the deal with them?"

"See Granger, the point is to misguide the person. Everyone thinks the box holds the most important things and they go for it. But in the actual case, the tattered folder is the one we should be looking for," Draco said gently taking out the fragile folder.

"Draco, be careful. The spells might even affect you," Hermione said with concern.

Draco winked at her, "Thanks for your concern, Granger. But see, I was right." He pointed to the tattered folder that crackled under the light brush of his fingers. "I suppose you don't have any special muggle tricks to get it open."

"Umm," Hermione thought of anything that could strike her mind at that moment. "Nothing comes to my mind, right now. But do you think, this folder contains any relevant information?"

"Possibly," Draco said running his finger along the edges.

He turned to Hermione to say something but a bright silver stag burst into the room and spoke in Harry's voice. "Hurry up. Theo is in the lifts."

Hermione panicked and looked at the door. "Draco, what do we do now? Shall we take the folder with us?"

"No! He'll know immediately," Draco's face mimicked her panicked expression. "Shall we come back tomorrow?"

"It seems to be the only option," Hermione said dragging Draco to the door after he sadly dropped the folder into the drawer. But suddenly an idea flashed in Hermione's brain and she turned around. "Move over," she stopped and pushed Draco aside and took out her wand.

"Careful Hermione," Draco warned his hand on her shoulder.

"Gemino," she whispered. There was a plop sound in the drawer. "Draco, look," she said pointing to the drawer. To his surprise, there was a copy of that tattered folder lying on top of the original one. "Come on, pick it up. It'll have the same protections as the original one."

"Oh ok," Draco said gingerly picking up the copy and they both rushed out of the open door. Draco gave a quick kick to the door closing the wards on Theo's office, as Hermione ducked into her Cabin. She was leaning onto the walls of her office as Draco came in clutching the folder to his chest, closing the door to her office. They both held their breaths as they heard a pair of footsteps outside her door. They exchanged nervous glances, Hermione seriously hoping Theo hadn't caught a glimpse of them.

She sighed when they heard the sound of Theo's Cabin door. Her eyes traveled to the folder that lay innocently in his palms. "I think you should go." When Draco furrowed his brows, she continued. "If he finds you here at this hour, he'll become suspicious."

Draco nodded in understanding. "I'll work on opening this," he said pointing to the folder in his hands, "Meet me after lunch." He looked up at her and said, "You be careful, ok."

Hermione nodded her approval and Draco leaned forward to brush his lips against hers. She closed her eyes savoring the moment. It was still new to her, but something about Draco Malfoy made her little heart flutter. The sensation was gone as soon as it came and Hermione opened her eyes to see that Draco was already out of the door.

Hermione dragged her body to the chair and flopped into it. She looked longingly at Theo's office and sighed. "What are you hiding Theo?"

The day passed as Hermione's mind got indulged in her day's work. At around mid-morning, there was a small knock at her door and she looked up. She made sure it was locked all the times at the insistence of Harry.

"Who is it?" she asked looking up from the parchment she was scribbling on.

"It's me. Open up," Harry Potter spoke from outside.

"Come in," she said flicking at the door with her wand.

"Hey," Harry said coming in. There was a steaming cup of coffee in his hands and she took it gratefully from his hand.

"Thought you might need it," Harry smiled sitting in the chair in front of her. But when Hermione smiled at him, his eyes didn't reflect the cheeriness of his voice.

"Yes," she said taking a good sip. "What's wrong?"

"Please don't be mad at me," Harry said looking at her sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes.

"Well, just as a precautionary measure, I kind of got your mail directed to me."

"Harry Potter, you better have a good reason for that," Hermione said in a very low dangerous voice, lowering the cup onto the table.

"I hear things, Hermione. It's my job. There was so much talk going on around you and I just want to be prepared. I haven't opened any personal letters and besides nothing suspicious has turned up," Harry said taking a big gulp. "Till now," he whispered the last part producing a yellow envelope from inside his pocket.

Hermione sank back into her chair and looked at her friend. She extended her hand with a sigh and grabbed the envelope in his friend's hand. It looked like an ordinary mail addressed to her. "It looks normal to me," Hermione said turning it in her hands.

"Firstly, it has no sender's name," Harry said pointing to the only writing on the envelope. Hermione nodded at his words. "Secondly, it doesn't let me open," Harry said running his finger at the seam. There was a tiny spark burning Harry's finger.

"Wow," Hermione said with widened eyes.

"Yeah, as I said suspicious," Harry said rubbing his finger. Hermione waved her wand uttering a healing spell at his finger and took the envelope into her hands.

"Careful, Hermione," Harry said with concern. But surprisingly enough, the same thing didn't happen when Hermione ran her finger.

"Looks like only I can open the envelope," Hermione said shaking it looking for any clue of what might be inside. She took her wand and ran some diagnostic spells on it. Apart from the charm that only the intended person could open, it seemed nothing harmful was inside the envelope. "Let's see what this is about," she said finally tearing it open.

A small note accompanied by a picture dropped onto the table. While Harry picked up the note, the picture caught Hermione's attention. It was clearly hers. But she became pale looking at the other occupant of those pictures.

"Hermione, look at this," Harry said holding the note but fell silent at Hermione's expression. "What's wrong?" He got up from the chair and came to her side and gasped.

"Shit!" Harry cursed taking the picture from her hand. Hermione's brain went into blank mode as the picture played in her head. It was a picture of Cormac and her. He appeared dead in the picture and she was cradling his body in her lap. Hermione was looking around frantically and her eyes stopped at one particular corner in panic.

"It's not even an hour, the news about Cormac came in the papers and immediately we get this," Harry said running his hand through his hair. "Hermione, see this. Somebody had taken extra care to keep their identity hidden," Harry said thrusting the note into her hands.

"What?" Hermione asked not exactly processing what Harry was saying.

"The note, Hermione. It came with the picture," Harry said pointing to it.

She picked up the note. She already had an idea what could it be and she was right. It was a threatening note that read, 'drop the case or everybody will know who killed Cormac.'

Her eyes were rapidly moving across the letters. Each and every word was cut out from a newspaper and pasted onto the paper to form the sentence. Harry was right. They wanted to hide their identity as well as their handwriting.

Interrupting her musings there was a knock at her cabin door.

"What's got the Gryffindors all worked up?" Theo said trying to be jovial as he sauntered into the room. Hermione's eyes were fixed on the newcomer. She tried to catch any kind of clue that he might have found out their little heist in the early hours of that day. But Theo's face didn't have any such hint. His eyes carried the usual smug look as they slowly turned to the little note in her hands.

Hermione glance shifted to the note in her hand and she shoved it into her pockets. But a tiny flicker in Theo's eyes told her he caught a glimpse of it. Before Harry could blurt an answer she spoke, "nothing." She plastered a smile on her face and turned to him. "Hi, Theo, what brings you here?"

"Umm," Theo stammered eyes darting to Harry. There was a change in his demeanor suddenly. The smug look he carried on his face when he entered the office was definitely gone and in its place, there was a guarded look now. He cleared his throat and talked to Hermione, "It's actually about the case. Maybe you can come into my office."

"Sure. But, I have lunch plans with Harry. We can meet after lunch," Hermione said with the same forced smile, giving a nervous glance at Harry.

She was counting on Harry to catch on her lie. But to her relief, he came closer and looped his hand through hers. "Yes, and we are already running late." He gave a curt nod to Theo, "Later, Nott."

"Potter," Theo returned his greeting and dismissed himself from her office.

"Did you see that?" Hermione asked once Theo had gone.

"He obviously noticed the note," Harry said. "Why do you think he behaved like that?"

Hermione slumped into the chair holding her head. "I don't know Harry. He either noticed the note or might've realized we broke into his office. But that's not my pressing concern, now." She said lifting the crumpled note from her pocket. "What's this new problem? It clearly shows that I was involved in his murder."

"Hey don't talk like that. Our Hermione would never do anything like that. I think I have an idea about that photo. I need to have a serious talk with someone. But you don't worry I've got it covered. Trust me, nothing about this picture will ever come out." Harry said placing a kiss on her forehead. Hermione saw the determination in his green eyes and the trust they promised. "Come on, we have already committed to having lunch together. Let's get to it. Once we have some fuel in our stomachs, we can work better."

"Are you channeling your inner Ron?" Hermione asked Harry with a smile.

Harry gave her a wink and moved to the door opening with a gracious bow.

Harry stopped her from discussing anything throughout their lunch and made her focus on what exactly she was eating and supplied her with a small talk. Hermione knew what Harry was doing? He knew her more than anybody. He knew once her short break was over her mind is going to go on an overdrive.

"I promise you, Hermione. You can forget about that picture and that note. I've got it covered. You go and find out what Nott is up to."

"Thanks, Harry. You're a lifesaver," Hermione said giving him a hug. "But before meeting Theo, I've to go and talk to Draco."

"Be safe," Harry said guiding her to the Floo network.

St. Mungo's had a lesser activity that day. Hermione took special care to avoid Susan Bones that day. Somehow her mind had alerted to be wary of the not so innocent Hufflepuff.

When Hermione entered Draco's office, it was empty. She stepped back and looked around in her vicinity for him, but he wasn't there. She sighed but her ears perked up when he heard some chatter from Neville's office. Hoping Draco would be there like last time, she stepped into it.

There were two people in there but Draco wasn't one of them. Neville greeted her brightly coming to her. But the other person narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"Hey Neville," Hermione replied with a smile, avoiding the gaze of Mr. Brown. "Do you know where Draco is?"

"He had just gone down to see one of his patients. It was kind of an emergency. He should have been back by now," Neville said looking at the clock. "If you want, I could check for you."

"Oh! I don't want to trouble you," Hermione said fidgeting with her blouse.

"It's no trouble, Hermione. I know how busy your schedule is. I'll be back in two minutes." Neville said getting up from his seat. "By the way, this is Roger Brown, Lavender's Dad. I believe you haven't met each other before."

"Mr. Brown, I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you," Hermione said graciously extending her hand. The last time she had seen him he was convulsing and was being doused with a potion to calm him.

The elder man looked at her hand and then at her face. He didn't greet her with a shake of his hand, but gave a curt nod and turned his face away.

Hermione drew her hand back with an embarrassing smile while Neville offered a silent apology. "You please wait here. I'll be back in two minutes." With that said, Neville vanished out of the door.

Hermione sat there in Neville's office just out of courtesy. The other man totally ignored her presence and Hermione was getting impatient. She finally gave up with the thought of moving into Draco's office. She turned to say goodbye to Mr. Brown but decided against it.

As her feet approached the door, she was attacked without warning. A rag was suddenly put around her neck and an immense amount of force choked her. She wanted to scream but no voice came out, except for some muffling sounds. The nerves in her neck were bursting and her eyes were bulging out, but the force didn't relent. Her fingers tried to reach for the wand in her pockets, but there was a sharp kick to her back, making the wand fly away from her pockets.

She tried to reach for anything to grab, but she was dragged into the room with the rag around her neck. She caught the first glimpse of the man attacking her. Her vision was turning to gray as she watched Roger Brown was mercilessly choking her.

"Die, you deatheater whore, die, die," his words were incoherent, as Hermione tried to claw at his hands. Despite her attacks, he didn't seize his actions.

She started giving up as she saw nothing but darkness in front of her and a small sound of the door opening somewhere in the background.

* * *

 **A/N: My apologies for the delay, but I'll try to stick to my previous schedule. Coming to the chapter, any ideas who would've sent the note and the picture. I look forward to your feedback. Please read and review.**

Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you so much.

Danielle804: Oh Thank you so much for your amazing words. That's really nice of you. Draco's affliction to sweets was something I always enjoyed and I couldn't resist inserting that little quip. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story and I hope it'll keep your interest with further chapters as well.

Chester99: I absolutely agree. An extra pair of eyes always catch the details, that are usually missed. And after this chapter, it definitely going to get even more intense.

LightofEvolution: Please don't say sorry. Reviews are great, and I'm not going to deny that whenever there is a new review, my heart jumps a little. But just the fact that you're taking the time to read the new updates means a great deal to me. Thanks a lot for your support and great words. All your theories are great, but I'm just going to hold myself from saying anything, just in case, I don't want to divulge something, that was meant to be known in the later chapters.

sarenia: Yes we will know soon about Theo and yes the end is near. Thanks for the review.

margbennington: Thanks for the review. I felt that too.

Bronowyn: I know, soon we'll find out about Theo. Sorry for the wait.

Nastytashy: Thank you so much for the review, your love and sharing your thoughts. As I said, I'm sorry I could neither confirm them nor deny them. But soon the answers will be revealed.

Snowflake Dazzle: I'm really glad that they had that sweet moment too. Thanks for your great words and for the support.

VitaAiur: Yeah, there are so many speculations going on. I hope I'm getting everything right. All your theories are great, soon everything will come to light. Just a few more chapters. Thanks for our great words and your support.

LuckyMascot: I'm really glad you're liking the story so far and thanks for sharing your opinion. Seriously, it is looking like a giant jigsaw puzzle to me as well. And I'm working on the next chapters to fit them together. I really appreciate your kind words and review.

White Bishop: I don't have enough words to say thank you for what have you have done since the beginning. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your time and your words and believe me they really are a great help. I feel so honored that despite your current circumstances you're able to spare time for this story. But I insist that there is no pressure to review each and every update. I write these stories for my happiness and above everything else I expect my readers to experience the same kind of pleasure while they read them. That being said, I really found some great suggestions in your last review and I'll keep them in mind. They add a new depth to the story. Your scope of insight really amazes me and I definitely can't stop thinking, that if you write a story how amazing it could be.

Squishynb1: Sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoyed today's chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

The missing day

Chapter 17

* * *

"Hermione."

"It's alright."

"You can open your eyes."

Those were the first words she heard as she gained consciousness. She gently pried her eyelids open, catching the glimpses of light around her.

"Umm," she moaned getting into a sitting position, but a sharp pain shot through her throat.

"Don't try to speak," a voice told her. She lifted her eyes to see the speaker and met the frightened gaze of Susan Bones.

Hermione nodded while Susan gave a nervous smile. "Your nerves in the neck are severely bruised. I've already given you the potion, but it will take some time."

Hermione reached for her neck and touched it gingerly. She could feel the soreness. She let her fingers linger there as they encountered the welts from the rag. All that had happened ran across her eyes like a scene. Her body shuddered and she let out a whimper.

Susan put her hand on her knee and gave a little squeeze, "It's alright now. You're safe." Hermione tried to meet Susan's terrified gaze. Susan looked towards Hermione's fingers on her neck and asked her, "How does it feel now?"

The skin was sore but it didn't hurt that much. She looked around to find out where she was.

"I've given you the numbing potion. So it shouldn't be that painful," said Susan.

Hermione remembered her previous suggestion about not speaking, but she needed to know what was happening. She looked at the table in the corner and found a parchment. She looked at Susan and gestured her to pass the parchment.

"Sure," Susan said handing her the same with a quill.

 _What happened to Brown?_ Hermione scribbled on the paper and gave it to Susan.

"I came there to talk to Neville. Instead, I found you in that condition. I stunned him immediately. For a moment I thought, you were gone. But you gasped when the pressure was released on your throat. Immediately, I brought you into one of the checking rooms. That is where we are right now. But thank Merlin, no damage was done." When Hermione cocked an eyebrow and pointed to her neck, Susan smiled nervously and said. "Of course, no permanent damage was done."

 _Thank you so much for saving my life. I owe you._ Hermione wrote, meaning each and every word of it.

Susan shook her head and mumbled something under her breath. Hermione couldn't hear it properly but it sounded something like, 'it wouldn't be the first time'. But Hermione had to search through her mind for any instance where Susan had indeed done such a deed. She gave up that thought for some other time and scribbled the next question. _How long have I to stay here?_

"Not too long."

 _Did you inform anybody? Ron?_ Hermione asked shooting a sharp glare at her.

Susan visibly tensed at that question. "No, I didn't." Susan looked at her hesitantly and asked, "What were you doing in Neville's office?"

 _I came to meet Draco._

A frown took its place on Susan's face. "Are you two together?"

 _I'm really grateful to you for saving me Susan, but that really is none of your business._ Hermione wrote with no hint of apology.

"I was just looking out for you."

Hermione looked at her questioningly.

"I'm going to send a message to Neville about what happened," Susan said taking out her wand. "Oh boy! What a mess? He's going to be really upset about Brown."

Hermione gestured her to stop and shook her head. She drew her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

Susan lowered her wand and gave Hermione a sad look. "I have to tell Neville, Hermione."

Hermione lifted two of her fingers, showing she needed at least 2 minutes to think it over.

Susan nodded and gave her a small vial of potion. "Drink it. It will soothe your throat." She turned to the door and looked back from there. "I'm really sorry about what happened."

Hermione gulped the potion immediately felt the relief. She summoned the lowest possible voice and whispered, "Susan."

"What? I just told you not to speak," Susan rushed to her.

 _What do you know about Brown? Why did he attack me?_ Hermione wrote on the paper and pushed it into Susan's hands.

Susan chewed on her lip and looked up in hesitation. "I really don't know anything, Hermione." She sat down on the bed just beside Hermione.

 _Please, any small thing would help me. He seemed to be very angry with me. He said some derogatory words._ Hermione wrote and looked at her with a pleading look.

"I don't know much about him. I have seen him a few times with Hannah and Neville. But I don't think, you should worry about him that much. He's not in his right mind. People like Roger Brown are very vulnerable and could be easily manipulated. They are still carrying the ghosts of their pasts with them. After this incident, there is no hope for him. Everybody will see to it that he is locked behind the bars for good," Susan said avoiding Hermione's eyes.

Hermione pondered her words. _That's all? Don't you have anything else to say?_ She jotted and looked into Susan's eyes.

Susan cast a downward glance and shook her head. "I know you've always stood up for people who are less fortunate. Please keep that in mind, before you proceed to do anything," Susan said patting her shoulder. "Is there anything else I can do?" Susan asked getting up from the chair.

Hermione shook her head. Susan's words were still hovering in her mind. Don't tell Neville about Brown, just let him know that I'm here. She wrote down finally.

Susan nodded and went outside, giving Hermione a minute to think. She knew Draco would be there with Neville. Before they bombard her with questions, she needed to prepare. According to Neville and Susan's words, it was clear that Mr. Brown's mental state was quite disturbed. She believed Susan when she said he might have been manipulated. Hermione would take a step further and say that he was put under Imperius curse. Another victim of that wretched curse, after Dennis Creevey.

Her thoughts halted on Dennis Creevey. Harry's words from that day rang in her ears. Dennis was imperiused. Maybe the same person cursed Brown too. But Dennis attacked Pansy, while Brown attacked Hermione. Her brain was getting muddled and before her head hit the bed, the door to her room swung inward with great force. Hermione quickly pulled the collar up of her shirt covering the marks on her neck.

"Hermione," Draco came in, his face twisted in worry. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione smiled at him and looked behind him to see an equally worried Neville.

"Longbottom told that you were looking for me. But you were gone suddenly. What's going on here?" When Hermione looked on with a nervous anticipation Draco turned to Susan. "If somebody's not going to talk soon, we are going to have a serious problem."

Hermione took his hand and squeezed it getting Draco's attention. Susan as if she understood the situation, pulled Neville out of the room with her, giving Draco and Hermione the much-needed privacy.

Hermione patted a spot on the bed and tugged Draco to sit there. He sat down restlessly. She cast a glance at the closed door and pulled the collar down putting the welts on display to his gaze.

She could see the changes in his eyes, as the bruises shadowed in his own eyes. First, his mystic gray eyes widened in fear that slowly turned into concern finally the expression morphing into a full-blown rage. "Who did this?" Hermione shook her head, but she made no sound. But the tiny fact didn't miss his attention. "Why aren't you talking, Hermione? Who the fuck, did this?"

She grabbed the parchment and scribbled. _Not important. Everything's fine now._

Draco looked at her incredulously and yelled at her. "Are you mad? Somebody strangulated you and you say it's not important. Who did you take me for? Weasley or Potter?"

Hermione knew she was fighting a losing battle and Draco wouldn't leave until he got an answer from her. _Brown_ , she wrote and heard Draco's growl. _But I think he was_ imperiused, she continued immediately.

"What?" he asked with a blanched expression. "Why would you think that?"

 _It's just a thought. Susan told me some things about him. I clearly don't know whom to trust anymore._ Hermione stopped her fingers unable to proceed further. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt few of the tears stained the parchment.

Draco didn't say a word, but gathered her into his arms and let her cry her heart out. He squeezed her shoulders and pulled her tiny body into his, as she clung to his shoulders, taking the comfort he offered.

She drew back after Merlin knows, how many minutes, with a snotty nose and red face. But he looked at her tenderly, "It's ok to cry. You don't need to put on a brave face for me." He leaned forward brushing his lips at her tear-streaked cheeks. "I know what you have been through. Let everything out. I'll hold you," he said tasting her lips.

She melted into his words, greedily taking all the assuagement he poured through his lips. All the pain and dejection flowing through her seemed solvable in that moment. She lifted her fingers and ran across his face, moving back. They sat there with their foreheads touching.

"I think I believe you," Draco said getting up but still holding her hand. "About that man being under Imperius. Because with the health condition he was in, it is impossible for him to attack you. Let me get you out of here, first. Shall I take you back to your place?"

 _Did you have any luck with Theo's folder?_ Hermione wrote suddenly remembering the purpose of her visit.

He scratched his neck. "There were some spells on it that weren't allowing me to get an access to the contents. I was able to crack through the first layer of wards. Do you want to take a look?"

 _Let's do it._ She wrote with a renewed strength.

She sensed a doubt lingering in his eyes, but he didn't voice it and Hermione was very glad. Hermione understood his unspoken questions. But she wouldn't achieve anything if she went home now. She would keep on dwelling about what happened. The only solution is to throw herself into the game until everything is solved. Draco clutched her hand and they took determined steps to the door.

They found Susan and Neville in a deep discussion. Neville was on the verge of breakdown and Susan was comforting him. As Hermione and Draco came out of the room, Neville rushed to her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I never thought he would do this. I'll make sure he never leaves my eyesight again," Neville said, his shoulders shaking.

Hermione shook her head and gave a smile, "Don't worry," she mouthed.

"Hermione thinks he was imperiused. Nobody blames you, Longbottom," Draco said nonchalantly, dismissing the tension between them. But Hermione didn't miss Draco's gaze narrow on Susan and her visible discomfort at Draco's scrutinizing glance. He then turned to Hermione and spoke pointing to her throat. "The healing potion should be working by now, why don't you try talking Granger?"

"Hi," Hermione said with a hoarse voice. It didn't pain her much. There was a slight discomfort in her vocal cords, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"Perfect," Draco said and dragged her forward, "Let's go."

"Thank you," Hermione stopped by Susan and thanked the girl. "Don't tell anything to Ron, please."

"Of course, Hermione. I know how much you mean to Ron," she said giving Hermione a hug. "But always be on your guard."

"Yes, yes of course. But we have work to do. Come on Granger," Draco said his famous sarcasm glowing in his words.

Hermione glowered at him but he winked at her gesturing to follow him.

"She saved me Draco, does it hurt you to talk nicely to her," Hermione said once they are out of others' company.

"Day by day there is some kind of trap that's closing on you. So I suggest to save your thanks and gratitude until we found out who is behind everything," Draco said guiding Hermione outside.

"Oh, it's already, very late. Theo would be expecting me," Hermione said wincing as her glance fell on the clock.

"Why would he be waiting for you? Did he find out about our morning tryst?"

"I don't think so. He said something about work. But he looked tensed," Hermione said chewing on her lip. "But I do have something else to tell you." Draco was looking at with his hands folded and his attention completely on her. "I received a threatening mail today."

"Threatening mail? What did it say?" Draco asked as his body tried to maintain the composure that his words couldn't.

"There was a picture of me with Cormac. Harry said he had an idea about the picture, but there was also a note threatening me to back out from the case."

Draco ran his fingers on his eyebrows pinching them. "Potter said he had a lead on the picture?"

"Apparently. But you worry about the folder. Let me take care of the other things," Hermione said but her eyes were glued to the clock. "I think it would be best if I returned to work. You continue working on the folder. We can meet up at my place for dinner and discuss then?"

"I'll look forward to it," Draco said a mischievous glint in his eyes. But it didn't last long as it turned into a concerned expression. "But let me take you to the Floo. I don't want any other mishap today," Draco came closer offering his arm.

Hermione understood the depth of his security in her words. She gave a varied glance to her surroundings and moved closer to him. As they reached the fireplaces, she gave him a chaste kiss and a hug and jumped into the Floo.

She reached her office and one glance at Theo's office told her that it was empty. His disappearances have become often and the very fact worried her. Hermione opened the door to her cabin and went inside.

Maybe an hour had passed after Hermione returned to her cabin, but her thoughts were still with the man who easily tried to take her life, a man, who had lost everything in his life. Who would be using him? It was clear that all that was happening was to steer her out of the case. But what's Theo's deal? She wished she could've found out some details about the folder, they secured from Theo's office. But she had her share of doubts. Did really Theo know about Draco and her working together? If Theo knew about Draco's involvement, he would've guessed, Draco would know Theo's hiding places. Then why would he leave the important documents just in the office for them to find?

As she sat in her chair a fluttering note came to her, halting in front of her. She opened it revealing messy scrawl that could only belong to the boy-who-lived.

 _My suspicions were right. Dennis Creevey took the picture. And there was a major breakthrough in the investigation regarding Parkinson's attack. I have a lot to discuss. But I am heading out on a case. Will meet you at your place in the evening. By the way, I saw Theo leaving hurriedly just a few minutes back. I heard him saying, Nott Manor, as he stepped into the Floo._

Hermione pinched her brow. Dennis Creevey, the name popped up twice today in her brain, that too in two different situations. There is something major happening and somehow she was an integral part of it with many victims scattered across. Her thoughts turned to the last part of Harry's note. Why was Theo rushing home at this hour? Does it hurt to follow him and see what he is up to? But she remembered Susan's warning. Harry was not available or she could've asked him to come with her. Then an idea flashed in her mind. She pulled her wand out and composed her Patronus. The warmth surrounded her as the silver otter danced around her.

"Draco, going to Nott Manor. Meet me there," Hermione passed the message to Draco and got out of her office, her feet heading towards the next adventure.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter, Theo's secret. We are not far from the final piece of the puzzle. I've hit a few road bumps in my real life and the next updates may take a while. I hope you stay with me and finish the adventure. Thanks for all the great support and, please read and review.**

kissesandchocolate: Thank you so much.

LightofEvolution: Draco and Hermione are such a versatile characters and they complement each other so much. That is the most intriguing part of this ship. I really love to think that Hermione is one such person, who is very proud of her heritage and she'll never shy out of a chance where she can show off those skills. Your theories are excellent, as usual, and I'm grateful for your kind words. Thanks for the review.

sarenia: I hope I have answered some of your questions in this chapter. A lot more would be revealed in the upcoming chapters. Other than that I really can't say anything. Thanks for the review.

Chester99: As I said, in the next few chapters everything will come to light. Thanks for your support.

Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you so much.

LuckyMascot: All your theories are great, but sorry I can neither confirm them nor deny. Hopefully, I should be able to get the chapter up soon. Please bear with me and thanks for your amazing support.

Nastytashy: Thank you so much. I hope you got your answer to Mr. Brown's reaction. I'm really glad you liked the idea of the card trick. That really was a fluke.

VitaAiur: Oh! Thank you so much. Your lovely words made my day. They were a real boost.I hope I have satisfied a little bit of intrigue in this chapter.

Snowflake Dazzle: We'll be dealing with Theo in the next chapter. Thank you so much for your kind words and support.


	18. Chapter 18

The missing day

Chapter 18

* * *

"Hermione, wait."

She slowly lowered the wand that was raised in the anticipation of her apparition, and turned around. Draco was running towards her from the ministry fireplaces. She furrowed her eyebrows and waited for him to approach her.

"Thank Merlin," Draco panted. "I thought you'd already left."

"I was about to. I asked you to come to Nott Manor not here."

Draco shook his head. "It's not a good idea."

"Harry said Theo just went home. If we follow him, we may be able to catch him in action."

"It's no use, Hermione. I know what Theo's up to." He looked around. "Do you need to go back to work?"

"Not particularly. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked folding her arms.

"You need your rest and I found something," he repeated coming closer.

"Let's go to my place," Hermione said offering her hand.

Draco looked at her hand and rolled his eyes. He patted her hand to lower it down and offered his hand. It was now her turn to roll her eyes and nevertheless, she took it and welcomed the squeezing sensation.

"You got the folder open?" Hermione asked as they both settled into her sofa. Hermione blushed remembering the kiss they shared in that very place that morning.

"Yes," Draco said totally unaware about the current emotions running through her. "I never had thought." He said passing a stack of papers into her hands. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the first paper that seemed like a letter.

 _Draco/Hermione, thanks for breaking into my office. I was desperately counting on you. But I really expected better from the top two students of our batch. What took you so long?_

 _Hermione, I never wanted to push Draco and Narcissa's names into our list nor I wanted to pursue Lucius Malfoy's case. But I had no chance. They have taken Pansy. She's been missing for more than a week. I have been getting threatening letters. They send me pictures of her being held captive and my every move is being watched. I wasn't allowed owl or communicate with anybody, especially with you both._

 _Draco I tried to tell you, mate, but they said they've already taken care of your father and they wouldn't hesitate to hurt Narcissa. They said they had eyes everywhere even within the Aurors. The first time I tried to talk to you, they sent me her fingernails clipped from the roots. I'm terrified to do anything. Please help me._

Hermione looked at Draco. "Is this true?" Her eyes were wide in shock.

"I don't see a reason to think otherwise Hermione. Besides, there are notes and pictures in there too. Pansy is in trouble."

Hermione picked up the notes. As her eyes ran across the paper she noticed that they were the just like the one she received that afternoon. "The note I received is just like these ones."

"Do you think the same person that sent you the note is also holding Pansy?"

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. The resemblance is uncanny." Hermione clutched her head and leaned back on the sofa. "Poor Theo."

"Pansy had changed a lot. She doesn't deserve this," Draco said taking Pansy's picture into his hands.

"Yes, I got that feeling when she came to talk to me." Hermione turned towards Draco tucking her feet under her thighs. "Whoever is doing this, is well aware of Pansy and Theo's closeness. And they should be among the people who are opposing our bill."

"And they are related to Mclaggen's Murder too," Draco added dropping the picture into the pile of notes. "Any thoughts?"

"I can name quite a few people who are against our bill, but I don't who is aware of Theo and Pansy," Hermione said scooting closer. Draco stretched his hand and pulled her into his embrace. They sat on that sofa in silence. "Why do you think he rushed home? Maybe another threat note?"

Draco leaned forward and ran his fingers through his hair. "What kind of shite friend am I? I couldn't even understand that he was in trouble. First Goyle, then Pansy and Theo. It's like somebody is targeting us and one by one."

"Hey, stop. Don't talk like that. We will work out something. Theo's not alone anymore. He got us." Hermione said taking Draco's face into hers.

"In his letter, he said about my parents. But it's not possible. They are unreachable as long as they are in the manor," Draco said in a panic.

"Are you sure? Whoever has attacked your father, they must have easily come into the Manor." When Draco shot a sharp look at her, Hermione winced at the agony in his gaze. "I agree Malfoy Manor is safe but maybe you should at least think about moving them from there temporarily."

Draco seemed to ponder on her words.

"I have a suggestion even before that," Hermione said brushing her thumb on his tensed brow. "You should consider Harry's offer and make your father's condition known to the public."

"You're right. I will go and meet with Potter, first thing in the morning," Draco said trying to keep a stable mind. "What do we do about Theo?"

"How exactly are they watching him?" Hermione asked taking Theo's letter into his hands.

"He didn't mention. We need to meet up with him and work out something. Oh! Pans, where are you?" Draco groaned.

Hermione looked at him under her lashes. She nervously chewed on her lip. "You and Pansy were a thing."

Draco gave a confused look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Forget it. It's nothing," Hermione mumbled getting up from the sofa. "How about some tea?" She rushed into her kitchen not waiting for him to answer.

In her kitchen she started fiddling with her pots and cups, cursing herself for asking stupid questions and bumbling like an idiot. Of course Draco and Pansy must have been together at some point in time, but now is not the time to ask such questions. Draco is in distress and as a friend, it's her duty to help him.

"Hermione," his voice sounded near her ear and she jumped.

"Draco, you want something?" she asked rubbing her sweaty palms on her dress.

"Pansy and I are good friends. Nothing happened between us. If I thought I could give the love she truly deserved I would have offered to marry her."

His answer made her racing heart, stabilize a bit, but she didn't lift her eyes to meet him. "Why are you telling me this? I shouldn't be talking like that. It's silly of me."

"She is one of my best friends and she'll be a part of my life. We are going to save her. And in the future I don't want any hard feelings between you and her," Draco said lifting her chin with his finger. "Because I don't have any intentions to let this go."

"Draco," she said placing the cup in her hand on the counter. "I am with you and I'll help in whatever way I can." She moved closer to him and pressed her lips to his.

His arms encircled her waist, pushing her petite body into his. There was desperation in their kiss. There were so many things happening around them and their chances were bleak. They searched for a hope within each other, that'll be able to guide them.

Draco lifted her and settled on the counter, without breaking the wild dance of their lips. His hands were buried in her hair while she played with the tender wisps at the base of his neck. She let out a tiny whimper as his tongue traced her lips and she gave in. The kiss they shared that morning was soft and gentle, but this one was like an untamed fire. His lips moved to her neck and Hermione groaned. She needed something to hold on to. Her hands moved frantically seeking contact with his skin. She began pulling his shirt as her fingers danced on the hard planes of his body.

He hissed and attacked her neck with vigor. His hand descended, hovering over her chest. She heard his pants and as he looked into her eyes. "Is this ok?" he breathed, his hand almost touching the swell of her breast.

She nodded and arched into his waiting hand. She moaned as he massaged the flesh. He spread her legs wider moving into the vee of her thighs, sucking on a particular spot on her neck.

"Hermione, are you in there?" Harry's voice boomed from her living room.

She squeaked and they jumped apart at the sudden intrusion.

"Coming Harry," Hermione yelled in the same squeaky voice, smoothing down her dress and her hair. She cast a glance to see Draco was in a similar condition and equally tousled. "I didn't hear the Floo," she murmured.

"Me neither," Draco said tucking his shirt back in. "Why don't you go in? I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure," Hermione said and looked at him nervously. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Draco smiled at her, "I'm not."

Hermione sprinted back to her living room, where Harry was seated on the sofa, his eyes fixed on Theo's letter.

"Hi Harry, When did you come?" Hermione said trying to sound casual.

Harry looked at her and his eyes then trailed back to the kitchen. But he cleared his throat and spoke, "Nott is being threatened huh?"

"Yeah, we just found out," Hermione said her pensive mood returning. "And here we thought, he was involved somehow."

"So what does Malfoy think about it?"

"Think about what?" Draco said strolling into the room, his impeccable demeanor back in its place. He came and sat down beside Hermione.

Harry's eyes narrowed at them and she blushed at her best friend's perusal. But he shook his head with a smile and continued, "I tried contacting Parkinson at her office and residence in France, but it turns out she never went back to France." His gaze then turned to Theo's letter and sighed. "This explains it. When had exactly Parkinson gone missing?"

"Theo didn't mention that in his letter. But I guess it would be around the same time, Granger was attacked in Diagon alley," Draco said.

Hermione turned to Harry and asked him. "You said you wanted to tell me something."

"Hmm yes. The picture was indeed taken by Dennis Creevey. He confessed under Veritaserum. He's been imperiused when he attacked Parkinson."

"Did he say why did he target Pansy?" Draco asked leaning forward.

Harry smiled mirthlessly. "He wasn't aiming for her," Harry said turning to Hermione. "That curse was meant for you."

Blood drained from Hermione's face as Harry said those words. "He was trying to kill me?"

Harry nodded his head somberly.

"Is there any way we could find out who imperiused him?" Draco asked taking in Hermione's pale expression.

"I tried interrogating him but there was no use. Whoever had placed it, they took high precautions," Harry said taking Hermione's hand. "Don't worry, Herms. I know the situation seems very dire, but I promise we'll get to the end of it."

"That's two of them under Imperius, trying to kill you," Draco said throwing a concerning glance at Hermione.

"Two?" Harry said in alarm. "There were two attacks? Oh! You are talking about the Diagon alley one."

"Um, no Harry. There was another attack today in St Mungos. Do you know Lavender's dad?" When Harry shook his head in confusion she explained further. "He is under some kind of trauma and Neville's treating him. Today afternoon when I went there to meet Draco, that man tried to strangulate me."

"Hermione, you ok?" Harry asked concernedly his gaze on her neck.

"It's alright. Susan was there at the right moment. Everything's fine now." Hermione said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"The man is not in a stable condition, Potter. He was definitely acting under Imperius," Draco said.

They stayed quiet for some time. Breaking the silence Harry started speaking, "Both of them were under Imperius and they tried to kill you. Do you think they were cursed by the same person?"

"I have no doubt in that," Draco said hissing in frustration.

"But both of them were so random. What would be the connection between them?" Harry asked scratching his head.

A sudden thought flashed in Hermione's head. She turned to Draco and asked, "Neville said that Brown was attending some meetings at that survivors' conclave, right?"

Draco nodded in confusion but Harry spoke in sudden shock, "Dennis is also a part of that conclave."

"That conclave always sounded a bit dodgy to me. Now I am one hundred percent sure that somebody from the conclave is behind all this." Hermione declared rising from her place.

"Why didn't we think of this before?" Harry said looking at Hermione.

"Hang on for a minute," Draco said approaching Hermione. "The conclave definitely seems to be involved. But it's just an unforgivable curse, and anybody could've cast it. They could be a member of the conclave or just a person attending one of the meetings. How could we narrow down the search?"

Hermione groaned, her initial excitement about finding a connection cooled down a bit. "That's a good point. Then what shall we do?"

"Don't be disheartened, Hermione. We at least have a lead now. We'll start at the beginning. I'll head there, first thing in the morning," Harry's voice trailed off as something caught his eye. It was a note from Theo's folder.

Hermione came closer and asked. "What is it, Harry?"

"The note is similar to the one you received in the morning?"

"Yes mostly, but mine was entirely printed words from the newspaper, while this one has some handwritten words," Hermione said as she concentrated on the word, 'Goyle' in a very meticulous script. The special slant of the letter 'y' seemed familiar.

"The writing seems familiar," Harry said scratching his chin.

"Let me see," Draco said taking the paper into his hands. "I have no idea. Maybe someone from the ministry, since you both seem to find it familiar?"

Hermione's eyes went wide in realization. "Letters from the minister's office."

"Shacklebolt's handwriting?" Draco asked.

"No, his assistant writes his letters," Harry said meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Percy," they both whispered at the same time, triggering a very colorful curse from the fuming Slytherin.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for a short update. My thanks to all of you for your great support. Please read and review.

Snowflake Dazzle: Thanks for the review. The brash Gryffindor always jumps straight into trouble

LuckyMascot: Thank you so much for your wonderful words. My life has definitely fallen back into its original pace, really grateful to my family and friends and last but not the least, encouraging words from all my readers. I hope you liked this chapter and Theo's secret.M

White Bishop: Thank you so much for another amazing review. Although I missed your critique for the last before chapter,but please understand there is no pressure. You always provide with an amazing insight that helps me to a great deal. I'm working on my pace with regards to how the story progresses but I'll keep your suggestions in mind. Coming to the Author notes, I wasn't aware that I was robbing my readers from a complete experience. I sincerely apologize and thanks for bringing it to my notice. I'll be careful in the future.

Guest: I can't say your doubts are wrong, but we just have to wait. Thanks for the review.

Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you so much

Nastytashy: Thank you so much for your amazing words. They really helped a lot. But for now, everything's a bit stabilized. Oh please don't be ashamed, maybe I should have written it in a better way.

LightofEvolution: I guess some of the questions should have been answered with this chapter. Coming to Susan, we need to wait a little more. Thanks for the review

thepantomimefairy17: I really have no words to thank you, for your beautiful words and love. They are a great boost. Please don't burden yourself over reviews. The fact that it is reaching the audience is enough for me. My wishes to you and your dad on the next amazing chapter of his life.

Chester99: Yeah I agree, everything seems muddled at this stage. But this chapter should have provided some answers. Thanks for the review.

Danielle804: I guess this chapter answered your questions about Theo. I really can't say anything else about your other guesses. But thanks for the lovely review.

spyrals: Thank you so much for your words. I hope you liked this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

The missing day

Chapter 19

* * *

"Hi, Theo," Hermione said entering into his cabin.

Theo's eyes grew wide and he hurriedly shuffled something into a pile of papers. "Hermione, come in."

Hermione approached the desk her eyes taking in the stress that was eating him away. He looked gaunt and restless. "Sorry I missed you, yesterday. You left before I could catch you." She said sitting in the opposite chair. She placed the stack of parchments in her hand on the table and gave it a nudge towards Theo. "Check it out. That is the first draft of my petition."

Theo eyed the stack with wariness, his eyes fixed on the folder at the bottom. He gulped and looked at her. When she nodded, he sighed. He carefully extracted the folder and opened it.

Hermione sat there her keen eye fixed on him. She saw him carefully draw the first paper out of the folder and read. He looked at her with pain-stricken eyes and Hermione nodded her head in empathy. She pointed to the folder with her eyes. Theo's attention was now fixed on the sheets inside the folder.

"So, how did you find my draft, Theo?" Hermione asked grabbing his attention.

"It's very good, Hermione. But I need to add few more points," Theo said.

"What about the first point?" Hermione nodded and leaned forward, the question repeating in her mind. ' _How are they observing you?'_

She could see the small sweat beads that started to form on Theo's forehead. His gaze nervously wandered around in his room. He flexed his fingers and spoke, "Your argument is quite strong." But his eyes were not her but on a thin black band surrounding his wrist.

Hermione tried to give a casual glance at his hand. The object was frighteningly familiar but she needed to get a closer picture of it. "Theo, can I see your family ring?"

Theo looked at her in confusion and his fingers reached for his ring.

"No, you don't need to take it out. I just need a look. It looks quite familiar to the others, but this is different from the Malfoys," She said taking his hand into hers. He trailed her fingers on the Nott family Signet, but her eyes took in the details of the black wristband. She knew that one. It was one of the first developments in the department of mysteries. It tracks a person's movements and catalogs his each and every moment. It was ministry's early developments after the war. Their agenda was to keep track of all the people who went in support of Voldemort. She only knew about this, as the design was her own. She used the concept of a muggle camera and a microphone and tried to mimic its usage. She was just part of the design and the development team weren't aware of her involvement. But the project didn't take off due to some technical difficulties. It was lost in the ministry archives, until now.

Her eyes met Theo's as he fidgeted nervously. It was disturbing for Hermione to see Theo like that. Without his cool demeanor and intelligent quirks, he looked utterly downtrodden. A wave of guilt passed over her as for how she jumped right into conclusions without thinking too much. Suddenly the whole situation was suffocating and she needed to breathe. "You look through the remaining set of parchments and let me know. I would need all the notes. Why don't you pass them to me in that folder? Last time I didn't get the whole information."

When Theo nodded she jumped out of the room. What was happening to her? She never behaved so irrationally before. Now all her thought process was going down the drain. Hasty decisions, baseless judgments and impulsive actions all of them have become a common occurrence. Damn that memory potion. It needs to be flushed out of her body soon. She needed to talk to Draco about that antidote.

Speaking of Draco, she rushed back to her office. He was supposed to be here by now. What was keeping him?

Her head swam with the happenings of her last night. Draco had insisted she take a dreamless sleep potion in order to survive that day's ordeal. She was glad she did or else there would have been no chance for her to come for work today. She pondered for a minute before plunging back into the information she just now acquired. How to break that tracking wristband?

This wristband was taken from the archives and Dennis worked in those archives. So he must have taken the wristband himself or he must have passed the information. If this information could be passed to Harry, they could find out who exactly was responsible for all this mess.

As a sudden thought struck her mind, she scribbled something onto a piece of paper and hurried to Theo's office. "Sorry Theo, I forgot to attach this to my petition. Take a look won't you?" When Theo took the paper into his hands she turned to exit from his cabin. "Meet me once you are done."

* * *

"Come in," she chimed without looking up when the knock startled her.

"I see you are back to your chirpy self," Draco greeted her without his usual drawl.

The black band in her hand was very similar to the one Theo was wearing. Once Theo comes back with the last important component, her bug for that spying band would be ready. "Draco, I found a way," she beamed.

"Way?" he asked with tired eyes.

At the same time, another knock sounded alerting Theo's arrival.

"Draco," Theo curtly greeted while the blond nodded. The two friends waged a war with their eyes and unspoken arguments. Theo was the first one to break the contact as he approached Hermione. "That should be everything, Hermione."

"Thanks, Theo," she excitingly took everything from Theo's hands. She smiled seeing a small vial and a swirling strand of memory in it. "Is this the proof, we discussed, for our first case?"

"Yes Hermione," Theo said taking a large gulp, with many questions dancing in his eyes.

"Great, if you will excuse me for a minute. I just need to make a copy of it," she said sprinting out, the vial safely tucked in her hand, leaving the Slytherins in her office.

Once outside of her office, away from the spying eye of the wristband, she extracted the memory from the vial. Holding the conjured matching black band in one hand, she twirled the memory Theo had shared around her wand. She slowly lowered it into the black band and sealed it sedges. She smiled when the finished product was up to her standards. Now the easy part was over, she has to formulate how to mask spying wristband.

When she entered her cabin, Theo and Draco were sitting in adjacent chairs, with rigid postures, hardly managing an ounce of talk. She nervously glanced at the entrapment in her hand and proceeded to her place.

"I'll take leave now," Theo said jumping up from his place.

"Theo, thank you so much for everything," She jumped on Theo taking his hand. Both the boys looked at her in confusion at her sudden actions. In this small hassle, she had effectively managed the sticking charm, making the small black band with the memory stick to the spying wristband.

Theo withdrew his hand and looked at the adjustment Hermione just made. "What the hell did you do that for, Hermione? Now they are going to hurt Pansy."

"Watch your tone mate," Draco glowered at Theo. He then turned his questioning glance at Hermione. "Care to explain, Granger."

Hermione looked at Theo with tears filled eyes. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Theo." She said pulling him into a hug. "Don't worry. They won't be able to see you or hear you."

"How?" Theo asked in shock.

"Before how I need to know what the hell are you talking about," Draco said with impatience.

Hermione rolled her eyes and guided Theo to a chair. She propped on her table and turned to Draco. "Those people are calculating Theo's actions with this wristband," she spoke lifting Theo's hand. "I thought of a trick to fool its nature and I'm sure it'll work."

"Are you sure, Hermione? Because Pansy's life is at stake," Theo whimpered.

"I may not be close to her like you guys, but I don't hate Pansy. In fact, I think if the circumstances were more favorable, we might make good friends," she said casting a sly glance at Draco earning his smirk. "But I know that trick is going to work because I was the one who designed that spying wristband."

"Spying wristband?" Draco quirked his eyebrow and examined the said band. "So how did you fool it?"

"I asked Theo to secure a memory of him doing something normal for 10 minutes. I got the memory and I looped it into a layer. Now that layer is fixed on top of it, those people can only see whatever it is in that memory," she theorized.

"Ingenious," Theo said finally with a smile.

"Now we have enough time. Why don't you tell us what's happening?" Hermione said scooting back into her chair.

"I received the first note on same the day you were attacked in Diagon Alley. It just said they have Pansy with them and if I don't do whatever they say, she's going to be punished. Immediately, this thing spilled out of the envelope and latched onto my wrist. I tried my best but it wouldn't budge." Theo said with a disgusted look towards the black wristband. Hermione leaned forward and placed her hand on Theo's and gave him a reassuring squeeze, while she gave an involuntary gaze at the blond. Draco eyes were fixed on their joined hands, but his eyes were lost in the words. "I didn't believe anything at first. When I floo called Pansy in France, it turns out she didn't go back."

"Yes, we know about that," Draco stopped him. "Potter told us."

"Potter?" Theo asked in confusion.

"He's working on Pansy's attack," Hermione supplied.

"When I wasn't able to contact her, my first thought was to come to you. But you told me all about how Hermione was attacked and that was when I thought this should not be taken easily." Theo spoke to Draco. "I rushed to Hermione's place, just to make sure she's protected. That was a mistake. Immediately the day after I received Pansy's bloodied fingernails with some instructions for you. The note said Goyle was the one who attacked Hermione that information should be passed to Draco."

"If their motive was to make me doubt you, I think they won't be successful anymore. I trust you, Theo," Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

At her words, Theo shuddered and collapsed onto the table. Hermione met Draco's eyes in worry. The Malfoy heir assured her with his eyes and bent down to Theo's head. "Theo, don't worry mate. We are with you now. We will save Pansy."

Theo's silent sobs wracked his body. He spoke without getting up, "I didn't know what to do. I was alone and lost." He looked up at Draco and took his hand. "I have lost everyone in my life, Draco. You and Pansy are the only family I have. They sent me her fucking bloodied nails, Draco. Her manicured nails tinted with her blood on them. When I find whoever is behind this, I'm going to destroy them."

Hermione couldn't do anything else except to look at the pair of friends trying to understand how deep their emotions ran.

Draco slightly lowered his head and muttered, "We might have an idea who is behind this whole idea." When Theo perked up Draco eyes softened, "Granger thinks that the notes are from Percy Weasley."

Theo's eyes flared up in anger. "That prick," he growled. "I swear to Salazar, I'll kill him. He had been after me since I started working on our bill and now he had done the most inexcusable thing. I bet he's behind her attack at the ministry."

Draco turned to Hermione exchanging a silent talk. "Any update on Percy Weasley? Why isn't Potter here?"

"Harry is tailing a person, who is known to be a part of that conclave. And Percy had just left the country on some official business. He should be back by today evening."

"Who is Potter tailing?"

"Hannah Abbott," Hermione said closing her eyes.

"Longbottom's girlfriend?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Would one of you tell me what's going on?" Theo asked.

"Wait a minute, Theo. In your letter, you said they mentioned to you, that they have already got to my father. What did you mean by that?" Draco asked suddenly.

It was Theo's turn to lower his gaze. "They said Lucius Malfoy was as good as a dead man and they wouldn't hesitate to the same thing to your mother. Narcissa took care of me, Draco. I respect her. I can't say the same thing about your father, but I don't wish any kind of ill will." He then turned to his old friend and asked, "May I ask what happened to Lucius?"

Draco dismissed it with a wave, "Later."

"Theo, I need to know something. Draco said he was the one who pushed you towards this bill. But I couldn't get over the fact that there is something more to it," Hermione asked gathering Slytherins' attention.

"Yes, there is," said Theo somberly. "You know my father's in Azkaban. I know he's not a good person and he deserves to be in Azkaban." He gave a sharp look at Draco and spoke. "I don't begrudge you Draco. I'm glad that at least my friend has his parents with him." Draco gave a tight-lipped smile and Theo turned back to Hermione. "I received regular correspondence with him, one letter each month. This was not surprising. But this got reduced to one in three months. Even that was not surprising. The content of those letters is what drove me mad. Each and every letter was the same except for the date. The same happened to Greg as well."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other at this new information, while Theo continued. "My suspicions started to grow when I was being continually denied permission to meet him."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Hermione asked.

"I did, in my way. I joined you. Look, Hermione, I don't know how to talk about these things. We are always taught to never ask for help. Asking for help is nothing but showing weakness."

Draco draped a hand around Theo's shoulders and pulled him closer. "I understand."

"That is nonsense. Who would teach such kind of things?" Hermione said her horrified expression and anger making her hair sparkle.

Theo cleared his throat and spoke. "There is something definitely going on in Azkaban."

"There is also something else, Theo," Hermione fidgeted. "Do you remember our famous, night at that pub, Dragon's eye?" When Theo nodded she huffed. "Many things happened that night."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently all my memory of that night and the next day had been erased from my memory. Even Draco's experiencing a similar kind of thing and Lucius Malfoy had been attacked on that very same day." She turned to a Gobsmacked Theo and asked him. "Do you remember any particular thing from that night?"

Even Draco was looking at him expectantly. But Theo shook his head. "You just left the pub, even after I insisted I accompany you. That's all I remember."

"Yes and there were some mysterious happenings after that," Hermione sighed.

"Do I want to know?" Theo asked.

"Not particularly. So, you didn't see anybody suspicious on that day?" Draco interjected.

"As far as I remember, Mclaggen was the only one. Lovegood may have something. She was with me that day." Theo said.

"Already met with her," Hermione dismissed.

"Well then, what did Longbottom say? He was there too, with his girlfriend," Theo said casually.

"Neville was there?" Hermione and Draco said at the same time.

"I thought you knew. After all, he is your friend. Didn't he come to meet you that day? I thought he did," Theo said shrugging his shoulders.

"No," Hermione said chewing on her lip. Neville was there too, but why didn't he say anything about that. "Why did you leave early yesterday? Another note?" Hermione asked remembering Theo didn't mention anything about that.

Theo's face paled. "Yes, there is. They have demanded all the data you have collected regarding the cases."

"Those sick bastards," she growled.

"They asked me to carry all the information to an address today evening. I have included everything in the folder. All the notes I received and all the research I was able to do regarding this." Theo said looking worriedly at the black band on his hand. "How long do you think this will hold?"

"I think, it's better you get back. We'll take care of this," Hermione said in worry. "We don't want them to get suspicious. Once you are back in place, slowly slip the outer layer away and save it. If we are careful, we can use it next time."

"Thanks for doing this Hermione," Theo said squeezing her hand, while she gave him a dazed smile. Her thoughts were still stuck on Neville.

"Draco!" said Theo turning to Draco pulling him into a hug. But Hermione knew Draco was in no better condition than her, as he met her eyes over Theo's shoulder.

Theo retreated to his cabin, after giving Hermione and Draco a grateful smile. Hermione strode up to Draco and asked him. "Did Neville say something to you?"

"No, he didn't," Draco murmured. "I'll try to talk to him."

"I'll get this new information to Harry. Maybe we can get a clue from this address."

Draco nodded with a smile. "I talked to my mother. She's agreed to move to my Aunt's house for few days along with my father. I'll be helping them today evening regarding that," Draco said gathering her close.

"I know what you are worried about. I promise I won't go anywhere by myself. Even if I go, I'll be extra careful."

"Make sure you do. Or else I have to think about alternate ways to tie you up," Draco said giving her a soft kiss.

"Prat," she chuckled melting into his kiss monetarily forgetting the tangle of the mess they are currently in.

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be a part of the last chapter, but I had to split it due to its length.

You have to excuse me for indulging myself with a little spy action in the beginning. I have been watching too many crime shows and that's the effect. I have to blame White Bishop for introducing me to 'Person of interest'. It's such an addictive and amazing show. Sorry for the rambling. As usual, if you liked the chapter, leave a review for me, it brightens my day.

roon0: Thank you so much.

sarenia: I agree, poor Theo and Pansy. We haven't come to Susan's part yet. Thanks for the review

Margareitha Malfoy-Nott: Me too. So what do you think about Theo after this chapter? Thanks for the review.

Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you.

thepantomimefairy17: I'm glad you guessed it and you liked the chapter. Thanks for your love and your review.

White Bishop: Thank you so much for the honest review. I understand what you were trying to express and I'll definitely keep them in my mind. And I really appreciate each and every shared thought. I know my writing is far from good, but I try to improve with each and every attempt and your reviews have really helped me. You don't need to apologize for any errors because I find none in your compositions and as one of my friends said, they really are artfully woven. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, but please don't feel it as an obligation to provide reviews for every update.

spyrals: Thanks for the review. That was what I was hoping for.

LightofEvolution: You definitely present some strong points regarding Harry. But for now, I can't say anything. Thanks again for your amazing words and support.

Nastytashy: Thank you so much for the review. I know, why Percy? But you are right, we are going to find out very soon.

Chester99: Your theories are really great, but we need to wait a little more to know who exactly is behind it. Thanks for the review.

LuckyMascot: Thanks for your review and your amazing words. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Your theories are all great and all will be revealed very soon, just please be patient with me.

LadySavage420: Thank you so much for the review. We'll be getting there soon

ElizabethV: I'm not sure about the Weasleys, they may be in it or not. Sorry, I can't anything more, but I'm glad you're liking it. Thanks for the review.

Snowflake Dazzle: Thank you so much for the review. Sorry, this chapter didn't give much about Percy. But soon I promise.

SVowles: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you are liking it. Good to see you back and I hope everything's great on your end.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry, it's a short update.

* * *

The missing day

Chapter 20

* * *

"You've got everything?" Hermione asked Theo, as he shuffled through the papers.

"I think so," Theo mumbled. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"We have already gone through this, Theo. This is for the best," Hermione said squeezing his hand. The black band on his wrist was masked again concealing their interaction. "It is secured, Theo. It will not be seen by them." Hermione said adjusting the pen that contained a tiny camera, in his pocket.

"What if they find out?" Theo asked fumbling with the pen.

"Stop fidgeting," Hermione huffed impatiently. "They won't. Even if they did, you have got backup."

Theo's eyes widened. "No, you are not coming with me."

"Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. But you don't need to worry about it, Theo." Hermione said her eyes flickering to a spot in the corner of her room. "You just need to get them to talk. And if we get a nice shot of their faces, that would be great."

"I'll try," Theo said nervously.

"You were told that this would be the last thing you were supposed to do, right?" Hermione asked checking the folder Theo got to her in the morning.

"Yes, once this is done, Pansy would be set free."

"I have got a half mind to believe that. You know already too much, I don't think they are going to let you walk out just like that," Hermione comprehended.

"That idea indeed crossed my mind. But I just can't sit around and wait for them to hurt Pansy for my mistakes."

"No one's going to get hurt today, Theo. If everything works out according to the plan, you both will be walking out safe and sound."

"It's not like, I don't trust you, Hermione. You know that right," Theo asked looking into her eyes. "But, I have this nagging feeling, that something's going to happen."

Hermione nodded somberly, "Let's hope nothing happens. Now you should get back to your office and get ready. You don't have much time. If you have to be at the place they mentioned, you have to start in ten minutes."

"I guess," Theo said slowly and looked at her. "I wish Potter or Draco would be here with you. Don't do anything stupid."

"It's alright. Draco needs to be with his parents today," Hermione said. "Don't forget to take off the mask from the wristband." She adjusted his pen with the camera one more time and gave him a hug. Theo returned her hug and left her office.

"Do you care to tell me, why I had to hide?" A disembodied voice spoke from a corner of her office. Hermione strode to the corner and brushed the invisibility cloak to a side revealing a very irritated Harry Potter. She smiled at his inconvenience and brushed his hair. "How did all three of us fit in this thing during Hogwarts?" Harry grumbled adjusting his glasses.

"It's the only way Theo's security can be ensured," Hermione said.

"I'm not sure, Hermione. I understand why my presence has to be hidden from the kidnappers, but why Nott?"

"Theo is very agitated. If he knows that you are there with him, unknowingly he might give you away. Trust me, we have to catch those perpetrators red-handed. Once we have the proof, we can directly go to Kingsley. He can put an end to whatever shit is going on," Hermione said anger radiating from her eyes.

"So I'm the backup," Harry said looking at her pointedly.

Hermione shrugged. "I wished Ron was there too with you, but you said he was not available."

"Yes, I didn't see him since morning," Harry said reaching for a glass of water on her table.

"Hmm. And nothing from Hannah?" Hermione asked.

"No, her routine seemed normal. She was at the Leaky cauldron for most of the morning."

"Hopefully, we'll know who exactly is behind this by end of the day," Hermione said rubbing her temples.

"I am sure, it's going to be Percy," Harry said.

"But you said, he isn't back yet," Hermione queried.

"No, I said, he hadn't come back to the ministry yet."

"Don't be too hasty and jump into your heroic tactics. You just let Theo collect all the information and help Theo and Pansy get out of there," Hermione said fixing him with a glare.

He flicked her nose and gave a smile, "Ah! You know me so well."

"Of course I know. So keep it simple and clean," Hermione said with a huff. "You checked out the place they asked Theo to meet, right?"

"Yes. It's just a normal muggle building. Incidentally, the same one where they found Cormac's body," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Hmm. Everything seems interconnected, but nothing's clear."

"So the camera pen huh?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, it's the same idea behind Sirius' two-way mirror. The concept needs two mirror surfaces. I have shrunk one of them so that I can fit it in a pen and I have its twin with me. I have already activated the charm. Now I can see and hear, whatever he can," Hermione explained proudly pointing to a small handheld mirror on her desk.

"You did that whole thing in just an afternoon," Harry said with an astonished look. "You are brilliant, Hermione."

"A tone of surprise, Mr. Potter," Hermione said winking.

"Never. If not for you Harry Potter wouldn't have survived," he said humbly.

"Let's not get all mushy. You have to follow Theo soon. Ready Harry?"

"Always," Harry said, tugging his cloak together.

"Be careful," she said pulling him into a hug. "I'm serious Harry. Don't do stupid things like throwing yourself into the line of fire."

He placed a kiss on her forehead and said, "I won't. We'll get to the end of this, Hermione. I won't let you live in fear."

A sound of door alerted them to Theo's office. "Come on, Theo's starting. You have to follow him. I'll be watching you."

"I agree with Nott. Malfoy should have been here," Harry said moving to the door.

"I'm going to be fine, just go," Hermione said.

Hermione slumped down on her chair and took the mirror into her hands. The camera in Theo's pocket was giving her a detailed view of their movements and surroundings.

Theo apparated immediately, once he was outside the ministry. Since Harry had already been to the specified place, Hermione thought Harry shouldn't have a problem finding Theo.

Soon Theo was standing in front of an old unfamiliar building. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed, as Theo took tentative steps into the building. She observed keenly, as Theo took some time to survey the location. For now, nothing seemed out of place.

As Theo entered the building, a sudden feeling of Deja Vu washed over Hermione. She had been there, before. But, when? She saw Theo's hand lifting his wand and lighting up the place. Then it struck her. It was the same place from her dreams. The Labyrinth of the rooms was terrifying.

Theo's steps hastened. He stopped abruptly as he entered a circular room, with no other way out. Theo slowly walked around the room, giving Hermione a detailed view of the room.

Suddenly a bright light flooded the room accompanied by a crack in the wall and Theo jumped. "Who's there?" Theo yelled, pointing his wand defensively.

"Put that thing away, Nott," a new but familiar voice sounded. Hermione gasped and clamped her hands on her mouth as he saw the hooded man enter the scene through that crack in the wall.

"No," Theo's voice trembled. "Where is Pansy?"

"You never learn, do you? You are not in a position to negotiate. Now move to the wall and place your wand in that window," the hooded man directed Theo to the window.

"Please tell me, she's ok?" Theo asked lowering his wand.

"She is for now. But it totally depends upon what you brought with you," the hooded man approached Theo and forced his wand into the window.

As the stranger came close, Hermione got a closer look at him. He was the same man from the Diagon alley and her dream. She could easily tell that by his voice. He was tall and easily towered over Theo. Could it be Percy, Hermione wondered.

"Good," the man said as Theo reluctantly placed his wand down. "Now the documents, Hermione had collected," he asked extending his hand.

"No, I want to see Pansy first," Theo stepped back.

"Nott, your stubbornness is going to cost her life," the man spoke dangerously. "You don't know what we are capable of."

"I don't care. I'm not losing my friend here. The papers are not with me," Theo said defiantly.

"What the fuck, Nott?" The man growled. "Don't you care about your friends?"

"I care more than you can imagine. That's why I didn't get them here. Now take me to Pansy," Theo advanced.

"Ok, I will grant your wish," he said and waved his wand at the wall. The wall turned into glass and the scene behind the wall unfolded.

Theo rushed to it and slid down to the floor and cried, "Pansy."

She was tied to a chair. There was a piece of cloth, stuffed into his mouth and she was staring ahead, in spite of Theo's cries.

"Why is she not responding?" Theo growled at the hooded man.

"She can't see you or hear you, Nott." The person waved his wand again and turned the glass back into the wall again.

"No, wait. Please let her go," Theo pleaded.

"Now the documents," the hooded man demanded.

"I told you. They are not with me. But I will tell you the location, where they are, once you let me and Pansy walk out from here," Theo stated with determination.

"Tsk tsk, Nott. Did you really think we would let both of you go? You already know too much."

Theo lunged at him angrily. But the other person was quick. He pushed Theo with his wand. "You fool." And with great force pushed Theo to the ground.

"Do you think this would go unnoticed? Draco and Hermione wouldn't rest, until they find us," Theo spat.

Hermione saw a blur of movement behind the stranger. "Oh, Harry," Hermione murmured. but it stopped when the stranger started to speak with an unusual calmness.

"Did you really think Malfoy would come to save you? Tell me, Nott, where is Malfoy, this evening?"

Hermione tensed at that question. What has he got to do with Draco?

"I don't know?" Theo mumbled.

"Ahh! You thought we'd believe whatever you say? What were you and Malfoy doing in Hermione's office in the morning? Don't even think about lying," the stranger asked twirling his wand between his fingers.

"I was trying to get the documents from Hermione. Believe me," Theo pleaded.

The stranger stayed quiet for a moment and sighed. "Well, we would have known if you did something against our wishes. So I suppose I could believe you. So you don't really know where Malfoy is?" Theo must have given some kind of gesture so the hooded man continued. "He is moving his parents to his Aunt's place. The stupid bastard, thinks he is moving them to safety, little does he know, he is moving them into the perfect trap."

"What do you mean? He is moving them to Andromeda's. Why would you call it a trap?" Theo's voice sounded terrified.

But it was nothing compared to Hermione's state. Her heart beat violently and blood rushed to her face. How is Andromeda's place a trap? Are they going to ambush all of them there?

"Who do you think got us close to Lucius Malfoy, in the first place?"

"Andromeda," Theo whispered.

"Ah yes. Did you think she would forgive the people who had destroyed her family?"

"Draco," Theo gasped.

"Are you ready to join your friend. Parkinson's been lonely for a long time. Maybe both of you can have a happy reunion," the stranger was blabbing. Theo took the window and lunged towards his wand.

But Hermione's thoughts were stuck on Andromeda. She needs to help Draco. But if there were many of them, she could be of no use.

Many things happened in the next moment. Harry threw his cloak off and yelled, "Expelliarmus," while the hooded man tried to fire a stunner at the same time. Unfortunately, the red spell hit Theo on the chest and destroyed the pen camera, ending the connection.

Hermione screamed in panic. Her mind was rambling. She thought of apparating to Theo and harry. But another thought flashed in her mind. Draco had to be warned and some kind of help should be sent to him.

She composed her otter and yelled out, "Draco, Andromeda not safe. Don't go." She hurriedly went past her office towards the lifts. As soon as she got into the lifts, she proceeded to the level one, Minister of Magic's office.

She ran as fast as her feet could take to Kingsley's office.

"Minister Shacklebolt is busy. You need to come later," Percy Weasley blocked her way.

She took a step back and looked at him, "You are here." She said in confusion, catching her breath. If Percy was here, then who was that hooded stranger?

"Hermione, are you alright?" Percy asked steadying her.

"I'm fine. I need to talk to Kingsley, immediately," Hermione tried to step past him.

"He's busy, Hermione. He asked me not to disturb him," Percy held her hand.

Hermione glared at him. "You don't understand. Let me go, or you'll be sorry," she said taking out her wand.

"Percy, its ok. Send her in," Kingsley's voice boomed from his door.

Hermione harshly removed her hand from Percy's hold and strode into the door. "Kingsley, sorry Minister Shacklebolt," she said panting.

"Come on Hermione. We worked together during the war. We are friends, Hermione. You can call me Kingsley," Hermione let out a miserable smile at the kindness in his face. "Tell me what is it?"

"We have to act immediately, Kingsley. You have to dispatch orders to Andromeda's house," Hermione said hastily.

"Andromeda? Why, is something wrong with her?" Kingsley asked in confusion.

"Not only that. Someone's trying to kill Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. They are in trouble. We have to help them. You can give the orders to the Aurors, Kingsley. I know the place where they are being held," Hermione stammered.

"How do you know about it?" Kingsley asked leaning forward in his chair.

"I've heard their conversations. You can take my memories as proofs," Hermione said. "But we have to act fast."

Kingsley got up from his chair and rubbed his hands together. "Did you tell anyone about this?"

"No, I came running to you. You are the only person who could give orders to such a large number of Aurors and as you said you are my friend."

"Good," Kingsley sighed and turned to her. "Expelliarmus."

Hermione was thrown back with an enormous force as the spell hit her. Before she could recollect, her wand flew away from her hands. Her consciousness started to fade before her mind processed what exactly happened.

"I've got Hermione with me and she knows everything that's happening there. You take care of Nott and Parkinson, immediately." As her vision blurred, she saw Kingsley talk to somebody with a small muggle phone. He came closer to Hermione and spoke gently, "I am sorry, it had come to this, Hermione."

"Kingsley," Hermione breathed as the incoming red light from his wand, stole her consciousness.

* * *

A/N: My heartfelt thanks, to all you great people for following, and marking this story as their favorite.

Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you

SVowles: Thank you so much. I hope you liked this chapter.

LightofEvolution: I'm really glad, you liked the concept because for a second I thought it might be silly and be laughed at. I understand what you said about Theo. Yes, he had been a gray character since the beginning and his thoughts have been not clear all the time. Hopefully, it's more clear after this chapter. Still not going to say anything about Harry, Sorry?

Margareitha Malfoy-Nott: I hope you found all the clues. But this is my first time writing a mystery, so I may be doing a shite job of it. But I'm glad I've got great support from all my readers. Thanks for the review.

Chester99: Some of your questions should have been answered after this chapter. Whatever's happening at the Azkaban would be revealed soon. Thanks for the review.

White Bishop: Thank you very much for another amazing review. I particularly want to thank you for your time and invaluable critique. They mean a great deal to me and I value them a lot. It's really not easy to give constructive criticism in a polite way and you manage it flawlessly and in turn, add a lot of boosts to my confidence. I was very apprehensive in posting this chapter as you know I'm a bit rusty in writing action scenes. Hopefully, it came out not too bad. Thanks again for your time and review.

Snowflake Dazzle: Thank you so much for your review. We haven't seen anything about Neville in this chapter, but soon we will visit him.

hisilentreader: Oh Thank you so much. That is such a great book and this story is nowhere near to that in terms of writing and weight of emotions. But you just made my day with your comment.

LuckyMascot: Thank you so much for your amazing words. Yes, she needs a lot of support. Slytherin friendships are as complicated as their lives. Sorry, there was nothing about Neville in this chapter, but soon.

LyrebirdSong: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the mystery.


	21. Chapter 21

The missing day

Chapter 21

* * *

"Why must you do this, Hermione?"

"You were tortured by them, for Merlin's sake."

"They don't deserve freedom. They'll kill you the first chance they get."

The words battered Hermione's ears, while she struggled to gain consciousness. Her head throbbed, straining to open her eyes. But there's no one around her. Despite the injury in her throat, she screamed on the top of her voice. But no sound came out, it remained as still as the dead of the night.

She was tied to a chair, just like Pansy. At the thought of Pansy, her mind ran to Harry and Theo.

"You're awake."

Hermione's eyes moved to the strange presence in the room, she didn't notice until then. The person came close and Hermione got a glimpse at the person, whom she thought was gentle and kind.

"Andromeda," Hermione mouthed.

"It's better this way," Andromeda said offering a glass of water.

Hermione snapped her head away.

Andromeda caught hold of Hermione's chin and forced down a glass of water down her throat. The cooling liquid assuaged the burn. But it didn't get any of the words she wanted to voice, out.

"We shouldn't have let you handle the reins, Hermione. I was blind. Kingsley warned all of us, about you. But I didn't listen. Well, who would've thought a muggle born who fought with Harry to bring down the darkest wizard known to wizardkind, will turn her back on us." There was no warmth in her eyes as she remembered. She looked at Hermione in disgust. "Shame on you."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She could understand the older lady's pain, but this is the not a way to handle the situation. She pleaded with her eyes to make her listen.

"No, you listen to me alright," snapped Andromeda. "They destroyed my entire family. They killed my daughter, my husband and everyone I hold dear. I feel so much pain and anger whenever I look at Teddy's face. He is growing up without the love of his parents. That void could never be filled." She seethed at Hermione. "And here you are fighting for the bastards who are responsible for his fate."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. How could she blame her for not feeling? She had spent many afternoons taking care of that little boy.

"You don't know how that feels. You haven't lost anybody in the war," Andromeda cried.

Andromeda could've just plunged a knife into Hermione's heart and that would've been less painful than her words.

"That's enough."

Andromeda stopped at the sight of the Minister of Magic. Hermione saw the imposing form of Kingsley Shacklebolt enter the room. A girl followed him into the room. She was looking down avoiding Hermione's gaze, while Kingsley walked to Andromeda and patted her shoulder, "Everything will be alright."

Andromeda sobbed loudly at the words.

"Take her away," Kingsley's commanding voice made the girl scamper forward.

"Hannah," Hermione mumbled. The girl lifted her eyes, meeting Hermione's gaze for a moment and then wrapped Andromeda in her hands and guided outside the room.

Hermione heard the older woman's sobs as the pair strode outside the room.

"So, Hermione," Kingsley's voice dragged Hermione's attention back to his presence. "I can take off the silencing charm if you like. But you have to promise me that you would listen."

Hermione nodded her head. A wave of warmth passed over her when Kingsley uttered the spell. She cleared her throat and to her relief, a sigh passed through her lips.

"She's not the only one hurting, Hermione," Kingsley spoke, dragging a chair. He leaned forward and clasped his hands. "And Teddy is not the only orphan."

"Kingsley. Don't you think I know that hurt? How dare you blame me for not knowing? From the moment I entered this world, I've been insulted and tormented. But that is not the reason for denying all of them justice. If we do that, there's no difference between them and us." Tears were now flowing down her cheeks along with the agony in her heart. "I have been in this since the beginning."

"They've already got their justice," Kingsley said with finality to his words. "And no, you weren't in this from the beginning. You can't even think, what those monsters are capable of."

"Kingsley, you can't let this happen. It was Voldemort who did all of that. I don't deny some of them may have followed him out of love for his methods. But there are so many of them, who did just to save their loved ones."

"You can't be this foolish, Hermione. But that doesn't matter anyway. We tried to do it your way, but now everything had fallen into this complete mess. Now we just have to take up the contingency plan."

"What do you mean, my way?" The trepidation in her mind rose to new levels.

"We wanted to make it easy for you. We want to take it away from your hands." Hermione listened grabbing onto each and every word coming out of Kingsley's mouth.

"We tried Hermione, very hard. But you remained this stubborn woman, who refused to see the reason." Kingsley rose from the chair and started pacing around the room. Hermione's alert eyes followed him. "We had a plan. A very neat plan to remove you from this picture."

"You were planning to kill me?" Hermione yelped.

"Not at first," Kingsley stopped and took a breath. "Not until that stupid Mclaggen messed up."

"How's Cormac involved?"

"He had one job. He just had to get you drunk and get to the conclave. But he messed up," Kingsley looked into her eyes, "bad."

"I don't understand."

"He tried to take advantage of you in that state, and some unforeseen things have happened." He looked at her sighed. "I know you lost your memory," Kingsley said coming closer to her.

"Who told you?" Hermione asked clenching her teeth.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kingsley asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Tell me now, Kingsley. Who told you?"

He waved it off and continued to walk around. "We tried to set up Lucius Malfoy against you. We just want to portray that he attacked you, which in turn tips the scales towards us." Kingsley shrugged. "Your stupid bill was gaining some unnecessary popularity and we had to curb it. The plan was simple. Make Lucius Malfoy attack you and the public will again start to believe that death eaters don't deserve any mercy. If everything had gone according to the plan, we wouldn't have been in this situation."

"That's atrocious."

"Is it? Tell me, Hermione, why do you sympathize with them? You were one of the victims."

"It's not about sympathy. Please understand, Kingsley. They are people, just like us. People who just made wrong choices."

Kingsley let out a mirthless laugh. "You're talking about choices. These are cold blooded murderers. Nothing more than that."

"Not all of them, Kingsley."

"You name one, Hermione, at least one. I'll walk away."

"I have my research and I can name many. I have proofs and statements. Besides, the whole point of this bill is to get them a trial not to let them free."

"You foolish girl. Did you forget the pain Harry went through? I thought you were his best friend. You are set on to destroy the sanctity we tried so hard to establish since Voldemort was killed. You are stomping on all our efforts to maintain a peaceful, fear-free society," Kingsley growled. "I won't let that happen. I will go to any extent to preserve that."

"Is that why you kidnapped an innocent woman and tortured her. Pansy didn't deserve any of that."

"She's hardly innocent. She's the daughter of two Death Eaters."

"Do you hear yourself, Kingsley? Your thinking is no different than those Death Eaters. We fought this war to get over these prejudices, Kingsley," Hermione pleaded. "You weren't like this before. The Kingsley I knew would never kidnap a girl and make his assistant send threatening notes, to achieve his means."

"My assistant, huh?" Kingsley snorted. "I thought he would be helpful. But he started meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in."

"Percy wasn't the one who sent those notes to Theo?"

"He sure does seem that type, but he didn't have the wits to pull something like that, unlike his …" Kingsley trailed off. "Just to conclude he was found in a wrong place and a wrong spot. So he had to be imperiused."

"Wrong spot?"

"He looked a little too far into the affairs of Azkaban," he said in a dangerous tone, twirling his wand.

Something snapped in Hermione's mind. Why is Kingsley so against stopping her bill? It's not like she's setting them free. It's just a trial. Her eyes went wide when something clicked in her mind. "Kingsley, what's happening at Azkaban?"

"Nothing." His voice was stoic. Hermione sighed in relief. "Nothing's happening in Azkaban. Not a single activity. Do you know why Hermione? "

"What?" Hermione's brow furrowed. Her heart started palpitating. She had never seen Kingsley like this. He looked terrifying with his cold demeanor.

"Because there's no one there. There is no Death Eater alive in Azkaban."

Hermione's mind went blank. The same sentence was ringing in her ears.

"Yes, you have been fighting for people, who are dead."

"No." Her voice was a whisper. "It's not possible."

"Well, the bodies that were thrown into the ocean might say a different thing."

"Why Kingsley? Why did you do this? When did you become so barbaric?" Her tears were now falling down her face. Gone, everything's gone. All her efforts are now down the drain. All these years she had been fighting for a lost cause. She tried to give hope to all those people who are waiting for their families to come back to them. It was all for naught. Are these people any different from Voldemort? After all, they are also slaves to prejudices.

"It's for the best. I already told you I would do anything to keep the peace we attained. This is the first step towards it." Kingsley took a deep breath and looked at her. "Now, it's your turn."

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked in a defiant voice.

"Once upon a time, I cared a lot about you. I wanted to make you my prodigy. I wanted to train you to become the next minister of magic. But not anymore. You've just become this bad seed, consorting with Death Eaters and fighting for their causes. Nott and Parkinson are taken care of. Malfoys are incapacitated. Killing you would be the easiest solution." A flicker of fear passed through Hermione's eyes. "But I promised, your life would be spared. But we can't have you strutting between us. You will be obliviated and be thrown into the muggle world."

"It's not that easy to get rid of me, Kingsley. Harry, Ron and even Draco wouldn't rest until they find me." Hermione said with Determination.

Kingsley quirked up an eyebrow and asked her, "Are you sure about that?"

Hermione's heart dropped into her stomach. She'll never doubt her friends. And she had some kind of unknown trust in Draco that he wouldn't let her down. She was about to say the same thing to Kingsley but there was a sound of hurried footsteps just outside the room. Kingsley threw an alarmed look at Hermione and bolted outside. But in his hurry, he left the door ajar.

"I messed up."

"Again. What the hell did happen?" Kingsley's voice boomed as he yelled at the newcomer.

Hermione's ears perked up to catch any possible glimpses of the conversation.

"Nott escaped," the stranger's voice was shaken.

"You idiot," Kingsley's voice echoed in the hallway. Hermione cringed at the very sound. "This is the second time, you messed up."

"It's not my fault, Kingsley," the other person's voice lowered and Hermione had to strain her ears. "Harry was there."

"Harry?" Kingsley said in a shocked voice. "How did he know?"

"Is she in there?" the stranger, whose voice was now resembling the hooded person's voice, asked.

"Shit," Kingsley cursed and shut the door.

Hermione groaned. But a relief of some form flooded her mind. At least Theo was safe for now. She was sure that Kingsley wouldn't dare to hurt Harry. But she came nothing to know about Pansy and the Malfoys.

Hermione's concentration remained on the door, waiting for it to open. Time passed by, but the door remained closed. There was a transom window on the far wall that had let her know that the day had long transformed into the night. Her hands started to strain against the binds and her throat started to ache. The glass of water Andromeda forced down her throat seemed ages ago. Her eyelids turned droopy and sleep started to overtake her, but a loud squeak made her jerk.

"Hannah," Hermione whispered as the girl came into her view,

She shook her head and placed a finger on her lips, gesturing her to stay silent. She had a plate in her hand and a glass in the other. She came closer and without saying any words, offered the water. Hermione looked at the glass with a doubt in her eyes.

Hannah with her eyes pointed to the tiny cameras in the corners of the room. She placed the glass on the ground and brought her hand to Hermione's face. She tried to wipe the dried tears on Hermione's face.

Hermione's eyes caught hold of something on her palm, then. There were few words on it.

 _Stay put. Help's coming.  
_

Hermione's breath hitched and she looked into Hannah's eyes for confirmation. Hannah confirmed with a subtle nod and extended the glass of water again to her lips. Hermione took a sip. When Hannah tried to offer a piece of bread, Hermione shook her head. She didn't know if she could swallow a single bit of food. Her stomach was in knots in anticipation.

"Why are you doing this, Hannah?" Hermione whispered.

Hannah shook her head again, but there were telltale signs of tears. She lifted her left hand rubbed her nose. There on her wrist, Hermione saw the marks. The clear welts from an unbreakable vow adorned her wrist.

"Unbreakable vow?"

Hannah nodded, now her tears flowing down freely, "I'm sorry." As Hannah stood to leave the room, Hermione caught hold of her hand. She turned to her with pleading eyes and whispered, "When?"

Hannah looked around and muttered, "Soon." She snatched her hand back and rushed outside.

The water brought her some semblance. Kingsley had committed a terrible offense and he would do anything to keep it secret. Hannah somehow got involved with the group but she was trying to help.

She waited in the room, her eyes fixed on the transom window. Hours passed and Hermione struggled to keep her eyes open. And then it sounded, the squeak of the opening door. She never felt this relieved at the sight of somebody.

"Ron," she cried looking at her friend.

He strode into the room and without sparing a glance he shot blasting curses at the cameras exploding them. He then came closer and enveloped her into a hug. He took her face into his hands and brushed her tears. He placed a kiss on her forehead. He glanced around and pulled her hands, free.

She gasped with relief as the pressure lessened. She clung to him and cried, "Oh, Ron." Ron patted her head and looked at her. "She told me, you were going to come and help."

Ron's body stiffened. "Who told you?" Hermione drew back and looked at his face. His face looked battered. He had a swollen eye and bleeding lip. But his eyes bore into hers. He shook her and asked, "Who told you, Hermione?"

"Hannah," Hermione whispered taking in his state. "What happened to you?"

"Not important. What did Abbott tell you?"

"She said they are going to come and save me. Ron, what's happening?"

"Come on, we don't' have time. We have to go," Ron urged tugging on her shoulder. "Is Harry with you? What happened to Draco?"

"Later," Ron muttered and tugged at her shoulder. She winced at the pressure but he didn't loosen his hand. "You are my first priority. I have to get you out of here. Once we are out of this place, I will tell you everything."

Hermione nodded. There were questions still dancing in her mind. But what Ron said was true. They needed to get out of that place. With a new determination, she followed her friend, outside.

* * *

sarenia: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.

Guest: I'll take that as a compliment, thank you

White Bishop: Thank you so much, for your great review. Your words gave me a such a big confidence boost and I'm really glad that you liked the chapter. I particularly enjoyed your amusing quips and 'Machine' references. I trust your 'Brian' is back to your usual amazing state and I hope you liked this chapter too. Sorry if my pathetic attempts at humor made you uncomfortable, but I really wanted to thank you for your review and support from the bottom of my heart.

Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you. You'll be finding out soon about that.

mesa24: Sure I can. Thanks for not hating me and leaving a review.

LightofEvolution: Thank you so much for your review and support. This story had got me extending my thoughts beyond my usual dimensions. I'm really trying hard to get pieces together in an understandable way.

Snowflake Dazzle: I'm sorry there was no information regarding Draco, but soon. I'm really happy you liked the chapter and thank you for the review.

ItzelNox: Thank you so much. I adore Kingsley and Andromeda, that's why I wanted to use their characters, maybe not a conventional way.

Chester99: Sorry, this chapter didn't give many answers, but soon. Thanks for the review.

thepantomimefairy17: Thank you so much for your review and love. Don't worry your exclamations got me all excited.

LuckyMascot: Thank you very much for your lovely words. I'm very happy you liked the chapter and hopefully, you'll like this too. I agree with you Hermione shouldn't have gone to Kingsley so quickly.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

Hermione's pants echoed in the damp walls.

"Quiet," Ron muttered, tugging her forward. She lost her balance and stumbled onto him. He stalled for a minute and looked at her, a flicker of concern in his eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled and set her straight.

Hermione nodded her head, catching her breath, "It's okay."

Ron's gaze moved forward. He expertly maneuvered them among the cluster of rooms, pulling Hermione with him. A dull thud sounded and Ron stopped in his step. "Come on," he said once the sound died down. Hermione's eyes fell on a closet door on the wall. It appeared familiar and she tried to catch Ron's attention.

The thud sounded for the second time but it was even closer, now.

"Come on, Ron, here," Hermione pulled on his sleeve trying to point to the closet.

"Do you want to die?" Ron snapped at her. "That's what they'll do to you if you are caught. Now stop making stupid suggestions and follow me."

Hermione's feet refused to move as she heard those harsh words. "Ron, what's wrong with you?"

Ron took a deep breath and turned to her. "Look, Hermione. I'm just trying to get you somewhere safe. These closets and cupboards can't hide you. So for once follow me without asking questions." He tried explaining but the underlying impatience didn't make Hermione feel any better.

"I understand Ron. But why are you making it harder? I was just trying to give you a suggestion."

"You're right. Let's go. I knew a shortcut from here," Ron conceded squinting at a dark corner. "They wouldn't think to look for us there."

"Ron, are you familiar with this place?"

Ron didn't answer and pulled her into a large circular room. The room was empty but was littered with chairs. There were some parchments lying across the room. Hermione bent to pick one at her feet.

Ron sent a few more blasting hexes frying the tiny cameras in the corners of the room. "There is a side entrance at the other end of the dais. We can find a way out of there." But Hermione didn't move. Her eyes were taking in everything that was written on the parchment. Ron hurried forward and snatched the paper out of her hand. "Why are you reading this bloody paper? Where the hell did you find this?"

"Ron, what is this?" Hermione asked as her face paled reading what's written on the bit of the paper.

"I told you not to ask any questions, Hermione," Ron said vanishing all the papers with a wave of his wand. "It's for your own good. Now move. They will be flooding this place before dawn. That gives us less than an hour." He said stepping onto the dais.

But Hermione had enough. "Ron, you're not stupid enough to think I'll follow you without any questions," she said slumping onto a chair. "You said we have less than an hour. But I say we have enough time." She kicked the chair in front of her and pointed to it. "Now tell me what the hell is going on before I bust your arse."

"Well, the lady does need the truth," the minister of magic drawled entering into the room through the same entrance Ron had planned for them to escape.

"Stupefy," Ron yelled at the imposing form of Kingsley, but the experienced Auror deflected it easily.

"Expelliarmus," Kingsley yelled at Ron and caught the expelled wand. But he didn't stop there. "Incarcerous," he yelled and two jets of rope shot out of his wand towards Ron and Hermione, stalling all their attempts to flee. Ron screamed as the rope bound his legs and arms. He fell to the floor yelling in pain.

"Ron," Hermione cried out for her friend neglecting her own state. She turned to Kingsley and screamed. "You sick bastard. Release him now."

But the minister ignored Hermione's pleas and strode to Ron. He bent down and spoke in a quiet voice. "I knew you would do this."

Ron spat at Kingsley. "You promised me, you wouldn't hurt her."

"I did. But she's become a liability. I can't take any risks. You had your chance, Ron. But you messed up," Kingsley said running his wand on Ron's cheek. "Two times, Ron. Because your screw ups we are in this position." Ron howled in pain as the wand started slicing his already bruised cheek.

"Don't hurt him," Hermione screamed again. "Please."

Kingsley then moved to Hermione who was struggling against her binds on the chair. "Oh poor Hermione, worried about your friend."

"Leave Ron alone. You have a problem with me, so deal with me. Let him go," Hermione asked with tears in her eyes.

"You think Ron's your friend?"

"No," Ron yelled. "Please don't."

"I'm sorry Ron. But I have to tell the truth. I'm obligated. After all, I'm the minister." He faced Hermione and spoke to her. "He's not your friend my dear girl. He's the one, who tried to kidnap you from the middle of Diagon Alley. Ron is also the one who kidnapped Pansy and tried to kill Nott," Kingsley whispered in a dangerously low voice.

"You've gone completely mad. I have no doubts about that. You have become unfit to be our minister," Hermione spat.

Kingsley with a calm composure moved to Ron and grabbed him by his collar. He dragged Ron to the place where Hermione was held and said, "Look into her eyes and tell her that you haven't done any of those things."

Hermione looked at Ron as he lowered his gaze in guilt. Hermione's heart shambled into pieces. The Ron she knew and cared about would never do something like that. "No," she whispered as tears started to blur her vision.

"Yes, he volunteered to kidnap you," Kingsley continued tying Ron to an adjacent chair to Hermione. "He would have been my favorite if he hadn't killed that McLaggen."

She didn't hear any words after that even as Kingsley continued with his speech. Her eyes were fixed on the slumped form of Ron. He was fuming red as his eyes followed Kingsley.

Suddenly an alarm sounded from Kingsley's watch. "I have some important matters to attend. I will leave you both here. The building is going to come down in fifteen minutes. Enjoy the last minutes of your lives. It's a pity that boy-who-saved the world lost both his friends to Death Eaters at the same time." Kingsley said with a sinister smile approaching the door. "This is even better. Nobody will even think about those Death Eaters again in their life." He threw another 'Incarcerous' at them tying them tightly to their respective chairs. With a courteous nod, he left them alone to their impending deaths.

"I can explain," Ron's voice broke the silence that was prevailing between the pair.

"Can you?" Hermione asked with a heavy voice.

"Hermione, it isn't what it looks like," Ron said with pleading eyes. "But we need to get out of here. The whole place is going come down." Ron said tugging at his bonds. "I swear once we are out of here, I won't keep any more secrets."

"Don't you get it, Ron? It's over. We can't get out of here. You have betrayed us all. You betrayed Harry, your parents and most importantly the very spirit we fought the war against Voldemort."

Ron snapped at that. "Shut your mouth, Hermione. You think you are the only good person in this world. Oh the great Hermione Granger, standing to protect the rights of the underprivileged. If not for your stupid bill nothing would have happened. All those death eaters would be still living."

"What the hell are you talking about Ron?"

"Kingsley got panicked when you started working on that bill. He knows that not everyone in there is particularly guilty for serving a lifetime sentence in Azkaban, but they are all once supporters of Voldemort. With your evidence there was a very good chance they may reenter the society," Ron said looking around on the floor. "Stupid place, nothing is there here to cut these ropes."

"That doesn't give him a chance to execute all of them. That's barbaric," Hermione yelled ignoring Ron's efforts to get free.

"That man fought two wars, Hermione. He lost everybody dear to him to those Death Eaters, you are fighting for. I'm not supporting what he did. But I can understand his motivation to keep the peace in the society." Ron sighed in exasperation. "If you concentrate on getting out of here, first. Then I promise you can yell at me at your heart's content."

"What's wrong with you all people?" Hermione yelled. "Did you really kill McLaggen?"

"That was an accident, Hermione. But he was the one who did all the dirty work for Kingsley. That night, he was trying to take advantage of you in your drunken state. But him dying was just an accident. I threw an Incarcerous at him, but it hit him in a different angle strangling him. He fell back his head hitting a sharp nail on the wall. It all happened in a blur. I'm not proud of it."

"Oh! Ron. What have you done?"

"Before hitting the wall, he shot some nasty curse at me the same time. I missed it, but Lucius Malfoy took the brunt of it. He's been a vegetable since then. Pricks like McLaggen don't deserve your pity."

"You don't understand. It's not about McLaggen I'm worried Ron."

"You gave us no chance Hermione. With your stubbornness you've dragged many of us into this mess," Ron sagged into the chair looking longingly at the door Kingsley vanished into.

Hermione's nose flared at that comment. "Oh yes, Ron. I was the one, who forced you to kidnap Pansy or torture her. You became a bloody monster. Who does that," Hermione cried.

Ron sighed and looked at her. "Parkinson's safe. Those weren't her nails. We just wanted to get Nott do those things. Kingsley just wanted all the evidence you collected to be destroyed. I secured a safe passage for Nott and Parkinson out of the country."

"So she's safe?" Hermione asked a small hope blossoming in her heart.

"Hermione, I don't understand your need to bring justice to everyone. I don't care about your stupid bill. But I care about you and you're my best friend. I will do anything to keep you safe. A few weeks back, I overheard Kingsley and Percy arguing about your bill and how you're trying to destroy the balance they achieved in the society." Ron looked at her and spoke. "They were talking about killing you. I also saw Percy objecting to it and how Kingsley cursed him. I knew I had to step in or else they would bring someone else who wouldn't hesitate to kill you." Ron panted and looked at her. "Please Hermione, can you please stop your rant and think of some idea to get us out of here."

"It's no use, Ron. They have trapped us here and we're going to die," Hermione said closing her eyes, knowing that all hope is lost.

"I never took you for a pessimist, Granger. For once, I agree with Weasley. You need to get out of here."

Hermione's heart soared looking at the familiar blond silhouette as he stepped into the light. "Draco," she cried.

"Malfoy? Where is Harry?" Ron shouted. "Never mind. First get us out of here. The whole place's coming down."

Draco rushed to Hermione and with his wand freed her. She grasped his neck and peered at his face. "You're ok. I was so scared."

Draco smiled at her and nodded. "Your warning was helpful."

"Bloody stupid reunions," Ron yelled. "First get me out of it. We have to run."

"I'm on it," came another voice and Hermione swiveled in shock to look at the rushing form of Neville. "Draco, you go on with Hermione. I'll get Ron free. But, wait for us at the entrance," Neville spoke urgently.

"Right," Draco said pulling Hermione to his side. The rushed out of the door and very soon they were running towards steps that were leading down.

"Are you sure, this is the right way," Hermione asked panting. "Why can't we apparate?"

"Anti-apparition wards, everywhere. This leads to the underground. We have just come through here," Draco said as the steps lead to a cellar. Hermione's eyes widened looking at two unconscious people there. "Are they going to be okay?"

"Should be, why?" Draco asked without stopping.

"The place is going to come down. They'll die. We can't leave them here," Hermione said pausing by one of the unconscious men.

Draco looked at her incredulously, but he knew she wouldn't listen. "Fine," he grunted. Hermione bent down to grab their wands and Draco revived the unconscious people. "The building's coming down. Get out of here," Hermione yelled at those people pocketing the wands she secured and followed Draco, while the latter couldn't stop the slight chuckle that escaped his lips. As they went through the tunnels they came across a ladder. Draco helped her up and immediately climbed after her.

As they stood panting on the side road, they saw Ron and Neville coming up through the manhole followed by the two people who were revived by Draco. As soon as they caught sight of the group standing on the side road, they took off into a run.

"Is saving those two dunderheads, your doing," Ron asked dusting his clothes.

"Why, yes, Ron. Some of us are still human here," Hermione snapped at him.

Ron sighed and came to her. As he lifted his hand to bring Hermione into a hug, a powerful punch landed on his nose.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered and sneered at Draco.

Draco chuckled lifting his hands claiming he wasn't the one who did the deed. "It's all her," he said pointing to the petite girl beside him, who'd an unforgettable mean right hook.

But before Ron could say anything, Hermione threw herself at him, clutching his middle. The words stopped right on his tongue as he held his best friend. "Thank you, even though you chose to act in a stupid way," she whispered.

"Anytime," Ron said with a smile pulling her away from him. He dropped a kiss to her forehead and said, "You are very important to me."

"Technically speaking, he did cause you trouble," Draco started to say, but suddenly a boom went off, shattering the surroundings. Hermione trembled looking at the flames that engulfed the whole building, not too far from them.

Ron tried to console Hermione, but she was already ensconced protectively in Draco's arms and he reluctantly drew back.

"We need to go," Neville urged bringing everybody's attention to his presence. "Susan will be waiting."

"I'm sorry, Neville. I tried to come early, but your girlfriend already took the task into her hands just like the last time," Ron said squeezing Neville's shoulder.

Neville sighed. "For now, she's safe. Hope Kingsley would never find out about her. It's not your fault, Ron. She doesn't know about you."

"I've taken out the cameras, that were installed after they escaped last time. But there is a good chance that Kingsley now knows Abbott had interacted with Hermione," Ron explained.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione wanted to ask what exactly was happening, but Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Theo and Potter came to us, not long after I got your Patronus. We were able to save my mother, but my father was taken away." Hermione's eyes went wide as Draco continued. "I don't know what more they want from him."

"Come on. It's not safe here. They might come back to check. We need to get going," Neville said urging them.

"You go ahead. Granger will come with me," Draco said pulling Hermione closer to him.

Neville turned to Ron who was staring at Draco and Hermione. When Hermione assured Ron with a nod, Neville took Ron's hand disapparated them from there.

"What is it, Draco?" Hermione asked taking the concerned expression on his face.

"Before my father was taken away, he was hit by some unknown spell," Draco stated licking his lips. "He gained his consciousness. He wanted to tell something, Hermione. But before he could, he was being dragged away."

"Oh, no!" Hermione gasped. "I'm so sorry." She pulled him into a hug wondering how to tell him the atrocities that were committed to his friends and family.

"They're planning something big, Draco. I have seen these pamphlets about a rally by the conclave, in two days. I bet their plans include your father."

Draco pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers. "We need to get back. Potter took all of us to Bones' place saying Pansy was already there."

"What happened to Harry and Theo?"

"Theo and Pansy are waiting for us over there. And as for Potter he was supposed to come but was summoned by the minister and he had to leave urgently. Bones was the one who called Longbottom. I didn't know what was happening between them but it definitely seemed all of these people are involved in some or the other way," Draco said extending his hand. "And I'm not going to leave anybody until I get to the root of it."

Hermione sighed took his extended hand. She welcomed the squeezing sensation, her already tired body wincing at the effect.

* * *

 **A/N: I think this is the longest I have ever gone, between posting the chapters. I apologize for the delay. This chapter hasn't provided all the answers, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for supporting this attempt with your follows and favorites. And if you like it, please let me know.**

sarenia: Thank you for the review. I agree with you. I hope you got a few more glimpses into their characters after this chapter.

White Bishop: Thank you so much for another amazing review. I know it had turned darker, maybe I should've included in the warnings about the darker tone, but I didn't want to give away the mystery. Thanks for your speculations and I hope you liked this chapter. It was a tough one for me.

Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thanks for the review. I hope you got the answer for your question

Chester99: Sorry for not giving any warnings, I didn't want to give away the mystery. The water that Andromeda gave her was just to soothe her. I hope you got some answers in this chapter.

thepantomimefairy17: Thank you very much for the review and I understand your confusion. Kingsley was that one character, who was always good despite everything. For me, I always pictured him a bit more like Scrimgeour, so I pushed his boundaries. I really appreciate the support and I hope you liked this chapter.

LightofEvolution: That happened to me when I was writing too. I guess you have some answers now. Ron was one of my characters and I always like to manipulate his personality. Hope it was received well. Thank you so much for the review.

Snowflake Dazzle: Thanks for the review. Yes, they did.

spyrals: I agree with theories are great and I hope you got at least some answers with this chapter. Thanks for the review.

naz: Thanks for the review. And yes it was Ron.

Nastytashy: I agree Hermione's too trusting. But Ron may be rash but I think his heart was in the right place. Thank you for the review.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

Hermione held on tight to Draco, as he landed both of them into the middle of the Susan Bones' flat. She met his eyes and smiled, conveying her thanks. She extricated her body from Draco's embrace and took a look around as nobody noticed their arrival. Susan was attending to Ron's injuries on one of the armchairs. Pansy was curled up on the sofa. From her posture, Hermione could tell that she was asleep. Theo was sitting beside Pansy's sleeping form with his eyes closed. He had bandages on his hand and his forehead. Hermione sighed in relief looking at him. He looked exhausted but at least he was alive. That is important, for now.

"I'm going to check on Hannah. Let her know that you are safe," Neville, who had skipped Hermione's attention until then, said coming towards them. Draco nodded his head, his mind occupied otherwise.

"Neville," Hermione stopped him. "Thanks for everything," she said hugging him, making him blush. As he nodded and moved away, she asked, "How exactly is Hannah involved in this? I saw the remnants of the unbreakable vow on her wrist."

"Unbreakable vow?" Draco muttered. "That's serious. Why did Abbott risk her life?"

"She told me it was a mandatory thing for all the people who were a part of the conclave," Susan chimed in after letting Ron lean back on the armchair. Ron gave Hermione a weak smile nursing the bruise on his cheek.

Neville looked at her with an exasperated look. "It's a long story, Hermione. Whatever Hannah did, she did to save you. She had your best intentions at her heart."

"You go ahead, Neville. I'll take it from here. Hannah needs you," said Susan said giving Neville a nudge. He lifted his hand in an awkward wave and disapparated from there.

"Your mother's exhausted, Malfoy. I gave her a shot of dreamless sleep. She's having a bit of lie down," Susan spoke to Draco capturing his worried gaze.

Draco nodded his thanks and turned to Hermione. "I would like to suggest the same to you, but seeing that look on your face, I know sleep is the last thing on your mind."

"That would be correct and I suggest you stay with me too," Hermione said dragging Draco with her to a spot on the floor. "We need to talk," she turned to Susan.

Susan sighed and slumped on the floor, sitting directly across them. "Where do you want to begin?"

Hermione cast a glance at an exhausted Ron and cleared her throat. "How about you tell us how Hannah got involved into this mess? She seems to be the most important connection."

Susan bent forward from her position and reached into the front pocket of Hermione's robes. Hermione flinched and Draco reached for his wand. But Susan simply rolled her eyes and extracted a coin. "Hannah dropped it into your pocket."

"Why would she drop a galleon in your pocket?" Draco asked putting his wand back in his pocket.

"This is not an ordinary galleon, Draco," Hermione explained brushing the coin with her thumb. "We used them in our fifth year."

"Wow, thanks for the detailed explanation. Now everything is crystal clear."

"Let me finish," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione created them during our fifth year for our D.A classes. I'm sure you remember all about the D.A., Malfoy," Susan glared looking at Draco.

"Look, why don't we first concentrate on the problem on our hands," Draco said scratching the back of his neck. "We can all agree that we weren't our best selves back then."

Hermione might have enjoyed this type of conversation some other time, but now she's too exhausted to indulge herself in a silly chatter. "Focus, people. Draco to summarize, these are the coins we used to communicate between ourselves. Like where and when the next meeting is going to be held."

"Yes. And in our seventh year, most of us kept these coins close, to keep each other safe," Susan continued. "But Hannah and I couldn't let go of them, even after that. Hannah lost all her family in the war. When Dennis Creevey suggested, the conclave, she began visiting some of their meetings. In the beginning, they made a huge difference in her life. It was then she met Neville and they hit it off. As her life settled, she started to involve more into their purposes and became an active member."

"How is Kingsley involved with the conclave?" Draco and Hermione were listening intently that they didn't notice when Theo had joined on the floor.

"Theo," Hermione gasped clutching her chest. "You scared me." She then reached out to hold his hand. "I'm so glad, you're safe."

Theo let out a sheepish smile and patted her back. He turned to Draco and asked, "Everything okay, mate?"

Draco nodded and turned to Susan, "You were saying?"

"I'll get to Kingsley, in a bit. But first let me get back to Hannah. I think it was a few months back I started to notice the changes in her. She seemed distressed and she never spoke about the conclave anymore. Even Neville started to notice those changes in her. When I cornered her one day, she broke down showing her unbreakable vow. She said she couldn't reveal anything about the conclave or the reason behind her unbreakable vow."

"I think it all started when Kingsley got involved with the conclave," Hermione mused chewing on her lip.

"Yes, the same time around I started working on your bill," Theo said.

"And protests started to build around your actions, Granger," Draco supplied.

"I insisted she carry our D.A coin on her all the time, so that if any problem comes, at least I could be around to help," Susan said pressing her forehead. "Then one day around midnight I got a message from her."

"I guess it was that same fateful day?" Hermione asked dejected look.

Susan nodded solemnly. "The message said to come to some abandoned street and it was urgent. I knew something was wrong and I went there immediately. But I wasn't the only one there. I found Neville in the same confused state as me on that abandoned street, coming in the opposite direction. We didn't understand what exactly we were looking for. Then, on the pavement we saw you both," she said pointing to Draco and Hermione. "Completely unconscious."

Hermione and Draco exchanged their glances.

"We checked for Hannah, she wasn't around. I looked for your vital signs. You both were in no immediate danger, but there were some bruises on both of you. I didn't know what to do. I have been to Hermione's place before. So, I took both of you back there, while Neville stayed there to check on Hannah."

"So, you don't know why we were in that condition?" Draco asked.

"No not at that time," Susan said casting a glance at Ron. "I got you back here. My first instinct was to revive you. But the message from Hannah kept me battering my mind."

"Something tells me this is where your mystery of missing day had started from?" Draco muttered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione had to agree with him. "So you are behind our memory tampering."

Susan looked uncomfortable. "Look Hermione. I knew you were working on that bill and conclave were against it. But Hannah risked her life to save you. I didn't want to jeopardize her safety. So I thought about the only solution I could think of at that time."

"So you thought, if you could erase our memories, everything would be forgotten. Could you be any more stupid?" Draco rose from his place.

Hermione placed her hand on his thigh. "Please Draco. Let her finish. I guess you used Draco's potion." When Susan nodded, Hermione asked. "But Draco wards his workplace. How did you get it?"

"I didn't," Susan mumbled. "Neville got it for me. I found Neville back at Hannah's place. Hannah looked terrified but wouldn't say a thing. But she was onboard with the memory plan."

Hermione heard Draco's growl from beside her.

"You gave Longbottom permission to enter your workplace?" Theo asked with a surprised look.

"Sometimes we share our work so I had to allow him. But I never thought he would take advantage of my generosity," Draco grumbled. "Because of him, we're facing this memory lapse."

"If it helps, he wasn't really happy about that. I had to force him that Hannah's life was in danger," Susan said.

"Oh yes! That feels so much better," Draco said in a loud sarcastic tone.

"Malfoy, she was just looking out for her friend," Ron said from his chair. "That's what friends do."

"Yes, I'm now getting friendship lessons from a Weasley at five in the morning. This day couldn't get better," Draco said exasperatedly.

"Ron, I know Susan's intentions were good, but we lost our memories. I may have witnessed so many things happening over there. All the people who were involved, proofs and even knowledge about why they had to take that unbreakable vow. Now everything's lost. Think from Draco's perspective, his father was a direct victim. He could've been a witness to their actions and he lost that, Ron," Hermione said standing up.

"This is coming from the girl, who had obliviated her own parents for their safety. Hermione, your memory loss is the reason, Kingsley let you live until this time. You are talking about justice and that is only possible if you are alive," Ron said coming closer and draping an around Susan. "She told me what she did. I understand her perspective and I completely agree with what she did," Ron said placing a kiss on Susan's brow.

"If you think that, you're crazy. Kingsley never stopped trying to kill her. He imperiused several other people to kill Hermione," scoffed Draco. "Creevey's attempt was on Hermione, not Pansy. He even imperiused Brown, your old girlfriend's father to kill her."

Ron's face turned blank at Draco's words, "It's not true." He turned to Hermione and breathed. "Tell me it's not true."

Hermione just waved it off. "Don't think about it. We should be just happy that they weren't successful."

"Neville mentioned you're brewing a potion to retrieve those memories," Susan said in a low voice to Draco.

"It's going to take a while," Draco mumbled.

"See, the problem is solved," Ron said giving an apologetic look at Hermione. "You're going to get them back."

Hermione clutched her forehead and slumped down in the nearest chair.

"And by that time, Kingsley would've taken care of everything. You are forgetting one thing, here. Subconsciously, you are supporting Kingsley's intentions. You may not acknowledge the atrocities of his actions, but you have no problem with his intentions. That is the main problem of this situation. And my efforts are to demolish those beliefs. We have to forego our prejudices."

"Hermione, what atrocities?" Theo's voice lightly reached Hermione's ears.

Her lip quivered and her eyes started to well. Ron and Susan looked at each other uncomfortably. But Draco reached Hermione and held her hands. "What happened Hermione?"

"Where am I?" Pansy chose the exact moment to join them.

"It's alright, Parkinson. You're at my place," Susan said. "Ron brought you back here."

"Theo, are you alright?" Pansy said looking at everyone. "Draco, what brings you here?" And then her eyes wandered to Hermione. "Granger? Why all the seriousness. Who died?" Pansy asked with a chuckle.

Pansy might have asked normally, but the word twisted something in Hermione's heart and she ran towards the washroom. Their eyes widened when they heard loud heaves. Draco ran towards her and lifted her from the floor. He held her close as she cleaned her face. But her eyes were red and she burrowed her face into Draco's chest.

Draco ran his fingers through her hair trying to soothe her. They stayed in there as Hermione tried to gather all her wits to bring forward the worst.

"Is everything alright?" Draco asked cupping her cheek. Hermione couldn't meet his eyes. She kept her head down and nodded. Draco lifted her head and brushed off her tears with his thumbs. "Hey, it's going to be okay." He said pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm right here with you. Whatever may come, we would face it together. You don't need to bear everything, Hermione. You can share it with me."

His lips moved to her lips and swallowed her sobs. She clutched tightly to his shirt as he kissed her as if there was no tomorrow. Her quivering sobs lessened as she gave in to the kiss, responding with same ardor.

"Come on, let's go inside. They're waiting for us," Draco said slowly pulling back.

She sniffled tucking her hair behind her ears. "Yes. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have come here."

Draco looked into her eyes and asked, "Hermione, something's eating you up. What happened?"

Hermione's heart dropped into her stomach finding the honest look in his eyes and she knew she had to tell him, "Draco, there's not one Death Eater at the Azkaban."

"What do you mean? What about the prisoners?"

"Dead," Hermione mumbled.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "What the hell are barking?"

Hermione lowered her head in defeat. "All gone. Everybody dead. Kingsley was behind it. He told me he took care of all the Death Eaters at the Azkaban."

"Theo, Pansy, Goyle. All their fathers are in there, Hermione. Do you even know what are you saying?"

"That's why Kingsley is doing all this, to keep his crimes covered."

"I can't believe this. Why would he do this? He's supposed to be the good one."

"He thinks they are a danger to the society," Hermione sighed.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "My father tried to tell me something before he was taken away. Do you think he knew anything about this?"

"It's possible," Hermione said taking his hand. "We will save him, Draco."

Draco mutely nodded his head. "What can I say to Pansy and Theo? They are going to be torn."

"I know. Everything's gone."

Draco looked up, his eyes somber and stern. "No, he might have killed them, but we will bring them justice by exposing him for the monster he is."

They stayed together gathering the nerves they need to tell their friends the truth that would shatter them. At last, Draco pulled her into a hug and guided out of the doors.

As soon as they stepped outside a whirlwind in the form of messy hair and green eyes surrounded Hermione making her gasp. Draco took a step backward letting the chosen one in.

"Harry," Hermione breathed looking at him.

"You're here and you're safe," Harry Potter said looking between his best friends. Then his eyes flickered to Ron and pulled him into their group hug. "You both are safe."

"How did you know?" Hermione asked brushing the tears from her face.

"Somebody's generous act saved two junior Aurors' lives," Harry's eyes twinkled. "They explained everything to me. Apparently, Kingsley left them to guard. They didn't know anything about the explosion or who is inside. It seemed you gained two more followers to your cause, Hermione."

"They told you?" Hermione asked. "So are they not under an unbreakable vow?"

"No, why would they be? They are from my department, Hermione. Kingsley may have control over the conclave but not over the Aurors. Kingsley had instructed them to just guard that place, so no one would escape out. I think I know why Kingsley chose those two people. They fought in the war but on Voldemort's side. Maybe he wanted to get rid of them too. I told them to keep the news about you two to themselves. So, for now, Kingsley believes you both are dead."

"Harry, that's brilliant," Hermione beamed at him. "Now his attention is completely off of us. We could use that to our advantage."

"That's a pretty Slytherin move, Potter," Pansy chimed in.

Theo strode up to her. "Why don't you lie down, Pans. You've been through a lot."

Pansy's eyebrows furrowed and she looked around in confusion. "I'm alright. Nothing has happened to me. Weasley just said that I was some kind of witness protection thing and he said I had to stay hidden here in Bones' house. I didn't understand a damn thing, Granger or anybody else blabbed. Now before I blow my fuse, would anybody care to tell me what the fuck is this about?"

Hermione sighed and slumped on the nearest armchair. "We'll get there," she said meeting Draco's eyes that gave her a subtle nod. She was trying hard to push relaying the unfortunate news to the Slytherins. "But I need few more details about what happened today." Hermione turned to Susan and asked. "Did Hannah send the message today too?"

"Yes. The message was 'the same place and the same time'. Ron showed up earlier this night with Pansy and explained everything. Hannah didn't know about Ron. So, Ron said he would try and stop Hannah before she approached you because Kingsley suspected that there was a mole inside the conclave. But I guess Hannah acted before Ron showed up," Susan explained.

"I told Harry everything after today's confrontation. He then rushed to Andromeda's to save the Malfoys. All our houses are not safe at the moment. Susan's the only one, whose house is not on Kingsley's radar," Ron chimed. "So I advised it was the best place for everybody."

"I got the message from Hannah after Ron left. As I started, Harry advised me to stay here with Theo, Pansy and Malfoy's mother and he would take care of it. But, Kingsley summoned him on an urgent mission. So Malfoy came alone. I guess he met Neville over there."

"That would be right," Draco said in acknowledgment. "Longbottom said he found us on the pavement the last time. When we found no one there, we followed the manhole just beside it, that directly led us to you."

Hermione closed her eyes and thought about all the events that had transpired that day. First, she asked Harry to accompany Theo to that abandoned building, where they encountered Ron. Sometime later Kingsley kidnapped her. In the meanwhile, Ron told Harry about the Malfoys. While Ron took Pansy back to Susan's, Harry and Theo rushed to help the Malfoys. The conclave people took Lucius Malfoy and Harry brought everybody else to Susan's, based on Ron's suggestion. Ron went back to Kingsley to save Hermione, but Hannah had already started her process of rescuing. Kingsley then summoned Harry, therefore Draco came to rescue Hermione based on Hannah's message, where he met Neville. Kingsley trapped Ron and Hermione, but Draco and Neville were able to arrive at the correct time and save them. Now all of them are finally here.

Hermione just sat there with her head in her hands. "I'm sorry for my earlier outbursts. But I don't know how to thank you for saving our lives."

Ron smiled while Susan just nodded her head.

"One question," Pansy said raising her hand. "Why is the minister trying to kill you? You both were on the same side."

Hermione sighed and put her head down. "Something happened, Pansy. Something terrible. He fears my research might bring that out. That's the reason he planned this elaborate thing on that fateful Saturday. If Susan and Hannah hadn't rescued me that night, he would've easily killed me."

"Hermione, you're mistaken. It wasn't Saturday. It was Sunday night," Susan interrupted her.

"No, Bones. It was Saturday," Theo interjected.

"No, I clearly remember. It was Sunday because I work in the children's ward every Sunday. Some kid vomited all over me and I was in the middle of cleaning when I got Hannah's message," Susan continued.

"Um, Susan. It was Saturday, midnight. Hermione and Draco disappeared from the conclave during Saturday night. I was right there," Ron supplied.

"Wait," Hermione yelled stalling their discussion. "Draco, when was your father dropped back at your place?"

Draco ran his hands through his hair. "Not sure. I believe Mother said it was Sunday night."

Hermione then turned to Ron, "Ron, do you know anything about Lucius Malfoy and who dropped him back?"

Ron shook his head. "Kingsley wasn't happy with me when that McLaggen was killed and Lucius Malfoy was incapacitated. I just secured him in a room and I don't know what happened after that."

"So, let me see, what's happening here. Theo took me to the pub on Saturday night and from there I was taken to the conclave. The same night McLaggen was killed and Lucius Malfoy was attacked. Then I vanished from there and mysteriously appeared on a sidewalk with an unconscious Draco, on Sunday night. There is one full day missing here. That is our missing day," Hermione said clutching her head. "I thought I finally figured out. But we still don't know what happened on our missing day."

"Granger, you were telling us about Kingsley, before you went off on a tangent, which by the way I didn't process a thing," Pansy stated in an exasperated voice.

"Pansy, you need to calm down," Hermione said walking to her. She urged Theo to sit down. She held both their hands in hers and spoke. "Kingsley had abused his power," she whispered. "He…"

"Hermione wait," Harry interjected stopping Hermione in the mid-sentence. "I know what Kingsley thinks he had done. But there's more to it," Harry said with apprehension.

"More?" Hermione asked exchanging a glance with Draco.

Harry looked around and dragged Hermione to a side, "you too, Malfoy." Draco scrunched his face but followed them. As Draco joined them, Harry started to speak in low tones. "When I was summoned earlier today, I expected to meet Kingsley. But to my surprise it was Percy. Poor guy was under an Imperius curse, I could see it in his eyes. But he was fighting it, very hard. He was able to spell out few things before he was knocked out."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I think he knows something about those prisoners. He started muttering things about you and Malfoy. But the curse was too strong. He started to lose his consciousness, but before that, he mumbled about saving Death Eaters at Hogwarts."

"Death Eater?" Hermione and Draco asked at the same time. "Are you sure?"

"There is a definite connection between you and those prisoners. From Percy's words, I think I know where we need to start our search."

"Hogwarts," Draco confirmed.

Hermione's brain started to churn. What did Percy mean by his words? Is it possible that the Prisoners are still alive?

"Do you think they are still alive?" Draco asked looking back at the confused faces of all the other occupants.

"I think so," Hermione mumbled chewing on her lip. "If Percy is involved, there is definitely a chance. We should go and check, immediately."

"Hermione," Harry started.

"No, Harry. We need to go," Hermione urged.

"Granger, stop it. Kingsley is currently under fake mourning of your supposed demises. We need to act in stealth if we don't want him to catch us, which is my area of expertise. So, we will act according to my plan."

Hermione glared at him, but she knew the truth in his words.

"Look all you want, Granger. You know I'm right. You Gryffindors don't know a thing about covertness."

"You don't know how much this troubles me to say, but Malfoy's right," Harry said. "Besides, you need good rest. All of us do."

Hermione had to concede. She let Draco guide her back to the living room full of people with questions in their eyes. But now she had some hope. She's not going to give up until she has a hold on all the loose ends and exposes Kingsley for the actions he had done.

* * *

 **A/N: Thankyou one and all for the great support. So we finally know a part of their missing day. Please let me know how I did? I fought tooth and nail to get it right. Sorry Kidding, it had great fun writing this chapter and I hope you did too.**

Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you so much.

Ren Mashiro: Thanks for your review and suggestions. I'll definitely keep them in my mind. I'm glad you liked the plot.

LightofEvolution: My action chapters are still rusty, but working on them. I agree with your evaluation of Ron. He's good at heart but actions are a little misguided. Thanks for the review.

Riam: Thank you, I'm glad you loved the stories. It feels great to know.

spyrals: Thank you. Ron's one of my favorite characters. I'm glad you liked it.

sarenia: Thank you so much.

White Bishop: Thanks for your amazing review and clarification over the rating. I had few doubts regarding it but you've cleared them. Writing Kingsley in that light, wasn't an easy decision for me, but a war could change a person for better or worse. It's a different angle I wanted to try. I was aware of the mixed reactions, but what's life without some risk ;) And coming to his sloppy actions, I believe he wanted to portray Ron and Hermione as victims to a Death Eater's ploy. Sorry, I'm rambling a lot today. Your reviews are always great and I feel extremely grateful for the time and words you are kind enough to share. They challenge me to try new things and always give me the needed boost to post the next chapter.

Chester99: I Kingsley in this story is a little blinded by his theories. Now it is up to Draco and Hermione, to bring out the justice. Thanks for the review.

LuckyMascot: Thanks a lot for your great reviews. I'm glad you liked how Ron was portrayed. I applaud people who write flawless mysteries because a mystery is a tough genre to write and I'm thankful that I get great support for this amateur effort.

Snowflake Dazzle: I hope you got the answer about Harry in this chapter. Thank you so much for the review.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Did you check out the fanart for this story? Isn't it amazing? It was a gift from Little Sapphire. Can you believe she's just 8 yrs old? She's just entering into this marvelous world of Harry Potter and she graced me with this beautiful gift. Her fingers are just magical. A big thank you, to her from the bottom of my heart. If you're wondering about my Profile picture, yes that was done by her too. Her little fingers are just magical.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

She snuggled into him seeking the warm comfort he was unknowingly offering. Her face was now buried into his neck, taking in the new scent. It was overwhelming and intoxicating at the same time.

Hermione moved her tired body further into him, wanting to melt into that comfort, but as she closed the distance between them, a vivid scene flashed her mind.

 _"Draco, it's going to be okay," she whispered catching his bloodied face in her hands._

 _He shook his head and brought his hand clear her tears. "Whatever happens here, don't lose your faith in what you are doing."_

 _"We're both going to get out of here," Hermione said looking around as her vision blurred._

 _"Sorry to disappoint you princess, but the situation says otherwise," Draco gave out a mirthless chuckle. He then looked at her and brought his palm to her face cupping her cheek. "I hope you forgive me for doing this. I might not get another chance," he said pressing his lips to her. The tart taste of blood hit her mouth combined with something entirely, Draco._

Hermione gasped in her sleep and tightened her grip on his neck as the memory washed over her.

"Fuck, Granger. Are you trying to kill me?" Draco said in a choked voice at her actions.

"Oh, sorry!" Hermione murmured taking her hand away. "Where are we?" She said looking around in confusion around her. Her eyes widened looking her body that was pressed into Draco's backside. She gave him a shove and yelled, "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Ow, woman. You were thrashing in the middle of your sleep. I tried to comfort you and somehow you held on to me. And for Salazar's sake, stop screeching like a Banshee," Draco said clamping his hands on his ears trying to slip back into his sleep.

Hermione blinked her eyes and tried to think, how exactly she landed here, momentarily forgetting the flash of the memory that thrashed her mind. A vague image of Susan offering the sofa came to her mind. She didn't know why she held onto him, but she had not complaints. He made a nice cuddling toy, despite the hard planes of his body. With a smile, she put her hand on her cheek and turned her eyes towards the roof. But the hair on her neck stood up and she had a distinctive feeling of being watched. She rowed her eyes through the darkness and she gasped as her glance fell on an unusual situation.

"Draco, wake up," Hermione kicked in his shins with her feet, making him stumble onto the floor.

"What the hell, Granger," Draco hissed holding his head, looking at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Your mother," she hissed pointing to the arm-chair with her eyes.

"What?" Draco mumbled and turned in the direction Hermione had pointed. He got up to his feet with an alarmed look and fixed the messy state of his dress. He chanced a look at Hermione who was still gazing at Narcissa Malfoy with wide eyes. He cleared his throat to get Hermione's attention and pointed to the state of her dress.

She fixed it with hurry and laughed uncomfortably, "this is not what it looks like."

"Is it not? Well, I'm ready to hear whatever you've got to say. And Draco, please be a dear and fetch me a glass of water. I'm not sure how to get one in a muggle home," Narcissa said. "I think Ms. Granger needs one too."

"Yes, mother," Draco said shooting a concerned glance at Hermione.

"Let me get it for you, Mrs. Malfoy. I think it's Draco's first time here," Hermione said trying to get down the couch.

"It may be Draco's first time in this particular house, but I'm sure, he's very much acquainted with how things work at a muggle home," Narcissa said lifting an eyebrow.

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Draco. He shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the kitchen.

"Ms. Granger, I trust you had a good rest," Narcissa said without moving her eyes from Hermione.

"Thanks, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione squirmed under her gaze. How did this woman maintain her composure even under these dire circumstances? But Hermione could see the pain and exhaustion under her eyes, as Narcissa flicked open a curtain of a window, letting the light in. "Are you alright?"

Narcissa nodded curtly and turned to Draco who approached her with a cup of water. He offered the second one to Hermione. She thanked him and took the cup, scooting to a side, creating a spot of place for him. He sat down keeping a gap between them.

"I'm sorry for everything that had happened, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione started. "But we will work out something."

"I'm sure, Ms. Granger. If anyone can do that, it would be you," Narcissa said putting her cup down. "I was just wondering did you take that gown, you liked it Madam Malkin's."

"What?" Hermione asked bunching her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, I don't remember."

"Mother," Draco interjected. "You probably should rest. Yesterday was not an easy day."

But Narcissa's eyes remained fixed on Hermione. "That day in Diagon Alley, you were visiting Madam Malkin's with Ms. Weasley, just before you were abducted."

Hermione stiffened at her words.

"Mother, are you really worried she didn't buy your design," Draco said with a slight shake of his head.

"I came to know, a boy from the store was involved. I did notice something about the new guy that day and I should have warned you," Narcissa said. "You are leading a great fight on your shoulders, girl. When you came into this world, you have seen a lot of animosity from our kind," Narcissa said walking to the opened window and glancing outside. "I let you my monster of a sister to torment you."

Hermione unconsciously moved her fingers to the place on her arm where the scar resided, which didn't go unnoticed by the Draco's eyes. He quickly averted his gaze to his mother, who seemed engrossed in the scene outside.

"You have to understand I'll do anything to keep my family safe. If that means letting the Dark Lord carry out murders in my home, or watch in silence when my crazed sister mutilated people. I would do it if they stay away from my family," Narcissa continued.

"I know, Mrs. Malfoy. No one would have the courage to lie to Voldemort. But you did. Believe me, I have nothing against you," Hermione tried to say.

Draco rose from his place and walked to his mother. He slowly draped his hand around her shoulders and squeezed. She let her head rest on his son's shoulder and let a tear out.

"For me, my family is everything, that includes my sister. Andromeda may have been kicked out by the Blacks, but I made sure Malfoys never did anything to hurt her or her family. But yesterday, I have seen the hatred in her eyes. She's in constant pain and grief. Her daughter was murdered by her own sister," Narcissa said taking Draco's hand away. "She wants a closure, some kind of justice on her part for everything that had happened to her. Andromeda isn't like Bella."

"Mother, she's the reason for everything that has happened to Father. We haven't done anything to her but that didn't stop her from hurting us," Draco said with an annoyed look.

"Yes. And she's the one who's going to help us bring Lucius back to us," Narcissa said with determination in her eyes. "Trust me, Draco. I know Andromeda. I think if I talk to her, I might find something about Lucius."

"Sorry for this intrusion Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione started. "I don't think that's a wise decision. I have seen Andromeda yesterday. I could easily tell she wasn't in her right mind."

"Granger's right mother. It's not advisable, going there. Besides, after yesterday, it's not safe for any of us to step outside," Draco said thoughtfully.

"Mr. Potter was here a while ago," Narcissa started and Hermione cringed, knowing that her best friend had seen her snuggled up with Draco. "Yes, Ms. Granger. He had seen both of you. But he didn't seem to mind." Draco covertly raised an eyebrow at Hermione but his mother continued. "He said Andromeda would be bringing little Edward to Grimmauld place today. He took Theo and Pansy to Grimmauld place," Narcissa explained.

"Why would you let him do that? The current situation's dangerous for all of us," Draco spoke in frustration.

"You forget one thing, Draco. Grimmauld place was our family home. I know everything about it. Besides, Kreacher's still loyal to me. Theo and Pansy would be safer there," she turned to Draco and brushed his hair. "Trust your mother, Draco. Lucius' safety is the most important thing to me and I can take care of myself."

"Can't I persuade you to stay back," Draco said giving a wry smile.

"You know it won't work," Narcissa said taking her wand into her hand. "We don't have much time. We have to act quickly." She turned to Hermione and gave her a tight smile. "Thanks for believing in us. For a lot of us, it may take time. But Draco's already there. You are a good influence on him."

Hermione's eyes went wide trying to understand the implication of her words as Narcissa disapparated from there.

After a few prevailing moments of silence, Draco tapped on her shoulder, "You alright there, Granger?

"Of course." She stopped for a moment thinking about the worried expression on Draco's face. Then it hit her. She gave a tight smile and reassured, "It's Harry, I don't think you need to worry."

"Are you sure? After everything, it's not easy to trust someone."

"You're right," Hermione said walking back to the couch and slumped down. "But if a day has come, where I can't trust Harry, I might as well leave the Wizarding world. There really isn't a point for me stay in this world if Harry isn't my friend."

Draco looked at her with his hands folded and resting under his chin. "You were thrashing in your sleep."

Hermione adjusted in her seat and took the cup of water Draco got for her. "It's nothing," she said with a light shudder. The bloodied face of Draco, still flashing in her mind, she averted her gaze. "Where is everybody else?"

There was no answer from Draco for few seconds and his voice sounded close to her. "You heard, Potter took Pansy and Theo to his place. Weasley and Bones are in their room." He took hold of her chin and turned her face towards him, "was it a dream?"

A tear rolled down from her eye and she nodded.

He rubbed it away gently and asked, "Was it bad?"

She didn't answer but scooted closer to him. He was about to ask again, but she didn't give him a chance and caught his lips with fervor. The same taste without the atrocity of blood invaded her mind. She pushed her tongue further into his mouth pushing the memory away. She pushed him flat on the sofa and straddled him, without breaking their kiss.

Draco grunted, as his head hit one of the armrests. His hands were pressing into her hips, while hers were lodged into his locks. She nipped and sucked at his bottom lip, making him moan at the sensation and he repeated the actions with more vigor. Their tongue dance lasted for a few more minutes and they parted breathing heavily.

Draco looked at her in a haze and smiled. "Might I ask, what brought that on? Not that I'm complaining."

She gave a troubled smile, tucking a curl behind her ears. As she looked at him Narcissa's words struck her. "Draco," she called him, touching his shoulder. "Why did your mother say I'm a good influence on you?"

"You don't agree?" Draco asked moving into a sitting position.

"I don't understand. We have never actually talked before this whole thing happened."

Draco chuckled, "I feel like you are just fishing for compliments." Hermione blushed at his words. "I've already made my intentions very clear, Hermione. If we can get out of this in one piece, I would definitely want to see, where this goes."

Hermione nodded her head as his bloodied face flashed in front of her eyes.

"When are we going to Hogwarts," she asked looking at him.

"Soon," he said in his alert stance.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I need to be at the hospital," Susan Bones entered the room. "Harry came in earlier and he said I need to keep up the appearances. Kingsley hasn't made the declaration about you and Ron, yet. My absence will dig up new doubts."

Hermione noticed the heaviness under her eyes and how exhausted she looked. She strolled up to Susan and grasped her hand. "Thank you, Susan, for everything."

"Think nothing of it, Hermione. I know you would've done the same thing for any of us," she smiled, tiredly. "Ron's still asleep. I left some food for all you, in the kitchen. Help yourselves."

"Bones, I appreciate all the help," Draco came after Hermione and strolled into her kitchen. "And thanks for the food."

As Draco passed into the kitchen, Hermione tugged Susan into a further corner of her living room, "Susan, I need you tell me something." Susan looked at her with a quizzical expression. Hermione lowered her voice to a lower decibel and asked, "The day you found us, how did we look like."

Susan's fidgeted in her stance and her eyes quickly averted from Hermione's probing gaze. "I already told you, Hermione. You were unconscious."

"I think you know what I'm asking about," Hermione asked pinning the other girl with her eyes.

"Look, Hermione, you have already been through a lot. It's better to leave some things just like that," Susan said throwing a glance towards the kitchen.

"Draco was hurt, right?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

Susan remained silent giving all the answers Hermione needed.

"Thanks for keeping this from Draco. It would have been a great blow to his mother too," Hermione hugged Susan. She slowly extracted from Susan and let the girl, apparate back to 's.

Hermione slowly moved to the kitchen and saw Draco was helping himself to some soup. He looked up at her and gestured to another bowl waiting for her on the table.

"I'll be back. I just need to brush," she said.

"You didn't care about brushing while you kissed me not a while ago." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco making him smirk. "I've got it covered Granger," he said waving his wand. "A good cleansing charm is always handy."

"You are impossible," she said shaking her head but joined him as his spell washed over her mouth.

The soup looked appetizing. She didn't remember the last meal she had and her stomach responded to the smell growling at the same time.

"Someone is really hungry," Draco said as she took the first spoonful.

But her answer drowned by a loud pop pushing them into an alert stance.

"Where is he?" a red blur passed in front of their eyes, followed by a worried Harry Potter.

"Gin," Hermione called catching the red hurricane's attention.

Ginny Weasley stopped in her step and turned to Hermione. She rushed to the older girl and enveloped into a bone crushing hug. Hermione smiled and returned the affection of her sister from another mother.

"Kingsley informed the Weasleys that you and Ron were killed in that explosion," Harry said, running his hand over his girlfriend's hair. "I should have thought about it. I didn't realize until Ginny came to me."

Hermione gently pried the girl and explained. "I'm alright, Gin."

"And as is your brother," Ron said groggily from the door.

"You are an arse, Ronald Bilius Weasley," Ginny moved to her brother and smacked him right on his head.

"Oye! You lunatic," Ron said clutching his head. But before he proceeded, she clung onto him.

"I didn't think you were this stupid, Ron," Ginny said holding onto his brother. "Did you even think about your family for once. Mum's almost broke down. Imagine her pain. I have never seen her like that after the war. And Dad, he was downright defeated. If Harry hadn't explained to us, I don't know what would've happened."

"I'm sorry," Ron hugged her tightly and shot a gratified look at Harry. The chosen one smiled letting him know he would always be there to take care of her.

"What smells so good?" Ron sat down taking Hermione's bowl.

"That's Granger's bowl. Get one for yourself," Draco glared pointing to the bowl he was holding.

"What? I save you, putting my life in danger and I can't even get a bowl of soup," Ron said with a dramatic expression.

Hermione snatched the bowl and poked his tongue at Ron, "Get it yourself."

Ginny laughed with Hermione but Harry moved poured a bowl for Ron and set it on the table.

"Here you go, mate," Harry said. "Is Susan back at the hospital?" Hermione and Draco nodded as Harry continued, "My sources tell me, Kingsley's going to make an official statement in the evening."

"Evening?" Draco said putting the spoon. "That leaves us with very little time."

"You still don't want to discuss your plan with me," Harry asked Draco, putting his hand around Ginny's shoulders.

Draco shook his head. "You just follow my lead."

Hermione looked at him biting her lip. Draco didn't discuss the plan, even with her. He asked her to trust him and though a doubt danced in her mind, she gave in.

"Very well then," Harry continued. "You need to go and talk to your mother, Ron."

"I'll be on my way," Ron said quickly emptying the bowl of soup.

"You need to be careful. We don't know who's watching Burrow," Harry said.

"Ron, take Harry's cloak and don't forget to convince Molly to play along. We don't know what Kingsley would do if everything comes out. We don't want to put anybody else's life in danger," Hermione said unknowingly leaning into Draco. He instinctively put his arm around her giving her a reassuring squeeze, that brought a smile on her face. "On the other hand, we could just leave Kingsley's fate in Molly's hands."

"That's true," Harry said joining. "Not to forget, your mother, Malfoy. I just saw her talking to Andromeda. She's one formidable woman. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her wand."

"Mum would also like to see you," Ginny said taking Hermione's hand. Draco tightened his hand on Hermione's shoulder and she got a feeling that he might want to be with her.

"Soon, Gin. Once everything got settled down," she said giving a sympathetic smile.

"Of course," Ginny said her gaze flickering to the Malfoy's hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Take care, will you?" she said planting a kiss on Hermione's cheek. "You too, Draco," she said touching his hand on Hermione's shoulder and threw a wink at him.

"Come on, Ron. Let's get the cloak. It's in Grimmauld place. I need to check on those two Black sisters as well. Hope they haven't burned down the whole place by now," Harry said placing his arm around his girlfriend and his best friend. He turned back to his other best friend and winked, "No Hanky-panky while you're alone. We have a big task on our hands this evening."

Hermione gasped, "Harry James Potter, how could you say that?"

"I wasn't talking about Malfoy, Herms. It's you, just try to keep your hands off him. The picture that I had seen earlier today, was enough for me," Harry said ducking a paper towel wad, that was thrown his way, by the angry brunette.

As her three friends disappeared, he heard a hearty chuckle from Draco and the memory of his bloodied face slowly moved to the recesses of her brain.

* * *

 **A/N: A light filler chapter after all the hubbub or maybe a calm chapter before the storm. I don't know, I probably should keep quiet.**

 **Thank you so much for your support and love. If you liked the chapter, please humor me with a review.**

Chester99: Thank you so much for the review. I agree with you and I hope you'll like how it goes forward.

Snowflake Dazzle: Thank you so much for the review. I hope you like how Draco handles the situation.

Myrddin Emrys The Third: Sorry for the hurt, But thanks for the review

White Bihsop: Thank you so much for another amazing review. Sometimes you really baffle me with your powers of analysis. I understand what you told me about the bookkeeping chapters and I'll work on the things you suggested. It's definitely going to take a long time for me learn the traits of being a good author, but I'll keep trying. Thanks for not giving up on me. I don't know if you got my message about your Tumblr ask. But I just want to say that I didn't receive any message. If it's not trouble, do you mind sending it again?

Riam: Thank you. I agree. That's the foundation on which Hermione had built up her case.

Nastytashy: Please, don't say sorry. It really means a lot to me, that you have taken time out of your busy schedule to drop me a review. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.


	25. Chapter 25

The missing day

Chapter 25

* * *

"Here?" Hermione gasped as Draco maneuvered them into a deserted corridor. "It's not possible."

"You thought you were the only one who could take advantage of a deserted bathroom," Draco said looking around him. He tugged the invisibility cloak closer covering any exposed body parts. "This is too small for both if us. If only you had stayed back."

"You do know where it leads to, right?" Hermione asked chewing on her lip ignoring his barb about staying back.

"The chamber of secrets. I know."

"You think we hid all those prisoners in the chamber of secrets. It's not very believable, Draco."

They remained silent when two giggling girls passed by the place both Draco and Hermione were standing. As their laughter died down Draco pulled her forward into the abandoned girls' lavatory.

"Can you think of any other place large enough to hold all the Prisoners in Hogwarts?"

She knew this was the only place available, as the room of requirement had been destroyed during the war. "How did you know of the chamber of secrets?" Hermione asked folding the cloak and stuffing it into her beaded bag.

"Moaning Myrtle," Draco said examining the taps. "She doesn't seem to be here. Perhaps, went for a visit to the black lake."

"Your sixth year," Hermione murmured. Hermione's eyes wandered to his chest, where she knew rested the reminder of his actions. "This is the place Harry attacked you."

Draco heard her. She knew by the sudden change in his posture. But he ignored her and continued to peruse the taps. "This one," he said pointing to the tap, with a serpent on it.

"How do you propose we open that?" Hermione asked placing her hands on her hip. "As far as I remember, both of us are not parselmouths. As a matter of fact, how did you think we opened this if we were here the last time? And I can't even begin to think how exactly we transported all of them here?"

Draco smirked at her and made a horrible strangled hissing noise.

"What the hell was…?" Hermione started to ask but stalling her words the taps started to rearrange themselves creating a passage leading downward.

"Ghosts have secrets too," Draco said winking.

"Myrtle helped you? Usually, she's not known to be cooperative."

"Well, we had developed a kind of friendship during my sixth year. She told me how she died and she pointed me to the Chamber of secrets when I desperately needed to get away from the Carrows, in the seventh year. Enough chitchat. If the prisoners are really down there, there are in need of our help."

Hermione mutely nodded and followed Draco's lead. She took his hand and leaped after him. Hermione was ready to close her nose as she remembered the foul smell from her previous visit to the chamber of secrets. But to her surprise, the stench never came and she observed that the place looked clean. All traces of the previous existence of a humongous snake had been wiped clean.

"This looks suspicious. I still say we should have let either Harry or Ron come," Hermione said looking through a small crack in the wall.

"This is for the best, Granger," Draco said. "If Weasley comes out, he is risking himself. It's better for him to stay hidden until this evening. And as for Potter, he's expected to be in great pain at the loss of his best friends. Don't you think it would be suspicious if he turned out to be inspecting Hogwarts?"

"I suppose so."

"I would have asked you to stay back, but I knew you wouldn't listen," Draco said moving through the tunnels.

"Let's assume the prisoners are here, but how do you think we got all of them here, without the whole school noticing?"

"Granger, you forgot one thing. When those incidents happened, it was Easter break."

"Right. Most of the school would have been empty," Hermione conceded and stopped. But even into an almost empty school, it's impossible to smuggle a group of people without catching somebody's attention. Now they were standing in front of the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin. The Basilisk skeleton had been removed and the murky lake surrounding the statue was now clean. "The whole place is changed," Hermione mused.

"Must be the elves," Draco said as he frantically searched. "Just look at this place. It looks like somebody was living here. I bet the Prisoners are here."

"Draco, if elves are involved, there is a chance the Headmistress knows," Hermione said.

"You are right, Ms. Granger," an authoritative voice sounded just behind them.

Hermione shrieked and brandished her borrowed wand from Ginny.

"Professor McGonagall, how nice to see you," Hermione addressed coming out of her initial shock.

"The sentiment is appreciated, Ms. Granger. But the reason why you had to choose to enter the school secretly, eludes me," McGonagall spoke. "Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you could explain."

"Professor McGonagall, Sorry for this intrusion. But I assure you, we weren't the ones doing anything wrong here," Hermione spoke, while Draco stood there uncomfortably.

"I very well hope so. Why don't we move our conversation to more pleasant conditions."

"Professor McGonagall, please wait," Draco called after her. "I'm afraid we can't come with you."

McGonagall turned around and raised her eyebrow.

"We were just wondering, how did you know that we were here," Hermione mumbled.

"Well after some unexpected events, I had to set up alarms around this place, to alert me about the intruders."

"Right, unexpected events," Draco said meeting Hermione's gaze.

"Precisely, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco made a huffing noise and looked at their professor. "I'm sorry to ask you this, but our memories were tampered."

"I'm sorry, but I must ask you to clarify," the headmistress said folding her hands.

"From your words, we can understand something had happened here. Would you mind telling us, if those events involved either of us?" Hermione said choosing her words carefully. She trusted her Professor whole-heartedly, but the recent events had been a great blow to her confidence.

"I gave my word, that I won't divulge anything under any circumstances," McGonagall said with a concerned expression.

"Please tell us, they are safe," Draco asked desperately.

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Professor, please believe us. We have lost our memories of that one day. You are the only one who knows what happened here. You have to trust us," Hermione pleaded.

"Ms. Granger. It is a matter of life and death."

"That means, they're alive," Draco asked with apprehension.

"I think I spoke, more than I intended to. I'm not sure it is you. You may be people impersonating Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

"You can ask us, anything, Professor. Anything only real Draco and Hermione would know," Hermione pleaded.

"I gave my word, Ms. Granger, that I wouldn't talk about this under any circumstances," McGonagall moved uncomfortably. "I was specifically asked to not to divulge anything even if you personally have asked."

"To whom? To whom did you give your word, Professor?" Draco asked his eyes bearing an urgent expression.

When McGonagall remained silent, Hermione met Draco's eyes. She knew they both were thinking the same thing.

"You gave your word to us," Draco said desperately. "I know your doubts are about me. If it was only her, you wouldn't hesitate this much."

"That is where you're wrong Mr. Malfoy. Through our entire education, we tried to teach everyone is equally important. We don't define anybody by their birth."

"Professor McGonagall, please. It is very important for us to know what had happened on that day. You said lives are dependent on that fact. Just from the fact that we thought of this place, should prove that it is us. If it is not enough proof, I can prove it to you that it is us. We are even ready to take Veritaserum," said Hermione.

"That wouldn't be necessary, Ms. Granger. A simple answer would suffice if you are amenable to it."

"Anything, Professor," Hermione said. When Draco remained silent she gave a hard pinch to his arm.

"Ouch, woman," Draco said rubbing the sore spot on his arm. When she continued with the glare he mumbled. "Yes, Professor."

"Ms. Granger, in your third year," Professor McGonagall started.

"I know, the Time Turner."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my question. The fact that you used the Time Turner was in fact, known to many. You had seized one item in Harry's possession for me to test."

"His Firebolt," Hermione answered immediately.

"Sorry, Ms. Granger. I had to ask," she then turned to Draco and scrunched her face in thought. A minute later she asked, "In your first year, you had come to me, to complain against Potter."

Draco scratched the back of his neck. "That really wasn't my greatest moment, but I told about them being out of bed. And after that, we were given detention in the Forbidden Forest."

"I remember that. You screamed like a little girl," Hermione chuckled for a moment forgetting the predicament they were in.

Draco's face turned red. But McGonagall got all the confirmation she needed. "Come with me. They are here," she said turning around leading them into one of the passages.

"They are alive?" Hermione asked her eyes shining with tears.

"That's the whole point in her questioning, Granger. I knew they were alive, the moment she started doubting us. Didn't you get that?" Draco scoffed, following their Professor.

His words definitely made sense. She hurried after them to the passage. Professor McGonagall was already halfway through it.

"Did you hear that, Draco. They are alive," Hermione's happy voice resounded in the chamber. Draco smiled looking at the child-like innocence dawning on her face. Her efforts have not gone to waste and many misguided lives could be saved.

"Professor, as I said. Our memories were tampered. Could you please explain, what exactly had happened that day?" Draco asked politely approaching the Headmistress.

"It happened in the early hours. The school was almost empty except for a few students and teachers. Filch complained a disturbance at the abandoned Girls' Lavatory. Fortunately, he wasn't brave enough to venture out and check. So I had to come in," she said stopping in front of a large door.

"They are inside?" Hermione asked reaching them.

"Yes, Ms. Granger. You told me their lives are in danger. I took them in, but you have to remember that they are still prisoners and I can't give them free reins into the school. So I had to take my own measures."

"Meaning?" Draco asked looking at the door.

"I expect you to behave, Mr. Malfoy. I have a school to protect here." With that said, she waved her wand in a spectacular weave and door opened with a loud screech.

Hermione and Draco stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"What do you think?" Professor McGonagall said beaming. "After all, I'm a transfiguration teacher first and a headmistress after that."

There were two humongous statues guarding the main entrance. They glared at Draco and Hermione, but when McGonagall waved them away, their concentration was again fixed on the entrance. As they proceeded further, they saw many cells on either side of them. But they were not dank or morbid. They were warm and filled with light. Many of the prisoners were given books to read. Some were seen painting on the walls inside their room. Hermione even saw Thoros Nott, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"This is incredible," Hermione exclaimed looking at the arrangement in awe.

"Why, thank you, Ms. Granger. Even if they went down the wrong path, they should be given an opportunity to think over and a chance to make reparations."

Draco slowly moved from cell to cell, taking everybody in. "Why aren't they noticing us?"

"They can't see us, Mr. Malfoy. It's better for them. They'll be many things happening around them. For now, it is best not knowing," McGonagall said with a grim expression.

"But Professor, this is all great. But we were wondering if you could explain the circumstances we came here," said Draco.

"I don't know much, Mr. Malfoy. I found you and Ms. Granger in the abandoned bathroom. You were holding a glowing jar in your hand. A jar filled with fireflies."

"Fireflies?" Draco asked scrunching his eyebrows.

"I followed you both to the chamber. But imagine my surprise when Ms. Granger transfigured each one of the fireflies into a real person. Not a normal one, but a dangerous criminal. I was outrageous in the beginning. But you went on explaining how it was important to keep them hidden. I always trust your judgment. So I agreed to take them in."

"I did what?" Hermione asked with her eyes wide.

"That answers your question about how we transported the prisoners. Very impressive, Granger."

"Yes, indeed. It was a proud moment for me, when my student surpassed her teacher in that particular subject," McGonagall said with an affectionate smile. "Anyway, you said their lives were in danger and they have to be protected."

"Did we say who posed the danger?"

"Sadly, no," Professor McGonagall sighed and turned to Hermione. "You said I shouldn't reveal the location under any circumstances. She even told me that there is every chance that people may come in your disguises to claim them. So that's why all the precautions."

"Thanks for your trust, Professor," Hermione said clasping the older woman's hand. "So there was nobody else with us?"

"No, Ms. Granger. Although you did mention Mr. Percy Weasley's name."

"I thought so," Hermione said. "Apparently, he is under Imperius curse."

"What? Who would use an unforgivable on a ministry official? That's a one-way ticket to Azkaban."

"One, who can easily evade it, Professor," Hermione said glumly.

Minerva McGonagall still looked confused.

"It's the Minister of Magic," Draco supplied. "And no, we are not lying. He confessed everything to Granger."

"It's preposterous. Why would Kingsley do something like this?"

"You are asking us why the man who was appointed to protect the people of our magical community, is acting against us? Beats me," Draco said his sarcastic tone clear stating his thoughts.

"Is this true, Ms. Granger?"

"Unfortunately, it is, Professor. I never expected this from Kingsley. He believes all these people don't deserve to live. In fact, he thinks all these people are killed and thrown away into the black sea, surrounding Azkaban."

"But how did you come across them?"

"An imperiused Percy Weasley told Potter something about Prisoners and Hogwarts. So we just wanted to try our luck," said Draco. "And I'm very glad we did," Draco said glancing at the cells. "Professor we have to get back. Kingsley's going to make an announcement that's going to shake the core of our magical community. If his statements get out, there is not one person in the outside world, that will not hesitate to kill any Death Eater. We have to stop him."

"It was a shame, that he had become a monster, who would partake in such heinous activities. I remember when he joined the Order. He was a very skilled Auror and a very active participant in the ministry. But one day his entire family was murdered and his house was burned down. He didn't even get a chance to get a last look at them. That was when Dumbledore inducted him into the Order of the Phoenix. From then, he gave everything he had, to protect the sanctity of our community. I always thought those deep scars in his heart must have been filled out. But from what you are saying, they are still lingering," McGonagall reminisced.

"That's not a reason to carry out a mass-kill," Draco replied hotly.

"I'm not trying to justify what he did, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall conceded. She met Hermione's nervous gaze and pointed to the cells and asked, "What about them, then?"

"They are safe here," Hermione said biting her lip.

"I cannot keep them here, forever, Ms. Granger."

"For now, they are in great hands, Professor. Their fate would be decided by today evening. If everything goes well, they would be revealed to the public. If not other options should be considered. Probably moving them into hiding or a different country," Draco said with a note of finality in his voice.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Do, what you have to do. They will be kept safe, under all circumstances," she said moving to the entrance. "You have to come with me," she said holding the door for them.

"Yes, of course," Hermione said following her Professor with quick steps.

Soon they all were standing in the girls' abandoned Lavatory. An eerie voice greeted them this time. "Draco, you've come to see me. How wonderfuuuuuuuul," Moaning Myrtle squeaked and splashed water at them.

"How are you, Myrtle?" Draco asked in a friendly voice.

"Great. I was just coming back after meeting the Giant Squid. Next time, you should come with me," she said giggling.

McGonagall gave a stern look at the giggling ghost and walked outside.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass. I'm kind of busy, right now," Draco said guiding Hermione outside.

"You can use the floo in my office. Things will be quick. You don't need to walk back to Hogsmeade for apparating," McGonagall said with a concerned look. "I wish you success, in your current endeavor. I know with my best students putting their stupendous efforts, everything would be alright."

"It means a lot, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said pulling the older lady into her hug. She looked at Draco whose eyes possessed an unknown expression. Was it gratitude or concern or pain, Hermione couldn't decipher.

"Come on, let's go," Hermione said pulling the invisibility cloak over them.

It was not long before they landed on the heavy carpet of the Grimmauld place. She groaned and lifted herself off the floor. She coughed and stumbled to stand. Two arms pulled her up and she gazed into the green eyes of her best friend. Her eyes watered as she whispered, "Draco was right, Harry. They're alive. All of them are there, safe and sound."

Harry gave her a smile and pulled her into a hug. He then turned to the blond who was also covered in ash and asked, "Was your theory correct?"

"Yes," Draco said curtly and looked around. There were many people in the Grimmauld place. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Molly. Sitting opposite to them were the Slytherins. Pansy and Theo gathered around Narcissa who was staring into space.

Draco proceeded to his mother and crouched down in front of her. "Any idea on where Father was being held?"

Narcissa's stoic demeanor dissolved and she bit back a sob. "Andromeda says they are going to execute him in public to set an example."

"No, that's not going to happen. I promise you, mother. I will bring back father. I will not let the minister get away with anything."

"I know, Draco. But he is dangerous. I don't want to lose you too. Andy says he had become quite ruthless," Narcissa said as her lips quivered.

"He doesn't know how a Slytherin mind works. He won't know what hit him. Trust me mother, Kingsley is due for a very rude awakening," Draco said consoling his mother. He looked at Pansy and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He then turned to Theo and pulled him into a hug, "Take care of everybody here." When Theo started to protest he stalled him, "You are more needed here." He pointed at Ron and said, "Look, the hot-headed Gryffindor is also staying back."

"I didn't know that," Ron said with an appalled expression. "Why am I staying back?"

"Ron, we don't want Kingsley to become suspicious," Harry said Patting his friend's back.

"So how come Hermione's not staying back?" Ron counter-attacked.

"Because Hermione is not an idiot like you," Ginny said holding Ron's arm.

"Hermione darling is it safe? They are all out there to get you," Molly said patting Hermione's hair.

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley," she reassured the older woman, but her eyes were fixed on Lady Malfoy.

"The talks didn't go well, between the sisters," Molly whispered in Hermione's ear. "Kingsley was very effective at manipulation. Andromeda had been totally brainwashed. Her sister was able to reach her, but it still wasn't that effective."

She sighed and hugged the older woman and whispered. "Thanks for everything, Molly. Only you can keep everything in control here. The Slytherins, the Blacks and of course our own fearsome Weasleys." Hermione chuckled, seeing Ginny hugging a very red Harry Potter, throwing a snarky remark at Ron.

"Don't you worry about a thing, dear. Now, go march on and show Kingsley what happens when he threatens Hermione Granger."

"Come on, Granger. We have to go," Draco said pointing to his watch.

Hermione pulled Theo into a hug and asked him to keep trust and assured him everything would be fine. She gave Pansy a nod and tried to look at Narcissa. But her gaze remained lost.

As she neared the fireplace, Harry threw the invisibility cloak over them and guided to the floo.

"Is there any chance I can convince you to stay behind," Harry asked looking at Hermione.

"Not a single chance, Harry Potter. Now come on, we need to go. The world needs to be saved," she said looping her hands with Draco. She saw him cringe at her actions and words, but their hands stayed together.

"You have to come immediately after me," Harry said to Draco and Hermione, jumping into the green flames.

"Is this where your second part of the plan comes into play?" Hermione asked as they walked towards the fireplace.

Draco's eyes turned to hers and he gulped. "Hermione, I'm not sure the plan's going to work."

Hermione's eyes widened at his declarations. But she didn't let those doubts reach her heart. She smiled and gave a feather lite kiss to his lips. "Don't worry. We will make it work," she said pulling him into the floo.

* * *

A/N: My apologies for the delay in getting this chapter online. Hopefully, the next chapter wouldn't take this long. As always I'm very grateful for all the support.

Margareitha Malfoy-Nott: Mother's love had always been a compelling point in Harry Potter. But I'm not going to say anything right now. Thanks for the review.

Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you

White Bishop: Thank you for another great review. As I already said, I had difficulties with this chapter. But if didn't do anything now, I figured I'll be stuck at this for a while. Thanks for your kind words and even though the story didn't proceed much further, I'm happy with how the chapter turned out to be. That said, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your trust. It means a lot. I enjoyed every conversation I had with you and I look forward to more.

StarElk: Thank you.

LuckyMascot: Thank you so much for your reviews and lovely words. I did convey your appreciation to Little Sapphire about the drawing and she was over the moon. I'm glad you liked the chapters. Writing Ron was always been fun. This wasn't a great chapter, but I'm glad I wrote it and you have my super special thanks (you know why).

LadySavage420: Thank you so much. Definitely not wishful thinking. Narcissa could be very persuasive. Hopefully, you liked this chapter, thanks for the review.

LightofEvolution: Please no apologies. I know how busy life can be. I'm glad that you're able to take some time and read the updates. That itself means a lot to me. I'm really glad you liked them and thank you so much for the reviews.

Snowflake Dazzle: Yes, I agree with you. Narcissa is one formidable woman. Hopefully, their plan will work out. Thanks for the review.


	26. Chapter 26

The missing day

* * *

"How are we going to do this?"

"Why the hell, are these many people, here? Does the population in the wizarding world not have anything else to do?"

"I warned you. Kingsley doesn't want to leave any stone unturned. He's determined to convince each and every person left in the wizarding world, Death Eaters are not worthy of forgiveness."

The three of them stood in front of the fireplaces, with Harry in the front, and Draco and Hermione behind him, under the protection of the invisibility cloak. Their eyes widened and knots started to form in their gut, gauging in the scenario in front of them. There were black curtains hung up, everywhere. There was a puzzled look on the faces of the gathered people, as they talked in hushed whispers. Confused glances were being exchanged, trying to figure out what is the reason for all the gloom that had suddenly taken over the Wizarding world.

"This is ridiculous," Hermione grumbled. "What is he trying to prove? According to him, all the Death Eaters are already dead, at least the most dangerous ones."

"Balancing his ledger. Wiping out all the traces that could connect him to the crimes he had committed," Draco said, scrutinizing the vast area.

"He's right, Hermione. As long as the Malfoys are alive, they are going to be a liability."

"Potter, do you mind telling us what the hell are those sparkling things?" Draco asked diverting Harry's attention to the buzzing and crackling lines, that were surrounding the podium, setup near the Fountain of Magical Brethren, which was erected back to its formal glory, after the second wizarding war.

"They are the wards that'll detect anyone with the Dark Mark on their arm. I suspect he's expecting you to turn up."

"That's going to be a problem, isn't it?" Hermione said in a frustrating voice.

"Well," Harry said scratching the back of his neck. "I'm working on it."

"Potter, if you could get me closer. I think I might have an idea," Draco said careening his neck.

"Sure, stay close to me," Harry said guiding them forward. But their trek came to a halt, almost immediately.

"Auror, Potter," a voice boomed causing Harry to abruptly stop. Draco had to catch Hermione under the cloak before she stumbled into him. A small person dressed in Auror robes was running towards them. He stopped in front of them, and spoke, "The Minister's looking for you."

"Right," Harry mumbled. "Thanks for letting me know."

"He said, immediately, like right now," the junior Auror panted.

"Fine. I just need to check the wards around the podium. I could see a big gap in the defenses, even from here. As soon as I fix it, I'll go to him. After all, the Minister's safety is the top priority," Harry added with a wink.

"Of course, Auror Potter. I'll inform the Minister right away," the junior Auror scampered away with a puzzled look.

"Potter, what's with your Gryffindors and cheerful attitudes. You are supposed to be in a lot of grief. Your best friends just died, for Salazar's sake."

Harry Potter's eyes widened and he mumbled a sorry, adopting a rather somber mood. "We have to be extra careful from here. All the area surrounding the Fountain is warded. Any body part of yours touches that bloody line, it's going to cause a hell lot of pain. Are you sure, you have to be near the podium?"

"Draco, you might want to rethink your plan. If you are in pain yourself, we can't rescue your father," Hermione said with worry marring her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Hermione. I can bear a little pain. Besides, for what I have in my mind, I have to be closer to Kingsley."

"They are waiting for more people to turn up. Once everybody is in, the wards are going to be stretched through the whole circumference forming a protective dome, trapping any missed Death Eater, inside."

Hermione gulped and looked at Draco. She could see a drop of sweat rolling down his temple. She reached out and took his arm into hers, offering her comfort.

They stopped talking after that. Harry stuck to his somber mood and tried to push away any approaching people, while Hermione and Draco took extra care not to bump into anybody. Most of Aurors employed by the ministry were busy in crowd control and they seemed to have managed to push all the visitors into irregular rows. Though the whole place was in a disorderly state, most of the crowd was concentrated towards the center, making it easy for Harry to guide them to the fountain.

The burden of remaining completely hidden, rested on Hermione and Draco as they had to take extra care and precautions to keep all their body inside the invisibility cloak, which in itself was a behemoth task. Hermione almost let out a relieved sigh, thanking the Gods unknown, when they reached the front of the rows, but when a saccharine voice stalled the boy-who-lived in his tracks, she tensed up.

Hermione's eyes darted to the front row of the people and she gritted her teeth when she saw Rita Skeeter turning her acid green quill in her hand, walking towards them.

"Harry Potter," she called in a sickly sweet voice. "This secrecy is unbecoming. We both have come a long way. You need to give us, at least on single interesting tidbit about all this," she said waving her quill around them.

"Let me give you one right here, in your face," Hermione grumbled under her breath and Draco had to catch her elbows before she lunged at the gossip queen of the Wizarding world and blow their covers.

Draco pulled her back and Harry spoke to the vile journalist in a no-nonsense tone. "You are supposed to stay behind the lines, Skeeter, like everyone else. Or else, I'll be forced to push you out of the premises."

"Oh, you wouldn't do that, Harry," Rita said dragging her nails across his shoulder.

Harry's glare turned menacing and she immediately removed her hand. "Believe me, nothing else would make me happier."

Without a word, Rita Skeeter scooted behind the lines and Hermione saw the sneaky gesture the journalist gave to her photographer. Hermione had enough of her, and with one flick of the wand in her hand, she fired a spell. In the next second, there was a loud shriek and a hideous and monstrous beetle was standing in the place of Skeeter.

Harry stood there, flabbergasted at the sudden turn of the events until Draco gave him a poke in his shoulder. They got the needed distraction as a sudden ruckus tumulted. "Come on, Potter. You can gawk later. Move it."

"Right, let's go."

Their steps reached the buzzing radius surrounding the podium and Harry pulled his wand, aiming at the wards.

"Harry," a large hand clamped on his shoulder and Harry's eyes bulged, on recognizing the voice.

"Kingsley," he rasped.

"A word," Kingsley spoke in his authoritative voice.

"Of course. Let me just check these wards. I'll be right with you," Harry stammered.

"Others can take care of that," Kingsley said draping his large hand over Harry's shoulders. "We need to talk before we address the Wizarding populace, Come on." He started guiding Harry to what seemed like an old abandoned office. Harry's feet were reluctant as he followed Kingsley's direction and his gaze had definitely lingered a second more, at the place where Draco and Hermione stood.

"We have to go. Kingsley is up to something. I don't want him to hurt Harry," Hermione tugged Draco's hand.

"He's the boy-who-lived, Hermione. Kingsley would be destroyed if he even tries to hurt a hair on Harry Potter's head. So, relax. Let me check the wards," Draco explained.

"No, there is a malevolent look in Kingsley's eyes, like he knows something. I have a bad feeling about it. We have to go," Hermione remained adamant.

"He gave us an opportunity to fix the wards," Draco tried to argue. But looking at the terror on her face, Draco had to concede. "Let's go," he said adjusting the invisibility cloak into correct places. The door to the office, Harry and Kingsley disappeared into, was locked, and the room was silenced. Draco was able to break the silencing charm and the first words they heard made Draco and Hermione go rigid.

"I should've suspected. But you did put up quite an act, Harry. You cried, thrashed my office, and even blamed yourself when I told you about Hermione and Ron. I believed you," Kingsley's voice was booming from inside. But what made Hermione shiver was there was no reply from Harry.

"But I wondered, is this the Harry we all knew? He would've gone head on into the battle if he ever found out that his two best mates were murdered. When did you start acting in this way? So calm and composed, organizing defensive wards and claiming my security was the most important thing. Then it hit me. You're hiding something or someone. You started believing her," Kingsley's harsh voice was still rumbling. "That Death Eater whore had poisoned your mind."

"Wait," Draco pressed on Hermione's wrist as she tried to wrench open the door and storm inside. Tears were flowing down her eyes, as she heard those words. "Just wait, Granger. You're not helping him or anyone, by rushing in there. Help me, unveil that monster. Let us reveal, what he had done. Everyone should know his true colors."

She bit her lip, swallowing her cries and listened.

"My people told me, how an invisible help aided Draco Malfoy and his mother, escape. Who else, could do that, other than our own savior. Still, I gave you the benefit of doubt. I expected you to bring him to me or at least question me about my intentions. But you never did anything. Why, Harry? Why did you do this?"

"Why is Harry not answering? What had he done to Harry?" Hermione started hyperventilating.

"Once we are done here, you're going to tell me all about that little Malfoy. Even if that coward didn't show up here today, for his father, I'm not going to leave him. And what was that display over there? I was counting on Skeeter."

"Kingsley is not that stupid to harm Potter, Hermione. At the most, he must've stunned him."

"See to that, he doesn't leave this room. Then, I'll escort him myself to St. Mungo's," Kingsley's words reached their ears only a second before the knob of the door, turned. Draco pulled Hermione forcefully to a side and placed his hand on her mouth to muffle her pants. Kingsley emerged out of the room, his face completely schooled without any hint of fluster or anger. His eyes roved over the entire place. He made a low grunt and beckoned over his shoulder, to come. Percy Weasley followed, his eyes bearing a blank expression. "I'm going to keep you closer, Weasley. With everything that's going to happen, I can trust no one."

Draco and Hermione stayed plastered to the wall. Hermione was torn between running to Harry's rescue or putting an end to Kingsley's atrocities. They saw Kingsley approaching the buzzing a stylish wave of his wand, added some extra protections. Kingsley then started to widen its radius, ensconcing the people who have gathered. The wards started to grow and were slowly approaching the place Draco and Hermione stayed. Their breaths hitched and Draco clamped his hand on the place where his Dark mark rested. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lip, trying to suppress the pain, that was about to start.

But it never came. "Draco. It's not going to hurt. It stopped," Hermione whispered and pointed to the buzzing ward that just stopped an inch, in front of them.

Draco let out a relieved breath and looked at Hermione. Sweat formed over his brow and his breath came in short gasps.

"Harry has to wait. Come on, let's do it," she said as they moved closer to the buzzing wards. "We'll put an end to this."

Draco nodded looked wistfully at the wards which have now taken the shape of a dome, covering the entire place. He took a deep breath and started to wave his wand over a sharp hissing buzz. The spell that came out of Draco's mouth, surprised Hermione. She had heard something similar to that in her Ancient runes, but it was different. Her eyes wandered to the podium, following Kingsley's movements as he ascended the platform. The whispers increased, as everyone fixed their eyes on the minister of magic.

"Just as I suspected," Draco finished. "It's not that different from the ones at the Manor."

"It's related to ancient runes?" she asked, her eyes not leaving Kingsley, as he gestured the crowd to calm down.

"Yes. Our wards at the Manor were similar, except they were facilitated to distract muggles. These ones are aimed at people who bore this mark. I think I'll able to work it, just a few moments," Draco said settling down on his knees.

"Are you going to disable the whole thing?"

"No, that would draw attention to us. I'll just create an opening enough for us to get in."

"Terrible darkness looms on us," Kingsley's hoarse voice boomed, effectively dismissing all the whispers among the crowd. "We have witnessed so much tragedy since the rise of Voldemort. Death Eaters, who have mindlessly followed a madman, forsaking their sanities and moral excellence. Yesterday, the unthinkable has happened," Kingsley said with a sad look on his face. "The wizarding world had suffered a great loss. Our savior who had rid the evil Voldemort of this world had been pushed into overwhelming agony."

"Yes, the unthinkable. The minister of magic adopting the same methods as the Death Eaters, whom he is condemning," Hermione grumbled.

"Done," Draco said with a slicing motion, creating a small slit of opening. "Let's go," he said guiding both of them inside, taking care that none of his body parts touched the ward.

"Are you sure, he wouldn't identify," Hermione bit her lip.

"No, trust me. He doesn't expect me to know how to break this. According to him, we are all dumb idiots. Come on, we have to find a spot, just behind his podium."

"Fear not, my fellow wizards and witches. This was a wake-up call for us, to see the truth of those monsters that have slowly slithered back into our world, aiming to destroy the peace we have worked hard for. I, as your Minister of Magic, take an oath in front of you, that we will never have to live in that fear again. From today onwards, each and every person who had connections with Voldemort would be dragged out and will be prosecuted."

"Now what?" Hermione mumbled as they managed to guide themselves between Aurors and landed in the spot Draco mentioned. They were now exactly crouched behind Kingsley. There was an array of Aurors standing in front of the platform.

"A tragedy struck our lives," Kingsley started.

"What are you doing?" he gasped, as Draco saw Hermione point his wand at Kingsley's pockets. Without giving him a response, she summoned it into her hands and pocketed it, placing anti-summoning charms on it.

"Just in case," she said making Draco feel really grateful for her presence.

"Yesterday night, the death Eaters assaulted us in the most brutal way possible," Kingsley's speech took a dour tone.

"Are you ready?" Draco mouthed pulling a vial out of his robes, that was swimming with memories, from his pockets. Hermione nodded, closing her eyes, shuddering at the moment, when he had asked her to relive the entire experience. She knew Legilimency was an intrusive thing, but with the swiftness, Draco had performed the activity, she couldn't help but appreciate his skill. She felt his cool touch on her fingers. "I'm sorry you had to experience it again." She opened her eyes to see a silver strand twirling on the end of his wand.

"The people who fought valiantly, along side Harry Potter, to bring the evillest wizard of our times, have fallen victims to another atrocious act by the so called reformed Death Eaters. Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger have left this world, leaving all of us, including the savior of our world in tremendous grief."

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked when she saw the desperate look on Draco's face.

"Something's wrong. It's not working," Draco said scrunching his face. "It was a simple spell, it should work. Why the hell, it's not working."

"No," a loud shriek erupted from the audience.

"This cannot happen," another large cry resounded.

Severe agitation stemmed amongst the crowd. While the Aurors tried to contain them, Kingsley raked his eyes, through the people, scrutinizing any variations.

"It indeed is a dire thing. Harry Potter is heartbroken and currently incapacitated, due to his grief. His earlier actions clearly show he was not in his right state of mind. But your ministry remains strong, we will not let another tragedy befall on us. We will not rest until each and every Death Eater is in our custody. I have taken the responsibility of showing how far our ministry goes to ensure the safety of its people." With a loud clap from his hand, the fireplaces roared green and the conclave people their faces covered in masks started pouring in.

"Draco, they are the people from the conclave. We have to hurry," Hermione urged. "They are bringing your father."

"I'm trying, Hermione," Draco spat, his worry besting his efforts. But the spell never manifested.

The people just emerged from the fireplaces, were advancing towards the gathering. They had a funereal look on their faces. As soon as they approached the buzzing dome of wards, the gathered crowd started to separate and pave a way for them. One by one, the members of the conclave entered the protected area.

"Let me try," Hermione said bunching her eyebrows. "Perhaps it would work for me."

"It's a modification of the Pensieve spell. I'm trying to project your memories outwardly, for everyone to see," Draco said giving another desperate try. "It is a simple spell."

A painful cry sounded and Draco's heard dropped into his stomach. He knew that voice. He met the terrified gaze of Hermione and she answered his unasked question. "It's your father."

Lucius Malfoy's anguish cries were echoing in the whole area. He was writhing on the floor as the waves of wards constricted him, from all sides. But the people of the conclave didn't leave him there. They dragged him to the center of the space and dropped him unceremoniously in front of the Fountain of Magical Brethren. But the spirals of the protective ward didn't leave him, as they tortured him mercilessly. Blood started to seep through Lucius Malfoy's Dark Mark, into the creases of the Marble floor.

"Draco, tell me what it is. I'll do it," Hermione urged a shivering Draco. "You can't lose hope now. We'll save him. Tell me the damn spell, Draco."

Draco stammered and brushed the moisture that clogged his vision. "It's Emineo Animus," he said giving the wand that was holding the memory, to Hermione.

"My dear fellow victims, peace lovers, and fighters of the light. We shall start our penance by executing the notorious Lucius Malfoy, living among us as a pretentious reformed Death Eater," he said advancing towards the writhing person. With a nod, Kingsley ordered the nearest conclave member to adjust the ward so that it left Lucius' body for the time being. Lucius released a breath of relief. "Did you expect your coward son to turn up and save you? You lot, are nothing but sneaky creatures, looking for any opportunity to slither your way out."

"Draco, you listen to me," Hermione pulled Draco's face to hers and spoke in her calmest voice possible. "If this works, they'll be immediately alerted to an intruder. So, there is no point in waiting to take down that ward. At least your father will be spared. I'll find a spot to hide. You take the cloak with you and finish that ward."

"Fear not, magnificent citizens of the Wizarding world. This lowly scum cannot hurt us anymore. He cannot even do magic, within this protective shield. He gave up his gift of magic, when he surrendered himself to Voldemort, and got branded as cattle."

"Go, Draco. Now we know, why your spell's not working. I'll take care of this. You go take down the shield," Hermione encouraged, placing the borrowed wand of hers in his hand. But Draco's tears didn't stop as he stared at the helpless state of his father. "Go, take the cloak, I'll be hiding behind this pillar."

"It's not safe, Hermione. If he sees you," Draco muttered, looking at her.

"I'm safe. According to him, I'm dead, so don't worry," Hermione pulled him to the corner, where they took refuge behind a pillar. After casting a careful glance around she took off her cloak and draped it around Draco. "Go, every minute wasted, we are pushing your father further into danger."

Draco took a deep breath and pressed his lips to hers. "Be safe, I'll come back for you," he said and broke off into a run, towards the small opening he made in the ward.

As soon as he reached the wards, Kingsley's voice got deafened out and a bright light erupted, enveloping a large patch of an area right above Kingsley's head, with Hermione's memory. Anticipating the turmoil that's going to ensue, Draco did the next best thing that came to his mind. Instead of dismantling the ward, he hurried towards the room, Harry Potter was locked in.

 _"_ _We tried to set up Lucius Malfoy against you. We just want to portray that he attacked you, which in turn tips the scales towards us." Kingsley shrugged. "Your stupid bill was gaining some unnecessary popularity and we had to curb it. The plan was simple. Make Lucius Malfoy attack you and the public will again start to believe that death eaters don't deserve any mercy. If everything had gone according to the plan, we wouldn't have been in this situation."_

"What is happening?" Kingsley paled. He started yelling, frantically looking around him. But the images didn't stop. All the people gathered had their eyes fixed on a very pale Hermione Granger helplessly tied to a chair and the minister of magic speaking in a cold and terrifying voice.

 _"That's atrocious."_

 _"Is it? Tell me, Hermione, why do you sympathize with them? You were one of the victims."_

Kingsley's hand dug into his pockets looking for his wand, but it wasn't there. "Where is my wand?" Kingsley's eyes looked for the perpetrators in the crowd. Hermione breathed a relieved sigh as his attention remained on the people gathered, but not on the corner she was hiding.

 _"It's not about sympathy. Please understand, Kingsley. They are people, just like us. People who just made wrong choices."_

 _Kingsley let out a mirthless laugh. "You're talking about choices. These are cold blooded murderers. Nothing more than that."_

 _"Not all of them, Kingsley."_

 _"You name one, Hermione, at least one. I'll walk away."_

"What are you waiting for?" Kingsley shouted at the Aurors who were standing in front of the line. "Somebody stole my wand and they are doing this. Find the culprit and end it."

 _"I have my research and I can name many. I have proofs and statements. Besides, the whole point of this bill is to get them a trial, but not to let them free."_

 _"You, foolish girl. Did you forget the pain Harry went through? I thought you were his best friend. You are about to destroy the sanctity we tried so hard to establish since Voldemort was killed. You are stomping on all our efforts to maintain a peaceful, fear-free society," Kingsley growled. "I won't let that happen. I will go to any extent to preserve that."_

 _"Is that why you kidnapped an innocent woman and tortured her. Pansy didn't deserve any of that."_

 _"She's hardly innocent. She's the daughter of two Death Eaters."_

The Aurors were trying to bring down the projected memories, but without the source, they seemed helpless and the crowd started to whisper things. It wouldn't be long, the slow murmurs could transition into a full-scale riot. "Everybody calm down. This is false, completely made up. I bet this is another ploy by the Death Eaters." Kingsley started to soothe the agitated crowd.

 _"Do you hear yourself, Kingsley? Your thinking is no different than those Death Eaters. We fought this war to get over these prejudices, Kingsley," Hermione pleaded. "You weren't like this before. The Kingsley I knew would never kidnap a girl and make his assistant send threatening notes, to achieve his means."_

 _"My assistant, huh?" Kingsley snorted. "I thought he would be helpful. But he started meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in."_

The whole crowd's attention passed onto Percy Weasley who was looking at the happenings with a blank state of mind.

 _"Percy wasn't the one who sent those notes to Theo?"_

 _"He sure does seem that type, but he didn't have the wits to pull something like that, unlike his …" Kingsley trailed off. "Just to conclude he was found in a wrong place and a wrong spot. So he had to be Imperiused."_

 _"Wrong spot?"_

 _"He looked a little too far into the affairs of Azkaban," he said in a dangerous tone, twirling his wand._

"Make it stop. Accio Kingsley's wand," Kingsley's voice boomed again. "Accio Kingsley's wand," But this time it radiated only his fear and anger. Kingsley's wand that was secured in Hermione's pocket remained unmoved. "I know, who is behind this, Draco Malfoy. When I find you, I'll show you what happens to a Death Eater like you," Kingsley growled throwing whatever things he could find in his vicinity.

 _"Kingsley, what's happening at Azkaban?"_

 _"Nothing." His voice was stoic. "Nothing's happening in Azkaban. Not a single activity. Do you know why Hermione?"_

 _"What?"_

Kingsley stormed his way into the crowd and grabbed a wand from the first person he could find. He started to fire random spells at the images that were being projected. But after all, they were images and they remained unharmed by the spells that were intended for people.

 _"Because there's no one there. There is no Death Eater alive in Azkaban. You have been fighting for people, who are dead."_

The bright light vanished, taking the images with it, and everything else stilled. All the wizards and witches gathered, stopped dead in their tracks, at the declaration by the minister of magic.

"Killed?"

"All the death eaters are killed?"

"There's no one alive?"

Kingsley's eyes narrowed to slits as he searched through the crowds for the culprit. "You can't play this game, little Malfoy. You can't escape from me. You did a great mistake. You will be burned along with your father."

"Enough." a voice boomed, halting all the commotion.

"Harry Potter!" People gasped as the boy-who-lived stepped into the light.

"How long are you trying to fool everyone with your speeches, Kingsley. Wake up. These people are not sheep. They can see the truth now. What happened to you? This is not the Kingsley who fought along with us. You are no longer the minister, who had taken an oath, to protect each and every one of us. You became a monster who wouldn't hesitate to kill even his friends. How could you do it, Kingsley? How could you kill Hermione and Ron?"

Kingsley gritted his teeth and looked at Harry, "Where is she? Where the hell is Hermione, Harry?"

"You declared yourself, she's dead. Tell me, Kingsley, how do you know for sure, they are dead?" Harry advanced, the borrowed wand in his hand, lightly trembling and his eyes wandering to the hidden corners.

"These are her memories," Kingsley murmured. "But, how's that possible? She has to be alive, for those memories to be projected."

"Yes, Kingsley, how's that possible at all. Why exactly were you the first person, who came to know about Hermione and Ron? Until and unless you are the one who is behind it," Harry said, giving a hard punch to the minister's jaw. "Ron and Hermione are not weak. They wouldn't be in a vulnerable position unless it was a meticulous setup."

Kingsley fell to the ground at the force but recovered immediately. His hand went to his wand, but immediately he stopped. Sensing the animosity, he could garner, if he hurt Harry Potter, Kingsley adopted an alternate approach, "Oh! Harry, please control yourself. I know you've gone mad, knowing what happened to Hermione and Ron. I know you think it's my fault, I wasn't unable to stop those Death Eaters before they attacked your friends and I don't deny it. To avoid any such mistakes in the future, it is prudent to take these measures."

"Liar!" Harry yelled and turned his wand on Kingsley.

With a subtle nod of his head, Kingsley gestured to the head of the Aurors to take control of Harry. Before Harry realized, a shield was thrown around Kingsley and Harry was surrounded by a group of Aurors. "I'm sorry Auror Potter, attacking the Minister is an offense and we are forced to take your wand."

Hermione started to sweat profusely, at these sudden turn of events. She was sure, Draco was behind Harry's arrival. But her happiness at her best friend's safety, turned void, in a few moments. The memory projection was successful and people now know, what Kingsley had done. But was that enough?

"There's someone here in the corner," a voice that sounded closer, alerted her to the current situation. She controlled her instinct to reach for her wand and stun the person. Avoiding anything, that would drag attention to her hiding place, she grunted and further moved behind the pillar. But hiding was slowly turning into a trickier task. She thought she had evaded him, but when she took a circular motion, she gasped as the person stood directly in front of her.

"Her…" he person started to say, but a large invisible hand clamped on his mouth, and a whisper of 'Confundus' reached her ears. In the next minute, the person was being twirled and pushed into the crowd.

Hermione sighed in relief as she felt the brush of the invisibility cloak around her shoulders. "Draco, you came back."

"It's not Draco," the person under the cloak clamped their hands on Hermione's mouth, halting all her struggles and stomping on the hope that flared in her heart.

"Look, who we found, minister," a chorus of voices surrounded Kingsley.

"Ah! finally, Draco Malfoy. Perhaps you weren't as coward as we thought. You have come to join your father," Draco groaned loudly as he was pushed into the ground. Kingsley bent closer to the pair of Malfoys and whispered, "You have escaped from me, that day. But it was quite amusing to look at your bloody and battered face. But today, there is no chance. Get ready to meet your Dark Lord."

"Andromeda," Hermione gasped as the person in the invisibility cloak revealed her face.

* * *

A/N: 'Emineo Animus' roughly translates to 'Project your thoughts'.

I apologize for this cliff hanger ending and I promise, the next chapter is not going to be late. Please feel free to check my new Dramione story, 'Of Matches and Malfoy' on my profile page. It is my first collaboration project with White Bishop and quite excited about it.

My heartfelt thanks to all those wonderful people who followed, favorited, and reviewed.

sarenia: Thank you so much for your wonderful review. I'm glad you liked the idea of Chamber of secrets. I'm not really going to say anything about the Memory loss potion, just to save myself from blurting anything that could spoil the suspense. Coming to Hermione's memory of a battered Draco, I guess you know who is behind it. More details will follow.

Myrddin Emrys The Third: Thank you so much. My fingers are crossed too.

Margareitha Malfoy-Nott: You really cracked me up with your quip. That would be one hilarious thing to end up with.

Nastytashy: That's really sweet of you. I'm glad you think so. You made me blush with your review. Thank you so much.

LightofEvolution: McGonagall was one of my favorite characters from Harry Potter. Equal amounts of sternness and love, her loyalty, her fondness towards Quidditch, she has the whole package. I feel very blessed to have witnessed some of her finest moments. Thank you so much. It really means a lot.

Snowflake Dazzle: I hope so too. Thank you so much for your lovely review. I'm glad you liked the idea of chamber of secrets

LuckyMascot: I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the support you gave me, for the previous chapter and this one and for this beautiful review. I'm really glad you liked the chapter. It really means a lot to me. I was quite nervous before posting this, but thanks to you, I'm glad I did it. Thanks again.

mollsballs : Thank you for the review. I'm working on it. I don't know about tomorrow, but soon.


	27. Chapter 27

"Don't even think about it," Andromeda's fingers closed on the wand in Hermione's fingers.

Hermione pulled the wand back, but Andromeda didn't relent as she snatched it from Hermione's grip. The young witch's eyes flared as she was harshly pushed into the wall. With all her might, she punched Andromeda in her face. She hissed at her actions and pressed her palm to the cheek where the blow hit her. The invisibility cloak slipped off her shoulders in the struggle and Hermione sensing an opening tried to move past her.

"How do you think you'll survive without even a wand? He'll tear you apart the moment he sees you." Andromeda's words stopped her.

"I know him better than you," Hermione hissed. "I already escaped once, didn't I?"

"Foolish girl," Andromeda pulled Hermione back with a harsh tug.

Hermione stumbled at the force and fell to the ground. With a painful groan, she whipped her head to give Andromeda a mighty slap. But her eyes found the perplexed glance of the older woman. "You…," Andromeda started to say but stopped suddenly throwing a glance at the sudden commotion at the next pillar. Her eyes narrowed and she moved forward and pushed Hermione behind her, tucking away her presence with her robe. With the snatched wand in her hand, she pointed to the panting girl on the floor and whispered, "Silencio."

"Andromeda? what are you doing here?" a distressed voice spoke hurriedly.

"Looking for intruders," Andromeda replied in a curt voice, pressing a hand on Hermione's shoulder, effectively stopping Hermione from moving.

"No one can get through here," The newcomer took a few steps forward towards Andromeda, making her grip on Hermione's shoulder even stronger. "The wards the minister had erected are strong." Hermione's silent scream died in her throat as she struggled against the hold of the older woman. "Come on. The minister's looking for you."

"Move on. I'm right behind you," Andromeda pointed him towards the commotion ensuing around the minister. As he turned towards it, she shot a stunner at his back.

Hermione who caught a glimpse of his body hitting the floor, froze in her place. Andromeda let out a whiff of breath and loosened her grip on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione's heart started to thud, but Andromeda's determined expression didn't change. Hermione gritted her teeth and kicked in the older lady's knees. Andromeda wobbled but she gained control of her stance. Hermione took the chance pushed her into the ground reached for the wand Andromeda had taken. But as Hermione met her eyes, the wand in her hand that was digging into Andromeda's sternum, wavered. "Who are you?" she whispered.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she saw a very familiar smirk dancing on Andromeda's lips. "It can't be," Hermione gasped as the woman underneath her flipped her, taking advantage of Hermione Granger's momentary lapse. Before they could act on, the whole place fell silent, pulling both of their attention to the crowd.

No voice of Kingsley echoed and there were no whimpering sounds from the Malfoys or no retorts from Harry. Hermione met the worried glance of the woman underneath her with horrified eyes as a small voice echoed in the surroundings.

"Did you kill everyone at Azkaban? My father was there."

"My sister too. She chose to be a Death Eater to protect my little girl and I. Is she dead too?"

"My fifteen-year-old son was bullied to join those people. He never had a Dark Mark, but he was rushed to the prison after the war was over." A woman's heart wrenched sob pierced Hermione's heart. "Now you've killed him."

"Answer them, Minister Shacklebolt," Harry spat. "You took a vow to protect them," Harry's anguished voice echoed. "All of them."

"That's what I'm doing," Kingsley's voice didn't lose its calm demeanor. "I'm protecting all of them from those monsters."

"No, you're the monster," a woman's cry pierced the silence that came after Kingsley's words. "You'll pay for what you've done. Diffindo."

"Aah," Kingsley cried tightly clutching his arm. As blood started oozing from the place where the woman's hex sliced him, he yelled at the Aurors. "Take them in control." On Kingsley's word, all the mayhem returned. Distressed relatives of the victims of Azkaban, started flinging curses at Kingsley making him wince in pain. "What are you waiting for? Stop them. Confiscate all of their wands." His scream put all the Aurors into action while Kingsley ducked towards the safety of the pillars.

Hermione gasped seeing Kingsley trudge towards them. Grabbing the older lady's arm with one hand and the discarded invisibility cloak with the other, she tried to push both of them into the safety of an unattended room nearby.

"Not this one. Into that third door." Narcissa took hold of Hermione's hand and deftly maneuvered them into the said door. To Hermione's surprise, the door gave away without any resistance, further strengthening her doubts.

"Have you lost your mind? Do you know how dangerous it is to come here today?" Hermione pinned the older woman with her gaze after she locked the door behind them. "Your son's already in a great danger, trying to rescue his father."

"You're foolish if you think I'd let my son come into this danger all by himself. We are Malfoys. We never leave each other's side."

"Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said in a concerned voice, looking for something in the eyes of the troubled mother that gave her some hope that this deception could get the results they were hoping for. "I understand your concern. But didn't you see they have already captured Draco? It's too difficult to rescue them both. Now with you here, it's going to be almost impossible to make it out of here, alive."

"If you think my son's so weak to be captured by those imbeciles, you don't know him at all," she sighed. "Malfoys would do anything to keep their loved ones safe. His bonds are just nominal. He can easily shake them off. My son's taking the greatest risk and I'll support him in any way I can."

Hermione bit her lip and looked at the door as she heard heart-wrenching screams. "I hope your plan works out. It doesn't give me much hope. Harry being held captive by the Aurors, Draco and your husband surrounded by the Aurors and those ruthless conclave members." She gave a pensive glance at her. "I don't think you've got much time? Polyjuice lasts for only an hour."

"I'm carrying backup," Narcissa revealed the neatly stacked up bottles on the inside of her robe. "The Longbottom boy was quite helpful. After all, he wants to save his loved ones too. But you're right Ms. Granger. We can't afford to waste any time."

"I'm shuddered to think, what you've done with Andromeda," Hermione said, not able to hide a hint of appreciation in her voice.

"Even if Andy denies, she'll always be family to me. She's misguided but she could be brought back with a tiny nudge." Narcissa shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing to worry, just a few stunning spells and she's resting at Grimmauld Place until this fiasco is over. She would be dealt later."

Loud cries sounded very close to the door to the room, they were currently in. Hermione and Narcissa hurried to either side of the door and pressed their backs against the wall. "You are not our Minister. You are a monster. You destroyed all our families." The cries echoed through the entire place, shaking the very walls they were currently leaning into.

Hermione winced when she heard the telltale sound of someone spitting. It must have landed on their intended target, as she heard a red whoosh of a stunner. "Enough of this," Kingsley's voice boomed, rattling the door.

"How many people are you going to stun, Kingsley? Truth-will-out. You can't hide from anyone." Harry's taunts reached Hermione's ears again and she wished he kept his mouth shut. He was already in the custody of the Aurors and there is nothing she could do if Kingsley decided to take everything into his hands. Her fear intensified as she heard Kingsley's heavy stomps moving away from the door.

"Don't worry about Mr. Potter. He's keeping the attention of the Minister on him," Narcissa said with a pensive look as if she caught on Hermione's thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell us about this plan of yours?" Hermione suddenly turned towards her as Narcissa picked the invisibility cloak into her hands. "Did Draco knew as well?"

Narcissa stayed mute. "This was a backup plan, just in case if your plan didn't work. My son hoped it wouldn't have come to this. But Draco didn't guess the minister would harm Potter. When I went looking for Potter, I found Draco. My son said things weren't going well, so we have to resort to this one."

"I can't believe Draco didn't tell me about any of this." Hermione huffed rubbing her palms vigorously.

"I'm sure he had his reasons. Besides, it's not wise to place all your eggs in one basket. Don't underestimate Draco's intelligence, Ms. Granger. You may be the brightest witch of this age, but remember my son was just behind you in school."

A loud thud sounded on the door, like a huge body falling on it and Hermione and Narcissa exchanged worried glances. "We have to be quick," Hermione said moving to the door. "There's not much time." Hermione tried to open the door to take a peek.

"No, you've got to stay here," Narcissa pulled her back. "Where is that boy? He was supposed to be here."

"I don't understand." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "And who is this boy, you're talking about?"

Narcissa's brow creased as her thoughts trailed off to the minister who isn't showing any hesitation in his retorts. "I cannot fathom the minister himself would think of committing such a crime. Killing all the prisoners, that's something beyond my contemplation."

"No, Mrs. Malfoy. They're alive. Kingsley's the only one who believes otherwise. They've been rescued."

"By you both." Narcissa gave an appreciative look. "Draco told me." She took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm glad Pancy and Theodore were forced to stay back. If they were allowed to join us today like everyone, their souls would've been crushed."

"What do you mean, everyone?"

Before Narcissa could answer, the commotion that could be heard through the small gap in the door that was left by Hermione's efforts, caught their attention. "Minister, there are too many," the head Auror tried to reach his concerns to the Minister. "It's impossible to contain all of them."

Hermione's heart started to beat loudly, as she heard minister's growl. "I pity you, Harry Potter. You are supposed to be our savior. Now, look what you've been reduced to by your Death Eater loving friend. But I won't give up my hope. Now that she is gone, we will try to clear the fog that had clouded your mind."

"You can't expect me to stay in this room and see my friends suffer," Hermione spat, her gaze fixed on the door.

"I promised Mr. Potter and the Weasleys, that I'll get you out of here," Narcissa said in an exasperated voice. "Personally, I believe it's a complete waste. If anyone could handle that pathetic excuse of a person, it's you."

"I don't understand," Hermione fisted her hands and started pacing. "There are trained Aurors under Kingsley's command and those conclave people will do anything, if the minister asked, they're under an unbreakable vow." Her nostrils flared as she approached the door. "I can't, I just can't stay here and watch as everyone suffers."

"The Aurors are entirely occupied with the enraged crowd. It's not going to be that hard for Mr. Potter to break free." Narcissa said looking beyond Hermione into the wall. "They wanted you out of here before it starts," Narcissa said moving to stand in front of the door, obstructing Hermione's way. "They believe keeping you out of this place, is the only way they can save you."

"What's going to start, Mrs. Malfoy? I must insist you let me know what's going to happen, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said in a low voice that held a promise of pain if things weren't made clear to her immediately. "Those conclave people are ruthless and very loyal to Kingsley. It's going to be tough with all them protecting the minister."

Narcissa's smile turned predatory as her gaze narrowed. "I wouldn't be so sure." She opened her robe and picked out a vial of Polyjuice potion and drained it down her throat.

"What do you m…" Hermione's voice trailed off, as a loud rumbling voice indented all the commotion, making it still.

"YOU LIAR!"

Hermione's step faltered as the realization hit her. "I can't believe it. Is that her?"

"She already lost a son, came close to losing other, and another of her sons had been cursed. That woman destroyed most violent witch in the history of wizardkind." Narcissa said with a raised chin. "Molly Weasley and I are very different, but we share a common trait. We'll do anything to protect our families."

Hermione's eyes moved from Narcissa to the door. She could hear her own heart thudding in her ears. "The secrecy of whatever your plan is making me worry, Mrs. Malfoy." It's just a few steps, she could make it out of the room with a lunge.

"I promised Mr. Potter and the Weasleys that I would drag you out of the trouble." Her glance moved to another door on the opposite wall. "Whether you decide to stay here or not, is not my concern." The invisibility cloak on her shoulder shimmied to the floor. "Good luck, Ms. Granger." Without another word, she opened the door and scooted outside.

Hermione gulped as her eyes took in the invisibility cloak. Her steps quickened towards it with determination, but she was pulled back with a large hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, come on. We have to get out of here."

She didn't need to turn back to see to whom the voice belonged to. "Ron," she sighed. "What're you doing here? Let me guess, you're also a part of the backup plan."

"I wish," Ron's exasperated voice swirled Hermione back. "For now, I'm getting you out of here. There is a shortcut that directly leads to the visitor's entrance. If we can make there skipping any kind of notice, you can get to Muggle London, without any issue. Malfoy's also trying to bring his Dad to that place. Once I safely guided you there, I need to get back to my mother."

Hermione had enough. Until now she was kept in dark, not only about the backup plan but in everything that was going on in her life. It's time to take it back into her hands. Looking straight into Ron's eyes, she started tracing her steps back to the cloak. Picking it up, she said, "I appreciate your concern, but there is no way in hell, you can persuade me to leave this place."

"Hermione. This is not the right place or right time for this argument." Ron tried to take her hand.

"Then, I warn you to pay attention to my words, Ronald Weasley. Don't treat me like I'm weak."

Ron's eyes went wide with Hermione's words. "You don't understand. My family, Harry and everyone out there are fighting with Kingsley and giving you a chance to escape."

"And we will help them." She draped the cloak over her shoulders. "Look, Ron, you can waste your time trying to persuade me or you can join me and tell me what the hell is going on out there."

"Bloody stubborn woman." Ron harshly ran his fingers through his hair. "Why am I always in charge of the toughest job of convincing you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, we have to get back there. Draco's Mum left the cloak."

"Of course she did. I should've known she would do something like this. She was so quiet when Harry and Mum talked about getting you out of here."

"It's a pity she knows me better than you, then." She looked at him as Ron dragged the mask on his head that was similar to the ones the conclave members wore. "Where did you get these?"

"I can give you a detailed description of how we came here and assumed some of the identities of some of the conclave members, but I don't want to have you blaming me for getting us delayed," Ron grumbled.

"It can wait." She pulled the cloak of invisibility over their heads. "You have to hunch your shoulders if you want us to remain hidden, and stop stepping on my toes."

Hermione tried to keep her calm as they slowly stepped out of the door. Her eyes went wide looking at the scene in front of her. Ron quickly adjusted both of them behind a pillar and whispered. "The shield that was raised by Kingsley to keep anyone with the dark mark outside had been compromised. But Kingsley doesn't know it yet." Ron's face was completely covered in the conclave mask. Not unless someone exclusively told her, she wouldn't have recognized it was Ron. "You're the one who needs the cloak. I'm more useful there."

A chill ran down Hermione's spine, as her gaze locked on to the scene that was unfurling in front of her eyes. Harry stood in front of a small group of Aurors at the podium, their hands barely restricting him. The Wizarding populace who witnessed the atrocities of Kingsley was barricaded along the sidelines by the remaining Aurors with the head Auror standing in the middle. But Hermione gulped looking at the conclave people who were closing in. She couldn't help but compare Kingsley's imposing form as he was surrounded by his faithful conclave people, to a madman who tried to rule the wizarding world not too long ago.

"MOLLY'S RIGHT. YOU'RE A CONNIVING BASTARD," Hermione's heart hammered as Harry's voice resonated from the front. "YOU'RE A LIAR."

Her eyes roved trying to find the pair of Malfoys, who would be the first victims of this insanity.

"The Kingsley we knew cared for everyone. The thought of killing an innocent and helpless person would've driven our Kingsley mad." Molly joined him. "He was a gentle being and a very able minister who cared for all his citizens." She stepped forward and threw aside the mask that covered her face. "YOU'RE NOT THAT MAN. WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR KINGSLEY?"

"We can't do anything just by standing here. I'm going there." Ron pointed to the conclave people and Hermione couldn't help agree with his words.

As Ron tried to step away Hermione pulled him back. "Be careful, okay?"

"Everyone I love is in this room right now." When Hermione's eyes widened, Ron nodded his head, confirming her assumptions. "Yes, everyone. Except for your Slytherin pals. That bloody Death Eater who's posing as Kingsley won't be leaving this place alive today."

Hermione blood ran cold at Ron's words as he stepped away from the safety of the pillar, blending into the sea of the conclave people, leaving a wide-eyed Hermione back. The word 'posing' kept ringing in her ears.

"You have lost your senses. Molly," Kingsley tried in a soothing voice. "I know Ron's loss is unbearable. But this is not the way to deal with that."

Molly took a step backward and shot a powerful stunner at Kingsley, but he easily deflected it with a 'Protego', the power of which pushed Molly to the floor. Hermione blinked her eyes rapidly trying to register what was happening.

"Believe me," Kingsley then turned to the confused people who tried to attack him until now. "I'm your minister and I'm here to keep the peace our Wizarding world, that we've finally achieved. Harry Potter and Molly Weasley are two people who have contributed to that peace. But for now, the losses they have experienced pushed them into this confused state."

"You're wrong," Harry shook off the grip, the Aurors' hands held over his wrists and trudged forward. Hermione's eyes wandered, that no one noticed that action. The eyes of the gathered people including the people of the conclave were now narrowed on Kingsley. "If anything, we are able to see clearly, now." He turned to the conclave people and spoke loudly. "There is no need to be in fear now. You can come forward and tell the world, what atrocious actions this man did?"

Kingsley growled and turned his wand on Harry, but Harry was quick this time. He jumped to the ground and rolled to a side and grabbed a wand that was hanging from an Auror's hand. Pointing to the angrily trembling form of the minister, he screamed. "Accio wand."

Hermione rubbed her clammy palms on her jeans. She needed to get to the Malfoys immediately. If what Narcissa told was right, Draco might've already in the process of freeing his father. If she could get the invisibility cloak to them, there is a fair chance for their escape without much trouble.

Kingsley's face paled as he looked at the wand in Harry's hands. "Harry, why are you doing this? For the sake of those bloody death eaters? For those sniveling snakes? For those Malf…?" Kingsley's voice trailed off as he looked at the place, where the Malfoys were supposed to be. "Aaagh!" His voice echoed within the walls. "You idiots. They're trying to escape. All our efforts to catch those snakes who escaped their punishments would be futile."

Hermione didn't waste another second and darted towards the commotion that stirred among the conclave people. But to her surprise, most of the people's attention remained on Kingsley and Harry. Hermione took extreme caution to avoid bumping into anyone, biting her lip moving to a point where a group of conclave members remained huddled. Hermione didn't need to look twice as she easily could make out those people were surrounding the Malfoys were warding off everyone from coming any closer diverting all their attention to the fiasco in the front. They stood protectively around the Malfoys offering a safety protection instead of trying to contain them in their bonds. There was no doubt that all of them are her friends. Hermione gathered the cloak tightly and took tentative steps towards the Slytherins.

"Why are you fixated on the Malfoys, so much, Kingsley? Is it because they're the only ones who know about your secret?" Molly joined Harry.

"Bind them. You, fools," Kingsley frantically looked around. "What in name of Merlin did you do, Harry? If we lose them, everything will be lost."

"Still hanging on to your act, you, impostor? Well, it's time we reveal who is underneath this. Come forward," Harry said pointing to the crowd. "You don't need to be afraid, anymore. He can't do anything."

Hermione's eyes caught hold of the platinum blond hair, amidst the dark cloaks of the conclave people. But her steps abruptly stopped as she heard the tell-tale voice of Andromeda. "He's not our minister. He killed our beloved minister and assumed his place." Hermione's knuckles turned white as she held the wand in a death grip. What game are they playing? Is it true? Is that person really an impostor? If it's true how was it possible she'd missed such an important detail?

Kingsley stalked towards Andromeda and shook her by her shoulders. "You, mad woman, what are you barking?"

Harry lunged forward and dug his wand into Kingsley's neck. "You can't threaten her anymore. Don't you think we know how you blackmailed her to help you, by threatening her grandson? Threatening my godson?"

Whispers began to spread between the crowd. Hermione saw the restlessness that was gradually growing among the conclave people. "Do you recognize these bottles, Kingsley?" Andromeda carefully lifted some empty vials for everyone to see. Kingsley's eyes went wide at that. "They all know what this is, Kingsley. Or should I call you with your real name?"

Hermione clutched her head, as the swirling thoughts made her dizzy. The conclave members and the Aurors are closing in, while the general wizarding populace remained entirely mute at these sudden revelations. Hermione knew only one thing. First, it was imperative to get Malfoys to safety. She didn't want to waste precious time trying to figure out the truth. That could be dealt later.

"Andromeda," Kingsley hissed in a harsh voice. "Have you lost your bloody mind? Don't believe her."

Lucius and Draco were almost free and slowly inching away from the conclave members, but their actions were stalled as the movement caught the attention of the nearby Auror. "Hey, you." As the Auror's spell left his wand, Hermione wordlessly cast a Protego, effectively stopping the curse hitting the intended target. The stunner bounced back hitting the Auror and he collapsed to the floor. As she hurried she caught Draco's knowing smile as he looked in her direction. Fortunately, the Auror who tried to attack the Malfoys was isolated and his cries went unnoticed in the commotion as the people started to voice their regressions.

"Andromeda, what're you saying?" A man wearing the conclave mask limped towards her. He spoke in a quivering tone, "This is our minister. He's been looking after us. How can he be an impostor?"

"He's not taking care of us. He made us his slaves by this vow." Andromeda clutched the person's hand and pulled his sleeve back, exposing the marks of an unbreakable vow. Though they were faint, they created the needed impact on everyone gathered.

Hermione was about to dodge the few people who were standing between her and the Malfoys. Thoughts about Kingsley rushed through her mind. Things were not exactly falling into place. There is something missing, just an inkling that would explain the strange turn of events, but it seemed to evade her. She shook her head. Getting the Malfoys out of danger takes priority.

She froze in her step as a pair of members of the conclave surrounding the Malfoys stepped forward. "Andromeda's right. In the name of being a minister he made us do all kinds of crimes." The larger of duo spoke with a protective hand around his companion's shoulder. "I have seen him taking that potion too." Hermione tried very hard to get a glimpse of this new supporter, but the mask covering his face stopped her. But looking at the familiar stance and the protective hand around the person beside him who looked very much like Hannah Abbott, a small shiver ran down he spine. Could it be Neville?

Kingsley seeing that he lost the support of both the Aurors and the conclave members, directly launched an attack. But Harry blocked him with another strong 'Protego'. "Your lies cannot save you. You took advantage of the people who trusted you." With a mighty push, he shoved the minister away. "Does that remind you of anyone? Yes, you do. I think we both know who that is."

"This is ridiculous. How can you trust that I'm someone else?" Kingsley's fuming voice resounded in their ears. "All of you are blinded by some nonsense they are feeding you. I think I have to take everything into my hands." Kingsley angrily strode huddling group. "I will catch those wretched snakes myself. Trusting all you deranged fools is the biggest mistake of my life."

"Took you long enough, Granger." Finally reaching Draco, who was holding his father's limp body close to him, Hermione sighed. "I told them it's not easy to keep you away."

"Come, on. Inside the cloak." Hermione whispered. "We don't know what's going to happen." Catching Draco uncomfortable squirm. "I suppose you know what exactly is going to happen." She pinned him with her gaze. "But we have to get you out of here. Then we're going to have a long discussion about why you kept everything a secret."

"Hermione, wait," Draco spoke gently trying to spot her through the invisibility cloak. "I've to get to my mother. She's foolishly taken a large risk. She's at a greater risk now."

Before Hermione could say, Harry's voice dragged her attention. "Not so fast," Harry jumped in front of the minister. "Is it time to take your potion to keep your disguise in place?"

Kingsley lifted his opponent easily by his robes. "You demented fiend. Keep your lunatic theories to yourself." With an unexpected force, Kingsley flung the boy-who-lived away. The unmistakable sound of crunching bones, made everyone gasp.

"I'm sorry, minister. You cannot move from here until everything is proved," the head Auror finally had his senses kicked in. Maddening cries overwhelmed the place suddenly pulling everyone's attention to the Minister of Magic.

"Draco, what the hell's going on here?" Hermione's eyes went wide as a new horrifying scene unfolded in front of her eyes.

Her nails dug into Draco's arm as she witnessed the person they believed to be their minister started transforming right in front of their eyes. Beneath those immaculate and regal robes, his chocolate skin bubbled and paled, turning into ghostly white. His bald head pushed the hat he was wearing, down as in its place a shaggy mess of hair sprouted.

"Do you know who is that, Granger?" Draco whispered, guiding all of them towards the fireplaces after getting a hold on Hermione through her cloak. She shook her head with widened eyes, as no words came to her.

"That's Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix's husband," Draco started to say, but several curses fired off in the minister's direction, making him howl in pain.

"Something's wrong." Her whispered pleas went unheard. "It's not possible. Rodolphus had been ..." Hermione's question was drowned in the plethora of curses dissolved the painful cries of Kingsley.

Draco pulled Hermione to a side as curse went past her head. "It's going to get very messy. We have to get everyone out of here, as soon as possible." But Hermione's eyes remained transfixed on the scene that was happening in the middle of Ministry of Magic.

Rodolphus Lestrange was surrounded by Aurors, as he cowered in pain, while conclave members started advancing towards him. Through her peripherals, she saw some of the conclave members quickly moving to the fireplaces, while some of them advanced towards Rodolphous with unimpeded rage. She saw Harry quickly dragged his body to a side, pulling Andromeda and Molly with him, letting the conclave members attack with all their gusto. "This Death Eater manipulated your fears and made you his puppets." Hearing his words, the conclave members lunged at the accused Death Eater. Hermione's heart thudded loudly looking at the horrific scene. A tear escaped the trap of her eyelids as she saw how a person was mauled to his death, without even getting a chance to prove his actions. Her whole struggle for giving a chance to all those people who've been accused was crumbling in front of her eyes.

She didn't know what happened after, everything felt like a stream of consciousness. There were people running everywhere but she felt a protective hand around her all the time. Her senses started to become vague as she was unceremoniously pushed into the fireplace. The last thing she saw before she gave into the darkness was a pair of worried silver eyes that looked at her with an apology.

A/N: My heartfelt apologies for this extremely long delay and I'm grateful for all you wonderful people for showing your love to this little attempt of mine.

LightofEvolution: Thank you so much for your review. I'm sure my answer doesn't really matter after this long, but I'll try. The problem with Draco not being able to perform the spell was because of the shield that Kingsley had erected. Hope this chapter provided some answers.

Margareitha Malfoy-Nott: Thank you for the review. Sorry, the glowing butts would indeed be very happy ;)

Snowflake Dazzle: Thank you so much for your review. I sincerely hope you're satisfied with the events of this chapter. Although there are still unanswered questions, this was the end I envisioned for Kingsley fiasco.

LuckyMascot: Thank you very much for the review and I'm extremely grateful for the help. Your suggestions were really helpful and very instrumental in creating this chapter. Thank you and hope you'll like the direction I took.

pcirish: Thank you so much.

sammyjo0813: Thank you so much.

Mr. R: Thank you so much for your reviews

AnnaOxford: Thank you for your reviews

Guests: Thank you so much for your lovely words.


	28. Chapter 28

The missing day

Chapter 28

* * *

Hermione jerked awake on the bed, as the mauled face of Rodolphus Lestrange flashed in front of her eyes.

"No." Her hoarse cries echoed in the room, as her eyes tried to adjust to the light flooding into the room. She looked to the chair by the side of her bed and the blond sitting in it. His anxious eyes sought hers, while his fingers tried to reach her hand.

"Welcome back." He gave a troubled smile.

"Where are we? Where is everyone? What happened at the Ministry?" She tried to get down from what seemed to be like her own mattress. The familiarity of her own home gave her a sense of comfort along with the concern in his grey gaze.

"I suggest a little caution. You've been under a lot of stress. You might want to take it a little slow."

She took a steadying breath and nodded her head. She took the glass of water he offered and sipped, soothing her parched throat. "Thank you." She offered slowly leaning back into the bed, the image of the impostor still blaring in her mind. Now in the comfort of her own home, she gained a semblance on her swirling thoughts. Even after seeing the physical manifestation of Rodolphus Lestrange, there was something that seemed out of place.

Her step faltered as she got down from the bed. Looking at Draco she spoke in a trembling voice. "I think we committed a terrible crime. I can't really place my finger on it but something says that wasn't Rodolphus."

"Granger," Draco started slowly taking her hand. "I know everything sounds muddled now. You need to take rest."

Taking notice of his stoic pose, Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as she moved out of his proximity. Narcissa's words echoed in her mind. "It was your plan."

"Yes, projecting your memories and showing Kingsley's true colors to everyone, was indeed my plan."

A wave of silence passed over the pair as Hermione tried to understand what was happening around her. "I'm sick of people hiding things from me. This was your original plan, isn't it? To finish off Kingsley. Answer me, Draco." Her voice resounded in the room. "I'm starting to believe the projection of my memories was just a distraction to bide some time."

"Minister Shacklebolt had been dead for a long time, Granger. Didn't you pay attention to what happened back there?"

"Don't try to manipulate me, like you did others. That's your plan, right? Killing Kingsley was your plan from the beginning."

"I don't know what you're talking about. That was Rodolphus, Hermione." Draco said in a stoic voice, folding his hands at her accusations.

But the calmness in his voice made Hermione flare. "Where is your partner in crime. And no, I'm not talking about your mother." Draco raised an eyebrow. "The boy-who-lived? Where the hell is Harry?"

"Potter dislocated his shoulder and broke his arm. The Weasleys are tending to him at Grimmauld Place. I believe Longbottom's there too." Hermione's face paled as she remembered the way Kingsley threw Harry with such an enormous force and a heavy weight settled on her chest. "Even though you didn't ask, my parents are safe and currently being taken care of at Nott's place along with Theo and Pansy."

"How long has it been?"

"It's the morning after."

"Did anyone else…?" She trailed off.

"No, just minor injuries. Everyone else is fine."

"I've been working on the files of death eaters for two years, Draco. Do you think you can fool me? Lestrange's body may not have been found, but I can with conviction say, if Theo and I haven't found any details on him, he's dead for good." Draco raised an eyebrow at her words, that only intensified Hermione's anger. "I should've suspected when your mother turned up in her sister's place. It's easy to convince the Weasleys with your lies as they are already in pain. You convinced Harry to be a part of it because he's the chosen one who had defeated Voldemort and no one would question his actions. Do you deny any of it?"

"I'm curious to know up to what extent you'll go with your explanations. So, instead of blaming me for all that, try explaining things if you are so sure." Draco sat on the bed Hermione had just vacated a few moments ago.

Hermione gritted her teeth at his reactions or precisely lack of them. "Fine. You want to hear it from me, then so be it." She prepared herself to give him a good lashing but when Draco remained unfazed, an unexplained exhaustion took over Hermione and she slumped to the floor. But instead of hitting the harsh floor, her body landed into him. "Everything's so confusing," she said looking at his hands that were holding her.

"Granger," his soft voice dragged her eyes to meet his. "It's going to be okay."

Hermione let out a chuckle, averting his piercing eyes. "I don't understand why you felt the need to hide it from me. You trusted Harry with this, but not me." When Draco tried to open his mouth, she quickly stopped him. "Don't you even try to convince me, Draco. I may be tired but I'm not stupid."

"There never was any doubt about the abilities of the brightest witch of our age," Draco said as his hands slowly left her. "But you've got to understand Rodolphus was a madman. I wouldn't put past him that he would seek revenge on every surviving Death Eater. He wasn't any different from Crouch Jr."

"Please. Enough of this nonsense." Hermione's voice trembled. "I should've known or at least I should've wagered a guess when your mother took her sister's form. Andromeda's the only person who was with Kingsley since he started these mindless actions. As one of the victims of this war, the conclave people connect more with her than they do with Kingsley. They trusted Kingsley because Andromeda trusted him. You both knew that fact very well and you used it to your advantage."

Draco clicked his tongue at her words and looked with a bored expression. "I expected better from you, Hermione. If that's all the proof you've, I must say you're mistaken. You're not even close Granger."

"I'm not done, Malfoy," Hermione hissed. "First of all, if it was a death eater under the disguise of Kingsley, the shield erected would've barricaded him from coming into the inner circle and if he tried it would've caused him enormous amounts of pain. Since that didn't happen, I can say he wasn't a death eater as you claim."

Draco let out an amusing chuckle. "The shield works on the physical attributes of a person, Granger. I'd argue that Rodolphus was already in Kingsley's form, so the shield's effects on him would be none." Sensing her discomfort Draco scooted closer. "Anything else?"

"Polyjuice Potion. You may be a potion expert, but how can you forget that I've always bested you at school."

"We're not in school anymore, Granger. You've got busy with your project and I've got busy with mine. Fortunately, the field I chose gives me the upper hand in the divine art of potion making."

"Polyjuice doesn't work with dead people, Draco." Hermione shot her answer and for the first time, Draco's brow creased in contemplation. "Yes. You have had Harry and your mother declare, Lestrange killed Kingsley and assumed his place. But in order to use Kingsley's appearance, they need to have access to some form of his physical essence, like hair or toenails, which is impossible if Kingsley was already dead." Draco's mouth opened, but one look at her, he remained silent. "That's the reason Crouch Jr, kept Moody alive when he impersonated him."

"That's an interesting lesson, Professor Granger, but for some other time. I'm sorry to say but you're a little misguided in your explanations. Polyjuice works fine with dead people. But, it's effects vary according to the Lunar cycle." Hermione's retort died on her lips as something stirred in the depths of her brain. "Anything tickles your brain?"

"Advanced Potion-making," Hermione mumbled as a smudged side-note from the infamous Half-blood prince's book, flashed in her brain.

Draco's gaze shot towards her. "Wizard Phineas Fulcher who, upon falling hopelessly in love with a love-struck young witch, took on the identity of her lover, killing him with a large cauldron. Fortunately, enough, during the month he took on the form of the deceased wizard…"

"She fell deeply in love with him and the two eventually moved to a small village in Basildon," Hermione completed the sentence for him. "Where did you learn that little fact?"

"Professor Snape, in a rather private lesson." Draco folded his hands. "Although, I have my doubts about your knowledge about them."

"Not important, at least for now." Her shoulders slumped. How can that be true? "It's not possible. I still can't believe it was Lestrange. According to my research, Rodolphus was never the brightest of the lot. To impersonate the Minister of Magic himself is something beyond his abilities."

"Then who am I to argue with you, my brilliant witch," Draco said with a resigned smile.

Hermione chucked in a sharp breath. "Do I look like I'm in a position to enjoy your riddles, Malfoy? Pushing aside your facts about death and Polyjuice, I still can prove it was Kingsley."

"You've my attention."

Hermione shot from the bed and started pacing. Ignoring Draco's concerned look she huffed. "You think I'm some kind of an idiot."

"That thought never crossed my mind, Granger. I'm not foolish to think so."

"Since you stated oh so clearly, that Polyjuice works fine with dead people, I say you've somehow forced Kingsley to take it and turn him into Rodolphus Lestrange." Her eyes suddenly flashed brightly. "Yes, of course. That traitor of my best friend had to do something with that."

"Potter?"

"Who else. One of these days, I'm going to snap him out of his reckless attitude. See, everything falls into place." She shot up from the bed. "Now I can see everything clearly. Rodolphus was related to you. It's not difficult to find some of his physical evidence. Your elves could've easily dug it out for you."

Draco's expression tightened, but Hermione was not in a position to contemplate his reactions. Her overworking brain had finally kicked in and everything started to fall into place.

"As long as Kingsley's alive, you are in danger. We all are in danger. Even though the minister lost the love and support of the Wizarding populace with that little trick of memory projections, he still had the undying support of the conclave people who were bound to him by an unbreakable vow."

She registered the look of appreciation on Draco's face and her confidence seemed to have renewed further.

"It was important to break their trust." Hermione worried her lip. "They all are broken souls, finding comfort with each other." Her voice lowered as her thoughts went out to Dennis, Hannah, Lavender's dad and many others, who lost their loved ones in the war. "So, there was only one way to make them snap out of the haze Kingsley had created." She reached for the glass of water Draco gave her a few minutes ago and drained it down her throat.

"Go on."

"So you convinced all the Weasleys, Neville and everyone else that he is indeed Rodolphus. I can even bet, you said your father was kidnapped because he knew about his identity." Hermione suddenly stopped in her rant as her thoughts ran into a block. Fiddling with the empty glass in her hand, she spoke. "There is only one thing I cannot explain. How did you manage to transform him? That too in the middle of Atrium with so many people watching."

Draco's gaze was predatory as he approached Hermione. "Your best friend helped."

The glass in Hermione's hand suddenly exploded. Wincing her eyes went wide. "So, it's true?"

He took her hand into hers and vanished the shards of glass that got embedded into her skin. He spoke after muttering a healing spell. "Who am I to argue with the brightest witch of our age."

"I can't believe it," Hermione muttered clutching her hand. Her previous waves of anger dissipated with his sudden admission. She tried to look into his eyes, but they seemed to be fixed on a spot on the floor. "Harry helped?"

Draco nodded. "Some muggle technique to directly inject into the blood. He transformed the vial containing Polyjuice potion with Rodolphus Lestrange's hair, into some sort of needle."

Hermione didn't need any further explanation. "When Kingsley attacked Harry, he plunged the needle into Kingsley. Harry was purposefully goading Kingsley to attack him to create that opportunity."

The pair of them sat on the bed silently, for the next few minutes. Hermione overwhelmed by the sudden revelations and at the same acknowledging the fact that the danger looming over them for the past few months, had been whisked away.

"For the record, I wasn't the one who wanted to get you out of that place." Draco broke the silence. "Nor did I force Potter. He volunteered."

"Of course he did," Hermione muttered and turned to Draco."You lied to me Draco. I don't deny you had your reasons, but you hid everything from me. I did nothing but help you since the beginning and you didn't extend the same courtesy to me."

"That's slightly exaggerating, don't you think? Do I need to remind you that you followed me to my home under that cloak?" Draco tried to chuckle, but Hermione's glare stopped him immediately. "That man destroyed my family, Granger," Draco said in a low voice, desperation overtaking his eyes. "I don't deny my father served the dark lord, and we've suffered enough punishment for our sins." Sensing his tense voice, Hermione reached for his hand. He harshly pushed her hand away. "Seeing my father in that condition, quivering on the cold floor in front of our home, with just one name on his lips, was just unacceptable. "

"Draco, I understand what you're saying, but…"

"But what Granger? Haven't you seen the atrocities he'd committed? Fortunately, all of them have been futile and no one was harmed. But no one deserves that kind of treatment. He's a monster and had been given justice like he deserved."

"For the past two years, I've been fighting with the roots of this issue. People shouldn't be given any punishment until they have been given a fair trial."

"And you ask me why didn't I share these plans with you?" Draco rolled his eyes with a snort.

"Will you let me finish?" Hermione shot a sharp glare. "Yes, if it was up to me I would've fought even for Kingsley to at least him a chance to explain why he'd committed such atrocities."

Draco gritted his teeth. "What good would come from that Hermione. Until Kingsley's alive he'll control those conclave people. He's gone beyond reason. He didn't hesitate to kill you or Weasley. Besides, this is even a better solution."

"Enlighten me, please. I beg you. How killing Kingsley is the better solution." Hermione folded her hands. "Merlin Forbid, if in the future everything comes out, you know how much danger you're going to be in."

"You're worried about me, Granger? I'm flattered," Draco smiled. "That's why I've taken required the precautions. Rodolphus had been dead since the war. Since his body was never found, we didn't shed any light on that fact. The glimpses of Rodolphus, people caught were very minimal. I didn't want to leave anything to chance, so our friends started the assault, and they just let everyone join in. Some conclave members even assorted to physical violence. It also helps to have the aid of the chosen one. I hate to admit, but despite his physical injuries, he took the responsibility of transferring the minister's body to a secluded location before the potion wore off. He said something about transfiguring it into some object."

Hermione found no words to say. He had answers for everything, but were they enough? Though her integrity probed her, telling what they did was wrong, she couldn't find a strong argument to counteract Draco's.

"With this act, the name of Kingsley is also preserved. Though I thoroughly disagree that pathetic excuse of a person deserved such fame, I cannot fathom to destroy the sense of security he brought to this world."

"But your act proved that we still have to pay caution to the word, Death Eater." Hermione stepped forward and rested her head on his shoulder, understanding how much pain he had undergone all these days. Before everything, she didn't pay much attention to the Malfoys, but she couldn't help but wonder about those many layers of emotions they tried to cloak themselves in.

"Then I guess we all just have to prove, that word doesn't define us anymore." He turned his head towards her and met her concerning gaze.

It seemed so long ago, that she tasted those lips. So much has happened in such a short period of time. The unusual bond she had formed with the man in front of her eyes was strengthened by the struggles they have faced. They may have fought different wars, but both of them wanted the same thing at the end of the day.

She raised herself on her toes and brushed her lips against his. His arm automatically sought hers as his lips deepened the kiss, she initiated. Hermione felt alive once again as she gave into the sense of existence and the fire he generated with his kiss, that ran to the tips of her fingers.

They separated with a sharp gasp, as their lungs filled with the much-needed air. "What are we going to do now? There are so many things to be taken care of. With Percy free of the Imperius, more things will come to light." She spoke staring into the distance, her fingers tightly grasped in his.

"Though discussing Wizarding politics sounds like a wonderful idea. I've got an interesting proposal." Hermione quirked up an eyebrow at him. "You owe me a date." He said reaching inside his pockets. Extracting a purple potion, he said, "How would you like to go and visit your missing day?"

"The potion that reverts the effect of your memory potion." Hermione reverently took it into her hands. "You finished it."

"Yes," Draco said with a tensed brow. "I promised you a solution and here it is."

Hermione bit her lip. All her dreams flashed in front of her eyes and a particular one made her heart thud louder. The handsome face of the blond covered in blood wasn't something she wanted to see as of now. "Thank you, I appreciate it. But I don't think I'm ready to relive that entire day again. At least not now."

"Are you sure?" Draco said meeting her eyes.

"Yes, I'm. As for our date, I think I have something far more interesting," she winked at him. Reaching for his arm, she tugged him forward, as they landed on her soft mattress. Her missing day might've brought them together, but she needed new memories with the man who was kissing her so ardently and she's determined to give them both the same.

* * *

 **A/N: And here we are at the end of 'The missing day'. I'm immensely grateful for the love and support you've given to this little effort. It started as an idea in my brain a year ago. I'll agree, it was a challenge to me to even attempt a story in the mystery genre, but I'm glad I did it. It could've been a lot better but I'm very happy that I was able to write an ending to this story. I want to dedicate this to all my readers who've shared their love to this little tale.**

 **My special thanks to Lucky Mascot and White Bishop, two amazing people who grace me with their kindness despite being subjected to all my idiosyncrasies. You guys are the best.**

 **I know there are little threads that were left ambiguous, so please don't hesitate to reach me for any unanswered questions. I intend to add few more chapters at a later time, like their journey to their missing day or any interesting future events, but I'm officially marking this as complete.**

 **Regarding the usage of Polyjuice, I did my research through Wikia and some Reddit threads. So, I can't guarantee it's authenticity. But since it's fanfiction, I believe we're given that tiny amount of liberty.**

 **If you liked this story, please feel free to check out another Dramione WIP 'Of Matches and Malfoy' on my profile. It's a collaboration with White Bishop and one of my favorite stories.**


End file.
